Rise Above
by Virtual Mage
Summary: How would you describe Blaine Anderson? Happy, confident, strong, courageous, Kurt's rock? Are you absolutely sure about that?  A sequel to Loser Like Me -  Story involves original characters, you may want to read Loser Like Me first.  Klaine & Save
1. 01  Lost

**Author's Note**:

Hi all. My last story, **_Loser Like Me_**, was a real roller coaster at some points. Some people pointed out that it had some fairytale moments. Well even fairytales have monsters and even some fairies can have a dark side.

If you haven't read **_Loser Like Me_** first, I'd suggest that you go back and do so in order to meet the original characters.

Well, enough from me ... on with **_Rise Above_**! Enjoy!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**01 - Lost**

* * *

><p>Summer vacation had just started and everyone had made their own plans, but they all promised to make sure and hang out, after all, Blaine, Dave, Kurt and Sam were now the four musketeers.<p>

Blaine had applied for a role in one of the productions at King's Island and was waiting for his call back. Dave and Sam both applied at a local strip mall, Dave to work in a bookstore and Sam for the Italian place where he had worked before school was out. Sam had been their delivery driver, but since financial trouble forced him to sell his jeep; he was going to be a server this time. Kurt on the other hand would be spending the summer writing his play "Pip, Pip Hooray!"

When they discovered their friend Derrick, the brother of one of their teachers, was in town they all jumped at the chance to go hang out with him. He was in town with his fiancé, Bryce, to tell his parents of their engagement. Once he had completed that happy task he invited them all to a club in Dayton. That particular club was of great significance because it was where he had met Dave for the first time. This time, however, he made sure that they were open for an 'all ages' party so Dave and the others wouldn't need fake IDs...

"Derrick!" Dave yelled jogging up to him. They hugged as Sam approached Bryce.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Bryce said as Sam reached him.

"Can't complain," Sam said hugging him before the two had a seat at their table.

"Hey, I want one too," Blaine said with a mock pout. "I feel left out."

Derrick laughed as Dave sat down. "Of course you get one too!" Derrick said hugging him. Derrick turned to Kurt. "You want one too?"

"Nah," Kurt said. "I'm still holding out for Zac." He flashed him an evil grin while Derrick gave him a threatening glare.

Once they sat down, Dave asked, "So, how'd it go with your folks?"

"Great!" Derrick said. "They loved him!"

"Aye, they loved me," Bryce said with a grin.

"Where's Mr. D?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he's still at the folks' house," Derrick said. "He stayed to help Aunt Ronnie get her new computer up and running."

"You have an Aunt Ronnie?" Sam asked.

"Well her name is actually Rhonda," Derrick explained, "but you only call her that at your own risk."

"Ah, gotcha!" Sam said smiling.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Kurt asked.

"Not an exact one," Bryce said. "We've got the phone tree going to let everyone know it's coming, but everyone is still going to need to arrange time off and transportation. It should be sometime in late August or early September, though."

"Did you decide where?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I think Bryce was right," Derrick said. "Most of my family live close enough to drive to my parent's house and most of his will be flying in anyway, so we'll probably do it here in Ohio."

"Cool!" they all said.

"Are we..." Kurt started.

"Yes, you're all invited," Derrick said smiling.

"So how long are you guys in town for?" Dave asked.

"Just a couple more days," Bryce said.

"I figured I'd show him around some of the old haunts," Derrick said. "You guys busy the next couple of days?"

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'm off the day after," Dave said.

Sam frowned. "I'm working both days."

"My call back isn't until early next week," Blaine said. "So I'm open, and my dearest can work on his play as we drag him along."

"Where are you guys staying?" Dave asked.

"Danny's place, he's such a sweetheart," Bryce said. "He even offered us his bed."

"Yeah some sweetheart," Derrick said. "He forbade us to have sex in it."

"His bed, we're guests," Bryce said, "his right."

"Yeah, well, I consider it a challenge."

"And if I know your brother he'll have already taken the door off its hinges or something," Bryce said.

"I don't know," Derrick said, "exhibitionism can be fun on occasion."

Bryce shook his head as the boys laughed. "Hey, you guys up for some dancing?"

They agreed and all headed for the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Two days later the five of them met at the Kewpee Hamburger joint for lunch.<p>

"Excellent call on the location there Blaine," Derrick said as they sat down at a table with their food.

"Well I've only been here the one time," Blaine said, "but you're the one that said you should have come here the last time you were home."

"That's right," Derrick said. "Good memory there."

"I try," Blaine said.

"So, Bryce, what color is your kilt?" Kurt asked as he squirted ketchup beside his fries.

"Uh, which one?" Bryce said smiling at over at him.

"I thought you had like one for your family or something," Dave said.

"You're kind of talking two different things," Bryce said. "A kilt is an article of clothing, so that's like asking what color are your pants ... and I have a bunch."

"Yeah, Danny thought I was a clothes hog!" Derrick said grinning.

"Shut it you!" Bryce said swatting him. "The tartan or the plaid is specific to my family, but we actually have a couple."

"I didn't realize it was that complicated," Dave said.

"It's not really," Bryce said. "The one I wear the most is a blue and green one with a splash of white and black. That's the one I like the most. We have a couple more though, one that's mostly white that has the same blue and green in it and one for outdoors that's a bit drabber with the same colors only muted out.

"It's basically where you would wear them," Bryce said. "The blue and green one is for everyday, the brighter, whiter one is for special occasions when you want to be flashy and the drabber more muted one is for when you're outside hunting or something and want to blend in and not scare off the animals and such."

"Cool!" Blaine said. "That's just wicked, I always just looked at it as plaid I never really thought about it meaning anything or being for anything."

"What do you do if your family ones clash with your complexion or something?" Kurt said.

"Marry into another clan?" Bryce said shrugging and they all laughed. "Here," Bryce said grabbing his phone. He flipped through a few pictures. "Here's a picture off me Grand-Da an' me Uncle Fergus."

Blaine grinned as he heard Bryce's brogue kick in.

"That one's the basic everyday one that we wear the most," Bryce told them.

"I can't wait until the wedding!" Kurt said. "Do you think a lot of your relatives will wear their kilts to the wedding?"

Bryce laughed; he found it cute that Kurt was so hooked on a facet of his family's culture. "Probably most of the elders and several of the younger set, it all depends on where they grew up. It's kind of like you guys and whether you decide to wear a suit or a tux or whatever."

"Hey, I had a question," Dave said.

"Sure, shoot," Derrick said.

"Well, I thought you lived in LA," Dave said. "But I seem to remember you guys saying that you need to pack up some stuff from your apartment in New York."

"Ah," Derrick said. "Yeah, I have an apartment in LA, but when I met Bryce, he was based in New York, so he has one there."

"We sort of share," Bryce said smiling. "When he's in New York, he stays with me and I stay with him when I'm in LA."

"Ah, okay, I get it now," Dave said.

"So are you gonna keep it that way?" Blaine asked grinning.

They looked at each other. "I don't know," Bryce said. "Probably, at least for a while. I mean we travel so much we're going to both places all the time, so why not have some where to call home both places."

Derrick nodded.

They talked for quite a while longer; the boys were even able to 'pry' an embarrassing story or two about their teacher from his brother. When it came time for them to say goodbye Dave went and ordered a burger to take to Sam.

"Doesn't he work at a restaurant?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but who wants spaghetti or pizza every day?" Dave said laughing.

"You have a point there," Blaine said laughing.

"Oh hey, do you have that new biography on the Middleton family in at the bookstore?" Kurt asked Dave.

"I'm not sure," Dave said, "but I can check when I get to work tomorrow and give you a call and let you know."

"Yes, please," Kurt said. "I need a little more background material for my play."

The boys said their goodbyes to Derrick and Bryce and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Is that you Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked as he heard the door close.<p>

"Yes, Dad," Blaine said walking in to the room. He removed his satchel from his shoulder and placed it by the couch.

"Would you care to explain this?" Mr. Anderson said, tossing the paper onto the table in front of him.

Blaine picked up the tabloid and looked at the pictures on the page turned to the top. The one on the right was a picture from the club in Dayton that they had all gone to two nights before. The one on the left had been taken at a club in New York during their Nationals trip; both were of him and Derrick. He read the caption, "Local man lands male model?"

The article read, "It appears a local man, Blaine Anderson, was seen living it up with model Derrick Vance at a local night club. The two were seen with friends and sharing drinks on more than one occasion, both here in Dayton and in New York City. Model Vance, who is openly gay, is rumored to be engaged but no announcement has been made as yet to the identity of his fiancé. Could this be a case of local boy makes good? We'll see."

"Uh, it's definitely a misunderstanding," Blaine said half laughing.

"I am so sick and tired of your gallivanting and cavorting with those people!" Anderson said. "I've tried to give you chance after chance, but still you persist. Have you made it your life's work to embarrass me and your mother?"

"N...no, sir!" Blaine said. "I ... I told you it's just a misunderstanding."

"Was it a misunderstanding that you went to that club, did you not know that it catered to those of people. What about in New York, was that club full of them too?"

"No..."

"You just can't stop can you? It's bad enough that the people at your school know..."

"Dad, please!"

"No you please! This was given to me by someone at work. Will you not stop until every one of my friends and coworkers know that you're a faggot?"

Blaine winced. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would form, so he closed it again. He could feel the tears, they we right at the cusp, but he willed them back and clenched his jaw.

"I have had enough," Anderson said. "I was hoping you would eventually work through this, but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess we both were," Blaine said, looking at his father's shoulder. "Should I leave?"

"That is entirely up to you," Anderson said. "But I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my home any longer."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said. His face was blank, emotionless. His practiced smile even failed him. "May I get some of my things?"

"Of course, take whatever you want," he said. "Just don't expect me to fund your debauchery any further."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine silently turned around and picked up his satchel and walked to his room. He stood there for a moment and looked around, then grabbed his old book bag and a sports bag from his closet. He searched his clothes for anything that Kurt had given him or that he had bought himself and quickly but carefully folded and placed them in the bags.

He grabbed the charger for his MP3 player and several CDs, then the external storage drive he'd bought last year at Christmas after doing that winter musical. He looked at his desk and grabbed a few of his favorite books, before looking at the photo of his parents beside his lamp. He stared at it for the longest time, wondering if it might start moving like the one Harry Potter had of his parents. He hoped not, because he knew that his father would just start yelling at him again. He picked it up and flipped it over, removing the picture. Blaine then took the ruler from his desk drawer and held it over his father's face. Pulling on the opposite side of the picture, he ripped it right down the middle. He placed the side with his mother into one of the books and closed it carefully, then raked the rest of the picture and the frame into the waste basket.

He had one last look around, before he settled on the gray garment bag in the closet. He walked over and unzipped it, checking to be sure that he had replaced his lucky tie and re-zipped it. He paused a moment and took out his phone. Flipping it open, he composed a text then hit send, then composed one more and did the same. Once it had signaled that the texts had been sent, he flipped it over and removed the battery. Removing the SIM card and removable memory chip and placing them in an interior pocket of his satchel, he placed the phone on the laptop on his desk then hefted the bags onto his shoulders. Tossing the garment bag over his shoulder as well, he headed downstairs.

Down in the foyer he was met by his father. "You can always reconsider your ways, son," Anderson said.

"They're not 'my ways', sir," Blaine said. "It's who I am ... and that's obviously not the son that you want."

"You think you can manage to get all that stuff on a bus?"

"It'll all fit fine in my car," Blaine said.

"Your car?"

"My car. You signed the title over to me, so it's mine," Blaine said plainly. "Your laptop, your phone, your furniture, your clothes ... possibly even your imaginary son are up stairs." He turned and opened the door then pulled the bags back onto his shoulders and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Several days later Kurt was pacing in his living room with his phone to his ear. "Blaine, it's me again," he said. "When you get this <span>please<span> call me. You're worrying me."

"Still nothing," Finn asked a worried look on his face.

"No, and it's been days since his last text." Kurt looked on the verge of tears.

"Well do you have his home number?" Finn asked.

"No ... he never gave it to me, and I've looked but it must be unlisted," Kurt said. "He's never not had his cell."

Finn could only stand and shrug, clearly at a loss. "Maybe it's time to tell Mom and Burt."

Kurt's face dropped into his hands. He felt Finn wrap his long lanky arms around him.

"I don't know what to do..." Kurt said. They stood like that for several minutes before Kurt's head suddenly popped up. He looked at his phone and checked the calendar. "It was today," he said.

"What was today?" Finn asked.

"His audition, his call back," Kurt said. He ran to the computer to look up the number for King's Island. Once he'd finally found it he grabbed his phone and dialed. "Hello, yes, I was supposed to have an audition today for the 'Summer Spectacular Song and Dance Review' and I've lost my contact number, could you please give it to me or ... good, yes please connect me. Thank you."

He looked over at Finn, the worry still in his eyes, as he paced. "Hello, yes ... my ... brother was supposed to have an audition with you today, and I wasn't sure if I was to pick him up or my father was ... could you tell me if he's already been through? Yes, his name is Blaine Anderson."

The lady on the other end of the line put him on hold and had one of her assistants check. She came back a couple of times and said that she was getting someone to verify her information.

"He hasn't... You haven't... And you had them check again? ... It was what?" His eyes grew wide. "Thank you very much," he said, his voice shaking as he closed his phone. His hand went up to his mouth as he flipped his phone back open and dialed.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and dial again."

"Oh my God!" Kurt said, dropping his phone as he sank into the chair.

Finn rushed over and picked up the phone and listened to the recording. He closed it and grabbed his phone and dialed. "Mom, I ... I think we need you," Finn said. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we need some help. ... Yeah, please. I'm sorry ... but, yeah, please."


	2. 02  Found

**Author's Note**:

Sorry about the cliffhanger last time...

Oh, who am I kidding ... no I'm not! I have a definite evil streak. I suppose I could just keep typing, but I'm sure after the way that we ended the last chapter you're either skipping this part all together, or trying to figure out how to strangle me via email...

So enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**02 - Found**

* * *

><p>Dan Deen stood in line in the little McDonald's inside the Lima Super Wal-Mart. He'd just returned home from his parent's house and figured he'd stop for groceries and supplies on the way home and use tomorrow for some much needed R&amp;R. He had just stayed over to help his Aunt Ronnie with her computer, but his uncle gave him a, "while you're here could you..." and then his father asked for help. By the end of the extra few days he'd ended up staying he was feeling like the computer help desk. He was just glad that when his brother-in-law to be, Bryce, had revealed that he was an IT engineer as well as a male model, the others hadn't realized that "IT" included computers. Otherwise Derrick and Bryce might have been the ones who ended up staying longer and not him.<p>

He was about third in line when he heard a familiar voice. "Yeah, could I get ... two McDouble's, a value fry and a small ... coke, please?"

He looked around, but didn't find anyone that he recognized. He experienced one of those interior "duh" moments when he realized that the words were a food order, so it had to be one of the people at the head of the line already at the counter. He centered his search there, but still didn't recognize anyone immediately.

The person at the counter in front of him was female, and the voice was male, so he looked to the only other open line, the one to his left. The young man, who had just stepped to the side and was waiting for his food, definitely fit the description in the most general way, the same height and build, but couldn't be him.

Dan made it to the front of the line as the person behind the counter delivered the order to the suspect in question. He stared at the young man as he said thank you to the server.

"What can I get you sir?" the cashier asked.

"Uh ... I haven't decided yet," Dan said. "Ma'am, why don't you go first," he said to the lady behind him as he walked off to his left.

His target had just filled his cup and was walking to the small back area of the restaurant. Dan followed him and saw him sit at a table in the far back corner, away from everyone else. The young man unwrapped his burger and took a bite as Dan approached.

Dan took in the disheveled appearance, warn jeans, tee shirt with a dress shirt over it, but not buttoned. The unkempt, bordering on scruffy, curly hair was slightly damp and looked raked into place by hand rather than combed or brushed. As he got around to the young man's profile, he noted the glasses, but was shocked at the scraggly facial hair. It was by no means a full beard, but it was definitely several days' growth for a young man just starting out.

"Blaine?" Dan said quietly just before he took his third bite.

Blaine froze. He turned around slowly looking up at his teacher.

"Mr. D..." Blaine placed his burger back onto the wrapper, looking back toward the wall across the table from him.

Dan slowly sat down in the opposite chair. "Blaine, what's going on?" Dan said. "No offense ... but you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"I ... I..." Blaine tried to start, but the words just wouldn't come.

Dan noted that Blaine was trying his best to don that damnable fake, 'everything's great' smile of his, but the corners of his mouth just wouldn't quite get there. Blaine's gaze had shifted from the wall to the table and there it stayed.

Dan reached for Blaine's hand which rested flat on the table. He took and squeezed it. "Blaine, talk to me. What's going on?"

"The pictures ... they..." He trailed off.

"What pictures?" Dan asked.

"There were pictures of me in the paper," Blaine finally managed. He sighed. "They were from the night we all went out with Derrick and Bryce."

"Okay."

"They had some from the club in New York too," Blaine said. "Somehow they latched onto the ones of me and Derrick and were implying that we were ... together."

"What?" Dan asked shocked. "But what's going on? Why are you here ... looking like...?"

Blaine managed a half laugh as he thought about how he must look. "My dad ... finally blew his gasket."

Dan looked confused. "But..."

"That was all he needed to lose it," Blaine said shaking his head. "Turns out I was smoking crack. I was hoping that not trying to fix me might mean, finally learning to accept ... but it was just tired of trying."

"Did he kick you out?" Dan said his eyes wide.

"N..not exactly." Blaine was breathing heavier. Dan wasn't sure if he was pissed or just trying not to cry, but he imagined that it was both. "We argued..." Blaine's years of therapy kicked in momentarily. "He argued ... I really didn't get to say much. He said that he was tired of me hanging out with ... those people, and that I didn't seem like I was going to be happy until everyone he knew found out that I was a ... f...faggot." Blaine spat out the last word before his jaw clenched.

Dan's eyebrow shot up. He examined the youth more closely and his eyes narrowed. "Blaine ... when was this?"

Blaine's eyes closed. "A few days ago," he said quietly.

Dan's eyebrow was back up as he felt his jaw clench almost painfully. "Where have you been staying?" "_Please say with Kurt_" repeated in his mind, but the sight before him told him he would be disappointed. Blaine's boyfriend would never let him get to such a state.

"In my car," Blaine said quietly.

"_WHY?_" resounded in Dan's head, but he knew better than to ask. He'd been dealing with teens and young adults for long enough to know that, while they could seem extremely logical, their logic was most times just a bit ... skewed. He let out a breath. "Finish your food," Dan said quietly. "Then you're going to come back to my place with me ... and at least get a hot shower."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't..."

"No," Dan said. "You're at least going to get a hot shower, and then we can talk more."

"I don't want to get you in trouble," Blaine said. "I already feel like I took advantage of you in New York, I don't want to get you in trouble for molesting a student or some shit like that..."

"A shower and a place to sleep are not molestation," Dan said.

"Yeah, but I'm ... gay," the last word was said almost under his breath. "You know how people talk. We're all fuck bunnies, we're probably already screwing just from the fact that you're sitting here with me! Hell, my father saw two pictures with me of the same guy and we're fucking and we weren't even touching in either of them!"

Dan stared at him. "Finish your food."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else but made the mistake of looking into the other man's eyes. He'd seen him playful and he'd seen him serious. He'd seen him joke around with the students in his class and then he'd seen him switch into that no-nonsense, "I am the teacher and we are done now, sit down and shut up" mode ... and this was far more than that. There would be no argument. Blaine picked up his sandwich and ate.

Dan took out his phone and dialed. Eyeing Blaine carefully the entire time as if he were afraid he'd try and run away.

"Hey, Danny!" his brother said. "Did you finally get away from help desk duty or get stuck and need to call Bryce for reinforcements?"

"Derrick ... we have a problem."

The tone made the joviality on the other end of the call drain away immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently there are pictures of you circulating."

Ordinarily the blatantly obvious statement would have at least gained an, "I'm a model, there are loads of picture of me circulating," but again the tone. "What kind?"

"The papa-asshole kind." Dan could 'hear' the expression on his brother's face change. "Apparently someone sniped you, both at the place you met the boys and the club you took us to in New York."

Derrick was silent for a minute. "The boys." It was Dan's turn to recognize the tone. "Who?"

"I'm not sure ... at least, Blaine."

Derrick was silent again; Dan could picture him reigning himself back. "How old is he again?"

"He's eighteen," Dan said.

"FUCK!" Derrick said. "I'm on it. It's late but I'm calling my reps as soon as I hang up. Do you know who it was?"

"Blaine, do you know which paper it was?" Dan asked.

Blaine shook his head as he swallowed. "I didn't see the banner, it was an inside page. All I know is that it said 'local man' and we were in Dayton that night."

"Start with the Dayton rags," Dan said.

"He's with you?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Tell him I'll handle it ... and that ... I'm sorry," Derrick said mournfully.

"You got it," Dan said. "Lemme know."

You could almost hear Derrick nod his head as he hung up.

"It's not his fault," Blaine said staring at the last bite of his burger and the few remaining fries that lay beside it. "My dad was looking for something ... this was just the last kicker."

"They're not supposed to do it that way," Dan said. "It's mainly because you're eighteen already, if you weren't ... instant lawsuit. Hell, they probably blurred out any of the other guys who were in the picture or if they didn't, major fuck up."

Blaine thought about it. He remembered seeing the others in both pictures, but it was more recognition of the occasion, their build and what they were wearing, he didn't remember actually seeing their faces.

"How're you doing?" Dan asked.

"Do you mean, am I finished eating, or are you really asking?" Blaine asked.

"Finished eating," Dan said. "This isn't the time or the place for the other question ... but it'll come."

"I'm done, but I..."

"Come on, I'm driving," Dan said standing up.

"Afraid I'll bolt on you?"

Dan thought about it for a moment and eventually decided that honesty was the best policy. "Quite frankly ... yes, and we'll leave it at that for the moment."

Blaine nodded as Dan led him out to his car. They stopped briefly at Blaine's old '59 Chevy to grab one of his bags, then left the lot.

* * *

><p>Dan opened the door and led Blaine into his house. It was bigger than Blaine had imagined for a single teacher who lived by himself.<p>

"How 'bout a shower first?" Dan said. "It can't have been comfortable if you've been sleeping in your car."

"It wasn't that bad," Blaine said. "Old gas guzzlers do have the benefit of being a little more spacious." He finally managed a half smile.

Dan nodded. "Space is one thing, but I doubt you had the AC running and it's been pretty damn hot the last few days." He showed him to the bathroom and handed him some towels. "Meet me in the living room when you're done."

Blaine nodded then entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Dan stopped by the linen closet again on his way back to the living room and grabbed some sheets and pillows. He placed them on a side chair, and then sat on the sofa. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Hey Shan," he said. "I'm gonna have to cancel on you for tomorrow."

"Not another problem," she said. "Are you still not back?"

"No, I'm back," he said, "but something else came up that I'm going to have to take care of first."

"Is everything okay?" Beiste ask with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to get it at least partially sorted," he told her. "I'll give you a call to reschedule and I'll tell you everything when I see you."

"Okay," she said. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, see you soon." He hung up.

Dan sat waiting patiently for Blaine to get done, thinking and organizing his thoughts as he did so. He knew Blaine was strong and intelligent, but he also knew that he was broken in many ways. He had a boyfriend who loved him without end, he had friends upon friends, but still he'd chosen to camp out in his car instead of reaching out to any of them. Dan tried to anticipate his obstacles to at least have answers trying to form.

He heard the water shut off and a few minutes later heard the door open, so he waited. Blaine entered the room looking much better than he had. His skin had a slight flush from the heat of the water, his wet hair was no longer tangled or matted, but was back to its natural curly, bouncy mop form and his glasses were slightly fogged.

"You look better," Dan said indicating the opposite end of the sofa.

"Yeah, I imagine I do," Blaine said as he sat. "I do feel better, at least physically." He sighed. "I guess you want to talk now?"

"Well, I want you to listen for the first couple," Dan said, "then we can talk."

Blaine nodded.

"First of all, you're staying here tonight," Dan said. Blaine started to open his mouth, but Dan continued. "I said you were listening. You're staying here, at least for tonight and that's final. You're not sleeping in your car."

Blaine nodded grudgingly.

"Second ... frankly ... I'm kind of disappointed in you."

Blaine looked over at him; his look was back to the dejected one that he'd worn when he'd first turned around in the restaurant.

"You made me a promise, Blaine. You promised that if anything came up you'd use us ... that you'd ask for help."

"I..." Blaine tried to speak, but his mouth closed and he looked away. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back and shook it. "I'm sorry." He looked at Dan and shook his head. He'd have almost rather had one of his father's old disappointed lectures. This one actually hurt, because unlike his father's arguments, Dan was right. "I should have," Blaine said, tears trying to force their way out. He bowed his head and scratched it. "I should have. I left him my phone ... I left him everything that was his. I didn't have your number or Derrick's."

"You had Kurt's. I know you know that one by heart," Dan said, his gaze burning a hole through Blaine's defenses.

"I couldn't dump this on any of them," Blaine said. "Especially Kurt. He needs me, he needs to be supported. He can't take this. Could you imagine the drain this would put on him."

"Maybe he was wrong, maybe you're not the right guy for him," Dan said.

Yet another lance tip straight through the chink in the armor. Blaine winced.

"You might be right if you were talking about the old Kurt," Dan said. "The person you described is close to the one who left McKinley for Dalton. The one that came back, though, the one who faced those assholes, and stood on the stage at Prom and accepted a queen's crown that was meant to be a cruel joke, but throwing it in their faces and wearing it proudly, not even close to the same person.

"You know I followed you guys that night to make sure you were both okay. I didn't want to interrupt, so I just stood around the corner, but I heard enough to know that you mostly listened. Hell, you even gave him the out, but he was the one strong enough to decide to stand up to them, and he was the one that walked back in there and did it. If you're blind enough to not realize just how strong he actually is ... maybe he is better off without you."

Blaine's expression changed as the words sank in. "Oh my God."

"Yeah."

Blaine propped his elbow on the back of the sofa and held the side of his face. "I'm an idiot," he said closing his eyes.

Dan tipped his head and shrugged.

"He's gonna kill me."

"Probably."

Blaine sat for a moment. Dan watched as the analysis proceeded. He found it interesting as he watched the "I really should have..." and "had I only..." go on. It was like previous occasions watching his brother as he figured out that his latest Mr. Right was rather obviously Mr. Wrong. He was also hoping that he hadn't gone too brutal with the hard truths.

"Are you ready to actually talk now?" Dan asked his expression much more kind and understanding.

"He's gonna kill me," Blaine said shaking his head.

"It's in the past now, you can't change it, you're just going to have to fix it," Dan said. "But that can wait until tomorrow. What actually happened with your dad?"

Blaine sat and recounted it. He again managed to use his time in therapy to his advantage and retell most of it without the attached emotion. The word "faggot" though, stung again just as much.

"He finally dropped the pretense," Blaine said. "He finally gave me his real opinion. You know I told Dave that night in the sauna that I figured that he was just waiting until I graduated, but that I hoped that he still loved me somewhere in there. I guess I was wrong. I'm not the son he wants, not the right kind of son, and I never will be."

"How about your mom?" Dan asked. "You haven't said much about her."

"She took it pretty hard when I first came out," Blaine said. "She cried a lot ... but I think it was more because she saw it as something that would hurt me in the long run ... or something that she'd done to me. But she's gotten better recently; I think Dalton helped us both. She saw that I did have friends and that we were close and that I wasn't some slut that just chased everything. She finally saw that her little boy wasn't completely gone."

"I doubt there's any chance of reconciliation," Dan said. Blaine shook his head immediately. "It sounds like you mother would be okay with you, but your dad's just not going to get it."

"Not when both of us think the other needs fixing," Blaine said sounding a little more like his jovial self.

"Do you have any other relatives around here?" Dan asked.

"No," Blaine said shrugging. "I think my father has a brother, but I've never met him and I have no idea where he lives."

"Have you talked to anyone since that night?" Dan asked.

"I texted Mom and Kurt before I wiped my phone," Blaine said. "I told them both that I loved them. Since then I've been laying low. I saw Thad, a friend from Dalton, at the Wal-Mart one night, but I kept my head low and he walked right on by without even noticing me."

"Well you do look ... different."

Blaine smiled.

"So it's been..." Dan lowered his head and massaged the bridge of his nose then blew out a breath with a groan. "You're gonna need a protection detail. You're going to have a lot of people ready to strangle you."

"I know ... I'm an idiot."

"No you're a teenager ... excuse me, young adult. Hell, Derrick still has his moments and he's twenty-three."

Blaine smiled again, finally one of the genuine ones that Dan had just discovered in New York.

"Well, you get some sleep and we'll talk a little more in the morning, and we'll try and figure out what we're going to do for the long run."

Blaine nodded and Dan helped him set up the sofa as a bed. "You know where the bathroom is. There are glasses in the kitchen in the cabinet by the sink if you get thirsty. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge ... but I'd check the dates first. I've been at my folks' house for over a week and I was stopping at Wal-Mart to restock so there's probably not much in there. We'll fix that tomorrow too."

"Thanks, Mr. D."

"Night, Blaine."

"Night."

Dan walked down the hall to the room he used as an office. He turned on his computer and started rifling through a few things on his desk. Once the computer was up he sat down and set about doing some research. Spending the better chunk of an hour and a half on his tasks he eventually shut the machine down and turned off the light. He went in to check on Blaine and then headed to bed himself. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Well, there you go. Blaine's alive, and safe ... for the moment. After dropping off the face of the Earth like that, we'll have to see how his friends react.


	3. 03  Bastard

**Author's Note**:

Well, Blaine is safe and alive, but now comes the hard part ... keeping it that way. How are his friends and loved ones going to react to his disappearing act?

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**03 - Bastard**

* * *

><p>Dan woke up early. He mused that it was probably the first time that he was glad for that beginning of vacation period where your body clock was still on school time and up and raring to go for that seven o'clock start to the day even though this was the first day you were actually able to sleep in.<p>

He was supposed to have done his restocking at the store last night and then be able to just lounge in bed this morning and not have to worry about anything until he met Shannon for dinner and then either dancing at Rosalita's or a movie, depending on how Shannon's day had been.

Today though, was going to be spent dealing with "the Blaine situation". He'd set things in motion the night before, but he would have to wait until the stores and offices opened up before he could really get started on anything. He was just wondering how Blaine would react. He hoped that he'd managed to chip away enough of the armor for Blaine to at least listen to him. That he would be willing to accept help even though he had obviously been opposed to asking for it.

Dan hopped in the shower and just let the hot spray envelop him and soak out the tension. He had the feeling that he was probably playing against purposes by still thinking about Blaine: what to do, how Blaine would react and how best to deal with it.

Once he was done, he dressed and went to check on Blaine. He was still sound asleep. He looked like it was the first time he'd actually relaxed in days. Dan went into his office and turned on his computer then removed it from its dock and carried it into the kitchen with him. He sat quietly at the kitchen bar and did some more research while he waited for Blaine to wake up.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned. He sat up slowly and said, "What? Where am I?"<p>

"Morning sleepyhead," Dan said from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said groggily. "Morning. Be right back." Blaine got up rather unsteadily and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

When he came back he came to sit beside Dan at the breakfast bar. "Is that coffee? Please say yes..."

"It's tea, but I have some instant," Dan said.

"Anything, as long as it has caffeine," Blaine said.

"Cups are on the right of the sink, coffee is on the left, instant hot water by the tap," Dan said. "Choose your cup size and then your strength."

"Bless you!"

Dan laughed as Blaine headed around the counter and searched the cabinets. "Um, cups are on the right," Dan said as Blaine opened the left side cabinet.

"I was just checking to make sure it wasn't decaf. I'd have had to go stand out front and wait for a bus if it was."

"Am I that bad a host?" Dan laughed.

"No ... wait for it to hit me," Blaine said scooping the granules into his cup.

"Rough night?" Dan asked frowning.

"I was dreaming about Kurt all night," Blaine said now filling the cup with hot water.

"I'm not going to have to wash the sheets already am I?" Dan said.

"That, sir, is a comment worthy of your brother..." Blaine said glaring at him over his shoulder. Dan smiled. "No ... that situation would have to involve some amount of pleasure. I was dreaming that he was sticking pins into a voodoo doll of me ... only I was the voodoo doll ... he sort of skipped the middle man."

As Blaine came to join him, Dan tried to resist laughing, but he couldn't.

"He is going to be so pissed," Blaine said before taking a sip. He sighed. "Everybody is. I just ... hell I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know ... welcome to the real world," Dan said frowning. "I have a few plans that I'm working on..."

"Don't you always?" Blaine said grinning. "Honestly, when I saw you last night part of me wanted to run because of how embarrassed I felt ... but the other part of me said, 'thank God it's going to be okay'. I mean you fixed Dave and Kurt ... between you, Derrick and Bryce you guys got Sam on the right track. I know you're not miracle workers, but I know you'll do your damnedest to level the playing field."

Dan smiled. "Sometimes that's all you can do."

"Sometimes that's all you need." Blaine smiled, another of the genuine ones. Those were thankfully becoming a habit.

"How about some breakfast for starters?" Dan said. "We have ... toast and eggs. We actually have cereal, but no milk so..."

"Toast and eggs are fine, I'll even cook," Blaine said.

"You don't..."

"It's the least I can do for letting me stay over," Blaine said. "You'll just have to run me through where everything is. Any requests?"

"How 'bout just a good old fashion scramble," Dan said, "we've got a lot of stuff to get done today."

Blaine nodded, and with Dan telling him where everything was, he cooked the two of them breakfast and even cleaned the pan and put it away before joining Dan at the bar to eat.

"Are you always this polite and tidy or are you just ramping it up because you're a guest?" Dan asked.

Blaine thought about it, "No I usually put the stuff away so I don't have to worry about it when I'm done."

"Your dad's a bigger idiot that I thought then," Dan said making Blaine smile.

Once they were done and their stuff was put in the dishwasher, they went into the living room and put away Blaine's 'bed' and then sat on the sofa.

"Okay, we've got other stuff to work on, but I think it might be a good idea to work on Kurt first," Dan said. "After all, if he ends up killing you everything else becomes moot."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would a pain in the ass wouldn't it?"

"Okay, let's get the ball rolling," Dan said grabbing his phone and dialing.

"Wait..."

"My brother and I share that band-aid philosophy," Dan said as he waited for the answer at the other end.

"Mr. D?" Kurt said. He was clearly upset and had been crying if he wasn't still.

"Kurt, how are you holding up?" Dan said.

"So you heard?" Kurt said. "I haven't heard from him in ... for almost a whole week now ... I ... I... His phone's been disconnected, and I don't have a home number and..."

"Kurt, who's there with you?" Dan asked.

"Finn's here, Dad and Carole had to go back to work."

"Listen, I've got a few ideas to help out," Dan said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He was finally beginning to tear up hearing Kurt's voice. "Can you have Finn drop you off at my place?"

"I ... I don't want to not be here if..."

"You have your cell right?" Dan could almost hear Kurt nod on the other end. "He'll call you on your cell. Can I speak to Finn for a moment?"

"Hello?" Finn asked confused. Dan was fairly sure that Kurt had just handed him the phone.

"Finn, it's Mr. D," Dan said.

"Oh ... he just..." Finn said. "He's not doing good."

"I know, I'm going to help," Dan said. "Could you bring him by my place? I'll help him look and give you a break. I'll even bring him home later."

Finn almost sounded relieved. "I just can't help with this one," Finn said sounding utterly helpless.

"Just bring him over and I'll take some of it for a while. Don't forget to tell your folks."

Finn agreed and Dan gave him the address and directions. He hung up and looked over at Blaine. The tears were flowing freely but silently. He reached behind him on the table and grabbed the roll of toilet tissue that he'd grabbed from the bathroom on his way up the hall. "Here, I figured this might come in handy..." He handed Blaine the tissue and then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The two of them waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually less than a half. The doorbell rang and Dan went to go get it. He walked into the entry and looked out the sidelight. He took a deep breath, then blew it out and opened the door. "Hi guys," he said to the two of them. "Thanks for bringing him over Finn."<p>

"Thanks for helping," Finn said. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay, or at least come back and get him?"

"I got it ... you look like you could use a break," Dan said.

Finn silently nodded then headed back down the walk to his truck.

Dan looked into Kurt's tearstained eyes. "Take a breath Kurt." Kurt looked up at him and then did as instructed. He put his arm around the boy's shoulders and led him into the living room.

Blaine stood up from the sofa. He swallowed hard seeing Kurt's state, but managed to find his voice. "K...Kurt."

Kurt finally raised his eyes and took him in. There was a moment of shock and then Kurt rushed to his boyfriend and threw his arms around him. He hugged him so tightly that Blaine couldn't breathe, and then released him. Kurt then stepped back and slapped Blaine as hard as he could. "You bastard, I thought you were dead!"

Blaine stood frozen. The blow was so hard that it had knocked Blaine's glasses halfway across the room. Dan quietly walked over and retrieved them.

"I deserved that," Blaine said quietly. Dan handed him his glasses and he held them.

"And you," Kurt said looking over at Dan. "You knew where he was?"

"No!" Blaine said. "He just ran into me last night."

"Where ... have ... you ... been?" Kurt's jaw was clenched and he was somewhere between relief, terror and fury.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Did you see the newspaper?"

"What?" Kurt said, this time he sounded annoyed.

"There was a picture of us in one of the Dayton papers, one with Derrick and Bryce," Blaine explained. "My dad saw it and... We had words."

Kurt stood shaking his head.

"I took some of my stuff and left," Blaine said.

"Your phone's been disconnected."

"I figured as much," Blaine said, "that's why I left it for him."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I filled three bags with what I could carry ... and I left," Blaine said.

"Then where have you been?" Kurt said. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I slept in my car," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes grew wide. "I didn't want to burden you ... any of you."

The fury was coming back. "So it was better that you were dead?"

"I didn't ... I didn't even think about that."

"You're damned straight you didn't think!" Kurt yelled. "I thought we had a relationship! I thought we loved each other! I thought we could depend on each other!"

"S...someone already pointed out how stupid I was," Blaine said glancing over to Dan.

"What's your role?" Kurt said looking in Dan's direction.

"He found me," Blaine said. "I was at that twenty-four hour Super Wal-Mart. I sort of camped out there overnight so that I had a bathroom." He shrugged. "I was getting something to eat and he noticed me ... he kind of cornered me. Had he not, I probably would have run again."

"I should slap you again," Kurt said. "I want to slap you again ... but I guess I'll be nice and let everyone get in their licks." Kurt wiped at his eyes and Blaine handed him the roll of tissue. "Everyone is worried sick. Finn's been driving me around. Sam and Dave have driven around looking for you every night after work. Gaga knows, the Warbler's are probably scouring your Westerville haunts."

Blaine looked at him strangely. "You called them?"

"Of course I did!" Kurt said. "I called everyone I could think of to see if they'd seen or heard from you, hell I even called King's Island to see if you had made your audition."

"I..."

"People love you and care about you, you dumb-assed bastard!" Kurt said. He sank onto the sofa holding his head.

Blaine sat down beside him. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking, not straight anyway."

Kurt glared at him. "Really?" the word dripped with sarcasm.

"I am sorry," Blaine said, taking his hands. "I didn't give any of you the benefit of the doubt ... especially you, and I regret that the most."

Dan's phone rang and they both looked at him. He looked at it then answered. "Derrick can I call you right back?" He waited a moment then hung up. "Can I leave the room now without fear there'll either be blood or a corpse when I come back?"

They both managed to laugh. "I'm not making any promises," Kurt said.

"Come on, I just cleaned the place when school ended," Dan said with a pout. "At least no corpses, that involves police and I'm not ready for that many guests."

Kurt finally actually managed a real laugh. "Okay ... but just for you, he's still on my shit-list."

"Deal," Dan said. "Look as long as you promise not to kill one another, and promise to be here when I get back, I need to go run some errands." He walked over to the breakfast bar, and picked up his messenger bag and put his notebook inside it. He reached in his pocket and took out some cash.

"You guys talk ... and I mean converse, both of you need to listen too. I'm leaving some cash here on the counter; there are takeout menus in the drawer by the fridge if you get hungry." He grabbed a notepad and jotted something down and then placed it with the money. "Here's the address to give the delivery driver." He walked toward the door and paused, "I mean it, no death and no disappearing." They nodded and he left.

Once he was gone, Blaine began to recount the long painful story to Kurt. By the end they were both in tears again. Kurt because of what had happened and Blaine because of the poor way in which he had handled it all.

Soon they got hungry and took Dan up on his offer. They ordered Chinese and had a leisurely lunch, then sat arm in arm on the sofa waiting for Dan to return.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Hurdle one managed... Just wonder how everyone else will take it.


	4. 04  Bridges

**Author's Note**:

As I said last time, hurdle one managed, now for the rest. Just to clarify, this chapter does rewind just a bit, back to when Dan left, and then it'll catch back up.

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**04 - Bridges**

* * *

><p>In the car Dan took out his phone and called Derrick back. "Sorry about that," Dan said, "I was trying to make sure Blaine didn't get killed."<p>

"What?" Derrick said. "Is he okay? I feel so terrible."

"No, No, he's fine," Dan said. "This one isn't really even about you." Dan knew his brother was remembering a prior incident where his choice of profession had brought embarrassment to his family, an incident which prompted him to use his middle name for business instead of his family name.

"Is he okay, seriously?"

"Yeah, he's going to be," Dan told him. "It was just that one grain of sand too many, his father's scale finally tipped and he let Blaine know what he was really thinking. From the sound of it, he's better off not being there anymore."

"Oh, man!" Derrick said. "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

"Okay, Shoot."

"They had a source there, someone, either the doorman or one of the servers that tipped them, they got a look at their IDs and they made sure to keep the rest of the boys out of it since they were underage. They dotted all their 'I's and crossed the 'T's, so we can't touch them. The copy wasn't even that bad, it just had his name and face ... nothing libelous or anything."

"The mention was enough for his dad," Dan said. "Again, not your fault."

"I know, that's the sad part," Derrick said. He laughed. "I stuck it to them though."

"What?"

"I pointed out that they had pictures of me and my fiancé, and they could have broken it as an exclusive had they just asked and left the boys out of it," Derrick said. "Of course Bryce was pissed too, and had his reps stick an injunction on their use of any photos of him, so now they have the photos of the both of us and can't use any of them."

Dan laughed at the glee that could be heard in his brother's voice. "You go bro ... bros!"

They both laughed.

"So what's Blaine going to do?" Derrick asked.

"Well he's not sleeping in his car anymore."

"What?" Derrick said.

"Kid logic..." Dan said. "He didn't want to dump on anybody."

Derrick sighed. "Do you need help with a protection detail?" Derrick asked.

"No, I think I handled it the smart way," Dan said. "I got Kurt back first and Kurt will keep anyone else from killing him."

"Anyone else," Derrick said.

"Exactly," Dan said. "He hit him so hard he knocked Blaine's glasses across the room."

"Shit!"

"Just glad it was open handed or he might have broken his jaw," Dan said. "Anyway, I'm heading out to set a little plan in motion to try and arrange something a little more permanent."

"What are you thinking?"

"Your room."

"Oh..." Derrick said. "Why not yours, it was bigger."

"No it wasn't, yours was bigger."

"Was not," Derrick said in almost a whine.

"It was ... I used a measuring tape. Yours was at least a foot wider."

"Couldn't have been..."

"Face it, you just had more shit," Dan said. "Bye, I've got to go so I can get back; I don't like leaving them alone for too long."

"Bye, Danny," Derrick said laughing.

* * *

><p>Dan returned a few hours later. He walked in to find the two boys curled up on the sofa watching TV.<p>

"I don't need to check for pulses do I?" he said entering the living room with a mock frown.

"No, we're fine," Blaine said laughing.

"Though I gave him a pretty nasty mark," Kurt said grimacing as he looked at the hand-shaped mark that was now coloring itself in on Blaine's left cheek.

"I told you I deserved it for being such an idiot," Blaine said. "Besides if it's there already, maybe everyone else will see it and feel bad and not add their own."

Dan smiled as he sat down in a chair near them, sitting his messenger bag down beside him. "So you two are all good?"

The two boys looked at one another and nodded.

"Okay, good, 'cause I think it's going to take a united front for you to pull your ass out of this one." Blaine and Kurt both shared a nod. "Have you guys told anybody else that you've been found and that you're not dead?"

"To be honest, with Kurt's reaction, I'm kind of afraid to," Blaine said frowning.

Dan nodded in agreement. "Well first off, let's just put it out there that you're not sleeping on the streets or in your car." Blaine started to open his mouth but Dan continued. "Control your man there Hummel, his babbling just gets him into trouble." Kurt smiled and placed his hand over Blaine's mouth. "Thank you. You can stay here with me as long as you like ... there's plenty of room."

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's hand away. "I was meaning to ask you why you have such a huge house. We've seen Mr. Schue's apartment and it's tiny compared to this."

"Now that bit of babbling did make sense," Kurt said allowing his hand to drop.

"This was my folks' house when we first moved up here to Ohio," Dan said. "When they decided to move out closer to Westerville, to be closer to some more of my mom's family, I decided to buy it from them as an investment. They gave me a ... substantially reduced price, but it was still a pretty penny especially on my starting salary."

"Wow," Blaine said. "That was pretty smart."

"Well I try..." Dan said and both boys laughed. "So, you can have Derrick's old room."

"I ... Thank you, really," Blaine said, "but I don't want to get you in trouble. I mean, I felt bad enough in New York. When I really sat down and thought about it you took on a huge responsibility and that student teacher thing... I just can't."

"Okay, then let's hear your better plan," Dan said.

Blaine's face dropped.

"Well, you could..." Kurt started.

"No..." Blaine said. "I know what you're thinking and that would never work. Your dad couldn't handle us sharing a room ... hell; I don't know that I could handle us sharing a room without..." Blaine tipped his head to the side and kind of nodded. "And bunking with Finn is just not fair to him, plus I'd never feel comfortable imposing like that."

Kurt frowned. "It was worth mentioning."

Blaine nodded, then leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, anyway."

Kurt smiled. "So, like the man said, what's your better plan?"

Blaine sort of rolled his eyes. "I don't have one. But I'm still not going to feel right living like some sort of mooch."

Dan held a finger up. "I figured that would be one of your objections." He removed his notebook from his bag and slid some papers from between the keyboard and monitor and sat them on the smooth top. "Got a dollar left?"

Blaine looked at him strangely.

"Do you have a dollar left in your pocket?" Dan said again. "Any kind of cash?"

"Yeah," Blaine said reaching for his wallet.

Dan held his hand out. Blaine removed the dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Dan, who took a pen out of his bag and wrote something in at the top of the sheet and then handed it to Blaine.

"What's this?" Blaine said looking at the papers.

"It's a rental agreement," Dan said. "You were getting a job at King's Island, and if you don't get that one you can find something else. I wrote it up ... kind of a cross between one you would get anywhere you would rent and one that you would have in a college dorm."

Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Rent, utilities, room, board, all included," Dan said. "The main difference is that most places ask for first and last month's rent upfront and that one says that first and last month's rent are waived, so that you have to time get yourself established. You just gave me the one dollar down to seal the deal."

Blaine shook his head. "I... I just don't know what to say."

"There isn't much to say," Dan said. "You need a place to stay. None of us are going to let you stay on the street." Kurt nodded. "I have room, so since you don't have any other relatives close enough to ask..."

It started out as a shake but ended up as more of a nod. "Okay. I guess I can't argue."

"Good, the dumb streak is screeching to a halt," Dan said. "Here take this." He pulled a cell phone from his bag.

"This is yours isn't it?" Blaine said.

"Actually that one's yours now," Dan said. He removed the iPhone that Derrick and Bryce had given him in New York from his pocket. "This one's mine. I switched to a family plan and added a line. That'll be ten bucks a month included in your rent. I tried to get your old number ported over, but you guys were on a different carrier, so you're going to have to give everyone your new number."

Blaine was speechless. "Are you sure this isn't going to get you into any trouble?"

"School's out," Dan said. "I'm not your teacher. You're eighteen, so you're an adult; you need a place to stay, I have a room, and that is a legal document - as soon as we sign it. When school starts back if we want to reexamine, fine, we will. As far as I'm concerned I know how to password protect my computer, you're not going to get any cheat sheets from me, all you have to do is change your address in your school file. Done deal."

Blaine was smiling. "As my landlord, I feel I should warn you that I'm a homosexual, and I may be tempted to invite men over on occasion." Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well maybe just one." Kurt nodded.

"The last occupant was the same, so should the walls decide to talk you won't be too shocked." They both laughed. "Okay there are two unwritten caveats to this deal."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"First, you need to make nice with your friends so that we can get some big, strapping foot player types in here to help you with your move. I've been using that room as an office. It's a little bigger than the other one ... my old one, so I'll switch with you if we can get some help with the heavy lifting."

Blaine smiled. "I think I can find a couple, three or four guys that might fit the bill ... provided they'll speak to me after some stupidity on my part. Hopefully I haven't torched all the bridges."

"Okay and the second one... You should call your mom. At least let her know that you're okay and safe," Dan said. "You can ask her not to tell your father; not tell her exactly where you are if you don't want to, but give her your new number and let her know you're okay. You can even screen your calls or not talk to her just text her, I don't care. From what you said, though, this was mostly your dad's decision and ... you need to keep whatever bond you can alive."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath and tapped in her number and hit dial.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

There was a rustling and then the sound of a door closing. "Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Oh thank God. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to call and let you know."

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. He had no right. No right at all to force you out."

"He didn't throw me out Mom ... I left."

"I know, but he made it unlivable for you here. Made you want to leave."

Blaine was fighting the tears again that he didn't want to give in to.

"Are you okay where you are? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm at a friend's and he's said I can stay with him."

"Is it him? Your boyfriend, the one that you couldn't bring around and introduce to us?"

"No, another friend ... and I'm sorry about that."

"I am too. I'd love to meet him, even though your father wouldn't."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe we can go out to lunch some time."

"I'd like that."

"This is my new number, so you have it."

"Well, if you're safe and you're not planning on coming back, I guess your father can have your room."

"What?"

"Well, he's probably tired of sleeping on the couch by now. Hell maybe I'll move in there, I liked your choice of décor. You have great taste."

Blaine started ... something, Kurt couldn't decide if it was laughing or crying.

"Before you go, how do you do that thing with the phone again?"

Blaine smiled. "Y...you press the up arrow and make sure it's on my new number. You press the circle in the middle of the arrows. Then you press the down arrow until the one that says 'add contact' is the one that's a different color, and press the round one again."

Dan smiled ... it seemed help desk duties run in families.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Mom."

They hung up.

There was more of ... the emotion. "Baby, are you laughing or crying," Kurt asked pulling Blaine into a hug.

"A little of both," Blaine said.

"Everything alright?" Dan asked.

"She said ... since I wasn't coming home ... as long as I'm safe, they'll decide who gets my room," Blaine said, the other two looked at him questioningly. "She figures he's getting tired of sleeping on the couch." They all laughed. Blaine reached to wipe at his eye and Kurt grabbed the roll of tissue and handed it to him.

Once he'd wiped his eyes and nose he turned to Kurt. "She wants to meet you."

"I'd love to meet her too," Kurt said. "We should do brunch."

"She'd love that," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt's phone rang. "It's Dave," he said looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Any news?" Dave asked sounding concerned. "Sam and I were going to go out looking again if not."

"Umm, yeah there's some news," Kurt said looking over at Blaine.

"Uh, g...good or bad?" Dave asked. You could almost hear him holding his breath. Kurt looked between the other two. "Are you and Sam off now?"

"I am, Sam's off in about twenty minutes," Dave said. "What's going on Kurt?"

"It's okay, it's good news," Kurt said. "When you guys get off can you meet me at my house?"

"Sure we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Bye, Dave," Kurt said hanging up. "Next band-aid huh?"

* * *

><p>As Dan pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway they all noted that Dave's truck was already parked out front. He wasn't kidding when he said as soon as they could.<p>

Blaine took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You okay?" Dan asked him.

"For the moment," Blaine said. "I deserve what I got on my left cheek from each and every one of them, I just don't know if I have enough body parts to go around."

"Physical relations with you ... well physical contact of any kind, are my purview," Kurt said, "so they'll have to go through me to get to you."

Blaine smiled and they all exited the car and walked toward the kitchen door. Kurt entered, the other two following. "Dad, Carole, you here?" he yelled.

"We're in here honey," Carole said entering the kitchen. "Dave told us you said there was news?" She saw Blaine behind Kurt. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled and ran over enveloping him in a hug.

"What is it?" Burt said running toward the commotion. "JESUS CHRIST SON!" he joined in the hug.

The other three boys ran in from the other room.

"WHAT THE..."

"BLAINE!"

"THANK GOD!"

The two adults finally let go of him and stepped back. "Oh my God what happened to your face, Blaine?" Carole asked as she cupped his chin and turned it to get a better look at bruise forming on his cheek.

"That was me," Kurt said raising his hand.

Her eyes and his father's grew wide as they looked at him.

"I deserved it," Blaine said readjusting his glasses.

"What happened to the rest of your face, dude?" Finn said.

Blaine ran his hand over his stubble. "Long story," Blaine said.

"Mr. D you do good work," Finn said.

Dan shrugged.

"Mr. Deen," Burt said extending his hand. "Sorry, got a little distracted."

"Not a problem," Dan said. "Why don't we go in the other room, Blaine's got a lot to tell you." Blaine looked at him. "Your mess ... your explanation."

As they sat down in the other room, Blaine started explaining what had happened and apologized profusely for worrying them all.

"He really called you a..." Finn said. Blaine nodded.

"Some people..." Carole said.

Burt shook his head and said, "Some people just need to be taken out and hung by their..."

"Honey why don't you go start some coffee?" Carole said. Burt looked at her and took the hint.

"I called my mom tonight and let her know I was okay," Blaine said.

Carole looked relieved. She could imagine what she'd feel like if Finn were gone for days without calling. "So where are you staying? Because you can move in here if you need to."

Kurt shook his head. "No, because dad would never feel comfortable with him in my room and we couldn't put Finn out by putting him in his room."

Dan and Blaine both smiled at one another.

"Actually, thank you, but Mr. D already said I could stay at his place," Blaine said. "He has an extra room. And if I don't get that King's Island gig I'll get another job to pay him back."

"Guess he couldn't wait till you finished school, huh?" Dave said sadly.

"Well I'm an adult, I guess I just have to start acting like it," Blaine said.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't have to worry about things like this until you're at least eighteen," Carole said.

"I am eighteen," Blaine said.

She looked at him bewildered as Finn and Sam both said, "You are?"

Kurt nodded. "This past February."

Blaine lowered his head onto his hand and rubbed his forehead. He took a deep breath in and blew it out. He looked up somewhere around Dave and said, "I was attacked by some bullies my freshman year. Between the hospital, recovering from that, and the post traumatic stress, I failed my freshman year and had to repeat it ... so I'm a year behind." Kurt wrapped his arm around him, tears in his eyes. The age difference had come up, but the reason hadn't been made clear until tonight.

Burt had just reentered the room from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder and she placed her hand on his, while Sam and Finn sat shocked. Dan's face was somber as well, he'd seen Blaine's transcript so he'd known that something radical had happened his freshman year, he just didn't know what.

Sam looked over at Dave. "You don't seem surprised."

"It came up that night in New York when you guys fell asleep and we went downstairs," Dave said. Sam reached over and took his hand.

Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the temple. "Are you okay?"

Blaine considered a moment. "Yeah ... I think it's finally out there, instead of in here. So ... yeah, I'm kind of glad I don't have to carry it anymore."

Dan glanced up and caught Burt wiping tears from his eyes. He made no mention or acknowledgement; he knew Burt was much more private than that. He imagined that he and Carole would discuss it later. His world had been set on its ear. The things he worried about happening to Kurt can and did happen.

Dan averted his gaze from Burt and happened upon Finn. He watched as Finn's gaze shifted between each couple, then settled somewhere in the middle of the room with a look of dejection. Dan placed his hand on Finn's knee to get his attention. "Why don't you go call Rachel ... let her know he's alright? Start that phone tree up."

Finn looked around at the paired hands then looked at the teachers face and saw the slight twitch of the eyebrow. A grin spread across his face. "Calling Rachel might be a great idea," Finn said. He fist bumped Dan as he walked toward the stairs.

"So are we having coffee or sitting around looking morose?" Dan said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Burt said. "Coffee's ready!"

"Yes, coffee!" Blaine and Kurt said.

"I really don't see what you guys see in that stuff," Sam said.

"Don't worry, honey," Carole said laughing. "We have some pops too."

They sat around and talked for about an hour before Dave and Sam finally excused themselves, they both had to work the next day. Blaine asked them about helping him move when they had their next day off, and they both agreed. Blaine and Dan stayed a little while longer and Finn rejoined them for some cake.

Blaine apologized several more times, before he and Dan excused themselves. They would need to go back to "their place" and start making plans to get Blaine settled.

"I should probably start with shaving cream..." Blaine said rubbing his chin.

"I don't know," Kurt said rubbing his cheek. "It kind of tickles ... it's kind of interesting."

"Oh really?" Blaine said grinning.

"Yes really," Kurt said leaning over and kissing him.

Burt cleared his throat loudly as Carole and Dan grinned. "I have an extra razor if you need to borrow it," Burt said. Even Finn was grinning now.

"Come on now, Neo," Dan said. "You don't want to wear out your welcome."

"Neo?" Finn asked.

"Ask Sam, he'll explain it," Dan said winking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Okay, there we go alive and safe, now to see what other mischief we can get into...

Need I say aloud that reviews are indeed like crack to an author? Well, I wouldn't feel right asking someone to support a drug habit, so let me just say that reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	5. 05  Moving Day

**Author's Note**:

Well for those of you in the states I think they're re-airing "Sexy" tonight, so after you do or don't watch it, since there really wasn't much Klaine sexiness except for some Warbler pole dancing in it, you can have a chapter to warm your heart. Those of you in Europe, all I could look up was Sky TV, and you're still on Season One so Klaine's not even a twinkle in the eye ... YIKES!

Therefore, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**05 - Moving Day**

* * *

><p>Dan awoke the next day to the smell of coffee, kind of a shock to a bachelor who was used to being on his own. He pulled on some clothes and headed down the hall.<p>

"Morning," Blaine said from the sofa when he noticed Dan walk in. "I hope I didn't wake you with the TV or anything."

"Nope," Dan said. "It was the smell of the coffee."

"Sorry if it woke you..." Blaine said. "Hey, you ready for breakfast? There's a few more eggs in there."

Dan sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and turned to face him. "Are you doing okay with this? You don't seem... I don't know..."

"I just can't shake the feeling that I'm taking advantage ... or that I'm going to get you in trouble," Blaine said. "I guess it's just my dad's image of those people in my head. Like every gay guy is out to jump every man he sees. I'm afraid someone's going to get the wrong idea or something. I just couldn't live with myself if I got you in trouble or something."

Dan rolled the idea around in his head for a moment. "Blaine ... are you even attracted to me?"

Blaine's head shot up and he looked him in the eyes. "Uh." Dan could see the gears turning, processing the question, searching for the right answer.

"It's a simple question," Dan said smiling.

Blaine had a pained expression on his face. "Uh ... no, not really... I mean you and Derrick are both extremely attractive. I mean, I wasn't kidding when I said that I thought Derrick was better looking than Zac Efron, you are too for that matter ... but I mean I think Orlando Bloom is attractive ... and so are the Hemsworth brothers ... damn that brother thing..."

Dan was doing his best not to laugh. "Blaine ... it's okay. I'm not attracted to you either."

Blaine finally halted his stream of justifications and looked back at him.

"I think you are attractive ... just like Orlando and the Hemsworths." He smiled. "But I'm not attracted to you either. There's a difference. Mature people get that, and the people who don't ... probably wouldn't even get it if you spelled it out for them. This is a workable solution to a problem that shouldn't have happened in the first place, but like I said, some people just aren't mature enough to get the difference and sadly, your father is one of them."

"You need to be comfortable here," Dan said. "We're roommates, you do your thing and I'll do mine. And if the student-teacher thing looks like it might be a problem when school starts back ... then we'll see about trading sections so that you're not in any of my classes. But that's months away, the summer just started."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, just friends for the summer. Roommates, and then we'll see how it goes."

Dan nodded. "Okay, how about some breakfast, I'll cook this time." Blaine nodded. "Then we need to put together a shopping list. We definitely need groceries and we'll figure out what you need. I know most people end up with their favorite shampoo and deodorant and everything. You, know you can basically have that hall bath all to yourself, there's one in my room."

"Cool," Blaine said as he sat down at the counter and watched Dan grab the stuff for breakfast. "Uh, thanks for the phone, by the way." Dan nodded as he cracked the eggs into a bowl. "I put my old SIM in and moved all my contacts and stuff over, and then I called King's Island about that audition."

"Yeah? How'd it go? Can you reschedule or something?"

"No," Blaine said sadly. "They already filled all the parts. So I'm out of the running."

"Great," Dan said frowning. "Is there anything else you can do? Anything that you think might be interesting? I mean I know performance would be the top of your list, but..." He whipped the eggs up then poured them into the pan.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "Most great performers usually start out bussing tables right?"

"We'll come up with something," Dan said. He divided the eggs between the two plates and placed them on the counter before rinsing out the pan and setting it aside to dry. He walked around the counter and took his seat beside Blaine. "Hey after we eat, there's some furniture out in the garage that you can have a look at. Mine and Derrick's old beds and some other stray stuff. You can have a look and see if anything strikes your fancy. We'll still have to get you a mattress, but..."

Blaine nodded as he dug into his eggs.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days the two of them went to the store and restocked the house, Dan adding several of Blaine's favorite things to his normal list of "basics" to make him feel more at home. They filled the pantry and the fridge and then stocked the hall bathroom with Blaine's usual grooming products, plus a few that Kurt insisted that he add to his usual regimen. Blaine also replenished his supply of saline and contact lens solution so he had the option of contacts again, though people were already getting used to him wearing his glasses instead.<p>

The day had finally come when both Sam and Dave had the day off, so they and Finn had gathered at Dan's house to help them rearrange everything. Blaine had looked through the stuff in the garage and decided that he liked Derrick's old furniture; he'd even managed to get Kurt's grudging approval. Kurt had seen it as an opportunity to show Blaine just how good he was at interior design, but Blaine had pointed out that since neither of them had the money to pay for any newer selections that they would have to make do.

Blaine and Dan did, however, welcome Kurt along to help choose Blaine's new mattress and bed linens. They drove up in the driveway to find the other three boys tossing a football to one another on the front lawn.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, as he climbed out of the minivan. "Thanks for using your day off to help me."

"That's okay," Dave said. "We were kinda missing hanging out with you guys anyway."

"Well we got you guys some pops and chips and stuff for when we're done as a thank you," Dan said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Mr. D," Sam said.

"Nah, at least one of you is probably going to get dirty," Dan said. "So it's the least we can do."

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Oh crap!" Blaine said rushing over to the rear of the van. He opened up the rear tailgate to reveal a queen sized mattress topped with ... feet.

"I was beginning to wonder!" Kurt yelled from the other end of the mattress.

"It was too long and he was the thinnest," Dan said. The others laughed as Blaine pulled Kurt to freedom by his ankles.

"Well that's better," Kurt said with a huff as he dusted himself off.

Dan led them into the house and they started in his room, rearranging his things to make room for the desk and other items from the other room. Once they had everything of his moved, and Blaine's room cleared out he left Blaine to supervise moving Derrick's old furniture back in from the garage and setting it up the way he wanted it. Meanwhile Sam helped Dan pull the coax wire for the cable modem into his room and replaced the outlet in Blaine's room with CAT-5 so that Blaine could have internet if he wished.

Remarkably they finished both tasks at the same time. Sam dusted himself off as he reentered the house from his foray beneath it, Dave helping him with his back.

"Thanks Sam," Dan said.

"No problem," Sam said. "It was kinda cool to learn how to do that. Oh, I coiled the extra cable up and tied it with the zip ties you gave me."

"Cool," Dan said smiling, "nice and organized."

"Hey, Mr. D!"

"Yeah, Blaine?" Dan said entering the room to find Blaine standing in the closet doorway.

"We were cleaning out the closet and we found this," he said sliding a small 'book' sized box from the closet with his foot. "It's marked 'Derrick's - Private'."

"I don't remember that," Dan said. "He must have left it here when he moved out and other junk just got piled on top." Dan looked at the other side of the box. It had the words 'Mine! Hands off!' on it. "Now that's a challenge if I've ever seen one." Blaine looked at what he'd read and laughed.

The other guys entered with the new mattress and once it was in place Kurt set about helping Blaine put on the nice new linens, as Dan knelt down and opened the box. There were a few books on top and then a few magazines. Dan slid the top ones aside and looked beneath. "Oh!" The boys looked his direction as he clicked his mouth and rocked back to sit on his heels with a strange look on his face. He leaned his head down and scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said coming over and looking in the box.

Dave approached from the other side and also took a look. Dan started to say something and then shrugged and shook his head.

"What's 'XY'?" Dave asked picking up one and flipping through it. "Oh!"

"Is that Colton?" Blaine asked tipping his head to the side as he looked at another of the magazines.

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Um ... nice bear, Colton?"

Finn, who had been in the restroom, came in and walked over to investigate the commotion. "Wha..." his eyes bulged as he stared at the Play Girl that Dave had just dropped back into the box. "Dude warn a guy!"

"I think we just found Derrick's stash..." Blaine said laughing.

"Um hmm," Dave said grinning before he too started laughing.

"Not even in the state and he still gets me!" Dan said. "Well, I don't want them. You can call him and see if he still wants them ... or just keep em ... Don't care I'm not gettin' in it!" Dan rocked himself to his feet as the boys laughed. "Well my side's done, I just need to hook back up my computer stuff and that'll only take me a little while. You guys want some pizza? I'll go order it while you work on unpacking the rest of your stuff."

They all nodded and said sure.

Blaine looked around. "I only have three bags of stuff, so it shouldn't take that long."

"You know, if there's anything you forgot," Dan said, "your mom would probably let you come over and get it while your dad's at work."

"Nah, I think I got everything that I really wanted," Blaine said. "Everything else that I could use, he bought or he was paying for, so I really don't want it. Besides I've got everything that I really need right here." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"That reminds me," Dan said, "I need to watch my sugar intake or I'm going to end up diabetic." The guys laughed. "So let me know what you want on your pizzas." He listened as they yelled toppings then called the pizzeria and placed the order.

Once Blaine had unpacked they all piled into the living room and waited for the pizza. Finn was again feeling a little left out since he was the odd, or straight, man out so to speak, the only of the younger ones not gay and not with a partner. Dan kept him distracted asking him what he and Rachel were planning to do over the summer and what movies he was looking forward to. Eventually the food arrived and they all dug in. After they had eaten they spent most of the rest of the day in the back yard tossing the ball around.

After a few hours, Finn decided to go visit Rachel for a little while and Dave and Sam decided that a little private time during what was left of their day off would be a good idea, so the three of them left.

"Well, I'm going to go hook the internet back up," Dan said. "You guys can go ahead and get yourself settled in your room better. That TV is cable ready, so you can go ahead and hook it up, but we can get you a digital box from the cable company Monday if you want the good stuff."

Blaine smiled as he walked toward his new room.

"Oh, one of those bags you pulled out of the closet had my old laptop in it," Dan said. "It's nowhere near fast enough for you to play games on, but if you'd like it to check your email and stuff I can get you the disks and you can wipe it and use it."

"Thanks!" Blaine said. "I grabbed my backup drive since I bought that with the money I made working over Christmas, so I should still have all my stuff."

"Good man," Dan said. "Just let me know if you need any help with it. I'll find those disks after I get us back up." He started down the hall toward his room, but then stopped and turned around. "Uh, guys ... just going to throw this out there so it gets said. I'm neither of your parents, nor am I even a chaperone this go round. Close your door or keep it open..." he paused thinking about what he wanted to say. "Respect both ways ... just remember you made Derrick and me a promise, please make sure you keep it."

Blaine smiled and even Kurt managed one with only the lightest of blushes. "Thanks, Mr. D," Blaine said.

"Told you, not a parent and not even a teacher this go round, so I think you can drop the mister at least at home," Dan said. "D or Dan, your choice." He thought about it a minute. "Just not Danny, only two people get that one." He winked at them.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled back at him before entering Blaine's room and closing the door.

The two of them stood just inside the door and looked around. The furniture fit nicely the way they had arranged it. Some of the choices were kind of limited due to the locations of outlets and windows and such, but Dan had helped them out as best he could by finding them longer cords and extensions. He wanted Blaine to make the room reflect as much of himself as possible to make him feel more at home.

"You doing okay? Do you feel at home yet?" Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I do. I love the room, especially the sheets and pillows and stuff you picked out for me." Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "The last thing I need ... some time alone with my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled. "I think that can be arranged." He took his hand and led him over to the bed. Kurt turned the pillow up on its end and let Blaine lean back on it. "I thought those would be just the right size."

Kurt moved over onto the bed and sat down beside him. He moved his hand across Blaine's chest as he nibbled on his ear, but then suddenly began to giggle.

"You okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt moved his hand up and ran it along his chin and cheek. "You still haven't shaved yet ... it kind of tickles."

Blaine smiled. "I can go do that now if bothers you," Blaine said starting to get up.

"Don't you dare move!" Kurt said. "I can deal with it as long as necessary."

"Necessary for what?" Blaine said grinning.

"Well we can at least christen the sheets..."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh really?" He shook his head. "D's just down the hall; I mean this is the first night..."

"He said to just remember to keep our promise and he was fine with it," Kurt said.

"I don't..." Blaine started, but Kurt leaned down to nibble his ear once more.

Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's jaw as he worked on the buttons of his shirt, then moved his lips to his collar bone.

"Kurt, we don't even have anything to clean up with after," Blaine said squirming beneath him.

Kurt reached over and opened the night table drawer and produced a roll of toilette tissue. "I grabbed this the last time I went to the little boys' room. You never know when you'll get a runny nose during the night." Kurt moved further down and latched onto one of Blaine's nipples. First he licked and then he bit.

Blaine gasped as he writhed beneath him.

"You really do like that don't you?" Kurt said grinning up at him.

Blaine's answer was to grab the hair at the back of his head and pull him up so that their lips met. He unconsciously ground his erection up into him causing Kurt to moan. Blaine moved to remove Kurt's shirt. They really needed to discuss the difference between fashionable and practical in a lovemaking situation...

"Oh, screw the buttons!" Kurt said as he pushed Blaine back and pulled the shirt off over his head then leaned back down to kiss him again.

Blaine moved to his second task, freeing their erections which were growing ever more uncomfortable. As he managed to get Kurt's button opened and started on the zipper, the head of Kurt's penis popped itself out of his waistband. Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand brushed over it. Blaine pushed at his sides prompting Kurt to sit up on his knees. When he did, Blaine slid his jeans past his hips and down to his knees.

Blaine then rolled them so that he was on top. Kurt went about unfastening Blaine's jeans as Blaine leaned down to lick at his neck. Kurt shuddered as Blaine hit the scar on the side of his neck, but the sensation was interrupted as Kurt greedily pushed his hand into Blaine's underwear and took hold of his shaft.

From that point Kurt was in complete control. He rolled Blaine onto his back pushing his jeans and underwear down with one hand while never letting go of his shaft with the other. Kurt pushed his hand down and massaged Blaine's balls as he allowed the soft underside of his shaft and head to graze the skin of his wrist.

Blaine managed to open his eyes long enough to see Kurt kneeling beside him. He managed to snake his arm out and move between Kurt's knees. He took hold of Kurt's balls and shaft, stroking them. He eventually managed to gently shove Kurt toward the foot of the bed.

Kurt began to kiss the inside of Blaine's thighs as Blaine managed to kiss his way up Kurt's thighs to reach his balls. Blaine's tongue darted out and Kurt almost screamed as Blaine began licking his balls.

Kurt kissed up the top of Blaine's thigh until he reached his shaft. He then began to lick the sensitive underside, keeping his teeth as far away as possible this time. Kurt continued to lick his shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip and delved into the slit gaining more and more moans from Blaine.

Kurt's shift in position allowed Blaine to reach Kurt's shaft so he slurped it in. Moving his head in a bobbing motion he took Kurt in and out as he tugged on and rolled Kurt's balls.

Soon Kurt tensed and removed his mouth from Blaine's member and tried to swallow the scream of his orgasm. Blaine latched onto the head of his shaft and tried to take as much as he could.

Once Kurt regained control he resumed his ministrations on Blaine's shaft. He tugged on Blaine's balls and as he accidentally brushed his fingers across Blaine's taint and hole, Blaine jerked and convulsed as his orgasm hit.

Kurt tried his best to keep up but was no match, a little ended up on his cheek while most spread across Blaine's lightly furry stomach. Kurt tried to lick it up but just didn't quite feel like it as the moment passed.

"Don't worry about that," Blaine said. "You don't have to. Come here." He pulled him up to him and kissed him deeply then wrapped his arm around him. "God I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said dusting his hand across the light fuzz on Blaine's chest.

The two lay like that for several minutes before Blaine reached for the tissue and cleaned himself up. They got a little more dressed so that they were at least decent should they be interrupted. And lay there for a little longer sharing kisses now and again.

Blaine eventually looked at his watch and sighed. "It's getting late, I should get you home." Kurt sighed. "Well, it's not as long a drive as it used to be."

Kurt smiled. "That's true."

"Come on," Blaine said. "Hey tomorrow, you can come over and we can start looking for jobs for me. How does that sound."

"I don't really want you to have a job," Kurt said with a pout. "It means more time apart. But I also know that you'll never feel comfortable until you have one, so..."

Blaine smiled at him and then kissed him. "You are right about that. Come on, let's rip off another band-aid."

Kurt groaned as Blaine helped him up.

Blaine went over and opened the door as Kurt was straightening himself out, tucking his shirt, etc. When Blaine looked down he saw a pile of computer disks just outside the door. He closed his eyes then bowed his head and shook it. He bent down and picked them up and went and placed them on his desk.

"D, I'm going to take Kurt home now," Blaine called down the hall.

"Okay, you guys be careful," Dan called back. "Oh hey, come here a second."

Blaine walked down the hall and hung his head as he entered Dan's room. "Yeah?"

Dan was smiling as he held up a key, but then he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I saw the stuff outside the door... I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I almost knocked, but I..." He tipped his head to the side, and then brought it back up. "Well let's just say I decided against it and leave it at that."

"I..."

"Look like I said, not a parent and not a chaperone. We can work out a code word or ... you can leave that lucky tie of yours on the knob."

Blaine laughed.

"We should probably stop back by the store and pick you up something else for those occasions though." Blaine blushed causing Dan to grin. "Look, I just wanted to give you a key," Dan said offering it to him again. "I finally found it after rummaging through my desk. It should work in both the front and back doors, but check it and make sure."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

Dan nodded. "You two drive safe. I'll see you when you get back."

Blaine smiled and walked off down the hall meeting Kurt on the way.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Blaine said kissing him. "He was just giving me a key."

"I guess that makes it official then huh?"

"Yep! Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Okay, as I said last chapter, I don't feel right asking someone to support a drug habit, so I'm just going to say that reviews are **GREATLY** appreciated. And you all did get something in Chapter 5 of this story that you had to wait for until Chapter 14 of Loser Like Me... Hey, I'm just sayin'... AHEM! :D


	6. 06  Dinner

**Author's Note**:

Someone (mardie186) just reminded me that this weekend was a holiday weekend - at least for our US readers, and this chapter was kind of about wining and dining so I figured I'd post it for you to enjoy once you're festivities are finished or in place of them should you be outside the US.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**06 - Dinner**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt drove over to help Blaine with his job search. Blaine greeted him at the door and welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"You shaved," Kurt said with a pout.

"Well I figured I was job hunting, so I should be presentable enough for an interview," Blaine said.

"I was just getting used to the way it tickled," Kurt said stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, babe," Blaine said giving him a frown then leading him into the living room. "I've already gotten a start," Blaine said as they walked over to the sofa. There were newspapers scattered about with classified ads circled and crossed out.

"Well, where do we start?" Kurt asked as he sat down.

"Just circle anything you think I might be interested in or anything that you think I might be able to do," Blaine said. "At this point I'm open to almost anything that doesn't require a load of prior experience."

The two set about their task, Blaine calling here and there only to be told that the position had already been filled. Dan walked through to the kitchen to get a drink as Blaine was finishing up yet another disappointing call.

"Damn it!" Blaine said as he ended the call and threw his phone down on the table.

"It's okay baby," Kurt said. "Maybe you're just not supposed to get one right now. Besides it gives us more time to spend together."

"No, damn it, I need to find something!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt looked at him wide eyed as Dan stopped upon rounding the corner of the hallway on the way back to his room.

Blaine hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Blaine said turning to him and offering his hand. "I'm just really frustrated."

"Well Mr. D said you had the first whole month to get yourself situated, and..."

"It's not about D," Blaine said as he sat down beside him. "I want to pull my own weight and not feel like a mooch or something, but it's... I don't know, It's like to my father I was broken, I'd never amount to much, he was tired of 'funding my debauchery' for Crissake... I just ... I'd love to show him I can do it, that I'm a real man and..."

"Baby," Kurt said taking his cheek in his hand and turning him to face him. "You are a real man. You have nothing to prove to that man. He's blinder than a bat because he can't see just how good a man you are. I mean you are the kindest, most talented person I've ever met. Hell if I were worried about impressing anybody it would be Mr. D, a real man helps people out when they're down, he doesn't stand in judgment and make you feel like shit."

"That is true," Blaine said. "How did you get so smart?" Kurt shrugged as Blaine leaned over and kissed him.

Down the hall Dan smiled briefly, but let it dissolve as he felt himself blush. He then continued his way down the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>That evening Dan greeted Shannon at her door with a warm hug and a brief kiss on the cheek, then led her to the car and held the door open for her. He came around and climbed into the driver's seat and once buckled in they hit the highway.<p>

"So did you get everything taken care of?" Shannon asked.

"Yep, and sorry for the delay, I promise I'll make it up to you," He said smiling over at her.

"You know you don't have to do that," she said. "We said we were going to just keep this friendly and not really make a big deal about it."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I did invite you out and then put you off for two whole weeks."

"So are you going to tell me what took so long?"

"I will when we get to The Mill," he said.

"The Mill?" she asked. "Why so fancy, you know a plain old Ponderosa or Sizzler is fine with me."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I did keep you hanging on for two weeks so I figured it was the least I could do. Besides it's nice out and we can sit out on the overlook and watch the water."

She smiled. "I do love their view."

They held the rest of their conversation until they reached the restaurant and shared a nice leisurely drive. When they arrived, they asked for a table out on the deck overlooking the Mill's spillway.

"So, what was this news that put us on hold for another week?" Shannon asked.

"Well ... in a nutshell its name is Blaine," Dan said.

"The Anderson kid?" Shannon asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. Apparently the other week when Derrick and Bryce took them out they were sniped by the paparazzi. The pictures wound up in a local rag and someone that his father works with gave him a copy. He ... well let's just say he didn't take it at all well. He told Blaine that he didn't like him hanging out with those people and that he needed to change his ways because his choices were no longer acceptable."

"His choices ... as in liking guys?" she said.

"Yeah. He even went so far as to call the poor boy a faggot to his face," Dan told her.

She sighed and shook her head. "They really oughta issues licenses for parenting."

"Tell me about it! Well the boy got up the gumption to leave, but the sweet idiot didn't want to burden anyone, so he slept in his car for three days and didn't tell a soul. I found him at that McDonald's inside the Wal-Mart looking rough as hell and made him come home with me. So now I have a new tenant."

"New tenant ... oh that's right, I keep forgetting he's older. But you actually moved him in with you?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," Dan said. "He doesn't have any other relatives that are local. He's such a great kid, bright and talented as hell. I just can't fathom how anyone could be so crass as to overlook all the great qualities in a person and settle on just the simplest aspect of someone's..." Dan kind of growled. "Sorry, it's like they become the label and..." Dan shook his head. "Now he's got me lumping people into a 'they' ... if I say 'those people', please reach over and slap the shit out of me."

Shannon laughed. "Of course."

"You don't have to enjoy it though," Dan said grinning.

"Never."

The two enjoyed the rest of their meal as they watched the ducks play in the water below.

"So, what are you up for?" Dan asked. "Movie or Rosalita's?"

"How about Rosalita's?" she said. "You look like you could burn off some steam and you could probably use a drink too."

Dan thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the counter as Blaine busied himself cooking them dinner. Blaine had laid out the napkins and flatware and an assortment of toppings and condiments on the counter before him and was now sliding the burgers onto plates. He gave the pan a quick rinse then sat it aside and carried the plates to the counter. "Voila!" he said.<p>

"Why thank you sir," Kurt said smiling. "It looks wonderful!"

"Well they're frozen patties and boxed mac and cheese, but I do try." Blaine grinned as he came around and sat down beside him. "Did I forget anything?"

"Nope, looks like you covered all the bases nicely," Kurt said.

They ate in silence for a while before Blaine turned to Kurt. "I am sorry for before," he said. "I'm just frustrated."

"I know," Kurt told him. "It's just bad timing. Everyone else is out of school for the summer and beat you to the punch."

"I know, I just..."

"Look, it's all your dad's fault," Kurt said. "You had a job lined up and you missed your audition."

"I can't put that off on him," Blaine said. "If I hadn't disappeared on you all I might have still made it to the audition, so..."

"Well, what's done is done as they say, we'll just make do with what we have and keep looking."

Blaine leaned over and kissed him.

They finished their meal and then washed the dishes up together before planting themselves on the sofa to watch some TV. Several hours later they were in much the same position when they heard the key in the lock.

"Whoopsy daisy!" came a deep female voice from the entry. "Let's just choose one direction and stick to it, shall we."

"I'm trying," Dan said. "The walls just keep deciding to move."

"Mm hmm," she said. "Oh, hey boys."

"Coach," they both said.

"What happened to him?" Blaine said as Beiste led Dan over to the nearest chair.

"The bartender over at Rosalita's let his mean streak come out," Beiste said.

"I just had ... one too many," Dan said slurring. He held up one finger before wiping at his face.

"Just one?" Beiste said grinning.

"Well ... yeah ... that one ... that led to that other one ... and then, did he let me have that third one?"

"Yeah, but that gave me enough of a distraction to swipe your keys, hon," she said smiling.

They boys were grinning wildly, trying their best not to laugh.

"I'll swing back by with your car tomorrow, okay?" she said. He nodded and she kissed him on the forehead. "Night, Danny. Watch out tomorrow, I have a feeling that stuff's not done with you yet."

"I'll ... walk you out," Kurt said. "I should be getting home anyway."

Blaine gave him a look that said "don't leave me", but Kurt just smiled back at him and walked out with Beiste.

Blaine looked over at Dan. "Why don't we get you to bed?"

"Prolaby a good idea," Dan said trying to stand but not quite making it. Blaine helped him up and then guided him down the hall to his room. Once there Dan stumbled over to the bed. "Sorrly."

"Not a problem," Blaine said smiling. "Let's get these shoes off." He leaned down and tugged them off as Dan tried to remove his shirt, only managing to get it about half way before getting stuck. "Uh, let me help you with that." Blaine unbuttoned a few more buttons and the shirt finally slid free. "We good with the pants or..."

"I got 'em," Dan said. He stood to unbutton his pants but stumbled forward.

Blaine caught him and steadied him. He couldn't help but laugh. Dan had been the most together person that he'd ever met. He'd managed to get his pants unfastened so Blaine helped to tug them down before touching him with one finger and sending him onto the bed. Blaine yanked his feet free and helped to pivot him onto the bed and pulled the sheet up over him.

"Tip ... for future rerefence," Dan said gesturing in front of him. "The smaller the glass ... the bigger the danger..."

"Duly noted," Blaine said. "Night, Dan."

"Night B... I mean ... Bl..." he smacked his lips trying to get them to work, "Bain..."

Blaine smiled turning off his light and pulling the door mostly closed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine was in the kitchen pouring himself coffee as Dan stumbled down the hall. He'd managed to pull his pants on, but was still topless as he sat down at the counter holding his head.<p>

"How are we feeling?" Blaine said a compassionate frown on his face.

"Not so loud," Dan groaned.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered. "Tea?"

Dan shook his head, but instantly regretted it. "Coffee for a morning like this," he said quietly.

Blaine nodded and poured him a cup. "You up for some breakfast?"

"Just toast, thanks," Dan said. "At least 'til I'm sure it's going to stay down."

Blaine grimaced.

"Sorry about last night," Dan said. "I really don't usually do that."

"It's okay," Blaine said. "You're human." He laughed.

"No, Jack was using me as a guinea pig," Dan said. "They'd just gotten this new stuff in so I tried it. It was pretty, it even had a pear in the bottle, and how can you go wrong with fruit?" He smiled crookedly. "It was one of those that doesn't kick in 'til later ... just sort of sneaks up and kicks you in the back of the head. I should have known by the way he was grinning at me the whole time."

Blaine laughed as he handed him his coffee.

"Just glad Shan keyed me," Dan said taking a sip. "Great role model, huh?"

"Well you keep saying that you're not a parent or a chaperone," Blaine said smiling at him. "Besides, I think that was pretty role model of you ... you got into trouble and had a friend drive you home and you weren't so out of it that you couldn't make it to bed to sleep it off. You didn't do too badly." Blaine shrugged. "Want some more?" Blaine said pointing to Dan's mostly empty coffee. Dan nodded so Blaine topped off his cup.

"Thanks," Dan said. "So, did you have any luck yesterday?"

"Nope," Blaine said frowning.

"Well, I was just thinking the other day, at least I think it was the other day, with my head I'm not sure," Dan said frowning. "There's this little music shop in the mall where Dave and Sam are working. It's a great place to find off the wall stuff, and the owners are old fashioned and not really the type to put anything up online or to run it in the paper. You may be able to try dropping in and see if they need any help for the summer."

"Okay, I'll try them today," Blaine said. "Maybe Kurt and I can drop by and check and then maybe have lunch with Sam and Dave while we're there."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt met Dave outside the Italian restaurant where Sam worked.<p>

"Hey man," Blaine said smiling, "feels like we haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, it's different seeing you at school every day," Dave said reaching for the door. They followed him in and waited for the hostess. She walked up smiling. "Hey, Beth," Dave said smiling at her.

"Your usual seat in Sam's section?" she said smiling at him sweetly.

"Something in the back so he can join us on his break if you can," Dave said smiling back.

"Sure thing Davey boy," she said.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname she'd given him, but he didn't mind too much. She was the only one there who knew that he and Sam were actually a couple. She'd caught the two making out after a particularly long day at work, and had been absolutely cool when they'd asked her not to tell anyone else. Now she just automatically looked for an empty table in Sam's area whenever he came in.

"Sam'll be right back," she said placing their menus on the table. "He's helping get a big delivery order ready to go out."

"Thanks, Beth," Dave said as she headed back to the front.

"She's the one who knows right?" Blaine asked quietly.

Dave nodded. "We're usually a lot more careful than that, but it was the first night that Sam had to work a double."

"I can't blame you there," Kurt said.

"Hey guys," Sam said coming out of the kitchen area.

"Hey man, good to see ya," Blaine said as Kurt waved to him.

"I've got a few more minutes before I go on break for dinner," Sam said, "but I can get y'all drinks and stuff while we wait it out."

They all told him what they wanted and he brought them their drinks. After checking on his tables one last time Sam came back and knelt by the guys at their table. "What do we want guys?" He wrote down their orders on his ticket and went to the back to send it in and came back to join them.

"So how's working life for you guys?" Blaine asked.

"It's a little more hectic than the deliveries, it's not just drop it at the door and you're out of there," Sam said. "But it is less traffic, more interaction with the customers and better tips, so it's all good." He smiled.

"How about the bookstore?" Blaine asked turning to Dave.

"Actually it's going great," Dave said. "It gives me some time to read when it's slow and I can at least try and keep up with my boyfriend's new found voracious appetite for books." He smiled over at Sam as Sam smiled back. "He goes through at least one a week and that's working full shifts all week. I don't know if these were a good idea or not," he said tugging at the pale blue glasses perched on Sam's nose. "I've had to forbid him to wear them on dates!"

Sam laughed. "I can't help it! You get so much more detail in the books."

"Hey, Sam, you're order's up," said one of the other servers as he came past.

"Thanks, Zack," Sam said before going to the back to get their food.

"So how are you settling in over at Mr. D's," Dave asked as Sam rejoined them after putting the tray away.

"Great," Blaine said. "I hate to say it, but I feel like I can breathe. It felt like I had to put a mask on when I went home before, but I feel like I can still be myself with him."

"Yeah, well I think that's kind of a given considering the fact that he came home smashed last night," Kurt said laughing.

"He what?" Sam said laughing.

"Yeah, Coach Beiste had to help him in, he couldn't even walk," Kurt said.

"Okay," Dave said. "Not sure what's the bigger shock, him and the coach together or him drunk. He always seems so with it and together. I don't think I can picture him plastered."

"Actually he wasn't too bad," Blaine said. "After my ever so helpful boyfriend deserted me I helped him to bed and aside from a few slurred words he was a complete gentleman. Didn't puke on me or anything." The boys all laughed. "Hell even hung-over this morning he got me a job."

"What?" Dave said laughing.

"That music place just down the strip," Blaine said. "He suggested that I try there this morning, so I did and after I ran down a list of artists I liked and the manager quizzed me on a few genres he gave me the job."

"Well congrats," Sam said. "Welcome to the world of us working stiffs. Anybody need refills?" They nodded and Sam stood up. He noticed the table closest to them and walked over. "Do you ladies need a refill?"

"Oh no, son, you're on your dinner break," one of them said.

"Well, yes ma'am, but I'm headed back there anyway and Zack looks busy over there," Sam said smiling. "Was yours the Coke or the Dr Pepper?"

"Mine was Coke and Selma's was Dr Pepper," she told him.

"I knew there was one of each," Sam said smiling. "Be right back." He went and brought back the drinks and put the boys' on their table then took the ladies theirs. As he sat theirs down the lady he'd spoken to motioned him closer. He leaned down and she said something quietly into his ear. Dave became concerned as he watched the smile drain from Sam's face, but it soon returned as he nodded and then leaned over and gave the lady a peck on the cheek.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked as Sam returned to his seat.

"She complimented us all on our taste in guys," Sam said grinning. The guys' eyes all grew wide.

"Were we being obvious or something?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sam said. "She just hoped that we had as good a relationship as she and Selma have had for the past thirty years." He held his glass up to the ladies as they held theirs up to him. The others boys followed suit and smiled at the couple.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

A very special nod to my dear colleague: while this is an Italian restaurant, not a coffee shop, I hope she recognizes the parallel at the end there. It's just something that should exist in any universe. ;)


	7. 07  Brunch

**Author's Note**:

I hope everyone had a great holiday, whichever one it might have been. I also hope most of you enjoyed the repeat of the first Kliss heard round the world and the first of what we all hope are many duets. Not to mention the inspiration for my last story. ;)

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**07 - Brunch**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been working at the record store for a little over a week now and he absolutely loved it. Not only did he get to listen to all sorts of music, but the owner and the staff loved to talk music as much as he did.<p>

When Friday rolled back around he'd finally gotten his first paycheck, and though Dan had insisted that he didn't owe anything for the first month, Blaine insisted on at least paying for activating his cell phone and cable and such. With what was left, after holding out money for gas, he planned to take his mother to brunch on Sunday.

"Mom?"

"Blaine!" his mother said as she answered her phone. "It's been so long, I was going to call you today if you hadn't called me."

"Sorry, Mom," Blaine said. "I've been busy. I got a job so I can help pay my way."

"You did?" she said. "I'm so proud of you!"

He smiled. "Look, I just got paid and ... after holding out money for my bills, I have enough left over to take you to brunch this Sunday. Do you have any plans?"

"No, of course not," she said. "And if I did I'd change them."

Blaine smiled again. "I'd like you to meet Kurt as well."

He could almost hear her smile on the other end of the line. "I'd love that honey."

He told her when and where they would meet and then they said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"So where are you guys going Sunday?" Dan asked.<p>

"Kurt suggested The Mill," Blaine said. "Burt and Carole love it so he said it might be nice."

Dan nodded. "It is beautiful, though I've got to admit I've only been for dinner. If it's nice you should ask for a table out on the deck. It's a little more private."

Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"The water gurgling in the background helps to drown out the background noise," Dan said. "And your conversation is background noise to everyone else." He winked at him.

"Ahh," Blaine said.

"How are you doing?" Dan asked.

"I'm okay," Blaine said smiling. "I definitely feel better now that I'm earning my own way." He looked at Dan. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not asking about that?"

Dan tipped his head to the side. "Well it is the first time you're going to see your mom since... And it's the first time you're introducing her to Kurt."

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm just..."

"Worried?" Blaine said smiling.

"Let's say concerned," Dan said returning the smile. "Just remember, I'm here to talk one way or the other." Blaine nodded. "Actually ... please come let me know how it goes when you get back home. Sorry, I know I'm projecting but..." He sighed. "Derrick's first real date after he started college ... he agonized over it for a week ... with..." He pointed at himself. Blaine nodded and laughed. "No, not funny, he stressed about it for a week with me on the phone and then waited a week after the date to let me know what happened."

"Left you hanging huh?" Blaine said frowning. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on one of the benches on the path leading to the entrance of The Mill watching Blaine pace. He watched Blaine pass the bouquet of flowers he'd gotten for his mother from one hand to the other as he checked his watch for the tenth time.<p>

"Are you okay, baby?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Blaine suddenly sat down beside him. "I'm freaking out." Blaine smiled over at him and said, "But hey, at least I can admit it."

Kurt smiled at him. "It's okay, baby." He brushed a few stray hairs back into place.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped in her direction. Kurt hurriedly grabbed the bouquet as Blaine jumped up and sprinted toward her. She wrapped him in a hug as he did the same, almost picking her up in the process. Mrs. Anderson was roughly his height with medium length dark hair roughly the same shade as Blaine's, which she had loosely pulled back.

"Look at you!" Mrs. Anderson said as Blaine finally let her go and allowed her to step back and look at him. "Your hair, I love it! I missed those curls."

"Well I just toned the gel down a bit," Blaine said almost blushing.

"I liked the dapper look," his mother said, "but you just look so much more ... comfortable."

He smiled at her.

"Are you really okay where you are?" she asked. "Are you really doing okay?"

"Yes," he told her nodding. "Dan's been great. Here, let's go in and sit down and I'll tell you everything." He took her hand and walked her over to Kurt who was standing quietly over to the side waiting.

"Mom ... this is Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said with almost a curtsey.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Kurt," she said her hazel eyes twinkling slightly.

"Um, these are for you," Blaine said taking the flowers from Kurt and offering them to his mother.

"They're beautiful, and my favorites," she said smelling them.

Blaine took her arm and she offered the other to Kurt. He smiled and took it and the two escorted her inside.

"Mr. Anderson," the hostess said as they walked in. "We have your table ready out on the deck." Blaine thanked her and the three of them followed her through the dining room and out to the deck.

Blaine pulled out the seat facing the water for his mother then ushered Kurt over to the seat opposite her. After they were both seated he sat between them.

"You don't know how glad I was that you called," Mrs. Anderson said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Mom," Blaine said taking her hand.

"Now tell me," she said. "Are you doing okay where you are? You said you were with a friend, but you didn't say who... I..."

"It's okay Mom," Blaine said squeezing her hand. "His name is Dan, Dan Deen; he's one of the teachers at McKinley."

"One of your teachers?" she said. "You said he wasn't g... I ... I mean..."

"It's okay, Mom," Blaine said. "It's not a dirty word. No he's not gay, he's just a friend. I was stupid when I left ... I let my pride get in the way of my good sense and decided to stay in my car..."

"You..." she started as her face instantly dropped, but he nodded and squeezed her hand again.

"I said it was stupid," he said. "Dan saw me when I stopped in to get something to eat, and he refused to let me sleep in my car again. He took me home with him and let me get a shower and let me crash on his couch.

"He made a deal with me, I could stay with him but he had two conditions and agreed to a compromise for my pride." He smiled. "He said I didn't have to, but I could get a job and pay my own way so that I didn't feel like I was taking advantage, which I've done. But his conditions were that I make things right with my friends ... and that I call you and let you know that I was okay."

"I like him already," she said with a sniffle.

"Okay, now that I know you're okay," she said. "I think a proper introduction is in order." She turned to Kurt. "So you're my son's boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded and smiled.

"He's wonderful," Blaine said. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, the most talented person I've ever met..."

She watched as her son's eyes lit up as he talked. A tear found its way down her cheek.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said wiping the tear away. "I just ... I haven't seen you this happy since... I am so sorry."

Blaine looked at her. "I'm sorry. I hid from you..." He sighed. "It's no wonder you thought your little boy was gone. I hid him from you..."

"Why wouldn't you hide from us," she said. "It's not like we invited you to share yourself. I am so sorry, I should have put my foot down; it never should have come to the point that you no longer felt comfortable in your own home."

"Mom, please," Blaine said. "I don't want to do this. I'm not here to blame ... I just want to make sure that we're okay." He was tearing up.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's other hand. His mother watched as just the simple touch calmed her son and made him comfortable and all the fears that she had before, when he'd first told her that he was gay, suddenly seemed so unreasonable. She smiled at them both.

"Why don't we just go ahead and order?" she said. "Does anyone have any recommendations?"

"Well Dan said that he and the coach have only been here for dinner," Blaine said.

"Oh, Carole and Dad have been here loads of times," Kurt said. "Carole says that their Quiche Lorraine is simply to die for, Dad even said that he liked it and he doesn't even like breakfast that much."

They all had a look at the menu and placed their orders.

Once their food arrived they had a lovely chat. Kurt told her about his family, about how his dad and Carole had met and how he now had a step-brother. Blaine told her how Kurt had planned out their wedding and that he and Finn had loads in common, so between Kurt and Finn they pretty well had all of his interests covered.

Blaine told her about his job at the record store and then more about Dan and his brother Derrick. They told her about meeting Derrick's fiancé, Bryce, in New York, and how they were all there when the two had gotten engaged and that they were invited to the wedding.

She admitted that she was a little shocked and now felt foolish since after Blaine had told her that he was gay that she'd never considered that he might one day settle down and marry.

"Well we're not anywhere near there yet," Blaine told her. He turned and looked at Kurt. "But ... one day ... maybe."

Kurt smiled at him. "One day, if he's really, really good and plays his cards right."

She smiled at them.

The server came by and took their dishes then brought them all fresh coffee. "I have some more of your stuff out in my car," his mother told Blaine.

"More of my stuff," he said. "I took all that I thought was mine. I don't really..."

"Nonsense," his mother told him. "Do you really think your father has the first iota of fashion sense?"

Blaine kind of scrunched his face.

"The only thing that man ever picked out for you was that God awful suit that you wore to your grandmother's funeral when you were twelve! And thankfully you've long sense outgrown that. Any clothing that was purchased for you was chosen by me," she said. "So you can at least have it for your lovely boyfriend and fashion consultant to mix and match at his leisure."

Kurt grinned as Blaine laughed.

"And your computer is out in my car as well. I think I managed to get all the pieces. I made him buy that for you because I knew you needed it for school ... and as a thank you for all of the little technical things you do for me. Thank you for helping me to add your number to my phone by the way, but I would love it if you would make it show your name and play that lovely song that it used to when you called me. Now that I think about it, I'd love it if it would play that song more often like it used to as well."

He smiled broadly. "I think we can make arrangements for all that to happen."

* * *

><p>Blaine returned home to find the house empty. Kurt helped him bring the stuff that his mother had brought him in, but then had to leave. They had gotten Carole some quiche and Burt some of his favorite pie and Kurt wanted to get it home before he got ... distracted.<p>

Blaine had just managed to put his things away in his room and settled in a chair in the living room when he heard the back door.

"Dan is that you?" Blaine called.

"Yeah," Dan said walking through the kitchen and stopping to get himself a Gatorade. "You're back, how'd it go?"

"Great..." Blaine took in the sweaty man before him. He was wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt and baggy sweatpants that looked only slightly newer than the ones he'd worn as sleep pants on their trip to New York. "What happened to you?"

"I just managed to go for a run," Dan said, opening the bottle a drinking some. "Been a little distracted and missing it lately, though I can't imagine why..."

Blaine smiled. "Sorry."

"Well ... how'd it go?" Dan asked as he sat on the very edge of the stool by the counter.

"Great!" Blaine said again. "There were smiles ... there were some tears ... but mostly smiles." He wore a smile from ear to ear.

"I'm glad; I could tell you were nervous."

"You don't say," Blaine said smiling. "I'm surprised that Kurt didn't strangle me."

Dan smiled as he took another drink.

"I didn't realize how much I really missed her until I saw her today," Blaine said. "We've never really been big on sharing or showing emotion ... but as I looked at her today, I started thinking about what we did share and how much it meant. I mean, I didn't really notice it until she pointed it out today, but all of the clothes she bought for me were things I liked ... somewhere in the dysfunction, she paid enough attention to get it ... to get me..." He sighed. "I thought I could do this..."

"Do what?" Dan asked, placing his bottle on the counter.

"I thought I'd be alright without anyone ... that I could move on..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa... Whoever said you had to move on and do without anything or anyone?" Dan said.

"I just ... moving out and moving in with you I thought..."

"Blaine, that's not what this was all about," Dan said standing up and walking over to him. "No one's given up on you ... except ... your father. This wasn't an ending. I mean, I can see how you might have felt that way when you left his house and slept in your car ... but you wouldn't have had everyone out looking for you if anything ended. Your mother wouldn't have been as ecstatic as she was when you called her if anything was over."

"I..." Blaine looked stunned.

"You're friends are all still here for you ... you're mother is still here for you ... this was ... just a fresh start." Dan watched again as the words processed, just like the first night they'd spent talking on the sofa. Then he saw the proverbial light bulb go on.

"I am ... an idiot," Blaine said half laughing.

"I thought we settled on young adult, but the terms sometimes seem interchangeable," Dan said smiling. "We really need to actually talk more, because you have some ... interesting ways of looking at things."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Blaine said. "I ... thank you."

"Nothing I wouldn't point out to Derrick when he has one of his moments," Dan said. "I'm just hoping that Bryce will take care of most of them from now on." He grinned.

Blaine's face carried a look that Dan had seen on Derrick's face a thousand times. The look that said 'I have something to say, but I can't find the words that fit.' Blaine suddenly reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Easy, I'm all sticky!" Dan said laughing.

"I don't give a shit," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder.

Dan wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. "You know by handing Derrick over to Bryce, I was supposed to get a vacation from 'big brother duty'."

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder.

Dan shook his head. "That's okay," Dan said rubbing Blaine's back. "I wouldn't know what to do with the free time anyway."

Blaine smiled and sniffed back a tear. "Oh man, you're ripe!" he said finally pulling back.

"Hey you hugged me first remember!" Dan said laughing.

"Right, my bad," Blaine said. He smiled, but then the expression changed. Tears finally made their way down his cheeks.

"Blaine? What is it?"

"You're not my parent ... you're sure as hell not my father. You're not my teacher or my chaperone ... but..."

Dan had tears in his eyes now too seeing Blaine's state. He reached over and gently grasped Blaine's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye. "Come on, what's wrong? You've got to at least give me a clue..."

"In New York..." Blaine honestly looked like he was trying, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Okay, maybe a little more of one than that..."

Blaine managed a slight laugh through his tears. "In New York, when I saw you and Derrick talking that night ... it wasn't just the talk about ending things ... I just ... I wished that I had someone like that to talk to.

"I mean, I love Kurt with all my heart, but some things are just... Oh, hell I don't even know how to say this."

"Too close?" Dan offered after some thought.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "I just..."

"Come here," Dan said pulling him into another hug. "It's okay. I think I get it now. I told you, I'm here to talk... one way or another ... whether you can find the words or not."

Blaine relaxed, seeming to deflate into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Dan said. He pushed him back enough to be able to look at him. "Derrick calls it 'the tongue tied thing'. You know you and he are a lot alike. You seem very well put together ... you have a witty or smart assed remark for almost every occasion. You can even see all sorts of things in other people. When you come right down to it, though, when it comes to seeing you and what makes you tick ... it just doesn't come as easily."

Blaine nodded.

"You know, I'm not sure ... I don't know if you believe in fate, or karma, or whatever ... but there may be more than one reason why you're living in his room now. In fact, I didn't really want to mention it before, but... You know, it was his furniture that you picked out to move back in, and you actually pretty much arranged it back in the room the way he had it when he was in there." Blaine looked at him strangely and Dan shrugged. "If Kurt hadn't been the one who picked out the linens ... I might have been calling an exorcist."

"No," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Not exactly the same," Dan said, "but in the same color family."

Blaine started chuckling and Dan just shook his head.

"You are not my brother," Dan said. "Thankfully ... I don't think the world could handle two of him... I'd be more than happy to treat you as an adopted one though." Dan ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't want to be greedy..."

"You're not, I'm offering." Dan spun him and draped his arm across his shoulders. "Now, I think after that hug we could probably both use showers, so why don't we both go get cleaned up, and then we can go sit out on the deck with some drinks and talk until we decide on something for dinner."

Blaine nodded as the two walked down the hall.


	8. 08  Tongue Tied

**Author's Note**:

Emotional roller coaster much? Well, as with Loser Like Me, I try to post the next chapter once we get 100 readers on the stats. Hey, maybe I should base them on the number of reviews instead of the readers... Nah, I'd never so that to you guys. No strings.

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**08 - Tongue Tied**

* * *

><p>Dan finished his shower and put on some cargo shorts, a tank and his shoes and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of pitchers and made both some lemonade and sweet tea then grabbed a small cooler out of the closet and rinsed and dried it then filled it with ice. Blaine walked in similarly dressed, shorts and a tee, and looked at the items.<p>

"Ready?" Dan asked.

"Sure, what are we doing?" Blaine asked.

Dan grabbed a couple of glasses and the cooler and told Blaine to grab the pitchers. Blaine did and followed him out onto the deck in the back. Dan sat the cooler down, placing the glasses on top, and told Blaine to sit the pitchers down beside it while he went into the garage and grabbed a couple of lounge chairs. Dan gestured a welcome and Blaine smiled and sat down.

"You in the mood for sweet or tart?" Dan asked.

"Tart," Blaine said.

Dan filled the glasses with ice, then filled Blaine's glass with lemonade and handed it to him, then filled his own with tea.

"This is nice," Blaine said as he settled back into his seat.

"Yeah, I haven't done it for a while," Dan said. "Usually too busy with ... other crap to just sit and enjoy."

"The lemonade's not bad either," Blaine said as he took another sip and then sat the glass down beside him. After a few moments he leaned forward and took his shirt off. He turned and draped the tee over the back of the chair and then leaned back again.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, go grab some sunscreen," Dan said. Blaine picked his head up and looked over at him. "There should be some in my bathroom on the top shelf."

Blaine nodded and jogged inside. When he returned Dan had his sunglasses on and had laid the back of his chair down about half way.

Blaine did the same to his chair and then began slathering himself with the sunscreen. "Need some for your arms?" Blaine said, offering him the bottle.

"Yeah, I better," Dan said taking the bottle and rubbing some into both arms.

"I still can't believe you let Derrick talk you into that thing," Blaine said looking at the tattoo on Dan's left arm.

"You and me both," Dan said smiling over at him before leaning his head back.

Blaine took another sip of his lemonade and replaced the glass carefully. "Look ... I'm sorry about earlier," Blaine said looking over at Dan.

Dan rolled his head over and looked at him.

"I just... Well, I had Dom to talk to for a little while." Dan looked at him curiously. "Oh, he was the first other gay guy I met ... in middle school."

"Ah ... he's the one you went to that first dance with right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "We were both, what, thirteen or fourteen, so the conversations weren't all that deep."

Dan smiled at him.

"And then when I lost him, I tried to keep my head up and I tried to keep fighting back, but got thoroughly squashed."

"Hey, come on," Dan said reaching over and touching his shoulder.

Blaine shrugged. "I just ... at Dalton, Jonny talked with me when he found out I was gay, and Wes and David tried to too, but they never really got it, so I didn't really say all that much. Definitely nothing too deep. Then I met Jeremiah and he was gay too ... the second gay guy I'd met, and we had coffee and stuff, but I was a little more ... smitten than talkative. Then Kurt came along..." He smiled blithely. "With all the stuff going on with Dave, though, he just needed to talk and to be supported more than..."

Blaine trailed off and was quiet for some time.

"You okay?" Dan asked looking over at him.

"I don't even know what I want to say," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Dan said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't want to hear this," Blaine said. "You had to listen when Derrick talked to you..."

Dan sat up and swung around on the chair to face him and reached over, taking his hand. "Stop."

Blaine looked over at him.

"You are just as important as all those other people you just listed," Dan told him. "And I didn't have to listen to Derrick, I wanted to. I might poke fun at him all the time, and talk about his ego and all those other little jibes ... but I've always considered it an honor that he's trusted me enough to tell me all the shit he's laid on me."

Blaine laughed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You remind me of Derrick so much that it scares me sometimes, but there are subtle differences and I can see them. He was always a little shy and withdrawn when he was your age; Derrick the Diva didn't make his debut until long after he was in college and modeling." Blaine laughed again. "You seem so outgoing, but there's this little bit of you that you hold back. You give us Dapper Blaine or Dalton Blaine or..." He sighed. "You know you said in New York that you perform for everyone, you act out what's right for the situation." Dan nodded then kind of shrugged. "I can tell. I've caught a couple of glimpses of Blaine ... that real you underneath, but you're still holding back and hiding."

"Hell, just the other day I asked you if you were attracted to me. It was a simple question, but I watched you process and look for the right answer to give me. It was a simple yes or no, and it was your opinion, but you were so busy trying to make sure that you didn't hurt my feelings or something... Could you please just do both if us a favor?"

Blaine looked over at him.

"Just talk to me. No analysis, no looking for the right answer, no nothing. Just talk to me. You know me well enough, I'm not going to go off on you, I'm not going to lie to you ... if I can't handle it, I'll do my damnedest to tell you which way to go to look for an answer. Stop wearing yourself out. You said it earlier, I'm not your dad; you don't have to hide. Hell, like Derrick told you that day in the hotel when we called you guys out, he already broke me in for you."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks."

"You should also remember that you're not an expert, none of us are. If we really had a handbook ... whoever found it would be a god. Sometimes you can't find the answers because you don't really know the question. If you're stuck like you were today, just say you are. We can work on it together. You're just a dumb human like the rest of us."

Blaine sighed and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I feel like such a crybaby."

"Sometimes that's the right answer, too," Dan said smiling. "My mom always said it was like a pressure relief valve."

Blaine laughed.

"How are you and Kurt doing?" Dan asked sitting back in his chair. "I mean it was fairly obvious that you guys are ... active." Blaine blushed. "I'm not meaning to pry, but you said earlier that there were things that were just too close for even him."

"I just ... all this stuff with my dad, I just ... he's not prepared for that; he really doesn't have anything to relate to. I mean, not that you do either, but that's just something..."

"Something you'd rather have an older brother's opinion on rather than your boyfriend's?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't want to short change him, but yeah."

"Okay, then in a completely unbiased, unboyfriend way I can objectively tell you that the man is a complete idiot."

Blaine laughed.

"You are seriously one of the most polite, intelligent, talented young men I've ever met. I'd be more than happy if you were my brother, hell even my mom and dad would be happy to have you as my brother. Or my replacement even..."

"I'd never do that to you!"

Dan smiled. "Um, I know I'm throwing the door kind of wide open here, but I think I really should ask ... you and Kurt ... you are keeping your promise right? You're being safe?"

"I ... we ... well we haven't done any more than we did at the hotel."

"That really doesn't help without a frame of reference." Dan scratched his head. It was easy to see that he wasn't any more comfortable with the conversation as Blaine was.

"Well, we haven't done any ... um... It hasn't progressed any farther and hands and mouths," Blaine said rather quickly before lowering his head and massaging the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

Dan's mouth opened and then closed and he nodded. He bit his inner lip to choke back a laugh as he remembered having a similar conversation with Derrick; though to his chagrin Derrick was a little more forthcoming with details. "Okay... You're both each other's first right?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Uh, did they give you blood when you ... after the incident on the playground?"

"I don't remember," Blaine said looking at him. "Why?"

"Well there's more than one way to contract certain things," Dan said.

"I never really thought of that."

"You should be fine. They're a lot tighter on screening than they used to be."

"How do they ... I mean how do you make sure?"

"It's a simple blood test."

"How do you...?"

"I can go with you. I'll even get one too if you don't want to get stuck alone."

"I just ... I wouldn't want to ... I'd rather make sure than to risk Kurt."

"You'll both be fine. What you're doing now doesn't have nearly as big a risk as other things. It'll progress though, eventually, so you should be ready. How about I take you to the store later this week and you can pick something up for just in case? "

"I ... I don't ... I mean ... I'd feel funny taking them to the counter and..."

"I hate to be blunt, but if you're not mature enough to go and buy condoms then you're not really mature enough to be having sex."

Blaine sighed, and then nodded his head. "You're right."

"I'm not going to make you, but let me know when you want to go and I'll go with you ... if you want."

Blaine nodded.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?" Dan asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Um... Practice."

"What?"

"Practice ... it's been our sort of unofficial code word for making out. You said we should come up with a code word or use my lucky tie..."

Dan smiled. "Okay. So if you guys want to ... 'practice' let me know and I'll make sure my door is closed and I have my headphones on."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks. You know, I never in a billion years could have had that conversation with my dad."

"You're a great kid ... a great guy, Blaine, you deserve much better than him."

"I've still got my mom, and she's trying. She was really great today. I think actually seeing me with Kurt made the difference. It's like she had all these preconceived notions about what gay was ... she was actually worried about my going to Dalton because it was an all boys school. I think she thought it would be too much temptation for the queer in me or something, but the zero tolerance policy trumped the other fear. Then when she saw it was just like a normal school, that I was still just a normal boy, a normal student, she got a little better. Then seeing me with Kurt, seeing that we weren't sex crazed maniacs that were hanging all over one another. I don't know what she was expecting, but she seemed pleasantly surprised."

"Well at least you're not in public..." Dan said trying to suppress a laugh.

Blaine reached over and smacked his arm. "We've only done it twice smartass! And you're one to talk, talking about all those girls you were bringing up to shut Derrick up when you 'called us out' at the hotel!"

"Yeah, well it didn't go nearly as far with most of them as he thinks," Dan said. He sighed. "You know, sometimes I envy you guys."

"Envy us? For being gay?"

"I know you have to deal with a lot of shit ... believe me ... I know." He shook his head. "I just mean, at least you share the parts."

Blaine chuckled.

"Women are different, and it's not just anatomy, they're wired different. You pretty much know what's going to turn Kurt on, I mean, there are variations on how much emphasis you put on certain things, but it's fairly easy to turn a guy on. With women, you have to set the mood, get everything primed and get it just so before you even come close to the physical part. And from what I've seen, even with that they're all completely different." He laughed. "I think a comic I heard one time pegged it, 'I know my wife's combination ... so many right, so many left, so many right and time for a cigarette'. I just wish they came with a clue about the starting number."

Blaine smiled. "You know I never really thought about that," he said. "How much different it was for you guys. I mean, I've heard the other guys talking about their girlfriends and even heard them talking about making out and getting lucky. But more often than not it's not really ended well."

"It usually doesn't if it's all about making out and getting lucky," Dan said. "That's what I mean; if you approach it just from the idea of... 'getting some' it's never going to work. You've got to pay attention to what they need ... wired differently."

"You know I think that's probably why it took me so long to see what was right in front of me with Kurt. It never seemed with Kurt the way it was with the other guys and their girlfriends. It never felt like we had what they had."

"You're probably right. You probably had more."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Hey, if you're feeling better, you might wanna roll over," Dan said smiling again. "I think you're baked enough on that side, you don't want to dry out."

"Good idea." Blaine sat up and laid the back of the chair all the way down. "Uh, I hate to ask, but could you get my back?"

"It probably ... well, definitely won't be as fun as Kurt doing it, but I think I can get the job done."

Blaine laughed and knelt down in front of Dan and Dan gave the bottle a squeeze allowing the sunscreen to splatter all over his back. "Ah, cold!"

"It's not supposed to be all comfy when your brother does it," Dan said laughing as he rubbed it in. "For comfy, you have to call your boyfriend."

As Dan rubbed the lotion into Blaine's neck and shoulders he noticed the scar on the back of his neck travelling up into his hair line. He frowned as he thought about what had made it. He shook himself from the thought and finished rubbing some down the back of Blaine's arms. "Okay, stand up." Dan rubbed more of the lotion on the back of Blaine's legs. "All done." Dan sat back again in his chair as he rubbed the remainder of the lotion into his arms and legs.

"Thanks," Blaine said. He lay back down on the lounger on his stomach. "Hey, what are those bricks over there on the patio?" Blaine asked as he took another drink of his lemonade.

Dan looked over to where Blaine was looking as he placed his tea back beside him. "Oh, that's the grill. Derrick and I helped Dad build that one summer."

"Does it still work?"

"It should. It could probably use a new cooking grate for the food, but I don't think it was rusted or anything last time I looked."

"Cool..."

There was something in the way Blaine allowed the word to trail off. "What are you thinking?" Dan asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "It was just kind of fun the other day when the guys were helping us move and then we just tossed the ball around out here when we were done. I've never really just hung out like that."

"Didn't you hang out with the Warblers and stuff?"

"Well, yeah but it was usually for practice or something, never just hanging out to have fun."

"Well..." Dan found himself speechless. "Did your parents ever have barbeques or anything?"

"Sure, but... Well, Dad always wanted to introduce me to his coworker's daughters..."

"Oh..." Dan cleared his throat.

"How about you? Did you guys have cookouts and stuff?"

"Yeah all the time, plenty right here in fact." Dan picked up his tea and drank the remainder before pouring himself some more, as he rolled something around in his head. "You know, the old place probably misses it."

"Hmm?" Blaine said looking back over his shoulder toward him.

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Would you like to have a cookout here and invite your friends over?"

Blaine rolled over on his side, propping his head up on his hand as he looked back at Dan. "What do you mean?"

"This is one of those 'stop over thinking it' occasions," Dan said laughing. "Would you like to see if Kurt and Finn, and Sam and Dave and whoever else you'd like to invite would like to come over for a cookout?"

"I... I don't know if I'd feel right inviting people..."

"Nuh unh," Dan said. "This is your place now too. And it doesn't have to just be you guys; you can invite their parents too. Dave's folks and I have been to plenty of company picnics together and now his dad is working with Sam's dad. You can invite the Hudson-Hummels and your mom and give them a chance to meet each other. After all, they all have something massive in common... It's not all that easy being the parents of a gay son either."

Again, Dan watched the filter process the information and then Blaine broke into a smile. "Do you think we could invite a few of the Dalton guys too?"

"Sure, whoever you want," Dan said returning the smile.

"Cool, I'm sure Kurt would love to help me plan it," Blaine said smiling.

"Umm ... no doves, no quiche, and he needs to remember his audience," Dan said. "I mean Dave and Sam are gay ... well close enough, but they're more like Finn than Kurt."

"I'm actually more like Finn than Kurt," Blaine said laughing. "And Rachel is more like Kurt, weird parallel there..." Blaine said arching an eyebrow.

Dan laughed, then said, "Just think about who you want to invite and I'll help you guys with the logistics."

"Cool," Blaine said rolling back over and propping his chin on his fists.

* * *

><p>The next day after work Blaine stopped by Kurt's.<p>

"A barbeque?" Kurt said. "Oh that just sounds perfect!"

"What does?" Finn asked as he entered from the kitchen peeling a banana.

"Blaine wants to throw a barbeque at his place!" Kurt said almost bouncing.

"Cool, who are you inviting?" Finn asked before taking a bite.

"Well, you guys of course and your mom and dad," Blaine said. "Sam and Dave and their folks." Kurt nodded.

"Oh," Finn said looking kind of down.

Blaine looked over at him as he sat down in the chair and picked up the remote. "Hey do you think Rachel and her dads might want to come?" Blaine asked.

Finn's eyes lit up. "I don't know, I could ask her."

"Cool," Blaine said smiling at him. "What about the other guys from New Directions?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "We'll have to check and see what they're all doing. I know that Sam and Dave would probably love to come, but Mike and Tina volunteered at this camp for Asian kids last summer I'm not sure if they were doing it again this year. And Santana was getting her ... enhancements, but that should be a onetime deal ... unless she gets them undone." He shrugged.

"I was kind of thinking about inviting a few of the Warblers too," Blaine said. "How do you think that would go over?"

"I think it would be pretty cool," Finn said. "I mean, we were in competition but they always seemed pretty cool, and they were all great when they came with you to sing to Kurt when he came back McKinley."

Blaine smiled at the memory. Kurt noticed the kind of far off look.

"I miss them too," Kurt said taking his hand.

"You spend every day with someone for a couple of years straight and you kind of get attached," Blaine said smiling back at him.

"We should probably start calling around and see who's still in town and who's gone away on vacations and stuff," Kurt said. "When were you thinking about doing this?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "What about the Fourth of July? That's like a traditional cookout holiday isn't it."

"Sure that sounds cool!" Finn said. "Kurt and I can start calling around tomorrow while you're at work."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Next up ... party time! Let me know what you think!


	9. 09  The Talk

**Author's Note**:

* * *

><p>Nope, I'm not stoned, and this isn't a duplicate posting. I listen to my critics! ;-)<p>

After some thought, rereading, and deliberation, I decided that some of you were right, and that the little "joyride" at the end of the chapter really didn't feel right to me either. I went back and forth for a while since it was already published because I don't usually like to edit once it's been posted because it becomes sort of my own version of canon. That said, in the end I decided that "Damn it, I'm NOT the fracking idiot producers that write the actual show and it is **my own damn version of canon!**"

Therefore, improvements await you below!

ENJOY! B-)

* * *

><p>I know I said at the end of the last chapter that it would be party time ... well some unfinished business reared its head.<p>

So, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**09 - The Talk**

* * *

><p>Dave sat in his truck as he waited for Sam to get done at the restaurant. He was all smiles as Sam came bounding out the door waving to Beth.<p>

Sam climbed in and leaned over as if to kiss him, but he stopped. "Hold on," he said, and reached into his pocket and grabbed the case for his glasses and placed them inside. "No distractions," he said grinning.

Dave laughed and leaned over and kissed him. "So how was your day?"

"Great, I saw Blanche and Selma again," Sam laughed. "They asked about you."

Dave laughed. "How are they?" The older lesbian couple had seemed to have adopted them like grandsons or something, asking about them both whenever they saw either of them. They were regulars at the Italian restaurant, coming in at least once a week, and Dave had even seen them in the bookstore several times.

"They're great," Sam said. "Lively as ever, I hope I'm half as spry when I get to be their age."

Dave laughed. "Hey did you guys get the call about Blaine's little shindig?"

Sam nodded. "They invited the whole family, even Stevie and Stacy."

Dave frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"I ... I love Stevie and Stacy to death, you know that." Sam nodded. "But we just can't ... be ourselves when we're with them."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said. "Well, Mom just said to keep it on the low until they could talk to them. Maybe I'll ask them if we could go ahead and do it."

"I don't want to rush it if they're not ready."

"No, they're old enough to at least get the boyfriends part, I'm not touching the sex part, but then I'm not discussing that with my parents either..."

Dave laughed. "Just as long as you don't have a problem discussing it with me." He leaned over and kissed him again.

"Nope, not a one," Sam said smiling as they broke the kiss. "I just wish we could find a little privacy so we could ... experiment a little more."

"You and me both." Dave started the engine but only pulled over into a more deserted area of the lot away from the lights.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk for a minute."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with everything the way it is? I mean, I'm out. I pretty much took care of that whole thing in a major way." Sam smiled. "You kind of have the luxury of backing out if you want to; you're not really out to anyone but the glee club."

Sam shook his head. "Stop. It's okay."

"It's not," Dave said. "You're bi; you can just stick to the straight part and not have to deal with all of the shit..."

Sam grabbed the side of his face and turned him so that he could look him in the eyes. "No, I can't. I could hide the gay part of it, but then I wouldn't have you anymore and I'm not doing that, not unless it's kicking and screaming." Dave smiled and Sam leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss got deeper and more passionate. Dave reached over and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on Sam's shirt and snaked his hand inside. He dusted his hand over his pecs and smiled lightly through the kiss as he felt Sam's abs ripple as he inhaled sharply from his touch.

Sam pushed his hand beneath Dave's polo and dusted over the light fuzz beneath. Dave moaned as he reached a nipple and gave it a gentle squeeze. Dave reached for his seatbelt button, but Sam stopped him. He pulled back and looked at Sam questioningly, but Sam just smiled.

Sam leaned over and kissed him again as his hand slowly made its way from his chest to his knee. Dave moaned again as Sam's hand slowly traced its way from his knee, along his inner thigh toward its goal. Dave strained against the seatbelt as he bucked up into Sam's hand. Sam managed to loosen the seat belt just enough to free Dave's pants and slowly unfastened them.

"Sam," Dave said breathlessly.

"It's okay," Sam whispered in his ear. "Just relax."

Dave shuddered as Sam rolled his balls and then gently stroked his erection. His head fell back against the rear window of the truck as Sam's lips touched his neck. Dave's moans grew louder as Sam picked up the pace.

Dave's breaths came as pants and his body jerked as Sam kept pace and then, "S ... Sam! I..."

At the last moment Sam grabbed a bar towel that was rolled up in his apron and wrapped Dave's member in it. Dave jerked as he came into the towel. He shuddered as little tremors hit him as Sam cleaned him up.

"Oh my God," Dave said through his pants. "Come here please," Dave said as he pulled Sam closer and kissed him again. "What was that for...? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"I missed you," Sam said.

"We see each other every day?"

"Not, like that..."

"Oh," Dave said. Dave refastened his pants and reached over for Sam, but a set of headlights shined through the windows.

"Not now," Sam said shaking his head. "We don't want to get caught."

"But..."

"It's okay," Sam said. "I'm happy that you're happy." He smiled at Dave as Dave gave him a disappointed look. "It's okay, really." He leaned over and kissed him.

Dave sighed, put the truck in gear, and headed for Sam's house to drop him off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom," Sam said entering the kitchen of their new home. It was quite a bit smaller than their last one, but anything was better than the single hotel room that they'd been sharing before his dad found his new job.<p>

"Hey, honey," Mrs. Evans, said as he kissed her on the cheek. "How was work today?"

"Great, even made some pretty good tips," Sam said smiling as he perched on a stool to watch her as she finished cooking dinner. "We had a big party come in and Zack and I split it." He grabbed one of the strawberries she was slicing for dessert and popped it in his mouth.

"Stop that," she said swatting at his hand. "You're gonna ruin your appetite."

"If working in a kitchen all day hasn't ruined it yet, I think we're safe." He grinned. "Hey, Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey," she said as she slid the last of the sliced strawberries into the bowl with the rest. She left a few 'stuck' to the board and slid it toward Sam winking at him.

He smiled and popped them into his mouth. Once he'd swallowed them, he turned on the stool to face her. "Where are Stevie and Stacy?"

"They're out back playing."

"Good."

"What's wrong honey?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I just... Dave and I were talking earlier about that barbeque that Blaine's throwing over at Mr. D's. Are we all planning on going?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice to all get to go and get to know one another. I mean, we and Dave's family certainly have a lot in common and so do Blaine and Kurt's families."

"That's kind of what we were talking about."

"Okay, shoot," Mrs. Evans said as she leaned against the counter and looked at him.

"Well, you asked us to keep our relationship under wraps until you could talk to Stevie and Stacy, and we have gladly, but..."

"Oh..." she said. "With them there you guys can't..." She nodded. "You feel up to talking to them tonight?"

He looked sort of shocked.

"I told you I wanted you to be in on it," she said smiling at him.

"I just don't know what I could add, or what I'd feel comfortable sharing with them."

"We're not teaching a Sex Ed class ... yet," his mom assured him. "We'll just go over the difference between who some people are attracted to and how some people are different."

"Okay, I guess I can handle that," he smiled looking a little relieved.

"We don't need to have that Sex Ed talk do we?"

"Uh, no. Told you, not going there with you or Dad."

"Um hmm. I have a feeling that you and Dave already had it while you were on your trip." His eyes grew wide as he stared at her. "Come on, you were both extremely happy when you got back."

"That could have been the modeling thing ... or Spiderman in my lap."

"No, paychecks don't get anyone that happy, there's only one thing that leaves a smile that big on a man's face. Though if Spiderman had been in your lap that might have done it ... but I doubt Dave would have been happy."

Sam's jaw dropped as he blushed. "I am not talking to you ... anymore ... ever!"

She grinned as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "By the way, I think your check came in. There's an envelope in there on the table from H. Chelle Ray Photography."

His eyes lit up as he grinned. "Cool!"

* * *

><p>After dinner and dessert, Sam helped his parents with the dishes and then the three gathered around the dining room table once again and called the two youngsters.<p>

"Is your homework all done?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Da-ad," Stacy whined. "It's summer; we don't have homework over the summer, silly!"

"That's right," he said snapping his fingers. "I keep forgetting!"

"Are we in trouble?" Stevie asked. "'Cause if we are, I didn't do it!"

"No you're not in trouble," their mother said. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"We just wanted to talk to you about boyfriends and girlfriends a little bit," their father said.

"Okay, that's easy, don't have one," Stevie said, starting to get up.

"Sit down young man," Mom said laughing.

"Do you mean how Sammy was going out with Quinn?" Stacy said. "I liked Quinn, she was nice and she liked to play dolls and put on makeup."

Sam smiled at her.

"Did you know that sometimes people don't just go out as a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" Dad asked. "Sometimes it's a little different combination."

"You mean when two guys or two girls date one another?" Stevie said.

"Yes," Mom said.

"Yeah," Stacy said. "Sometimes they even stay together. My friend Kelley has two moms and I think Sam's friend Rachel has two dads."

"That's right, she does," Sam said.

"What do you think about that?" Dad asked.

"I think it's kind of sad that they don't have both," Stacy said. "But it's okay as long as they get to do things together like other families.

"You guys know Sam's friend Dave, right?" Dad said.

"Yeah, Dave's cool," Stevie said.

"Yeah, he used to take us over and let us play with our other friends from the other house before we moved," Stacy said.

"Are you guys trying to tell us that Dave's gay or something?" Stevie asked. "'Cause if you are, I'm cool with it, Dave's a cool guy. Can I get back to my game now?"

Sam scratched his head as he shifted rather uncomfortably. "You got half of it," he said. Stevie looked at him. "What would you say ... if Dave were gay ... and that ... I was his boyfriend?"

Stacy looked at him and tipped her head to the side. "But you were with Quinn, so you like girls not boys."

"Yeah, can you be gay and like girls too?" Stevie asked scrunching up his face.

"Actually, I like both, that's called being bi," Sam said. They looked at him confused. "I like people, not boys or girls, so as long as I like the person, I don't really care if they're a boy or a girl. I liked Quinn, but it didn't work out. And since then I've started to like Dave. Is that okay?"

"Yes ... as long as you really like him," Stacy said. "But you don't like him as much as you liked Quinn do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said sounding confused himself. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you used to hold hands with Quinn and you'd kiss her sometimes when you thought we weren't looking and stuff."

Sam laughed. "I do that with Dave too, we just haven't been doing it around you guys because we didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Oh," Stacy said thoughtfully. "Well if you like him like Quinn and you want to hug and kiss and hold hands, go ahead. I did like Quinn a little better, because she liked makeup and played Barbie's with me, but Dave gives good piggy back rides, so ... I guess he's okay."

Sam and his parents laughed.

"Was that all?" Stacy asked. Her parents nodded. "May I go play again now before bed?" They nodded and she left.

Stevie still sat there. He still had a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay with this Stevie?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, Dave's cool ... and if you two are boyfriends ... that's cool, too," Stevie said. "I just don't think I get the difference between gay and bi."

"Well, if you're gay, you like guys and that's all you like, and if you're bi, you like both," Sam said.

"Yeah, but if you like Dave now, aren't you gay now since he's a guy?" Stevie asked.

"Well, yeah I guess when you put it that way, yeah. While I'm with Dave then I'm gay too just like he is," Sam said.

"It really doesn't matter," Stevie said shaking his head. "You're still Sammy and he's still Dave." He still had a confused look. "It's just that most of the other gay people, like that you see on TV and stuff are more like your friend Kurt ... they act ... different. You and Dave don't act like that."

Sam looked over at his parents and they both shrugged. "Well, everybody's different. Uh... Oh ... you know how Puckerman is always acting big and bad, and Finn is a little nicer most of the time." Stevie nodded. "They both like girls, but they both act different. And Artie is more laid back and kind of 'geeky' while Mike acts cool and smooth and dances all the time." Stevie nodded. "It's just like that, everyone is different. The TV and stuff just kind of get stuck on one way of showing things and they don't always get it right. Kurt acts a little different, but his boyfriend Blaine is a little more like me and Dave, he's kinda in between."

"Okay, it's just a little confusing," Stevie said.

"Well you got it right earlier," Sam said. "It doesn't really matter what you call us, gay or bi or whatever, we're still just Sam and Dave, and just like we always have been."

"Okay, cause you're cool as is," he stopped to think about something. "Does this mean he'll be spending more time over here?"

Sam looked at his parents. "Maybe..."

"You think we can toss the ball around and stuff?"

"Are we both on the football team?"

"Yeah."

"Then duh!"

Stevie smiled. "Can I get back to my game now?"

"Sure," Mom and Dad both said.

"Thanks little man!" Sam yelled after him.

"Night Sammy!" he yelled as he rounded the corner into the hall.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Dad asked him.

"Yeah, had me scared for a minute there, but..."

"I think it went well," Mom said smiling at him.

"I'm gonna go call Dave and tell him how it went," Sam told them as he stood and walked over between them. "Night guys," he said as he leaned down and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Night, honey."

"Night, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Sam closed his door and walked over to sit on his bed. He gave it a little bounce and frowned. It was a twin, just like his old one, but it just didn't feel the same. He hadn't broken in the springs yet he supposed. At least it was better than the rollaway he'd been on in the hotel. He grabbed his phone from the charger on his nightstand and held the speed-dial button with Dave's number programmed in.<p>

"Hello my gorgeous hunk!" Dave said with a grin in his voice.

"Hello yourself ... stud?" Sam said laughing.

"I got something in the mail today from Chelle," Dave said. "Did you?"

"Yes I did," Sam, said smiling as he looked at the envelope sitting on his desk.

"So ... does this make it official?" Dave asked. "Can I actually make the claim that I'm dating a male model?"

Sam blushed. "I guess so, but so can I, right?"

"I don't think the catalog shoot counts as much as the portfolio layout though," Dave said, "and she only took one of me during that one."

"We had that talk with Stevie and Stacy," Sam said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah? How'd it go?"

"Great," Sam said. "Apparently Stacy preferred Quinn because she played Barbie's and used makeup, but you'll do since you give good piggyback rides."

Dave laughed. "Glad I made the grade!"

"Stevie said that we're both cool, so were all good, but he'd like to toss the ball around more."

"Okay, I think I can handle that, I'll just have to practice trying to do it while carrying Stacy on my shoulders."

Sam laughed. "She'd absolutely love it!"

"So... Are you in your room?"

"Yeah," Sam said nodding.

"Do you have the door closed?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam said suspiciously.

"So... What are you wearing?" Dave said with a grin in his voice.

"The same thing I was when you saw me last time, I just changed my work shirt out for a tee?"

"That's too much..."

"What?" Sam said laughing.

Dave sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah?" Sam said shrugging.

Dave laughed. "Do me a favor stud ... stop trying to figure out and just listen and do..."

"Okay..."

"You're wearing way too much ... take off your shirt, your pants ... basically everything but your boxers."

"Uh..."

"Less talking ... more doing," Dave said laughing.

Sam grinned, finally catching on. "Gimme a minute," he said, shaking his head as he put down his phone and did as instructed. He removed his clothes and tossed them over the back of his desk chair, then sat on the side of his bed again and picked back up the phone. "Okay ... down to my boxers, now what?"

"Hey, where's that towel you used in the truck?"

"Oh, crap!" Sam said, "I meant to throw that in the wash!"

"Where is it?" Dave asked smiling.

"Over on my chair," Sam said curiously.

"Go get it," Dave said grinning.

"What are you...?"

"Less talking, more doing," Dave said again.

Sam went and grabbed it. "Okay, I got it?"

"Good, now lay on your bed."

Sam did as he was told. "Okay, I'm here."

"Just lay the towel down beside you, and then, I want you to take your other hand, and start at your chin, and run your fingers down your chest all the way down to your boxers."

Sam started to do it, but felt funny. "I can't do this!"

Dave sighed. With a glance at his door, he turned off the lamp on his nightstand and lay back on his bed adjusting his pillow. "Turn your lights out and go ahead and get into bed."

Sam did so and stared at his ceiling. "Okay, done. I still feel kinda..."

"Shh. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice," Dave told him, his voice just above a whisper. He swallowed hard, his mouth starting to dry out as he grew more excited. Slowly and quietly, Dave repeated the commands. "Do what I told you before, don't think about it, just close your eyes and do it. Take your hand and start at your chin, run your fingers along your throat and down your chest, all the way down to your boxers. "

Sam closed his eyes and just concentrated on Dave's voice. He did as Dave instructed. Sam felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, then ran his fingers down across his chest. He could feel goose bumps as his light touch brushed over the naked skin.

Dave could hear Sam's breathing change as he relaxed and just did as he was asked. "Now, just very lightly, move your hand up your abs to your chest. Can you feel them ripple as you breathe in?"

"Um hmm..."

Dave gulped. He was hard again instantly remembering the feel of Sam's beautiful abs. "Run your hand over your chest, and then circle your left nipple with one of your fingers." He pursed his lips.

Sam licked his lips and moaned as he traced around his nipple as Dave told him.

Dave heard Sam shudder and almost dropped his phone. "That's it," Dave said, his voice was barely a whisper and he was trembling slightly. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement. "Now, really slowly, move your hand back down to your boxers ... run your hand over 'em and let me know if you're hard yet."

Sam moved his hand down. He let out a little chuckle. "Oh, I'm hard alright."

"As hard as you were in the truck earlier?"

"Baby, if I was this hard earlier, I would have busted my zipper out."

Dave smiled. His own erection pulsed at the thought. "Good." He let out a shudder. "Uh ... now, I want you to reach up through the leg of your boxers, and pull your balls out."

Sam smiled as he did as Dave asked; his discomfort had been replaced by sheer excitement.

"I want you to roll them around ... and pull on the hairs."

Sam moaned and whimpered as he compiled.

"_Oh God,_" Dave thought as he gulped again. "Tug on your sac and then roll 'em around again."

Sam moaned again and Dave shifted as his erection strained at its cotton bindings. "I...is your cock still in your boxers?"

"Barely," Sam whispered before swallowing hard.

"Okay..." Dave was breathing heavily. "Uh ... pull it out through the same leg ... but don't touch it other than to get it out."

Sam groaned. "Please Dave," he said, his breathing heavy as well.

Dave's erection throbbed at the sound of Sam begging. "Mmm... With one finger ... start at the root and slide up the underside, up that little groove that the tube makes under your shaft, and ... let me know when you're at the head."

Sam was panting now. "Un hum, t...there," he whispered breathlessly.

"G...good, n...now I want you to rub across your chest."

"Dave!" Sam said almost whining.

"Do it for me baby," Dave said quickly, brushing his hand across his own erection.

Sam did so, letting out a whimper as his erection throbbed.

"N...now ... I want you to circle your right nipple and pinch it." Dave bit his lip as he waited.

Sam did it and let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a whine.

Dave couldn't stand it anymore himself, he was surprised that Sam had the control to not touch. "Is your dick leaking?" Dave asked, pulling his own erection out of his damp boxers.

"Oh yeah," Sam breathed through his pants.

"Mine is too," Dave said. "Go ahead baby ... s...stroke your cock for me. Let me hear you stroke it."

Sam panted, exhaling in time with his strokes.

"Good baby, that's it. I'm stroking too." Dave found himself matching Sam's rhythm. "It's my hand on your cock ... and your hand on mine. Can you feel me?"

Sam moaned through his pants as he pictured Dave doing the same thing he was and soon he was fighting to get out his words. "D...Dave ... I ... I..."

"Th...that's it... Oh God baby," Dave said, swallowing hard as he stroked himself. "C...come for me, baby." Dave was panting heavily as he stroked. "I want your spunk mixed with mine on that towel! Come on! Come for me!"

Sam felt his balls tighten, as his body tensed. His toes curled and he drew his knees up arching himself off the bed as he let out a choked scream. He dropped his phone as his body spasmed, writhing in sheer pleasure. Rope after rope of cum splattered across his chest and stomach.

Hearing Sam, Dave came as well. "Oh God!" Cum covered his belly and his hand as he continued to pump. He dropped his phone as well as his body shuddered.

Sam lay there panting; he slowly released his member, his body jolting again as he accidently brushed its head. Once he could find the strength he reached for the towel. After a while, Sam started laughing as he fumbled for his phone.

"You okay?" Dave asked once he'd managed to get his phone back to his ear.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said still laughing. "I just can't believe we just did that."

"Hey ... after what you did for me in the parking lot, I had to do something for you."

"Well, I'd offer you the towel..." Sam said as he wiped at his chest and stomach. He giggled as he sat up and realized that his softening erection was still leaking cum onto his thigh.

"That's okay, I grabbed some tissues before we got started," Dave said laughing.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Dave said. "I'll see you in the morning baby."

"Bright and early," Sam said. He smiled and shook his head as they hung up. "I cannot believe we just did that," he said to the ceiling as he lay back down. He rolled over, put his phone on his nightstand, and then tucked the towel into the drawer so it was out of sight. Shaking his head again, he pulled the sheets up and adjusted his pillow, then closed his eyes with a broad grin across his face and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Sorry if the end of this version was even messier. Oh, hell, who are we kidding, no I'm not! You asked for it; you got it! Party time next chapter definitely, I promise!

See, reviews work! Sometimes you get improvements... Send me one and let me know what you think! They are definitely like crack, though I'm thinking more like candy... Klaine Brittle, or in this case Save Brittle? [wink]

Oops, it just dawned on me that you can't re-review the same chapter number, so here's a link for you to send one via PM if you've already sent one the usual way.

Stoopid filter! You have to take the spaces out! Grrrrr

ht tps:/login. fanfiction. net/pm2/post. php?uid=2121394


	10. 10  Preparation

**Author's Note**:

Sorry for the delay in getting to the festivities, but I'm fairly sure that most of you didn't really mind the wait... [grin]

Okay, enough from me ... on with the festivities!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**10 - Preparation**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Dan spent the weekend before the fourth sprucing up the backyard. Blaine absolutely loved it as Dan taught him how to use a pressure washer to clean the deck and patio and then the hedge trimmer on the bushes and shrubs around the yards perimeter. As Blaine had refused to let him mow the lawn, Dan found himself wondering again as to the mental state of any parent who would frown upon a young person that eager to learn and help with chores around the house.<p>

Kurt had come over earlier in the week and helped them inventory their serving pieces, tables and chairs so that he would know what to ask others to bring. He had decided that they would use the rectangular folding tables that Dan had as a buffet, some round ones that his dad and Carole had for the adults sit around, while the younger people would sit at picnic tables provided by Dave's parents and Rachel's dads. Her dads would be unable to come due to a prior engagement, but they told them that they could use whatever they needed for the party. Everyone else would just need to bring chairs or blankets to sit on for the fireworks later that night.

Late Sunday afternoon, once all of the clean up was done in the backyard, and Blaine and Dan had cleaned themselves up, Kurt came over for their final planning session. Dan sat in one of the chairs reading over his notes from the lecture series he was taking as Blaine and Kurt sat on the sofa with all of Kurt's notes and diagrams spread across the coffee table.

"I still can't believe you're voluntarily taking classes over the summer," Blaine said looking over at Dan.

Dan glanced up from his notes and said, "Well it beats grading your homework and then doing my own during the school year."

"Yeah, but isn't the whole idea of school to get done, graduate and move on?" Kurt said.

"Maybe, but in my field they're always working on new stuff and it's actually fun to keep my hand in and find out what else they're working on," Dan said. "Plus the more enrichment credit hours you rack up, the more you get paid." He winked at them.

"Okay, I can see that one," Blaine said laughing.

"Okay, so you guys and the coach have the meats, buns and chips covered," Kurt said checking them off his list. "And Rachel said she was bringing her own veggie substitutes, so that just leaves the sides and desserts and such."

"Well, let's see," Blaine, said, "Sam said his folks were bringing their Tennessee Bourbon Baked Beans, which should go over well at least with Puckerman."

Dan snorted a laugh.

"Okay," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "Carole is making a pasta salad and Dad and I are making my Mom's special deviled eggs."

"Dave said his folks are bringing his mom's Cheesy Squash Casserole," Blaine said.

"Squash?" Kurt said sounding unsure.

"It's good," Dan said. "She's brought it to every company picnic and always left with a clean dish."

Blaine nodded, "Cool."

"Brittany said that she and Artie are bringing fudge," Kurt said. "How are we set to deal with his chair?

Dan looked up. "Well the front walk up is level, so he can roll in the front door with no problems." He thought a minute. "My bathroom should be fine for him, the doors may be a little tight, but his chair should clear them and there's plenty of room in there for him to get around. I'd have him have a look and make sure so that he's not embarrassed or anything if he really has to go later."

Blaine smiled. "Good idea."

"Um ... the decks the only problem in the back," Dan said. "He can roll around the house on the driveway and into the back yard and the patio is fairly level. Just make sure you put your buffet down there and he should be good to go. You didn't notice any ruts or holes when you were mowing did you." Blaine shook his head. "Then he should be fine."

"Glad you mentioned where to put the buffet," Kurt said erasing part of his diagram of the back yard. "I was planning to put it on the deck so that the elderly didn't have to walk the steps."

Dan arched an eyebrow. Kurt grinned over at him then went back to sketching in the buffet on the patio of his diagram.

"Oh, Jonny is bringing his girlfriend and he said that they're bringing potato salad," Kurt said.

"He used to be such a player," Blaine said shaking his head, "it's hard to picture him settling down with one girl."

"Well Nick said they've been going out pretty steady ever since we left Dalton," Kurt said. "Oh, and Nick said that he and Jeff were bringing chips and salsa." Blaine gave him a look. "I know, I told them that they didn't have to bring anything but themselves, but he said that they didn't want to feel like freeloaders or crashers."

"Well I know that feeling," Blaine said. "I just wish more of them could have come, but three's better than none I guess."

"I know you really wanted Wes and David to come," Kurt said. "Leave it to them to start college the summer right after graduation."

"Well that leaves Puck and Lauren bringing the drinks," Blaine said.

Dan stopped and looked up at them, his eyebrows raised.

Both boys stared at him. "Non alcoholic," Kurt said. "Believe me; we all learned our lesson last time."

"Mm hmm," Dan said before going back to his notes.

"Oh, my Mom said she's bringing Lola Nenette's Turon Saba," Blaine said.

"Her what now?" Kurt said.

"They're Pinoy Banana Spring Rolls," Blaine said.

"Pintos and Bananas?" Kurt said scrunching his face.

"Pinoy not pinto," Blaine said laughing. "They're an old family recipe. It's bananas rolled in brown sugar and then rolled in spring roll wrappers and fried. They're like candy, absolutely delicious, especially Lola Nenette's. Mom's aren't quite as great as hers ... but they're close."

"Family recipe?" Dan asked. "I didn't know you were part Filipino."

"Yeah, on my mom's side, so I guess I'm just under half," Blaine said. Kurt still looked lost. "My mom's family is originally from the Philippines, that's what Pinoy means."

"Then why did Mr. D just call you Filipino?" Kurt asked confused.

"They're both the same thing..." Blaine said looking confused as to how to explain it.

"I think Pinoy is more informal and Filipino is more ... proper," Dan said.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "We call ourselves Pinoy and other people call us Filipino."

"I definitely had no clue. How exotic," Kurt said smiling at him. "I always knew you were special, I just didn't know how special."

Blaine shook his head and kissed him.

"By the way, who's Lola Nenette?" Kurt asked. "Is she famous? Like the Julia Child of the Philippines or something?"

"Well she's famous to me," Blaine said grinning. "Lola is the Tagalog word for grandma; she's my mom's mom."

"Who do they tag along with?" Kurt asked looking confused again.

Blaine closed his eyes and laughed. "Okay the country is the Philippines, people from there are Pinoy or Filipino, and the language is Tagalog or Filipino."

"Okay, that's complicated," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Blaine said with an exaggerated frown. He leaned over toward Dan and said, "I guess I shouldn't tell him that the language is based on Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, English and even a little Sanskrit should I?"

Dan shook his head.

"Let's just stick with exotic, shall we?" Kurt said with a wide-eyed nod.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was the first to arrive with Carole and Burt. They walked around the house to find Blaine and Dan putting up a volleyball net. Upon seeing Kurt, Blaine ran over to give him a kiss.<p>

"Need some help?" Burt called.

"Apparently," Dan said. He was in mid-whack with the hammer he was driving the pole in with when Blaine left him.

"Sorry!" Blaine yelled.

"It's okay, you two can go ahead and get the tables set up where you want them," Dan said shaking his head.

Burt came over and held the pole as Dan finished driving it in until it was steady.

"Where's Finn?" Dan asked as they moved over to set the other pole.

"He's picking up Rachel and her picnic tables," Burt told him.

"Ah," Dan said, and then he thought about it. "Sure the two of them can handle them?"

"Puckerman's supposed to be helping him," Burt said. "If the two of them can't handle it, I'm fairly sure that Lauren can."

Dan laughed as he drove the pole home. The two then set about hanging the net as Carole helped them to straighten it out.

"Are we already dividing the elderly from the young?" Dan asked her.

"No, I've just learned that when it comes to party planning and the like, you just get out of his way," Carole said with a little roll of her eyes as she smiled. "It might be annoying if he wasn't so good at it."

They had just finished tightening the last tie down and made sure that the net was steady when a chestnut haired woman rounded the house into the back yard.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Mom!" Blaine yelled as he took off down the steps of the deck. He stopped short when he reached her as he registered the tray in her hands. He smiled and took it from her in one hand as he threw the other arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Here let me," Kurt said once he reached them. "Do these need to be refrigerated or anything?"

"No," she said. "Room temperature is fine, but they should stay out of the heat or they'll all stick together." He nodded and took them into the house.

As the other adults reached them, Blaine stepped forward. "Mom, these are Kurt's parents, his father Burt and his step-mother Carole."

"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Anderson said shaking both of their hands. "Kurt told me so much about you when we had brunch, I almost feel like I already know you."

"And, Mom, this is Dan," Blaine said as he stepped behind Dan and gave him a gentle shove forward via a pat on the back as he squeezed his shoulder with his other hand.

Dan couldn't help but laugh, Blaine was as animated as an elementary school child during show and tell. The only other time he could remember seeing him so excited was during a performance. "Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"Likewise, Mr. Deen," she said. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of Blaine, and imposing the conditions that you did on him. I was so worried until he called."

Dan nodded. "Why don't we all go up on the deck and claim the good seats before everyone else gets here." They laughed as he gestured a welcome and they all headed for the steps.

Finn, Rachel, Puck and Lauren were the next to arrive. Finn and Puck lugged the two tables from the back of Finn's truck as Lauren carried the benches around the house two by two. Rachel came around the house pulling a little red wagon filled with cases of pop and her vegetarian selections. "You are all welcome to try them of course," she said as she handed them to Kurt to be put into the refrigerator with the rest of the meats. The pops were placed into a cooler with ice to chill before everyone else arrived.

Kurt and Blaine made the introductions as Coach Beiste arrived with bags of hot dog and hamburger buns, which Rachel took and placed where Kurt indicated.

In front of the house, Dave pulled up in his truck with the Karofsky's picnic table in the back as his parents pulled up behind him. His dad was helping him to unload it as the Evans pulled up.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave!" Stacy yelled as she hopped out of the car and ran toward him.

"How's my favorite munchkin?" Dave said as he put down the bench he had just lifted over the truck's tailgate. He knelt down as she hugged him around the neck.

Stevie came over and shook his hand. "Hey dude!" he said.

"Little man," Dave said with a nod of his head as Sam walked up smiling.

Their parents exchanged greetings and then their dads carried the table around as their moms carried their covered dishes to the backyard. The boys grinned a greeting to each other as they touched hands briefly.

"I hear somebody likes my piggy back rides!" Dave said. Stacy nodded. "Up for one now?"

"YEA!" she squealed.

He hefted her up and then carefully balanced her as he picked up the bench he'd just put down. He tucked it under one arm as he held onto Stacy with the other hand and headed around the house.

"Give me a hand little Bro?" Sam asked Stevie.

"Sure," Stevie said with a shrug.

Sam lifted the last bench out of the truck and then took one end as Stevie took the other and they walked it around to the backyard.

"Volleyball, huh?" Puck said to Blaine.

"Well all of you guys are on the football team, but the girls and my friends from Dalton aren't, so we figured it would be a little more fair than football," Blaine said.

"I don't know," Finn said. "You played a pretty mean game that day when we helped you move."

Blaine tipped his head proudly. "Well I try."

Dan walked over to the garage and after a short time rummaging, he reemerged with a Frisbee, a baseball and some gloves. "Hey, Sam, think these'll go over well?"

"I think we can put them to use," Sam said smiling as he jogged over and took them from him. He gave Dave and Stevie the gloves and ball as he and Rachel started tossing the Frisbee around with Stacy.

A short time later Mercedes, Brittany and Artie came around the driveway with the Warbler boys in tow.

"We found these guys loitering out front," Mercedes said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Hi guys!" Blaine and Kurt said as they jogged over.

"Almost didn't recognize you all without the snazzy blazers," Kurt said.

"I thought we'd established that you loved the blazers," Blaine said tipping hisd head toward Kurt grinning.

"It all depends on who's wearing them," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well I'm fairly sure you think Blaine looks good in anything," Nick said grinning. "And probably nothing..." he said more conspiratorially.

Kurt arched an eyebrow high and tipped his head to the side as he pursed his lips. Blaine was impressed by the lack of a blush.

"Hey, guys," Jon, said trying to fight his laughter. "This is my girlfriend Sherry."

"Nice to meet you," they both said.

"Oh, here's the fudge I said I'd bring," Brittany said taking it from Artie's lap and handing it to Kurt. "It's Mr. Tubbington's favorite thing ... except for fondue of course."

"Of course," Kurt said with a wide-eyed nod.

"Mr. Tubbington?" Jeff asked.

"Her cat," Mercedes said with a sideways smile.

"Okay," Jeff said as he and Nick looked at each other.

"You may want to put it in the fridge so it doesn't melt," Brittany said. "I'd take it out once we get ready to eat though because it tastes way better warmer." Kurt nodded and sat it on top of the bowl of potato salad that Sherry handed him and headed inside with them.

"Hey, aren't you guys a few people short?" Jon asked after looking around.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Mike and Tina are councilors at a camp for Asian kids and Quinn is away visiting her grandparents. Santana said she try to make it if she could though."

"Oh, I saw Trent the other day at the mall and he said to be sure to give you his best," Jeff said. "He was going away this weekend to see his grandparents too."

* * *

><p>Later, after some not so spectacular experimentation with sparklers, it was still daylight after all; Sam and Rachel took Stacy on a trip to the nearby play park for Stacy to try out their swings. Then the teens decided to gear up for volleyball. After some discussion, they decided just to divide, McKinley versus Dalton, with Blaine shoring up his old school.<p>

Saying he was tired of playing catch, Stevie suggested that Dave play with the other guys while he watched them. Artie suggested that he take the other side of the net and help him referee, and he jumped at the chance to help.

The guys and Lauren divided four on four, leaving Brittany and Mercedes to cheer on McKinley and Kurt and Sherry to cheer on Dalton while the parents looked on as they talked amongst themselves.

The marathon tournament had just begun as Sam and Rachel returned with Stacy. They watched for a while before Stacy became bored and wanted to play Frisbee again. Sam volunteered to play with her so that Rachel could keep watching the others. After a wild toss by Stacy, though, the Frisbee ended up on the roof of the garage.

"Oh no!" she said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose it." She looked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Stace," Sam said reassuring her. "We'll just see if Mr. D has a ladder and I'll go get it for you. Here, let's go see," he said offering her his hand. She took it and the two walked over to the deck. "Hey, Mr. D?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Dan answered.

"You wouldn't happen to have a ladder would you?"

"Why? What's up?" Dan asked.

"We had a little oopsie with the Frisbee," Sam said glancing over his shoulder to the garage roof.

Dan looked over and saw the colorful disc perched about half way up the garage roof. "Uh," he said as he looked at Stacy's sad face. He wasn't sure if she was sad that she wasn't going to be able to play anymore or if she were upset that she'd lost his toy, however, knowing how polite and mannered Sam was he suspected the latter. "I'll get it for you," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Sam started.

"No, you're not going up on the roof," Dan said. He walked down the steps and started toward the garage.

"At least let me hold the ladder for you," Sam said following him.

"Um, nah, I've got it," Dan said. "You just keep Stacy occupied." Dan went around the back of the garage and Sam heard a couple of thuds, which he figured, were Dan moving the ladder into place. Then Dan appeared at the peak of the garage roof, walked down the slope, and picked up the Frisbee. "Here you go guys," Dan said sending the Frisbee sailing across the yard and over their head.

Sam followed it with his eyes as Stacy ran after it with a cheer. "At least let me hold the ladder for you..." Sam turned around and found Dan walking around the rear of his van dusting himself off. "... coming down?" Sam said sounding confused as the Frisbee hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Sorry Sammy!" Stacy said then covered her mouth with her hands. "I thought you were ready."

"You okay, Sam?" Dan asked reaching him.

"Yeah," Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "How did you...? Nevermind. Thanks."

Dan nodded and returned to the deck and his conversation with the other adults.

* * *

><p>As the heat of the day wore on, layers began to come off. Several of the girls tied their shirts baring their midriffs, Brittany discarding her shirt in favor of the halter beneath it. About half of the guys' shirts came off all together as well. As Blaine stripped down to his tank top, Kurt took his shirt and carefully folded it and sat it on the table beside Sam as he sat atop it helping Stacy cheer Dave on.<p>

Sam chose an inopportune time to succumb to the heat. Dave just happened to look his direction as Sam peeled his shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat from his face and chest. As Sam looked up and locked eyes with him the ball Jon had just served pegged Dave right in the side of the head, knocking him off his feet.

"Oh my God!" Sam said jumping up and running toward him trying not to laugh.

"Ow!" Dave said as he took Sam's offered hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said losing the battle with his laughter.

"Love hurts, huh, Karofsky?" said Puck who'd seen the whole exchange.

"I am sorry," Sam, said kissing Dave's head.

"I think I hit my lips too," Dave said with a pout. Sam laughed again then kissed him.

"Yea!" Stacy cheered as Stevie rolled his eyes.

"How about a substitution due to injury Ref?" Sam said.

"Alright with me, if it's alright with them," Artie said.

"Why not," Blaine said. "We're ahead." The others agreed as Finn stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, let's wrap this up so we can eat!" Blaine yelled taking his tank of and tossing it to Kurt who grinned at him.

"Yer goin' down pretty boy!" Lauren yelled as she set up for the serve. She tossed it into the air and then pummeled it sending it hurtling over the net.

The ball was heading right for Blaine and Jeff's side of the net. As Blaine started backing, trying to stay under it, Jeff was eyeing it trying to get into a better position. With both of their eyes on the ball, everything moved in slow motion and as Blaine leapt for the ball, Jeff caught sight of him at the last moment and tried to check his advance.

There was a loud smack, then a sickening thud followed by a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Phone call for a Mr. Hanger, first name Cliff... [evil grin]

I'm not absolutely certain, but it has been posited before that reviews can serve as a sort of lubricant for publishing, of course that's only a theory...


	11. 11  Dislocated

**Author's Note**:

Injuries! Shutting up and letting you get on with it...

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**11 - Dislocated**

* * *

><p>The scream caused them all to turn. Coach Beiste flew down the steps taking them two at a time as Dan sprang over the rail, touching it with only his hands as he threw his feet out to the side and cleared it completely. They both literally hit the ground running as the parents took a split second to register whose child had screamed. Dan and Beiste were already wading through the teens to reach Blaine as Mrs. Anderson finally registered that it was he who screamed and began running for them.<p>

"Give us some room guys," Beiste said reaching him.

Blaine lay on his back clutching at his left shoulder, moaning with tears in his eyes. His left shoulder was contorted and looked abnormally pushed forward.

"Oh my God," Sam said. He instantly recognized the dislocation since he'd had the same thing happen to him during the football season.

"It's going to be okay," Beiste said. She carefully checked Blaine over and once she was satisfied that his injuries were limited to his shoulder she said, "Danny, can you help me sit him up?"

Dan crouched down behind him and carefully helped him to sit up. Beiste felt of the shoulder causing Blaine to cry out once more. Mrs. Anderson held her hand to her mouth as Kurt stood staring with his lower lip quivering.

"It's going to be okay Blaine," the coach said. "Just hold on for me. Danny, can you hold him?"

Dan nodded and wrapped his arms diagonally around Blaine, bracing Blaine's back against his chest. Blaine groaned as Beiste manipulated his shoulder and then screamed as she gave it a slight twist with a not so gentle shove and it slipped back into place with a pop.

Dan looked up at Kurt. "Kurt, can you go grab his shirt?" Kurt just stood there staring blankly at Blaine. Dan looked over at Dave who was standing behind Kurt.

"Come on Kurt," Dave said grabbing his arm. "Let's go get his shirt." Kurt turned and went with him.

"I'll drive," Dan said.

"No, I don't wanna..." Blaine said.

"You need x-rays kid," Beiste said.

"I'm getting my keys," Dan said. "Sam, Finn can you guys help get him into the van? It'll be open by the time you get there."

They both nodded and began helping Blaine up as Dave and Kurt got back with his shirt. They helped slide the shirt onto his uninjured arm and just draped the other side over the injured one then led him toward the van.

Dan ran up the steps and into the house. The lights on the van blinked and the side doors started opening before he even reemerged. As he exited the door, he turned to the other parents. "Guys look, he really had his heart set on this, please, the food is all still in there, the charcoal is already on the grate. Please, stay and enjoy and we'll be back as soon as we can." They all gave him a compassionate smile as he turned to Burt. "I guess Kurt's coming with?"

Burt nodded. "It's not like he'll do any better here."

"Here, she's going to need this," Carole said handing Dan Mrs. Anderson's purse.

Dan nodded. He dashed down the steps, meeting Beiste at the bottom. "Please do what you can to keep the party going." She nodded at him and he ran for the van.

Blaine was inside and Dave helped Kurt around and into the other seat as Mrs. Andersen climbed into the front passenger seat. Finn fastened the seatbelt around Blaine as Sam said, "They'll get you all fixed up. I dislocated my shoulder toward the beginning of the season last year. It hurts like hell right now but you're gonna be fine, okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Thanks guys," Dan said as he approached them. He hit the button on his keychain and the rear doors began to close. Once he got to them, he stopped momentarily. "Hey, guys, check on those Warbler guys. They don't look like they're taking it well."

They looked over at Jeff who was running his fingers through his blonde hair looking extremely shaken as Nick and Jon both tried to console him.

"Will do, Mr. D," Finn said as Dan climbed into the car handing Mrs. Anderson her purse. She thanked him as he started it and backed down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Well what do we do guys?" Burt said to the others.<p>

"Well I think between the three of us we can manage the grill," Paul said. "Actually, you're from Tennessee, Max, you should know plenty about barbeque."

"I can hold my own with a grill," Max said, as the three headed down the steps to the patio. "That boy of yours plans a nice shindig Burt."

"Planned our entire wedding, even taught Finn and I how to dance," Burt said proudly.

"The rest of you ladies want any more of Dan's great sweet tea or lemonade?" Carole asked grabbing the two pitchers and bringing them back the table.

"I'm in for tea," said Julie. "I don't know where he got those recipes, but they're both delicious.

"You can definitely tell he has southern roots," Anne said.

"He does?" Carole asked. "I thought his parents lived out near Westerville, in Delaware I think."

"Oh, yeah, they do," Anne, said. "He went to high school in Georgia though; his mom is from here, but his dad's originally from Georgia. His dad was in the military and they were down there when Dan graduated and started college. He went to the University of Georgia to get his degree. We found it funny because we're originally from Chattanooga, right across the state line from Georgia. Max went to Georgia Tech in Atlanta and them and UGA are old rivals."

The ladies all looked over as the grill made a "whoosh" noise as it lit.

"Honey, please don't burn the man's house down," Julie yelled down to her husband as three men stared at the flames.

"Come on now," Paul, said, "You've got two engineers and a master mechanic down here, what could go wrong?" Dave looked over at his father. "Oh, go take care of your boyfriend young man!"

"As long as you're sure you don't need someone to standby with a fire extinguisher," Dave said fighting his laughter.

"Boyfriend now!" Paul yelled waving an extra long spatula in Dave's direction. Dave raised his hands in surrender and jogged over to join Sam with the two youngsters. "I never in all my years ever imagined I would ever use that phrase."

"You're telling us?" Burt said. "How are you holding up since finding out?"

"It's taking some getting used to, but Sam's a good kid so I think David chose pretty well," Paul said. "How are you dealing Max?"

"Well I've had a year to let it sink in," Max said.

"I thought they both just came out this year," Burt said.

"Sam did just tell us," Max said, "but he actually had a sorta kinda boyfriend at the school he was in before we moved here. Anne and I just kind of figured it out from little clues here and there."

"It was really that easy to tell them?" Julie asked Anne as she sat her cup back on the table.

"Well, yeah, kids just have a better time dealing with it than adults do," Anne said. "No preconceptions, so they just accept easier. They love Dave anyway so it was really no big deal. You've got a great young man there, Julie."

"Thank you," Julie said. "I was beginning to wonder last year. I should have known that something was wrong, Davey's never been violent and what he was doing to Kurt just wasn't like him. It didn't make any sense at all ... until the truth finally came out. I still can't believe we let it get that bad for him. Paul's dad and uncle are just ... well there's no word to use in polite company.

"I'm just glad that Dan's so quick on the uptake, and that he has such a great relationship with his brother. I still can't believe that Davey felt so alone that he felt he needed to sneak off as far as Dayton just to try and find somewhere that he could feel comfortable. Oh I don't even know what he was thinking."

"Oh Julie, he's a great guy," Anne said. "I have that on good authority; both Stevie and Stacy think so. You just have to raise them right and hope for the best."

"I still can't believe that Paul ended up as sane as he did considering his family," Julie said. "I can definitely say that of all the Karofsky men, I got the absolute best two."

"I'll drink to that!" Carole said raising her glass of tea. Anne and Julie both joined in the toast with a smile.

"Uh, oh! They're making toasts up there," Max, said.

"Let's just hope Puckerman didn't help make them," Burt said. "What is it? Oh yeah, Long Island Iced Tea."

"They'd never do that," Paul said.

"Let me know how you feel after you find a hung-over Sam in Dave's bed," Burt said.

"What?" Paul exclaimed.

Burt nodded. "I walk upstairs on a Sunday morning, talking to Kurt as usual. Walk into his room and see him on the bed face down ... with his clothes on. Odd, but hey it could happen ... not likely given his love of fashion, but hey ... anyway, I digress. I said something else and Kurt answers, only his voice comes from his bathroom, not the bed. Blaine pops his head up and says something like, 'What, where am I?' I'm thinking, 'You're definitely in the wrong damn place son!' I tell you had the boy not had all his clothes on I probably would have had my second heart attack then and there."

The other two fathers burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm trying," Burt, said. "I mean his mom and I knew when he asked for a pair of sensible heels when he was three." The others smiled. "I just wish we'd have talked more about it then. She was always better at that kind of stuff, but we thought we had plenty of time before we had to worry about it. I didn't know then that I'd be doing eight years solo."

They both gave him compassionate looks.

"I can only imagine how hard it was, and is, for you Burt," Max said. "I mean our guys may be gay, but they're still the masculine, jock types. Not that there's anything wrong with Kurt being a little more ... flashy, he's still a great kid. I just imagine it's a little harder for you to understand him."

"Yeah," Burt said. "I mean I've never really thought about it that way, but you're right. I do keep trying, but some of the stuff he comes up with ... I just don't get. I mean I try ... hard, but I just don't get it. I'm so glad that him and Carole are getting along, and now that he's with Blaine, he has people that he can relate to."

"So how's it going with the four of you in the new house?" Julie asked.

"Great," Carole said. "It's been interesting. Having Kurt around is kind of like having both another son and a daughter. I mean, I was used to Finn and all of his 'guy stuff': can't quite manage to hit the hamper, though he does try, bless his heart; gangly growth spurts; girlfriend drama ... pregnancy scare. At least we won't have to worry about that one with Kurt and Blaine." The other ladies laughed. "Kurt's almost a breath of fresh air, most of the time. He's definitely cleaner than Finn is, and if you ever need fashion advice or party planning, he's your guy."

"I think the best part is that Burt and I have been able to trade out a lot of the issues we had to deal with. He's been great with Finn, they talk football and cars and everything, and he even finally taught Finn how to shave without requiring a roll of toilet tissue when he was done." The other ladies giggled. "I get to talk fashion and decorating with Kurt. Burt tried his best to understand it all; they still do Sunday morning breakfast together every week. Well almost every week, Blaine is starting to get a little bit more of his time, but that gives us a little break and gives us some catch up time."

The other ladies laughed.

* * *

><p>"You guys still with me?" Dan said as they left the subdivision.<p>

"You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay," Kurt kept repeating.

"Kurt," Blaine said. He waited for Kurt to actually stop and look at him. "I'm going to be okay."

Kurt finally looked Blaine in the eyes. They were red, but the tears were gone. He was obviously still in pain, but something in his gaze told Kurt that everything was going to be fine.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I was freaking out wasn't I?"

"I would be too if it were you," Blaine told him. "But I'm okay, or at least I will be. It's just dislocated, so we just need to let them ... relocate it and I'll be fine." He smiled through the pain.

Kurt rolled his eyes then took a deep breath, consciously deciding that he needed to be strong, hold it together and get Blaine through this.

Mrs. Anderson smiled at the two of them before reaching back to take Kurt's hand. "You're doing great Kurt," she said. "I'd hold your hand too Blaine, but I don't think you want to move that one."

He shook his head.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Dan said pulling into the Emergency Room entrance. "I'll let you guys out at the doors, and then go park and join you. Go ahead and get him checked in."<p>

As Dan pulled up to the doors, Kurt quickly jumped out and came around to help Blaine out. Mrs. Anderson quickly followed them inside as Dan pulled around to the parking lot.

Once Dan made his way inside he saw the other three heading for the waiting area. "All signed in?" he asked.

"They took his name and what was wrong and just told us to have a seat," Kurt said frowning as he sat down beside Blaine.

Dan took a seat across from them. "They'll call him in a little bit."

"Why not now, he's in pain," Kurt said.

"It's basic triage," Dan said. "They'll take people who are bleeding or having problems breathing and the like first."

Kurt huffed. "I'm sorry baby, are you alright?"

Blaine nodded, but he was looking a little pale.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked. He nodded again. "Can you say it?" There was a marked change from his demeanor in the car; something just struck Dan as not right.

"I'm okay," Blaine said shakily.

"Kurt, trade seats with me," Dan said.

"But..." Kurt started.

"Please," Dan said. Kurt complied rather unhappily. Dan leaned close to Blaine's ear. "This is one of those times that you just need to talk to me, even if you're not sure what to say," Dan said quietly. "You don't look okay."

"I'm just kind of nauseous," Blaine said.

"Is it the pain?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said.

"Do you need us to get you something just in case?"

"No, it's just a queasy feeling. At least we hadn't eaten yet." Blaine tried to manage a chuckle but it just kind of trailed off.

"Then just look at Kurt and think soothing, pain free thoughts," Dan said.

Blaine gave him at least half a smile.

Eventually they called his name and all four of them stood up.

"Are you going to be able to make it on your own?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm feeling a little unsteady," Blaine said.

"Kurt, why don't you stay here for right now," Mrs. Anderson said.

"It's okay Kurt," Dan said. "It's rather tight in there, besides, they usually just check vitals and history and stuff this first trip back, we'll probably be back out here before they send him back to actually do anything."

Kurt didn't look pleased, but he understood what Dan meant so he agreed to stay.

"I promise, I'll trade out with you when we get him back to the treatment area," Dan said.

Kurt smiled and nodded then sat back down.

Dan leaned down and Blaine placed his good arm around his neck as they followed the nurse back to the triage area.

The nurse began taking Blaine's vital signs and asking him what had happened and how much it hurt.

"One to ten?" Blaine said. "Probably about a seven or an eight right now, but it was more like a fifteen or twenty when it first happened."

Another lady came in and asked for his ID and medical insurance information.

"I don't even know if I still have any," Blaine said looking at Dan as he took his wallet out and handed it to him. "He might have cancelled it."

His mother made a sound akin to a harrumph. "He'll damn well keep your insurance active or I'll make sure that yours and mine are both written into the divorce decree!" She handed the lady his medical card as Dan handed her his ID, then started filling out the other paperwork.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he stared at her.

"Well, you're blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like," the nurse said as the machine chimed.

"Can't imagine why," Dan mumbled, gaining a small chuckle from Blaine.

"I think we have a bed open, let me just check and we'll take you on back," the nurse said.

"I'll go get Kurt," Dan said.

Mrs. Anderson caught his arm. "I'd really like him to come back here too, but since you're the one he's living with now, I'd really prefer that you be back here to know what they say and how to care for him." Dan nodded. "I'll switch with him once we get him back to a room."

Blaine smiled over at her.

"Okay, here we go, if you could just follow me," the nurse said.

Blaine's breathing got heavier as he went further back into the ER. Dan could actually feel him tremble as he helped to guide him down the hall.

A siren wailed as it pulled up outside then stopped. The nurse they were following stopped as the doors burst open and the ambulance crew brought someone in on a stretcher in front of them and wheeled them across the ER into a waiting trauma room. She then beckoned them to follow her again.

Dan felt Blaine tense as he pulled on his shoulder for balance and thought he could hear him groan.

"Is the pain getting worse?" Dan asked him.

"No, not really."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... I'm fine."

Once they reached the room, Dan helped him onto the bed and helped him prop up on some pillows. Blaine was visibly shaking now. He began to grimace.

"Blaine, how's the pain now?" Dan asked.

"About ... a ... ten," Blaine managed out through gritted teeth. He was tensing all of his limbs and looked almost as if all of his muscles were cramping up on him.

His mother was almost in tears as she stood wringing her hands at the drastic change in his state.

Dan reached over and began to rub his back. Noticing how extremely tense Blaine was, Dan walked over to his mother. "When was the last time he was at the hospital?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him with a pained expression.

He arched an eyebrow. "Ninth grade?" he whispered.

Her eyes grew wide as she nodded.

"Go get Kurt," he said softly, and then walked back over to Blaine.

"Blaine, everything is going to be alright," Dan said softly. "You just need to relax, okay. Can you do that for me?" He gently rubbed his back.

Blaine was in tears as he trembled. "It ... hurts."

"I know, just hold on for me. Take slow, deep breaths and just try to relax."

Mrs. Anderson returned with Kurt. His eyes grew wide as he saw Blaine; he was almost in tears as well.

"Kurt, it's just some bumps in the road," Dan said, staring at him as he nodded him over to the opposite side of the bed. He continued gently rubbing Blaine's back as he started at Kurt until he made eye contact. "This is just like, a little turbulence."

Kurt gave him a bewildered look as he stressed the last word.

Dan raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Blaine.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he nodded. "Blaine, baby, it's okay." He gently grasped the side of Blaine's face tilting it toward him then leaned down and kissed him.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open in surprise then closed again as he gradually relaxed into the kiss.

Dan sighed as he felt the tension leave Blaine's back. He looked over at Mrs. Anderson who stared at them in confusion and amazement.

A nurse walked in, and seeing the three visitors in the room, she told them that they shouldn't all be back there. Dan said that he'd be more than happy to step out for a while.

"We usually prefer the parents to stay rather than the siblings," she told them.

"Well then that's fine, because I'm neither," Dan said following her out the door.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said quietly before tenderly kissing him again.

"Oh they're some of those," Dan heard the nurse say as they both walked out and she pulled the door closed partway.

He stopped. "Excuse me?" he asked pulling the door the rest of the way closed.

"Please?"

"They're some of ... what?" Dan asked.

"Well ... they're together," she said. "I mean I don't have a problem with those people, but they don't really need to be advertising it in public like that."

"Those people," Dan said nodding. "That's okay, you just go ahead and take care of your next patient, and I'll have a word..." He smiled at her politely.

She nodded and walked off.

Dan watched her as she walked down the hall...

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Oh man ... another one? [evil grin]

There is still that theory that reviews speed up postings; do you think it's true?


	12. 12  Commiseration

**Author's Note**:

I know I hate cliffhangers too, so I'll let you get on with it...

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**12 - Commiseration**

* * *

><p>Dave walked over to the kids who were by the picnic table with Sam, Rachel, Brittany and Artie.<p>

"Is he gonna be alright, Sammy?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine," Sam told him. "He just dislocated it like I did last year, remember?"

"Yeah, but it was all funky looking and stuff," Stevie said with a shudder. "Was yours like that?"

"Uh, yeah, I think mine was actually a little worse," Sam said. "They couldn't get mine back in until they got me to the hospital."

Stevie grimaced.

"That was scary," Stacy said.

"You doin' okay munchkin?" Dave asked kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Hey, you wanna go back over and swing some more while we wait for them to get back?" Dave asked her. She thought about it for a minute then nodded. "You wanna come too Stevie? I hear they have monkey bars..."

"Sure, why not," Stevie said with a shrug.

"Why don't you go with them, Brit?" Artie said. "You can tell her all about Mr. Tubbington."

"Are you sure?" Brittany said. She knew that he couldn't go since the park was located across a path through small stand of trees across the rear of the property.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said as she leaned down and hugged him. "I know you're good with kids and they need to be distracted," he said quietly to her.

She nodded and waved as the five of them headed toward the path at the end of the fence.

Across the yard Finn walked up to Jon. "Is he okay man?" he asked nodding over toward Jeff.

"He's always had a little bit of hero worship thing where Blaine is concerned," Jon told him quietly. "He's having a hard time since he's the one he ran into."

"It wasn't his fault," Finn said. "Blaine ran into him."

Jon nodded. "Try telling him that."

There was no need to though...

Jeff was pacing. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Dude! I told you, this was so not your fault," Puck said. "Blaine was in your territory man; otherwise he wouldn't have hit you."

"I shoulda stopped!"

"Nope," Artie said as he and Rachel joined them. "I was the referee. After it went over his head, it should have been yours, you were behind him. He overreached."

"I..." Jeff started.

"Guys," Finn said. "It was an accident. It was nobody's fault, you both had your eyes on the ball and you just slammed. It's sports, it happens."

"He's right, Blondie," Nick said. "Blaine's gonna be fine. The coach already got it popped back in; they're just doing x-rays to make sure it's back in right. He's gonna be fine."

The other guys all nodded and Jeff finally gave in, as Coach Beiste walked up to them.

"Everything okay guys," Beiste asked them.

"He's really going to be alright, right?" Jeff asked her.

She nodded. "Yep, I've seen my fair share and his wasn't even as bad as most I've seen."

He nodded at her.

"You guys want to come help your dad's get the food going?" Beiste said.

"I'm the only one left with a sorta dad over there, but I'm sure the others won't mind helping too," Finn said grinning.

"Sorry, Mr. Smarty pants," Beiste said smiling.

"So we're still doing this?" Lauren said.

"Of course we are," Rachel said. "One of Kurt Hummel's ultimate parties does not get cancelled due to injury now does it?"

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Where do you want us?" Jon said.

"Well the men folk just got the grill started," Beiste said. "Kurt did do a pretty dern good job with the planning. I mean from the looks of it he's already got everything set up to be put out. They even got trays to put ice in to lay the cold stuff out and keep it cold."

"Well we'll divide up," Rachel said. "Some of us can go in and get the cold stuff iced and ready to come out. If you Dalton guys would like to come help us ladies we'll get the cold stuff ready and the casseroles and baked beans microwaved."

"The rest of us can form an assembly line with the stuff for the grill," Finn said.

"Where did the little ones go?" Beiste asked looking around.

"Sam, Dave and Britt took them over to the playground to keep them busy," Artie told her.

"Good," she said. "Let's just let them play until we get the food ready."

They all nodded and then headed for their assignments.

* * *

><p>Stacy was on the swings with Dave pushing her as Brittany swung beside her. She giggled as Brittany told her stories about her cat.<p>

Stevie swung across the monkey bars followed by Sam and then headed for the playground's geodesic dome. He climbed through to the inside and then up to the top. Sam followed him from outside and then locked his feet on the nearest bar and dropped himself through to hang upside down beside Stevie.

"Check it," Sam said as he dangled. "I'm Batman," he said sounding amazingly close to Christian Bale. Stevie smiled at him and then Sam pulled himself up to sit beside him.

"You doing okay?" Sam said. "You're kind of quiet."

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"What's up?"

"I was just..." he started but trailed off. "I saw you and Dave kiss earlier..."

"Does it bother you?" Sam asked him sincerely.

"No ... I don't know."

Sam shrugged shaking his head. "If it bothers you, we won't do it around you..."

"No! It's not that," Stevie said. "It was actually kind of funny when you took your shirt off and he got all distracted and got hit with the ball."

Sam grinned.

"I told you, if you two like each other it's cool. I just ... you've had girlfriends and now you have a boyfriend. I'm just wondering if I'm ever going to get one."

Sam smiled. "You will."

"Yeah, but how do you?"

"Well, it's best if it just kind of happens all by itself," Sam said. "You don't really have to do anything. I mean, I had my first girlfriend when I was about your age. But we were way too young, neither of us were really ready. We did the cute 'mom and dad take us to the movies' dates, but we were really just goofing around."

Stevie laughed.

"My first boyfriend was like last year," Sam said. "It was more friends that got closer and eventually closer until it was like boyfriends. I mean we never really went as far as to call each other boyfriends like Dave and I do."

"So, it's better when you're friends first if it's a guy?"

"Actually, it's better if you're friends first for either," Sam said. "It's about sharing, and you really need to like someone in order to share that much with them."

Stevie nodded. "So it didn't work out with Quinn or Santana because you weren't friends first?"

"Well," Sam said scratching his cheek. "We were friends for the most part, but I kind of forced it with Quinn. She really wasn't over her old boyfriend and I kind of rushed it. And Santana ... well let's just say that we both got into that for the wrong reasons."

"So you and Dave were friends and just got closer?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I hated Dave when we first moved here."

Stevie gave him a confused look.

"Dave was a little confused last year," Sam told him. "He was just figuring out that he was gay, and what it meant, and he and Kurt were fighting and I didn't like the way he was treating Kurt. Remember that black eye I came home with?"

"The first one or the second one?"

"Actually both now that you mention them," Sam said smiling. "The first one is what I'm talking about. That was us trying to beat each other up." Sam frowned. "He started figuring it out though, and he really stood up and did the right thing and I found that special about him. I respected him more, we stated hanging out, and I really came to like him as a friend. I didn't find out that he was gay until later ... and yeah, it just became closer and closer until I figured out that it was more than just friends."

"Does it work that way with girls too?"

"Yeah. You need to find someone that you can really like and respect as a person, because if you don't have that to fall back on, it's never really going to work."

Stevie nodded. "Cool. Thanks Sammy." He smiled, but then looked thoughtful again.

"Something else wrong Stevie?"

"Well, I've just kinda been thinking since you guys talked to us," Stevie said.

"About anything in particular?"

"Well I was still sorta confused about gay and bi and straight."

Sam looked thoughtful, but shrugged not knowing how to respond.

"Is it bad if I like girls more?"

Sam blinked. "No ... no of course not! Th ... that's normal. I..."

"But you're normal, and you like both, and that just seems like it's more fair to people. I mean, not liking them just 'cause they're a boy doesn't seem right."

Sam felt his jaw drop. He blinked again.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"No," Sam said. "You are absolutely right. About what you just said and about what you pointed out the other night about me being gay just like Dave while I'm his boyfriend." He nodded at his younger brother. "The only thing I can come up with to tell you is not to worry about what everyone else says or does or thinks. It doesn't matter what people call you, gay, straight or bi. It doesn't matter who you love. As long as you love them, and they love you right back, don't worry about anything else. If you like girls more then that's fine. I like girls a little more too. I've had, what, four girlfriends and one and a half boyfriends. Just make sure it feels right to you." Sam smiled over at him.

Stevie smiled back and said, "Thanks Sammy."

"Anytime little man," Sam said. He leaned over and hugged him then ruffled his hair.

Stevie tried to do the same to him. "That's not fair!" Stevie said. "Now that you cut your hair all short like that, yours doesn't go all over the place like it used to. It even looks kinda funny now that you stopped using the lemon juice on it all the time. I got used to it that way."

Sam shrugged. "It's easier not to bother; besides Dave likes it better this way." Sam gave him a wink.

Stevie laughed.

"Hey guys," Rachel called. "The food is almost done. Would you like to come and eat?"

"Sure," they all said.

Sam and Stevie dropped themselves down through the bars and climbed out as Brittany jumped out of her swing. Dave slowed Stacy's swing down and Brittany caught her as she jumped out of hers then they all followed Rachel back across the path through the trees.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Mrs. Evans helped the younger kids fix their plates and got them situated at one of the picnic tables. Brittany and Rachel joined them after they had gotten their food and let Mrs. Evans rejoin the other adults.<p>

As the guy's added the next wave of meat to the grill, Santana walked around the house with another girl about their age. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to match the one that Santana wore. Noticing them Sam and Dave jogged over.

"Hey, Santana," Sam said with a wide smile as he gave her a hug.

"We were starting to worry that you weren't going to make it," Dave said taking the next hug.

"Hey, Froggy, hey, Cubby," she said smiling. Sam glared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry," Santana said. "If it bothers you, I'll stop. I just thought it was cute."

Sam smiled at her and then hugged her again. "Froggy's fine, let's just keep Trouty Mouth on the no go list though."

"I like your Trouty Mouth," Dave said.

"Try it and you don't get to kiss them either," Sam said cutting him a sideways glare.

Dave smiled. "So, who's your friend, Santana?" Dave asked.

"Oh, guys, this is Jo," she said. "I met her at my dad's office the other week."

"Nice to meet you," they both said, shaking her hand.

"She had an appointment to see my dad's partner and saw me in the waiting room while I was waiting to see Dad," Santana explained. "She waited around for me after her appointment and we had coffee together."

"Uh, so are you two...?" Sam asked.

Santana reached back and took her hand. "Yeah, kinda."

Both boys smiled at them from ear to ear. "Come on," Sam said. "We were just about to eat."

"Hey, where are Kurt and Blaine?" Santana said after she'd looked around.

"Oh, we were playing volleyball earlier and Blaine took a header and hurt his shoulder," Dave said.

"Mr. D took him to the ER to get it x-rayed," Sam said. "Kurt went with them."

"Oh," she said. "And you guys are just eating without them?"

"Well, Mr. D said to make sure they party kept going," Sam said. "We're making sure to save them some."

* * *

><p>Around dusk, after everyone had eaten and the food had all been covered, they all started milling around. Various songs played through the speakers in the background as they all danced and sang along. After a while, Justin Bieber's "Baby" began to play. Stacy was sitting on one of the picnic tables while Brittany helped her play with a sparkler and she squealed in delight, it just happened to be her favorite song. Sam grinned and began to sing along with the song, performing for her as she and the others laughed along, Artie even joined him for the rap portion.<p>

As the song finished he asked, "So, Stace, whose do you like better, mine or Bieber's?"

Stacy looked at him and scrunched her face. "Justin's!" she said laughing.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he mimed being shot in the stomach. He coughed and groaned in agony as he dropped to his knees and then fell to his back 'dead'. He opened a single eye. "Nothin', huh, not even a little sympathy?"

Dave stood over him smiling as he sat up. "Sorry, I just don't think you can compete."

"But you're my brother!" Stacy said. "I can't love you like that!"

"You don't love me!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide, he then clutched at his heart and fell back over.

"Silly!" Stacy said jumping down and climbing on him. She pried open an eye. "I said I don't love you like that! I brother love you!"

Sam chuckled as he sat up and gave her a "monster hug."

"That's okay," Dave, said offering him his hand. "I love you the other way."

Sam laughed as he took the hand and Dave pulled him up. "Thanks," he said, and then kissed Dave. "At least somebody loves me." He laughed again.

Dave grinned, and put his arm around Sam then started to sing quietly, "I just need somebody to love. I don't need too much, just somebody to love..."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

What? No, I don't think I forgot anything... What was it that you thought I missed? Message me or leave a review if you figure it out, 'cause I don't see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

First: to "imsoshi", sorry but you weren't signed in so I couldn't reply via PM.

I'm so terribly sorry about that mistake. I had the joke, with Kurt mishearing it ... the "Pintos and Bananas?" and the "Who do they tag along with?" in my head and it got stuck. I even meant for Blaine to correct him as part of the joke, but I got interrupted and never got back to it. :(

I fixed those little faux pas, did I get most of the rest of it right? And are Turon Saba, as good as Blaine said? ;)

D

* * *

><p>Second:<p>

Well hawg tie my ass and stick me in a hick'ry smokehouse! (Sorry, too much Beiste channeling lately!) [shakes head]

Really, two whole stories to find a freakin' Easter Egg?

Yes, Sam's dad's name is Max, as in _Max Adler_! :P

One hundred points to the anonymous reviewer who got that one. Way to go!

By the way, did anybody catch that Dave's parent's names are Paul and Julie ... as in Paul and Julie _Overstreet_ - _Chord's_ parents? ;)

Now here is a challenge for you, another one hundred points and a faster update to anyone who can tell me who Derrick's photographer friend is! Remember, she just sent Sam and Dave their checks for their modeling gig in New York. B)

D


	13. 13  Emergency

**Side note:**

Well, to quote a StarKid, **"HUZZAH!"**

One hundred points to "**Reni Simon**" for remembering the male photographer from the club in Loser Like Me was indeed, _Tyler Shields_.

Another hundred points, and the honor of triggering the next post to ... "**hernandez516**" for getting the name of the female photographer who did the shoot in Central Park that garnered Sam and Dave paychecks!

H. Chelle Rae is indeed, _Hot Chelle Rae_, the guys who do "Tonight, Tonight"! _Chord Overstreet's_ brother, _Nash Overstreet_, also happens to be their guitarist! ;)

Hey, I would have used _Darren_'s brother _Chuck_'s band, but somehow "_Freelance Whales_" just didn't seem to fit as a photographer... [shrug]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Okay, yes that was evil of me ... thus the evil grins at the ends. I was just checking to make sure you were all still paying attention... Yeah, like they're even reading this with Blaine in pain! [grin]

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**13 - Emergency**

* * *

><p><em>A nurse walked in, and seeing the three visitors in the room, she told them that they shouldn't all be back there. Dan said that he'd be more than happy to step out for a while.<em>

_"We usually prefer the parents to stay rather than the siblings," she told them._

_"Well then that's fine, because I'm neither," Dan said following her out the door._

_"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said quietly before tenderly kissing him again._

_"Oh they're some of those," Dan heard the nurse say as they both walked out and she pulled the door closed partway._

_He stopped. "Excuse me?" he asked pulling the door the rest of the way closed._

_"Please?"_

_"They're some of ... what?" Dan asked._

_"Well ... they're together," she said. "I mean I don't have a problem with those people, but they don't really need to be advertising it in public like that."_

_"Those people," Dan said nodding. "That's okay, you just go ahead and take care of your next patient, and I'll have a word..." He smiled at her politely._

_She nodded and walked off._

Dan watched her as she walked down the hall and then proceeded to the nurses' station. He smiled and said, "Pardon me, could I speak to the charge nurse, please, or whoever it is who's handling the patient assignments?"

"Certainly sir," one of them told him.

Dan glanced over at the assignment board and found the line that had, "Anderson" written beside it.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" the lady asked him.

"Yes, I'm here with young Mr. Anderson in room 3-6," Dan said glancing at the board again.

"If there's a problem, I can get Laura for you..."

"Mmm, no... I'm thinking that Nurse Laura may be the problem," Dan said. The charge nurse raised her eyebrows.

"Ordinarily I'm pretty easy going and I'd be to first one to tell you that someone's sexual orientation doesn't really make all that big a difference in the grand scheme of things. The young man in room 3-6, however, just happens to be gay and the last time he was in the ER was after four assholes left him bloody on a playground with several cracked ribs and a gash yea long," Dan spread his finger and thumb in example, "on the back of his head just because of that simple fact."

"Now I don't have a medical degree, but it didn't take much to surmise that he was so tense when he got back here that his own muscles were about to torque his dislocated shoulder back out of its socket, and the only thing that calmed him down was bringing his boyfriend into the room to distract him from his flashbacks. Now, since Nurse Laura flat out telling me that she 'doesn't have a problem with those people' rather tells me that she does have some sort of problem, I'd really rather not have her stress him any more than he already is."

The charge nurse opened her mouth, but then closed it again. "Of course, I'll speak to her..." She walked over to the assignment board and grabbed the eraser. She wiped 'Laura' from beside Blaine's name and scanned the area.

Dan noted the faces of the others close enough to overhear their conversation and they didn't seem happy either.

The charge nurse seemed to have made her decision. "Andy," she called and began writing the name where she'd just erased Laura's.

The young man in scrubs trotted over to her, "Yes, ma'am, Mardie, what can I do for ya?"

"I'm moving you over to 3-6," she told him.

"Problem?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not now, I hope," she said. She pulled the chart and handed it to him. "Mr. Anderson, Andy will be more than happy to help you. I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience."

"Thank you," Dan said.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson," Andy said walking back toward Blaine's room with Dan.

"Actually, it's Deen," Dan said. "I'm a family friend."

"Ah... Is that 'ea' or 'ee'?" Andy asked glancing over at him as he looked over the chart.

"Huh? Oh... 'ee'," Dan said.

Andy looked him over, "Well, you don't look like Bobby or Jamie."

"Wha...? Oh ... fellow alumni, but no relation," Dan said smiling.

"Too, bad, bet it would be a hoot, though," Andy said.

They reached the door and Dan followed Andy in. They found Kurt sitting on the bed beside Blaine rubbing his back as Dan had been doing. Andy huffed. "Now you can't both be sitting on the bed, how am I supposed to tell which one of you is the patient?" Andy said.

"Sorry," Kurt said hopping up quickly.

"Ah, pay no attention to me," Andy said. "I'm just a little disappointed. I saw 'Mr. Anderson' and was hoping for Keanu Reeves." He sighed. "Alas, no such luck."

Blaine managed a chuckle and said, "Sorry."

"Nah, story of my life," Andy said. "Okay, so ... did you just think it was going to be fun to yank your shoulder outta place or what?"

"No," Blaine said laughing, which was followed but an "Ow!"

"Stop moving it!" Andy said. "Okay, so what did happen?"

"We were playing volleyball and I lunged for it and so did a friend and..."

"Did you clear the net?" Blaine shook his head. "Did you get the out or keep it in play?"

"I don't remember," Blaine said pitifully.

"He screamed, and we ran," Kurt offered.

Andy sat the chart on the rolling table and tipped his head to the side. "You know you really need to work on that story. You should have at least made the game winning play if you got injured."

Dan snorted a laugh. "He has a point."

"Oh, well, you'll have a little more time to work on it," Andy said. "Looks like we need to get you over to x-ray, let me just go check and see if they can fit you in if I wheel you over. Be right back." He left the room pulling the door mostly closed.

"Anything wrong?" Mrs. Anderson asked Dan quietly.

"Nope," Dan said. He smiled and then walked over to Blaine. "How you doing?"

"I..." Dan gave him a look and Blaine rolled his eyes. "It hurts, but not nearly as bad as it did when I got back here." He looked over at Kurt and then back over at Dan. "Thanks."

Dan nodded and brushed Blaine's hair back from his forehead.

Andy came back in with a wheel chair in tow. "You are in luck; they had a cancellation and can squeeze you in."

"Are you still feeling wobbly or queasy?" Dan asked.

"A little," Blaine said.

"Which?" Andy said eyeing him with faux apprehension. "Wobbly I can handle, I'm driving ... queasy, not so much. Do I need to get you an emesis basin or can you hold it and launch on the x-ray tech? They love getting it all over their lead aprons..."

Blaine dropped his head shaking it and Kurt said, "Oh, Gaga!"

"I think I'm fine if you can help me into the chair," Blaine said trying to hold his laughter.

Andy parked and locked the wheels on the chair, then helped Blaine swing his legs out. Standing in front of him, Andy said, "Okay, we're gonna dance now. Put your good arm here and forget that you have that other one." Andy put Blaine's good arm over his shoulder and had him grab hold and then he took hold of the waistband of Blaine's shorts and helped him balance. Once Blaine had stood up, Andy helped to pivot him in line with the chair and then helped to gently lower him into the seat. "There we go!"

Andy walked around behind the chair and unlocked it. "We'll be back shortly, provided he cooperates. If he doesn't they'll bury him under those lead aprons of theirs and lose him for a while..."

Blaine just shook his head as they left the room.

"Okay, he's a trip," Dan said. He looked over at Kurt. "You doing okay?" Kurt nodded. "You did great, he really needed that distraction."

Kurt gave him a crooked smile. "What was that? It was scary beyond belief."

"The last time he was in the ER was in ninth grade after the..."

Kurt's face drained. He shook his head.

Dan looked over at Mrs. Anderson; she seemed surprised that they both knew what had happened.

"Hey Kurt, I think there are some vending machines out on the other side of the waiting area. Why don't you go see if they have a coffee machine and get yourself a cup? It's probably going to be a while; you're going to need your energy."

Kurt nodded and left.

"How are you holding up Mrs. Anderson?"

She sighed, "I thought I told you to call me Trish. At the rate we're going I'm not entirely sure how long the 'Mrs.' is going to last anyway." Dan looked at her sadly. "You know, he hasn't even asked about him. I told him that he was alive, but he seems like he really couldn't care less. He hasn't asked where he is, or who he's with or anything."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, you intrigue me," she said. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You seem to have such genuine affection for him. Not like Kurt of course ... I'm still not entirely sure I understood what happened earlier, but it did have a definite beneficial effect." Dan smiled. "I just ... his father has never even bothered to touch him since he ... came out to us. I honestly don't know if he thought that's what made Blaine gay or that he would catch it!" She leaned against the cabinet shaking her head.

Dan just shook his head as well. "I'm sorry, and no offense, but he's an ass."

"Oh, definitely seconded."

"My younger brother and I ... same parents, same upbringing ... he's gay, I'm straight. Just like some people prefer blondes and some brunettes." She nodded. "Blaine, he's such a great kid ... man. He's so easy to get along with, easy to love. He wouldn't have so many friends if he wasn't. I thought at first maybe Blaine was a little broken, but now I'm fairly sure it's your husband who is."

Trish nodded again. "You definitely won't get an argument from me."

"To be frank, he reminds me of my brother ... a lot," Dan said.

"I really can't thank you enough for taking him in and keeping him safe," she said.

"Please, there's no need," Dan said. "I'd like to think I'd have done it for any of my students, but... Well, Blaine sort of grows on you. And as I keep trying to remind him, he's still your son, and you're always welcome. You know where we are, and I already gave you my number."

"Thank you."

Dan nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Anderson," Andy said. "Who's your friend, he's kind of cute?"<p>

Blaine tipped his head and looked over his shoulder. "Which one?" he said arching a triangular eyebrow.

"Either, though I think Mr. Gaga is probably a little young for me."

Blaine grinned. "That's good because Kurt's taken."

Andy grinned down at him. "I figured. How about Mr. Hot Body Deen there?"

"Umm, sorry, not interested I'm afraid."

Andy sighed. "Oh well, like I said, story of my life. You know he looks a lot like this really cute male model."

Blaine bit his inner lip to keep from laughing. "The name's Blaine by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances. So, were you guys having a party or something or just a great game of attrition volleyball?"

Blaine laughed. "It was supposed to be a friendly barbeque, but we didn't even get the grill lit before I end it with this crap."

Andy frowned. "It's still early, I'm sure they'll wait for you. Here we are; maybe we can get you in and out quick and get you back."

"By the way, Blaine, did your shoulder slip back by itself or did someone ... convince it?" Andy asked.

"Our football coach was there and managed to slip it back in," Blaine told him.

"While we're down here then I'm going to call up and see if the doc wants an MRI too," Andy told him. He helped Blaine out of the chair and into place and handed him off to the x-ray tech while he stepped out to make the call.

"I was right, he does want one so that they can make sure none of the nerves got pinched in the process," Andy said once Blaine was back in the chair. "Luckily, they're right down the hall."

Andy wheeled him down the hall and they waited for the orders to come down for the views that the doctor wanted. Once they had them in hand, Andy helped the tech get Blaine onto the table and then Andy stepped out with the tech. They started the imaging, but as the music played softly in the background Blaine began to tap his foot.

"Hey buddy," the tech said over the intercom. "You have to hold still. Even tapping your foot can make your whole body move and blur the image."

"Oh, sorry," Blaine said.

They tried it once more, but again, about half way through the imaging another song started and Blaine began to tap to the beat.

"Here take my stuff," Andy said laughing. He handed the tech all of his metal and electronics and entered the room. "I thought you had a party you wanted to get back to."

"I do," Blaine said sounding confused.

"Well then you have to hold still," Andy said with a grin.

"I was! At least I thought I was."

"Musician?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You keep tapping to the beat," Andy said grinning. He pulled up the stool to the end of the table and held Blaine's ankles. "Image away guys!" Andy told the techs.

"Thanks man," the tech said from the booth.

This time Andy managed to keep Blaine distracted and still for the full length of the MRI scans. After Andy got him back up and into the chair, the two waited outside for the tech to finish up and burn them some discs.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Anderson tapped her foot as she sat in the chair near the foot of the bed as Kurt paced to the side of it. Dan just leaned against the cabinet by the door and watched the two. The former both jumped as the wheelchair bumped the door and knocked it open the rest of the way.<p>

"Sorry about that folks," Andy said as he wheeled Blaine back in. He helped Blaine back up onto the bed as Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. "Okay, the doc is having a look at those images and he'll let us know what he plans on doing. If you give me a minute, though, I'll go get some supplies and we'll get your backyard off your back before he comes in."

Andy exited as Kurt leaned over and looked at Blaine's now bare back. "Oh my, you are filthy," he said with a grimace. "I can't believe I put your shirt on you with you in that state."

"It's okay babe, I don't think either of us were much thinking about that at the time," Blaine said smiling up at him.

"Okay, here we go," Andy said reentering with a basin and some towels. He spread one towel out at the base of Blaine's back and then partially filled the basin with warm water and squirted some soap into it. He tossed in two wash cloths and then began to wring them out. "Care to help?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt looked shocked at first but then nodded. He took the cloth from Andy and then watched as he began to sponge the dirt off of Blaine's back. Kurt did the same to his side. "Is this okay?" Kurt asked Andy.

Andy nodded then shrugged. "Ask your man, it's his back..." Kurt smiled over at him.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Feels great to me," Blaine said returning it.

Dan and Blaine's mother looked at one another and grinned.

"Let me know if it gets too tender," Andy told Blaine as he got closer to his shoulder.

"Uh ... y...y...you're getting close," Blaine said.

Andy rewet the cloth and held a towel gently around Blaine's arm and squeezed the warm water over it rather than rubbing it. "That better?"

Blaine nodded.

Once they'd gotten all of the grime off, Andy gently toweled off the area around Blaine's shoulder and let Kurt finish the rest of his back and other side.

"The doc should be here in a few, so maybe you can make it back to your party," Andy said with a wink as he left and pulled the door closed.

"Feeling better?" Dan asked smiling.

"Well, I feel cleaner," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand as Kurt sat in the chair beside him.

"How's the pain?"

"About a six or a seven," Blaine said.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. A distinguished older gentleman and a younger man wearing a flight suit under his white coat walked in followed by Andy.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, my name is Dr Hardy, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, sir," Blaine said.

"Well, we're all in luck today," Hardy said. "Dr Azar here is one of the state's leading orthopedists and we were lucky enough to have him here as part of his volunteer rotation with our life-flight helicopter crew. If you wouldn't mind we'd like a few of our med students to observe as he has a look at your shoulder. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Sure," Blaine said as he shrugged and then quickly regretted it.

Hardy stepped out, presumably to round up the med students as Andy put the disc with Blaine's MRI into the drive of the laptop they'd brought in and pulled them up. He winked at Blaine as he stepped aside for the doctor to view them.

"Is it Blaine?" Dr Azar asked.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said.

"Well, Blaine, before the others get in here I'm just going to give you a quick rundown of what we'll be doing," Azar said. "Looks like someone managed to coax your shoulder back into place before you got here?"

"Yeah, our football coach was there and she managed to get it back into place," Blaine said.

"She did a great job getting it seated back in there; it almost looks like it was never out. That saved you a lot of stretching of the ligaments and tendons and probably cut your recovery time greatly," Azar said.

"You guys go to McKinley, huh?" Andy said.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Your football coach is a she," Andy said. "With five consecutive Missouri high school championships, The Beiste's reputation precedes her."

The boys both smiled.

"Okay, Blaine what we'll do is probably give you two injections," Azar said. "They'll have three meds in them, one to help deaden it now, a steroid to help keep the swelling down and help it heal faster and another pain med that will last a little longer. Then we'll send you home with some other meds to help with the pain and swelling."

"Kurt how are you going to be with needles?" Dan asked.

Kurt's eyes were wide. "Uhh..."

"Why don't you switch out with me or Mrs. Anderson then?"

"Don't look at me," she said, "I'm not that great either."

Blaine gave her a smile as Dan and Kurt switched places.

The med students flooded in as Andy wheeled a piece of equipment in on a rolling pedestal. It was a little smaller than a laptop and had sensors dangling from it. He then placed a tray with a couple of syringes and packets of stuff on the rolling table and positioned them within easy reach.

As Dr Azar went over the MRI images with the students Andy prepped Blaine's shoulder. "Okay, you know the drill ... name and birthday..."

"If I get it wrong do we get to skip the shots?"

"Well, yeah, but then it's just gonna keep hurting like hell," Andy said grinning.

Blaine grumbled. "Blaine Anderson ... February 5th, 93."

"Good answer!" Andy chuckled. "You're not allergic to betadine or latex are you?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Okay, I'm just cleaning off where he's going to put the injections." Andy tore open a packet that had several swabs coated in a reddish brown liquid and he used them to wipe it all over Blaine's shoulder. After he discarded them he wiped the reddish brown stuff off with alcohol.

He typed Blaine's name and some other information into the machine and then grabbed one of the sensors dangling from the side of it and squirted a gel onto the end of it. "This is like a mini ultrasound machine," Andy told him. "This'll let the doc see where he's injecting the meds and let him get it exactly where he wants it. That's why everyone's here, first time we'll get to use it."

Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"First time we get to use it, he uses it all the time that's why they all want to watch," Andy said smiling.

"Okay, that sounded better," Blaine said.

Andy winked at him again. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's probably going to hurt as he manipulates it to find where to put the shots," Andy said, "but with the stuff that's in the needle, it should feel better once it starts going in. That first one he was talking about is really fast acting."

"Are we ready?" Azar said, moving over to join Andy beside Blaine.

Dan tapped Blaine's opposite hand offering his to hold, but Blaine shook it off.

As Azar touched the sensor to Blaine's shoulder Blaine grimaced. "You're going to feel some pressure, Blaine, I'm just trying to see where the meds need to go," Azar said. "When I inject it, it's going to feel funny, like it's being blown up like a balloon ... like there's more in there than should be, but that should go away fairly quickly."

Blaine nodded his head closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"As you can see we have the scapula here in the background, you'll also notice the ball of the humerus and the end of the clavicle here," Azar said pointing at the screen. "Okay, we're aiming for here and here to get the best placement for adsorption of the medications." The med students nodded. "Okay here comes a little stick..."

The needle entered and Blaine grimaced, but then the doctor had to move it around to get it into the correct position. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand and squeezed as Kurt turned into Mrs. Anderson's shoulder scrunching his eyes.

"Okay, injecting," said the doctor and he squeezed the plunger on the syringe. They watched on the screen as a cloudy area bloomed from the tip of the shadow the needle made on the screen. "Okay, that's one down and just one to go. How are you doing?"

Blaine nodded quickly while gritting his teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry," Azar said. "It'll feel better once the meds kick in."

He moved the sensor around and he was right, the pressure wasn't nearly as bad now. "Okay, here comes stick number two..."

Blaine grimaced again as the needle went in. He squeezed Dan's hand again. Thankfully this one was more on target and didn't have to be moved around as much.

"And injecting," the doctor said again. "All set. Thanks for allowing our students in Blaine." All of the med students told him thank you as they all filed out.

Andy grabbed some cotton gauze and took care of the two pinpricks of blood that trickled from the injection sites, and then placed band-aids on them.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked once they were all gone.

Blaine nodded and said, "Ow!"

"How about you?" Andy looked over at Dan.

"I think I still have a little circulation left," Dan said grinning.

Blaine looked over at him and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Dan said giving his good shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Okay, you're up again Kurt."

Kurt quickly came over and sat on the bed beside Blaine, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he took his hand.

"I know you guys have a party to get back to so I'm going to try and light a fire under them with your discharge papers," Andy told them smiling.

True to his word Andy came back shortly with an immobilizing sling which he showed them all how to put on and adjust. "He'll need to wear this for a couple of weeks, and then have your family physician have a look and see if it needs to stay longer," Andy told them. "You'll probably want one of these guys to help you get it on, because you want to move that shoulder as little as possible at first." He pulled out an instant ice pack out and snapped and shook it to activate the chemical inside. You'll want to leave this ice pack on until it ... well, until isn't cold any more. The cold will help to hold the meds there in your shoulder so they can work. All of the instructions are printed out here on the discharge papers. Here are your prescriptions; you shouldn't need them for several hours at least since the shots had some of the meds in them. But I'd fill them tonight if you can because you may need some before morning."

They all thanked Andy and he walked them out as Kurt pushed Blaine in a wheelchair. Dan pulled the car around and opened the doors. Kurt helped Blaine into the rear passenger seat, but Blaine surprised him and jumped over into the one on the driver's side. Kurt looked at him strangely, but Blaine held out his good right hand and Kurt smiled catching on. He took Blaine's hand and climbed into the passenger seat.

Dan smiled and shook his head from the driver's seat as he watched them in the rearview mirror. Trish got in beside him as Dan hit the button closing the back doors.

It was around dusk as Dan drove them to a nearby pharmacy and they waited for Blaine's prescriptions to be filled. "Looks like we're going to make it for the fireworks after all," Dan said as he handed the bag to Blaine.

"Yeah, I guess we can at least watch the fireworks together," Blaine said sounding disappointed.

"Yup, you can plop down between Sam and Dave and Finn and Rachel and 'oo' and 'ah' with the rest of them," Dan said glancing into the mirror before pulling out of the shopping center.

"Do you really think they all stayed?" Blaine said frowning.

Dan looked over at Trish. "There were teenagers and food ... what do you think?"

She shrugged.

As they neared the subdivision, Dan caught the first few chords of the song beginning on the radio as it played softly in the background. He glanced up into the mirror and saw the two boys lost in one another's eyes. He turned the volume up a bit more and intentionally missed his turn and took the long way around to the house.

Blaine smiled as he recognized the song and smiled over at Kurt as his part came up. "All the games you played, the promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains."

Kurt grinned. "Lost sight, couldn't see..."

Trish slowly turned around as they continued together, "When it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight." She looked over at Dan who glanced over at her and smiled. "I'm beginning to see the light."

The song finished as they finally made their way back to the driveway and Dan turned in.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Okay, okay ... so I felt bad for making you hold on for the conclusion for so long. I hope you liked that sweet little nod at the end there. Mom's first time hearing them together I think. How do you think the elder Mr. Anderson would have taken his son singing a lovely romantic song with another guy, or TO another guy?

I also hope a few of you got the other little nods thrown in here and there. ;)

As always, let me know what you think! Reviews, reviews they are the drug of choice in the writing community it seems! LMAO


	14. 14  Fireworks

**Author's Note**:

Thanks for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming.

Back to the party now, eh? Well let's let the festivities ... re-begin?

On with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**14 - Fireworks**

* * *

><p>The fireworks show at the nearby park was schedule for later in the evening to make sure it would be dark enough. Dan had assured them that his house was close enough for them to see the show from the back yard, which had been his and his family's tradition.<p>

Sam, Dave, Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Artie were with the two children as they played with their sparklers, tracing patterns in the air. Puck passed out firecrackers to the Dalton guys, Santana, Jo and Lauren. They were playing a game of Puck's own invention; it amounted to bowling with firecrackers. They arranged empty pop cans into a bowling pin configuration and tossed firecrackers into the middle of them to see whose toss would knock down the most. The three fathers decide to put an end to the game when Puck became a little over zealous in his attempt to top Lauren's best by tossing an entire handful of firecrackers into the formation.

"And pick them thangs up and put 'em in a trashcan so the man don't run over 'em with his mower, son," Mr. Evans told him.

"Yes, sir," Puck told him then went over to grab one of the large trashcans by the deck.

The game players went over to join the others by the picnic tables. Stacy had given up on the sparklers and was currently chasing fireflies. John and Sherry watched her as she squealed. "Hey, did you know there's a song about those," Jon told her as she just barely missed catching one right beside him.

"There is?" She said beaming at him. "Do you know it?"

"I sure do," Jon, told her smiling.

"Too bad Sammy didn't bring his guitar with him," Stacy said frowning.

"These guys don't need guitars, Stace," Sam said smiling.

"You don't," she asked wide-eyed.

"Nope," Jon told her smiling.

She clapped.

"Hey guys, come here," Sam said. "Let's see if these guys can teach us how to do what they do."

The three Warblers laughed. The others gathered in a circle around them and Stacy as Jon lifted her up to sit on the table once more.

The three boys started a rhythm, "Do, do ... do, do, do, do. Do, do ... do, do, do, do." Once they had all of the glee club members keeping the rhythm Nick and Jeff added a, "Nah, nah, nah ... nah, nah, nah, nah ... nah, nah, nah, nah ... nah, nah, nah, nah, nah."

Then Jon began, "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare."

Nick and Jeff dropped in a, "Dum, dum."

Nick grabbed and empty cup and put it beside his mouth to create an echo to his voice. "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep."

Jon and Jeff continued, "'Cause everything is never as it seems."

Jon sang with Jeff and Nick adding harmonies here and there, "'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance."

"Teach me how to dance," Nick and Jeff sang doing a cute little dance as Stacy clapped.

Nick joined Jon for the next part, "A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

Jeff and Nick again added occasional harmonies as Jon continued, "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems."

Nick and Jeff threw in, "Never as it seems."

Jon ended it with, "When I fall asleep!"

Stacy clapped as they all congratulated themselves.

"Great, we leave for just a little while and they replace us with other Warblers!" Blaine said from behind them.

"Yes," Kurt said shaking his head. "You just can't trust anyone these days." Everyone spun and a furor of surprise, welcomes and just general elation erupted as they all rushed over to them. Kurt quickly stepped in front of Blaine throwing his hands out wide. "Watch the arm! Just had it repaired!" The others all froze and then restarted their actions in a more orderly manner.

The adults laughed at them from the deck as Dan and Trish rejoined them.

"Everything go okay?" Shannon asked.

"We had a couple of little hiccups," Dan told her. "But everything worked out in the end. Let me go drop this stuff in the house." He took his keys and the bag with Blaine's meds into the house and then returned to join them.

"We saved you guys some food," Shannon said. "Well everything but Julie's squash casserole that stuff went like shine before a preacher's visit."

"Well dayum," Dan said.

"Don't worry kiddo," Julie told him. "I snagged you some and put it in your fridge when I saw how fast it was disappearing."

"It just would not be a picnic without some," Dan said grinning at her.

"I'll go relight the grill so we can put you guys some fresh burgers on," Max said.

"You guys don't have to do that," Dan said.

"Are you kidding?" Burt said. "It was you're party, hell if you're gonna throw the thing and not get any of the goods!"

"Yeah, we already reloaded the grill," Paul said.

"So how'd he do?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, how bad was it?" Anne asked. "You know Sam popped his out in one of his games last year."

"The doctor said it wasn't too bad," Trish told them. "He said you did a great job Shannon."

Shannon nodded. "Like I told the kids, I've seen my fair share."

"They gave him two shots right into it," Dan said. "But he handled them like a champ."

"Really?" Trish said, grinning. "I noticed you didn't use that left hand any more the rest of the night."

"Well I am right handed," Dan said, looking around innocently as he exercised his left hand.

"Are you really okay?" Jeff asked Blaine. "I am so sorry! I can't believe I did that!"

"I'm fine man," Blaine told him. "What did you do?"

"I shoulda stopped," Jeff said. "I shouldn't have slammed into you."

"Jeff, man, I slammed into you," Blaine said. "I was too busy hogging the ball and trying to be all cocky because Lauren called me a 'pretty boy'."

"But I..."

"Shut up Blondie!" Blaine said with a grin. "Come 'ere!" Blaine grabbed him and hugged him with his good arm.

Once the grill was hot, Sam went into waiter mode and took orders to his dad and Mr. Karofsky. He called time, when after he'd taken Blaine and Kurt's orders the others started asking for stuff too. Dave laughed and asked Dan for a pad and jumped in to help Sam with the orders. To their credit, the two fathers would make excellent short order cooks should either of them fall on hard times again.

Dan turned to Trish. "See I told you, where there are teenagers and food, no one's going anywhere." She laughed.

"Oh, you've seen Finn in a growth spurt have you?" Carole said.

Dan and Shannon looked at each other and both said, "Teachers."

"You have one or two," Dan said.

"We deal with twenty or thirty," Shannon said.

Both together said, "At a time!"

The parents laughed.

"Shannon was sharing some of the horror stories from your marathon babysitting stint," Anne said.

Dan looked at her questioningly.

"Your New York trip," Julie supplied.

"Oh, I don't know," Dan said. "Your four guys weren't too bad."

"Yeah, but you had Derrick to help you," Shannon said.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Dan said. "I might be a science geek, but I paid attention in history. Divide and conquer!"

They laughed.

"How is your brother?" Anne asked.

"He's great," Dan said. "Slippery little devil though. He and Bryce managed to skip out and leave me at my folks place to play Mr. Fixit for everyone's computers."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Julie said. "You're great with them."

"Oh, damn," Shannon, said. "I'm denser than a pone of week old cornbread!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "You mean you didn't catch that the first time around, huh?"

"What?" Julie said.

"Bryce is a ... is it IP or IT major?" Shannon said. "Oh hell, whichever, he's an actual computer tech."

"No wonder you were giving me those blank looks as I groused!" Dan said as the others laughed.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had finished their 'second course' Brittany went out to her car and retrieved her "s'mores kit" ... "an total necessity for any cookout," as she put it. The kids gathered around the grill as the coals waned and toasted their marshmallows. Brittany and Mercedes helped the little ones to construct theirs.<p>

Now that the sun had completely set, Dan went inside the house and retrieved his own nighttime picnic kit. He distributed glow-sticks and various other glow-in-the-dark items to all the kids. After giving everyone time to adorn themselves, he went into the house and shut off all of the outdoor lights and left only nightlights on in the house should anyone need to use the restroom or retrieve anything from the kitchen.

Dan sent Puck around to light tiki torches around the perimeter of the yard and placed small lanterns on the tables. "I should have reminded you about these before I left," he said. "They help to keep the bugs away."

The torches were all strategically placed so that they were far enough apart to outline the edges of the yard, and indicate where any hazards might be but they left plenty of dark area in the center of the yard. The backyard soon became a sea of glowing figures.

"The fireworks should be starting soon," Dan said.

The youngsters cheered as the teens began staking out their viewing positions. Dan switched on the radio and tuned it to the station that was broadcasting the musical accompaniment to the show. There was another cheer from Stacy as the announcer said they would be starting any minute.

Dan looked out over the yard once he returned to his seat. The glowing figures were all divided into duos and trios. He squinted as he tried to identify each of them. Artie, Brittany and Stacy were the easiest to spot. Artie's wheelchair was decked out with glowing necklaces woven though it's spokes. Stacy sat in his lap as she and Brittany conducted an imaginary orchestra with their glow-sticks.

Blaine and Kurt were the next easiest to pick out as they sat on top of one of the picnic tables. Someone must have placed several glow-sticks in Blaine's sling so the whole thing glowed with an eerie light, which also under lit his face, creating the illusion of a floating disembodied head, two when Kurt leaned in to nuzzle or kiss him. It would make a great trick or treat gag for Halloween.

Patriotic music filled the air from the radio and the first glowing streamers flew into the air bursting into colorful patterns in time with the music. Blaine glanced over as the glow of the first volley subsided. He wasn't surprised when he saw Jon straddling one of the benches with his arms wrapped around Sherry as she sat in front of him. The other bench at their table caused an eyebrow to rise, however. Mercedes sat on it between Nick and Jeff. Blaine nudged Kurt and nodded in their direction. As the next volley filled the sky with blues and reds, Kurt looked over. Blaine noticed the double take as Kurt too realized that Nick's arm was around Mercedes' shoulders. The two looked at each other and grinned.

At the third table, Sam and Dave had constructed their own makeshift bleachers by placing one of the benches on top of the table. Stevie sat on the top bench as Sam and Dave sat below him on the table. Santana and Jo sat on a blanket on the grass in front of them, leaning against the lower bench.

"I'm never gonna get a girlfriend," Stevie mumbled.

"What, little bro?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'," Stevie said rolling his eyes.

Dave looked around to them and followed Stevie's gaze. He nudged Sam with his knee and nodded downward. Sam turned and he and Dave chuckled as they saw the two girls making out below them.

Out in the yard, Rachel pointed at the beautiful bouquet of lights above as they gradually changed color. "How in the world do they do that?" Finn asked as he lay beside her on the blanket with his arm around her.

"I don't know, but they're beautiful," Rachel said.

As the music reached a crescendo, the brightest and loudest display filled the sky, and there couldn't have been a more opposite reaction. Stacy and Brittany both covered their ears as Puck and Lauren, lying at right angles to one another on another blanket, Puck with his head on Lauren's stomach, seemed to be trying to out-scream them.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Song - "Fireflies" original by Owl City this version by Jon Hall

Let me know what you think!


	15. 15  Family

**Author's Note**:

I am sorry, but this chapter is the end of the show...

So, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**15 - Family**

* * *

><p>After the fireworks, things got quiet, almost too quiet. Several of the glowing duos became just a little too motionless and a little too small to remain a duo. The parents looked at each other.<p>

"Lights?" Dan asked.

"Well Anne said you had to trust them," Julie said, "and I for one am enjoying the peace of it all."

The others laughed.

Jon and Sherry walked over to Blaine and Kurt. "Well guys it was great," Jon, told them. "Sherry's got to work tomorrow, though, and Westerville is a long drive."

"It was so great seeing you, Jon, and meeting you, Sherry," Blaine said.

"Sorry we couldn't spend more time together," Sherry said. "I hope your shoulder feels better soon."

"Oh, I'm feeling great right now; the doc gave me the good stuff!"

They all laughed.

"Oh, did you need your bowl back?" Kurt asked.

"Nah," Sherry said. "It was one of those that you can keep or toss, so you can do whichever you want." She smiled at him as he laughed.

The two walked over and said good night and thank you to the parents and teachers. Then they walked around the house and left.

Jeff joined Blaine and Kurt. "Hey guys, what do you make of that?" he asked them looking over at Nick and Mercedes.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "We were kind of hoping that you'd tell us."

"Well, I don't know, but they've been together like that for the last few hours now." Jeff said.

"Hmm," Kurt said as he drew his mouth to the side. "All I know is that if he strings her along and hurts her I will definitely kick his ass." Kurt nodded.

"I'm down," Blaine said. "She's too sweet for a playa."

"I might even help," Jeff said. "She's cool, I like her."

The three laughed.

Across the yard, Dave walked up to Artie. Stacy was sound asleep on his lap. "Want me to take her?" Dave asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Artie said. "If I already couldn't feel my legs I'm fairly sure I wouldn't be able to feel my legs."

They laughed quietly as Dave leaned down and scooped her up. He went back over to the bench with Sam.

"How's he doing?" Dave asked as he sat down.

"Out cold," Sam said, looking at Stevie on the bench. "I think we got them all played out. Make sure he doesn't roll."

"Yeah," Dave said as Sam got up and walked over to the deck.

"Hey, Mom," Sam said.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the munchkins are both out cold," he said grinning.

"Okay, honey," she said. "If you and Dave can just help get them into the car we'll take 'em on home."

The two boys gathered the little ones up and headed for the car. Rounding the house Stevie woke up and protested. "I'm not a baby," he mumbled. "I can walk!"

"Not when you're asleep," Sam said grinning as he stroked his hair and told him to go back to sleep.

They got them both into their seats and belted them in.

"You know, he's almost getting too heavy for that," Sam told his parents as they walked up.

"Yep, they grow up fast," his mom, said. "Oh, tell Dan that he can just hold on to that dish and you guys can pick it up the next time you stop over to see Blaine. It'll give you guys an excuse to hang out."

They said goodnight to Dave then Mr. and Mrs. Evans climbed into the car.

The Karofsky's came around the house. "We're taking off now son, I've got to work in the morning," Mr. Karofsky said. "Just leave the table here, we'll swing by and pick it up later."

"Okay, Dad," Dave said.

"Hey wait a minute," Sam said suddenly looking around. "My ride just left!"

They all laughed.

"We talked it over with your folks, Sam," Mrs. Karofsky said. "We figured you guys would like to spend a little time together free of babysitting duties." She smiled as he gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "You guys both did great with them today, by the way. We're proud of you both." She climbed in the car.

"Don't stay out too late guys," Mr. Karofsky said as he opened his door. "Oh and Sam, before you let him drive, you might want to check his head again. You caused him a pretty nasty whack earlier. You might want to make sure you kissed it enough to actually make it better." He grinned slyly and winked at them before climbing into the car.

The boys saw Mrs. Karofsky smack him in the arm as he closed his door and they began laughing. They watched them drive off and Sam put his arms around Dave's neck.

"Lemme check it right now," Sam said. Dave frowned and leaned his head down. "Aw, it's not too bad, but we really should make sure." Sam leaned over and kissed his temple then pulled back. As Dave straightened back up, he leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two!" Artie said as he rolled around the house with Brittany on his lap.

"Yeah, it's so depressing to see y'all mackin' on one another constantly!" Mercedes said.

"Well you're two to talk!" Dave said. "You got the girl in your lap."

"Yeah, well I can't feel most of her," Artie said sticking his tongue out at him.

Brittany reached over and grabbed it between her finger and thumb. "What have I told you about that?"

"Thorry," he said. She nodded decisively then let go of it.

"You weren't exactly mackin' earlier there, Mercedes," Sam said. "But you weren't that far off."

"Yeah well..."

"Did you at least get his number?" Sam asked. "He was kinda cute."

"Oh, hell yes, boy," she said snapping her fingers. "You know my momma didn't raise no fool!"

They all laughed, and then Sam and Dave helped Artie get into the car and stow his wheelchair. The two waved as they watched them pull off.

As Sam and Dave rounded the house and reentered the back yard Nick and Jeff were just saying goodnight. "Night guys," they all said with a wave as they passed one another.

"Um, so ... what's the deal with Mercedes and Mr. Small Dark and Handsome?" Sam asked as they reached Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "I don't know for sure," he said. "We did catch them with their arms around each other during the fireworks."

"And Jeff said they'd been like that for hours," Kurt told them. "Of course we weren't here for most of it so we wouldn't know much beyond that."

"Well our girl said she got digits," Sam said.

Blaine and Kurt looked at one another.

"What's wrong guys?" Dave asked.

"Nicky doesn't give digits," Blaine said, scratching his chin. "He usually takes them. This might be for real guys."

"Well, there's something to keep an eye on!" Kurt said.

"What is?" Santana asked walking up with Jo.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said.

"So did you guys have fun?" Blaine asked.

"Sure did," Santana said. She looked at him kind of sideways.

"What?" he said smiling at her.

"Well I had Froggy, Cubby and Dapper Dan," she said, "but you changed your look up on me. Guess I'm gonna hafta find a new one."

"Sorry," Blaine said.

"Nah, I like the new look," she told him. "It suits you better."

"Well thank you," Blaine said.

"Night guys," Santana said.

"Hope your arm feels better soon," Jo, told Blaine as the girls turned and left.

The four boys walked over and took a seat on the steps near the four remaining adults.

"Well isn't this ... symmetrical, Mr. D?" Sam said.

"What?" Dan said.

"Four adults, four gay guys, four straight ones," Sam said smiling.

"Yes, I believe symmetrical could fit," Dan said as the others laughed.

"Finn!" Carole called. "Rach..."

"Allow us ... Mom," Kurt said. Carole and Burt smiled.

"Um ... Pauren?" Kurt said. The others shook their heads.

"Zuckerman?" Dave offered.

"Nah."

"Luck?" Sam said.

"Nah, closer, but still not quite."

"Pizes," Blaine said with a shrug. The others nodded.

"Hey Finchel ... Pizes!" they yelled.

The two forms in the distant dark slowly became four. There was a quiet, "Oh shit," from somewhere causing those around the deck to laugh. The four slowly walked into the light around the deck.

"When did everyone leave?" Finn asked.

"A little after the fireworks," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Finn said.

"It's okay, honey," Carole said. "I know you two haven't been able to spend much time together."

"Hey kid," Burt said. "I was really glad that you volunteered to help out around the garage, but it's your vacation, you deserve some time off too."

"Well, the other day when my brother's gay boyfriend had to fix my truck for me, something just didn't sit right with the jock in me," Finn said. "No offense, Blaine."

Blaine waved his good hand as he shook his head and grinned. "None taken."

"Dude! That's why you were late?" Puck said. "Seriously!"

"Okay, well I've got to head home," Burt, said. "I've got to open the garage tomorrow since I'm giving my son the day off." Carole smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

Finn started to say something, but then stopped as Burt's words sank in. A grin started and then spread into a full-blown smile. Finn straightened up and stood taller as he said, "Thanks ... Dad."

"Dave, could you and Sam give Kurt a ride home when you guys are done here?" Carole asked.

"Sure, Mrs. H," Dave said.

"You boys get the ladies home so their folks don't worry," Burt said.

"Yes, sir," Finn and Puck both responded.

"Goodnights" were tossed around as everyone eventually left but Dan and the four boys.

Dan perched on the corner of the deck rail grinning as he watched the four boys - well three and a half as Blaine was down one arm, clean up the remains of the picnic. Kurt had been extremely organized in his planning, and there really wasn't much left to do.

Outside they tied up the bags in the large garbage cans, folded the tables and chairs back up, and put them inside. Inside they put away the remaining food. There were a few partial bags of chips left, maybe a bowl of the baked beans and just under one tray of burgers and hot dogs.

"Well guys, looks like you can come over for lunch for a couple of days to help finish cleaning us out," Dan said.

"I'm surprised we had any left at all," Blaine said.

"Are you kidding," Dan said. "I was your age once, and so was Derrick. Oddly enough our friends were that age too. I remember how much we could put away ... and I can multiply."

The boys laughed.

All of their tasks done they all settled in the living room.

"Thanks guys," Dan said. "Y'all did a great job tonight."

They all said thank you or nodded.

"And let's have a big hand for Kurt Hummel, party planner extraordinaire!" Blaine said, beating the arm of the chair. The others all cheered.

"Tell you what guys," Dan said standing. "I'm gonna head to my room. I'm sure you guys could use at least a few minutes free from adults, doctors, nurses, and younger siblings."

"I don't know," Blaine said. "The nurse was kinda cute."

"You want to keep the use of that other hand?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"He thought you were cute too," Blaine said. "I had to disappoint him and tell him that you were taken.

"He gets hurt and goes to the hospital and ends up with a male nurse that's cute," Dave said. "I get hit in the head and get to babysit... How is that fair?"

"I thought I made that up to you?" Sam said inching closer to him.

"Yeah, well I'm just sayin'" Dave said smiling at him. Sam leaned in and kissed him.

"Now that looks like an excellent idea," Blaine said. "I think I'm in pain."

"Do you need your meds, baby," Kurt asked.

"Um, no not yet, this pain is in my ... lips," Blaine tried to pout but it managed to become a grin.

"Oh, I see," Kurt, said. He looked over at Sam and Dave on the other end of the sofa. "Somehow this just seems so wrong," he whispered, as he closed the distance to kiss Blaine.

"We can stop if you really want to," Blaine said once they'd broken the kiss.

Kurt looked at him, "Nah!" He leaned back in and kissed him again.

They stayed like that for some length of time, alternating between kissing and just sitting together arm in arm enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Eventually Dan came back down the hall, cautiously rounding the corner, as he wasn't sure what he'd find. "Hey guys," Dan said. They all turned to look at him. "I really do hate to break you guys up, but it's getting pretty late and Dave has to drop both of you off before he can get home."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, you do babe," he said with a frown.

"Let me just go tuck Blaine in, and I'll be ready guys," Kurt said hopping up and offering Blaine his hand.

"You really don't have to do that," Blaine said.

"The doctor said to use that arm as little as possible," Kurt, said frowning at him.

"But really, still..."

Kurt cut him off. "Go ahead and unbutton your pants then." Blaine narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtful. "Go ahead," Kurt, said again.

Blaine reached and tried it with the one hand. He fumbled for a minute then tried maneuvering a different way. Dan bit his bottom lip as Sam coughed and covered his mouth. Dave just suddenly got interested in scratching his nose.

"Okay, point taken," Blaine, said frowning. He could hear the other three losing their battle with their giggles as Kurt just stared at him patiently with a smirk. "Okay!"

Kurt escorted him into his room and pulled out his pajama pants. "Shirt or no shirt, baby?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked at the arm residing in the sling and tried to imagine any way to don the shirt without using or moving it. "No shirt, I think," Blaine said twiddling his thumbs.

Kurt very carefully removed the sling and helped Blaine to gently lower and straighten his arm. He then unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slid his arms out, using the reverse of the way Andy had shown them how to put it on. Blaine kicked off his shoes as Kurt sat on his bed and used his waistband to pull him closer. Blaine balanced first on one foot and then on the other as Kurt quickly helped him to get rid of his socks.

Kurt had just removed Blaine's shorts and was bending over to let Blaine put his foot into his pajamas when Dan knocked and slowly opened the door. Blaine turned his head as Kurt leaned over slightly to peer around Blaine's hip to see who it was.

Kurt turned his head slightly to find Blaine's clothed penis directly at eye level then looked back at Dan. "This is not what it looks like!" Kurt said, just a few shades shy of beet.

Blaine turned back toward him, looked down, and sniggered.

"Then you're not helping him put his PJs on?" Dan said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am," Kurt, said hurriedly taking Blaine's knee and maneuvering his foot into the leg hole of the pajamas.

Blaine was still giggling as he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay, babe, he knows what you're doing. Calm down."

Dan was trying his best not to laugh. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to know if you wanted your meds in the kitchen or in your bathroom."

"My bathroom I guess," Blaine said.

"Okay," Dan said. "Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "He wasn't staring at what I was staring at either," Kurt mumbled. He finished tying Blaine's pajamas and stood up.

Blaine pulled him over to him. "Thank you," Blaine said smiling. He leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome," Kurt said smiling as they pulled apart.

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed around him," Blaine said. "It was completely innocent. He knew it."

Kurt took a deep breath then blew it out. "You're living with him, so you see him all the time. It's a little easier for you to see him as Dan ... I still see Mr. D most of the time, and you don't exactly change your boyfriend's pants in front of your teacher."

"True enough," Blaine said kissing him again. "It is okay though."

Kurt nodded. "Do you want me to come by early tomorrow and help you get your sling on?"

"Nah, you made a great host tonight, you deserve to sleep in tomorrow," Blaine said smiling at him. "I'll wear some sweats so there won't be any buttons and Dan can help me get the sling on if I need help."

"No ifs," Kurt said. "Get him to help you. Andy said to move it as little as possible at least for the first few days."

Blaine nodded as they walked back out into the living room.

Once out there Blaine thanked them all again and hugged each of them. Kurt made Dan promise to help Blaine into the sling in the morning, which he did gladly. The three boys then said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>Dan lay in his bed; he was in that quiet place between sleep and waking. His eyes half opened as he thought he heard movement in the hall, but his brain dismissed it and he started to roll over and retreat again into that peaceful slumber when he heard a yell, followed by groans. He was instantly awake as he jumped up and ran down the hall to Blaine's bathroom. When he got there, he flipped on the light to find Blaine sitting on the floor with his back propped against the bathtub. He was clutching his shoulder with tears in his eyes, a sheen of sweat covering his body.<p>

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dan asked entering and crouching in front of him.

Blaine leaned his head back. "Fuck," he said as he brought it forward once more. "Yeah, sorry."

"Med's wear off?" Dan said wearing half a compassionate smile.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"Where are they? I'll get 'em for you," Dan said looking around the vanity top.

"I don't..." Blaine said before rolling his eyes and stopping.

"You don't ... know?" Dan said confused.

"I don't really want to take them," Blaine said sounding almost defeated.

"Why not? What's going on?" Dan asked narrowing his eyes as he watched Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "They're the same meds from before. I just..." He sighed again. "I got up, and I came in here to get them... I picked up the bottle and as I poured them into my hand and too many came out and ... I just saw that handful on my bed..." Another tear ran down his cheek.

Dan moved around to sit beside him against the tub. He sighed and looked over at him. "You told me in New York that you were beyond this. That you had Kurt, and all your friends, and you didn't have any thoughts like that anymore. Is that still the case?"

"Yes ... I just ... I think seeing them..." Blaine stopped. He had a far off look as he thought. "You did a good thing bringing Kurt in to snap me out of it tonight, but it was so hard. The sounds, the siren, the doors, the rolling of the wheels and people rushing around. The smells ... just that smell of antiseptic and alcohol and stuff. I am past this, but there's just so much negative."

"Anything in particular?" Dan said.

"Not really," Blaine said. "It's just ... everything. My dad, the hospital, the pain, the pills ... I think it just kind of snowballed. Finally without all the distractions, I finally had time for the thoughts to creep in again."

"Did something else happen?"

"I was having a dream, actually more of a nightmare I guess," he said with a shrug. "The playground, they made me eat the poster, and then they starting punching and one of them yanked on my arm. I woke up in a cold sweat. I must have rolled over on it and the pain woke me up. I came in here to take the meds and started ... thinking. I put the pills back and started to leave and I hit my shoulder as I turned the light off to leave."

Dan nodded. "Well, you need to take the meds. There's no need for you to suffer."

Blaine rolled his head around stretching his neck then took a deep breath. "I know. I know it's stupid..."

"It's not stupid," Dan said. "It's how you feel. You just need to try and figure out where it's coming from, and how to deal with it."

"I guess. I feel like I'm going nuts."

"You're not; it's a lot to deal with. It would be for anyone. Just remember that, you're not alone, you're here with me. Kurt was there tonight, your mom was there. Everyone stuck around and waited for you to get back. We all love you. It's not you."

"Thanks," Blaine said leaning over against him. "Oh, and thanks for Andy too."

"What do you mean?"

"I ... heard what the other one said as you guys were leaving," he said. Dan felt Blaine's arm shrug against his own.

"Oh," Dan said.

"He thought you were cute by the way," Blaine said. "I told him you weren't interested." Dan laughed. "I think he might have pegged you for Derrick's brother, too, by the way."

"Really?"

"Well, he said you looked 'a lot like this cute male model', I think were the words he used." They both laughed.

"Here, let me get you a glass of water and we'll get your meds in you so they can get to work." Blaine sat up and Dan pushed against the tub and stood up. He went into the kitchen, got a glass of ice water, and brought it back. He handed the glass to Blaine and then grabbed the bottles of meds from the vanity. Checking the dosage, he got out the pills and handed them to Blaine.

Blaine gave him a crooked smile as he took them and popped them into his mouth then swallowed them with a large swig of the water.

After another drink, Dan took the glass from him and then offered him his hand. Blaine took it and Dan hefted him up. "You did good tonight. I'm glad you finally decided to talk without me having to tell you to." Dan smiled at him. "Just keep it together, and keep thinking it through. Don't over think it, but just think about it and try to figure out how the pieces fit together."

"You sound like my therapist," Blaine said grinning.

"Yeah, well, whatever works," Dan said as he turned the bathroom light off and followed Blaine back into his room.

Dan waited for him to climb into bed and then tucked him in. Blaine looked up at him with a grin. "What?" Dan said smiling at him.

Blaine laughed. "I was just thinking. I think I've seen you in your underwear more than I've seen Kurt in his."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, well I'm fairly sure you've seen him out of his under wear more than me in mine."

Blaine blushed ever so slightly. "Yeah, well ... you might have a point there."

"Night, Bro," Dan said.

"Night, Dan."

Blaine settled in as Dan turned his light off and headed back toward his room. He adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, then opened them and stared toward his door. "_Did he just call me, Bro...?_" Blaine thought. A broad smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes again. "_He called me, Bro._"

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

So, tell me what you thought about the party. The fireworks show was absolutely spectacular, too bad you couldn't actually see it, but I'm not THAT good a writer. :( Leave me some feedback and I'll be sure to get back to you before the next chapter. ;)


	16. 16  Dead and Gone

**Author's Note**:

Be careful for what you ask or wish, for those who do, sometimes receive...

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**16 - Dead and Gone**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, baby, are you up?" Kurt called as he walked down the hall. He came to Blaine's door and found it opened by about an inch. Pushing it open the rest of the way, he walked in. Finding Blaine still in bed, Kurt laughed. "I know you told me to sleep in, which I did, but isn't four in the afternoon a little late for you?"<p>

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it with a bounce. Blaine was lying on his side with his back to Kurt. "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!" Kurt said as he reached over and shook him at the hip. There was no response. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and shook him again, but still got no response.

"Baby, are you okay? You're lying on your injured arm." Kurt asked shaking him more forcefully. Blaine rolled over onto his back, his arm falling to the bed limply.

Kurt felt his pulse quicken and his blood pressure rise; something just wasn't right. He looked over to the nightstand and found Blaine's bottles of medicine from the hospital. He picked them up. Kurt's breathing quickened as he shook the bottles. There was no noise ... they were both empty.

"Blaine?" Kurt said dropping the bottles. "Blaine!" He shook him again, but still there was no response. Reaching over, Kurt touched his cheek and he was cold, so cold.

"BLAINE! Oh God no!"

Tears fell as Kurt shook him again. Still no response as Blaine's body just flailed limply in his hands. Kurt stood and ran. "Dan! Mr. D! HELP!"

He ran to Dan's room at the end of the hall but he wasn't there. He turned and ran toward the living room to find it empty. Dashing through the kitchen, he ran out onto the rear deck.

"HELP! Someone help ... PLEASE!"


	17. 17  Dead and Gone

**Author's Note**:

Sorry about that. In case you missed it, I got a request from a reader who wished to remain anonymous save for the pseudonym "evil". Don't let it be said that I never cater to my adoring fans, be they named or nameless. B)

So now that we're all sure that our hearts are beating - or need them started back ... on with the REST of the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**17 - Dead and Gone**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, baby, are you up?" Kurt called as he walked down the hall. He came to Blaine's door and found it opened by about an inch. Pushing it open the rest of the way, he walked in. Finding Blaine still in bed, Kurt laughed. "I know you told me to sleep in, which I did, but isn't four in the afternoon a little late for you?"<p>

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it with a bounce. Blaine was lying on his side with his back to Kurt. "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!" Kurt said as he reached over and shook him at the hip. There was no response. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and shook him again, but still got no response.

"Baby, are you okay? You're lying on your injured arm." Kurt asked shaking him more forcefully. Blaine rolled over onto his back, his arm falling to the bed limply.

Kurt felt his pulse quicken and his blood pressure rise; something just wasn't right. He looked over to the nightstand and found Blaine's bottles of medicine from the hospital. He picked them up. Kurt's breathing quickened as he shook the bottles. There was no noise ... they were both empty.

"Blaine?" Kurt said dropping the bottles. "Blaine!" He shook him again, but still there was no response. Reaching over, Kurt touched his cheek and he was cold, so cold.

"BLAINE! Oh God no!"

Tears fell as Kurt shook him again. Still no response as Blaine's body just flailed limply in his hands. Kurt stood and ran. "Dan! Mr. D! HELP!"

He ran to Dan's room at the end of the hall but he wasn't there. He turned and ran toward the living room to find it empty. Dashing through the kitchen, he ran out onto the rear deck.

"HELP! Someone help ... PLEASE!"

* * *

><p>Kurt started awake, sweat covering him. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, swiped it open and dialed.<p>

"Good morning, gorgeous," Blaine said, a grin in his voice.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt said breathless.

"Yeah...?" Blaine said with concern. "Are you? You don't sound so good."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "I... Yeah, yeah ... I just had a nightmare I guess."

"Well everything's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, as long as you're okay," Kurt said smiling.

"It's okay, I had one last night, too," Blaine said. "But it's all good now. I'm up, I'm in my sweats, and Dan helped me with my shirt and my sling as requested."

Kurt laughed. "He is a man of his word."

"So, do you have any plans for the day?" Blaine asked.

"Well, since Dad gave Finn the day off and took his shift, I figured I'd take him some lunch," Kurt told him. "Anything on your end?"

"Nah, I figured I'd just take a tip from Bruno Mars," Blaine said. "I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan. Turn the TV on; throw my hands in my pants..." he sang.

Kurt laughed. "Well, enjoy yourself, but keep your hand out of your pants and I come take care of that for you later..."

Blaine grinned. "Is that a promise?"

"You bet it is," Kurt said.

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

><p>Dan was in the kitchen making a sandwich as Blaine walked in to join him.<p>

"Want one?" Dan asked pointing to the sandwich with the knife he was using to spread the mayo.

"Sure, looks good," Blaine, said leaning back against the cabinet.

"Something on your mind?" Dan asked.

"It was great last night seeing my mom," Blaine said. "I'm really glad that you two got along so well."

"Yeah, she's great," Dan, said. "And I have got to meet your Lola Nenette. She sounds like a trip and a half."

Blaine smiled broadly. "That she is."

"Something else?"

"I was just wondering if we could ... maybe invite her over again," Blaine said with a shrug.

Dan put down the knife and turned to lean against the opposite cabinet. "Blaine, she's your mom. You can have her over anytime you want."

Blaine smiled at him. "Well, I was thinking maybe like, dinner Friday night. I'll even cook."

"Well, Friday is my lecture series day, so if I don't have to come home and cook, mores the better."

Blaine was smiling so broadly he was almost bouncing.

"You going to cook yourself or have Kurt help you out?"

"Actually, for this I'd like it to just be the three of us." Dan tipped his head and gave him a curious look. "Well she and Kurt have their own things to work out. I'm just trying to see how we all fit together. Like you said last night, trying to see how the pieces of the puzzle fit together." He shrugged.

Dan smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"I'm going to go ahead and call so she has a few days notice," Blaine said. "Friday's okay with you then?"

Dan nodded as he started on the second sandwich.

Blaine took out his phone and dialed as he walked around to sit on the stool at the counter. "Hello?" a male voice said curiously. Blaine held the phone out and looked to make sure he'd dialed the right number, and then hung up quickly swallowing hard.

"Everything okay?" Dan said noticing him.

Blaine coughed. "Yeah fine," he said as he stared at the phone. He took a deep breath and then dialed again.

"Hello?" the same male voice said.

"Sorry about that, I think we were disconnected," Blaine said. "My I speak with Trish, please?"

"I'm sorry; she's unavailable at the moment. I see you got your sugar daddy to spring for a new phone for you."

"Could you tell me when you expect her?" Blaine said his jaw clenching.

"Not really. Do you pay him weekly for it, or just roll over and let him have his way every night to make sure the balance is paid up?"

Blaine's fist clenched in its sling. "Dad, let me talk to Mom. I know she wouldn't have left the house without her phone."

Dan froze and looked up. Blaine was facing away from him, but he could read the tension in his back.

"I told you she's not here and I don't know when to expect her. You may as well stop calling."

"Dad, just put her on the phone!" Blaine said, his breathing getting heavier as he stood up.

"Was that my phone?" came Blaine's mother's muffled voice from the background.

"Yes, but it was just a wrong number," his father responded.

"What?" his mother said, her voice louder. Blaine heard a rustling noise as she took the phone from him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mom..." Blaine said trying to contain himself.

There was a brief pause, "Honey, I'm going to call you right back, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

"WRONG NUMBER?" Blaine heard her yell just before she hung up.

Blaine felt Dan's hand on his shoulder, as he stood there shaking. It wasn't fear; it was frustration and pure ire. Dan pulled him into a hug.

"Shh," Dan said. "You need to calm down." He rubbed Blaine's back. "Let go. You're going to hurt your arm."

Blaine made a concerted effort to do as Dan told him. His fist was clenched so tightly that he could feel his nails digging into his palm. His shoulder was already aching and he knew what he was doing would only make it worse.

"Come on," Dan said. "Just relax. It's going to be okay."

Blaine took another deep breath and consciously willed his fist to unclench. As his breathing calmed, Dan released him.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he guided Blaine back to sit on the stool.

Blaine stared blankly. "Wrong number. The fucking ass called me a wrong number!" His jaw was clenched, he had tears that were begging to fall but he was willing them away.

Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're right. He's an ass," Dan said looking at him. "Just remember that. It's not you, he's the ass and he's just trying to get to you."

Blaine's phone rang a short time later. Dan put his hand on it and carefully removed it from Blaine's shaking hand. The display said 'Mom', but he wasn't taking any chances. "Hello?"

"Dan?" said Trish, sounding slightly confused.

"Trish?" Dan said. "Sorry, didn't want a repeat of a few minutes ago."

"You and me both," she said. "That fucking ass! Wrong fucking number?" Dan smiled at her use of the same phrase as Blaine. "I'm sorry. I'm in my car; I drove down a few blocks just to keep from killing him. Is Blaine okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay," Dan, said looking at him. Blaine was finally calming down now that his mother was actually on the phone. "Here, I'll put him on for you."

"Thanks Dan ... for everything," Trish said.

Dan nodded as he handed the phone to Blaine. "It's her, she's in her car."

"Mom?" Blaine said.

"I'm so sorry about that, honey," she said. "I'd just left my phone in the living room while I went to the restroom."

"It's okay, Mom," Blaine said.

"No, it's not," she said. "He had no right to do that. Did you need something, honey?"

"Actually, I was calling you to invite you over here for dinner Friday," Blaine said.

"Over there? You mean to dinner at your place?" she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said, also smiling. "I'd like you and Dan to get to know each other better. I just need to figure out how my life is fitting together now. You know?"

"Yes, I understand," she said. "I'd love to, honey. Just tell me what time and I'll be there with bells on."

* * *

><p>Friday evening Dan walked in from his lecture and sat his bag down on one of the chairs. Glancing into the dining room, he saw the table beautifully set with three places and fresh flowers in a vase in the middle.<p>

"Dan is that you?" Blaine said as he walked down the hall. "Thank heavens!" he said as he entered the living room.

"Everything okay?" Dan said.

Blaine almost growled. "I'm just... I'm an idiot!"

"What? No you're not, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to cook pasta and I only have one hand!" Blaine said utterly frustrated.

Dan laughed in spite of himself.

"Not funny! Mom will be here any minute!"

"Come on," Dan said laughing as he grabbed Blaine around the shoulders and walked toward the kitchen. Dan surveyed the scene as he entered the room. "Okay, sauce looks done. Garlic bread is ready for the oven."

"Yeah and I only almost lost two fingers getting that ready!"

Dan sniffed. "Is that chicken?"

"Yeah, it's in the oven," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Okay, do you need help with anything else besides the pasta?"

Blaine sighed again. "No, I guess I've got everything done but the huge pot of water and if you could make some of your tea."

"It all looks great," Dan said. "You're doing a great job, especially one handed."

"I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out," Blaine said slumping onto one of the stools as Dan hefted the large stockpot over to the stove and turned on the burner. "I just want everything to go well."

"It will, just relax," Dan said as he started another smaller pot of water and reached into the cabinet for the tea bags.

"Yeah, easy for you to say!"

"It'll be easy enough for you too, just take a few deep breaths," Dan said smiling at him. "Got any lemons?"

"Yeah, they're in the fridge," Blaine said. "After the drama with the bread I decided it might be a good idea not to try something that rolled." He frowned.

"Probably a good idea," Dan said with a nod. He added the sugar to the pitcher and set about slicing the lemon.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh God, she's here!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, calm down," Dan said trying not to laugh, but quickly losing the battle. "It's just your mom. It's fine, just go open the door."

Blaine took a deep breath, stood and trotted for the door.

"Hello, honey," Dan heard from the front door.

"Come on in, Mom," Blaine said.

"Ah, just what I love to see," said Mrs. Anderson said as she walked in, "a man in the kitchen."

"Uhp, no," Dan said. "This was entirely your son; I'm just making the tea."

"Well, I am certainly impressed," she said smiling at Blaine. "It smells marvelous."

"The pasta and bread are about to go in, and the chicken is coming out," Blaine said. He showed his mother to one of the counter stools then went and grabbed an antipasto tray from the fridge. He had arranged pieces of tomato, fresh mozzarella, and an assortment of olives around the platter and then drizzled them with a seasoned olive oil.

"Oh this looks beautiful, honey!" she said.

Blaine shooed Dan around the counter to the other stool then returned to dump the pasta into the boiling pot. He then carefully removed the pan of chicken from the oven and slid in the pan with the bread on it.

His mom and Dan looked on, snacking on the antipasto as he stirred the sauce and covered the chicken with foil to stay warm.

When the timer sounded for the pasta, Dan came over to drain it as Blaine removed the bread from the oven. Blaine looked at it for a moment.

"Why don't I slice while you plate?" Dan suggested. Blaine nodded and handed him the knife.

Once they were done, Dan helped Blaine to get the plates to the table. Mrs. Anderson joined them and Blaine pulled her seat out for her. She smiled and thanked him as he helped her to pull her seat up.

"Tea, Mrs. ..." Dan started.

"Nope," she said. "I told you to call me Trish. And yes I'd love some of that stuff."

Dan laughed and filled her glass.

The three of them sat, ate, and talked for most of the evening. When the meal was complete, Dan helped Blaine to clear the dishes, and then Blaine brought them the tiramisu he'd made for dessert.

"I couldn't do the kind with the fancy liqueurs for obvious reasons," Blaine said.

"I'm sure it's great just like the rest was honey," Trish said.

"You never told me you could cook like this," Dan said. "I'm going to have to let you cook more often ... when your shoulder's better of course."

"You're not so bad at it yourself," Blaine told him.

"Yeah, but my stuff's a little more down home than gourmet," Dan said.

"I don't know, there was that German stuff and Korean stuff that you fixed," Blaine said. "That wasn't exactly 'down home' like your sweet tea."

"Yeah, well, the perks of being a military brat," Dan said. "I can't really do half of it justice. For one thing, I can't exactly find all the ingredients around here. I had to order those Korean spices online."

"I'm surprised they let them ship that shit, it was hot as hell," Blaine said.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, language young man!"

"He's heard worse," Blaine said with a frown.

"Yeah, well maybe," Trish said, "but what would Lola Nenette say if she heard that?"

"She'd probably agree if she'd tasted it," Blaine said with a grin.

"They are hot..." Dan said, trying not to laugh.

"Men!" Trish said laughing.

* * *

><p>At the end of the evening, Blaine walked his mother over to the door. "Thanks for coming, Mom," he said opening the door and then hugging her. "I've missed you so much. We need to do this more often."<p>

"Definitely, honey," she said kissing him on the cheek.

As they turned and opened the storm door, they were met by Mr. Anderson. "So this is what was more important than tonight's dinner with my boss."

"Frankly, yes," said Trish.

Hearing the third voice Dan walked calmly from the kitchen where he was putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You need to leave, Dad," Blaine said. "You've made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me, so please, just leave."

"So you're the faggot that took him in?" Anderson said looking behind them to Dan.

"I think you heard the man," Dan said. "Please leave."

"Man? More like your boy-toy isn't he. So I leave or you and the faggot army will throw me out?" Anderson said with a snort.

"No, just me," Dan said shaking his head as he stared at him.

"Edward, you're and idiot and an ass, and you're doing nothing but proving that right now," Trish said.

"Do you not enjoy the life I provide for you?" Anderson said.

"If it's between that life and my son, hell no," Trish said. "Your job was to provide for your family, but you can't pick and choose who your family is. I thought I knew you, but more and more I'm finding out that I don't know you at all."

"I have had enough of this!" Anderson screamed. "You would choose these faggots over me?"

"If you're forcing the choice, then yes," she said. "I really don't want to. Edward he's our son."

Anderson fumed. His fists clenched and the veins in his neck and temples throbbed. Blaine hadn't seen him this angry since he'd asked him why he shouldn't just go out with a guy to make sure he was gay rather than disappointing several girls. Dan noticed the change in Anderson's demeanor as well and began to slowly inch closer.

"I really think you should leave now," Trish said. "And you might want to start looking for a hotel. If you're going to be this unreasonable, then I don't really see the need to keep going through the motions."

"You would seriously throw away a twenty year marriage for this! For these perverts!"

"Why not?" she said. "You're throwing away eighteen years of a son's love. And why, because he isn't a clone of you ... because he didn't live up to your expectations ... because he isn't your version of perfect? Tell me Ed, what's left to keep us together?"

Anderson's eyes narrowed and he let out something akin to a growl as he stepped forward. Blaine's eyes grew wide and he stepped between his parents to protect his mother. Anderson shoved him out of the way and into the wall.

Blaine screamed in pain as his injured arm hit the wall. Anderson was almost to his wife as he drew back his fist, but as he swung, Dan quickly intercepted his fist, blocking it and deflecting it away from Trish.

"That is more than enough!" Dan yelled. "Get out now!"

"And you're going to make me you fucking fairy?"

Dan sighed. He glanced back and saw that Trish was taking care of Blaine as he continued to make sure that he was between them and Anderson.

"Come on you mother fucker!"

"Okay you really need to shut the hell up," Dan said. "The more you say the more idiotic you sound. How the hell can I be a 'mother fucker' and a 'faggot' at the same time? Make up your damn mind man!"

The ploy worked. Anderson's concentration was directed at Dan and the other two targets were forgotten. Anderson took another swing, which Dan again deflected. "Damn it!" Anderson said as he lost his balance and stumbled.

Dan took the opportunity and backed up effectively pushing Blaine and Trish around the corner and into the hallway.

As Anderson clambered to his feet, he again prepared to attack. "I'm not going to let you steal my family!"

"I'm not stealing anything, you're throwing it away you ass!"

Anderson threw another punch, but this time instead to deflecting the fist, Dan caught it, twisting the arm attached to it behind Anderson's back and slamming him against the sidelight of the door. Dan hit the door latch with his elbow and rolled around toward the door, building up enough momentum to fling Anderson out it and into the front yard.

"Now, as I said, it's time for you to leave," Dan said reaching and closing the door behind him.

Anderson was in a full-blown rage now. He came at Dan again and again, hurling both bigoted insults and fists, but each time Dan sidestepped, intercepted the blow and used Anderson's own momentum to throw him further from the house.

Eventually Anderson ran out of steam, both for insults and punches. With one last animalistic scream, Anderson picked up a rock from the landscaping beside the drive and smashed in one of the windows of Trish's car then climbed into his and sped off, the smell of burning rubber and squeals of the tires the only things remaining.

A second after he pulled off, the lights and sirens of several patrol cars stirred into life. Two of them took chase following Anderson, while a third pulled into the drive behind Trish's car.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" his next-door neighbor called from across the hedge along the drive.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Morton," Dan said waving to him.

"I called them as soon as I heard the ruckus," the older gentleman told him.

"Thank you," Dan told him.

"You okay, Dan?" the officer asked as he reached him.

"Yeah, thanks for getting here so quick, Jim," Dan said shaking his hand. "I need to check inside, come on in." Officer Jim followed him. "Blaine, are you okay?" he asked as he entered the house.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a grimace as he held his shoulder.

"That son of a bitch!" Trish said.

"Blaine, why don't you go ahead and get your meds," Dan said. "We'll try and stave off at least some of the pain."

"Did the assailant hurt him?" Officer Jim asked.

"He shoved him into the wall, and he hit his already injured shoulder," Dan said. "Come on in and sit down, Jim."

Jim followed him over and took a seat in one of the armchairs as Dan and Trish sat on the sofa. Blaine sat in the other chair after he'd taken his meds. Then Dan set about explaining what had happened.

A short while later, Jim's partner completed his assessment of the damages outside and knocked at the door and Dan went and let him in. They got word from the other officers that Anderson had been caught and Jim told them to take him into custody both for the intrusion and for the damages to Trish's car.

Trish sat, shaking her head. "Well this I would say would be the last nail in the coffin."

Blaine reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Honey, you had nothing to do with this," she said. "This was all him."

"I can't help but feel responsible," Blaine said. "If I wasn't..."

"If you weren't you, you wouldn't be my son," his mother said. "I thought I knew him, but that is not the man I thought I married."

"I've seen his type before, kiddo," Jim said. "They're nice and shiny and pretty to look at on the surface, but when you scratch them and look underneath they're rotting, if not already rotten to the core."

Blaine sighed and lowered his head to his hand.

"Are you guys going to keep him in custody overnight?" Dan asked.

"Probably, but I can't guarantee when he'll make bail," Jim said.

"Trish, you're more than welcome to stay here tonight," Dan said. "Hell as long as you need to make sure you get a protection order against him. We still have a guest room."

"I..." She looked over at the worry written on Blaine's face. "Just for the night, I'm going to my lawyer's office in the morning to get a protection order and probably separation papers."

Dan and Jim nodded as Blaine looked at her with relief.

"We'll have all of our reports ready for you tomorrow," Jim said. "Just tell them to send someone over and request them so they have the evidence to support the claims."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Well, if you guys are all okay we're going to head out," Jim said as he stood up and he and his partner headed toward the door. "Just give us a call if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Jim," Dan said as he followed them.

"Oh and tell that brother of yours I heard about his ass getting married," Jim said. "Eileen and I expect invitations. After three years of settling for his sloppy seconds in high school, that's the least I deserve."

"Hey, you better watch it," Dan told him grinning. "If I remember correctly Eileen was one of those sloppy seconds."

The two laughed as Dan let them out then closed the door behind them.

"Sloppy seconds?" Blaine said as Dan reentered the living room.

Dan laughed. "Jim and Derrick went to high school together. All of the girls seemed to like Derrick just a little bit better for some strange reason..." Dan gave a playful shrug. "So they'd go out with him and then for some inexplicable reason it just didn't work out, so he'd suggest that they try going out with Jim." The three of them laughed. "I don't know; Jim didn't do so badly with the deal. He met his wife Eileen that way." Dan winked at them. "Come on; let's get your mom set up in the guest room."

Blaine smiled and followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

I know it was "evil" to scare you there at the beginning, but I'm fairly certain that you liked the ending. Let me know what you thought. ;)

By the way, I'm sure I'm going to hear from just of many of you about this chapter as I did about the last one... Right?

**Wikipedia:** tuff definition: a rock composed of the finer kinds of volcanic detritus usually fused together by heat.


	18. 18  Quandary

**Author's Note**:

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having some medical problems affecting my balance and vision. It's a little hard to write a story when you're seeing two or three pages at once! :) I'm doing better now, but I'll admit that this chapter is probably going to be short and won't be up to my normal snuff. As soon as I started feeling better I lost my monitor, I think the cat decided to use it as a balance beam. :( I've been swiping the wife's laptop to write and my fingers don't exactly like the key placement, so fair warning ... expect typos galore!

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**18 - Quandary**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke and rolled over to check the time. Unfortunately, with the excitement the previous night, he had forgotten to plug his phone in and the battery had died during the night. He plugged it in and then getting up, he slid on his sweatpants and slid his shirt up, first over his injured arm and then onto his good arm. He stood for a moment looking at the sling, and then shrugged and just picked it up and headed for the guest room.<p>

"Mom?" Blaine said, entering the room. He looked around and found the room deserted. There wasn't even any evidence that anyone had used the room the night before. Blaine hurriedly walked to front of the house, but found it empty as well.

"Okay, calm down," Blaine said to himself. He sat on one of the stools at the counter and started to button to his shirt.

Shortly the back door opened and his mom and Dan came in laughing.

"Hi there sleepyhead," Trish said.

He looked at them as he finished buttoning his shirt. "You guys scared me," Blaine said. "I woke up and you guys were nowhere to be found."

"Sorry honey," Trish said with a frown.

"We were just putting plastic over her broken car window," Dan said.

"I just woke up and you guys were gone," Blaine said, as he placed his arm in the sling and tried to toss the straps over into place.

"Well it is the middle of the afternoon," Trish said as she walked over and helped him to fasten the straps of the sling.

"Really?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, you just kind of zonked out on us," Dan said.

"Sorry, I guess last night took more out of me than I thought it did," Blaine said.

"So are you hungry?" Trish asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'd love one of your omelets," he said. "But I don't even know if you have all the stuff you'd need."

"We can always check," Dan said.

Blaine's phone rang in the other room. "That's probably Kurt," Blaine said smiling. "I'll be right back."

Trish started naming off ingredients as Dan rummaged through the fridge and cabinets to find what she needed, while in his room Blaine rushed and grabbed his phone.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Blaine said after he picked up the phone and flicked it on.

"Okay, I could definitely get used to that," Kurt said with a smile. "I think morning is a bit of a stretch though."

"Sorry, it was kind if a tough night," Blaine said. "My phone died and I sort of slept in."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine said. "My mom's going to make breakfast."

"Wait, your mom?" Kurt asked confused.

"It's kind of a long story," Blaine said. "How 'bout I tell you all about it when I see you guys for dinner tonight?"

"Okay," Kurt said still sounding rather unsure.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Wait, he what?" Kurt said a little louder than he had intended.<p>

Blaine held out his good hand to calm him down. "He was furious, he came at my mom, and when I stepped between them then he shoved me."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "He actually touched you?" It was more than obvious that Kurt was holding in more than anyone could imagine.

"He just moved me out of the way and I hit my shoulder," Blaine said shaking his head.

"He actually hurt you?" Kurt said, his voice rising sharply. Dave's and Sam's eyes grew wide, both of them wondering if Kurt would have to be restrained.

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled slowly and deliberately. "Kurt, please calm down. It'll just make it worse," Blaine said. "We exchanged words; he got worked up and came after my mom. I stepped in between them, so he shoved me. I doubt he even knew he did it and actually made contact." Blaine took a deep breath, he knew he was explaining or excusing and that Kurt had every right to be upset, but he just really didn't feel up to handling more. "Dan took care of it. I'm not really proud that someone had to do it for me, but Dan did. He forced him outside and kept him off of us, and one of the neighbors called the cops. I'm not really proud that they had to do it instead of me ... but the asshole got what was coming to him. In the end, he broke one of the back windows out of my mom's car and sped off. From what I got, the cops picked his ass up for breaking the window, assaulting us and speeding."

Dave let out a chuckle as Blaine added the speeding bit, and Blaine smiled over at him.

Kurt sighed. "No wonder you waited until after we ate to tell us. And that you never invited me over to your place." Kurt glared at him.

"Honestly I don't care if we ever see him again," Blaine said. "He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me and I told him as much."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm just adding to it," Kurt said, "but he hurt you."

Blaine almost tried to explain it away again, but he realized that it was wrong in every way. He was still trying to wrap his head around just how some one that was supposed to love him unconditionally was so ardently against him. "I know. It was wrong, but he did get arrested and ... I'd just rather let them take care of it than dwell on it myself."

Kurt sighed. "I can get that. I guess. I still don't like that he had the nerve to actually touch you and hurt you... You're with Dan, though, so I know he won't let anything else happen to you."

"He was great," Blaine said. "I know the asshole swung at my mother, I was with it for at least that long. He never connected though, Dan moved him out of the way. I mean my mom got us out of the line of fire when she realized I'd hit my shoulder, but Dan got him outside and when he finally came back in, he didn't have a mark on him, so he must have kept him from connecting at all."

"Damn he's deep," Dave said. "I mean it's embarrassing; I've never really considered a teacher a real person."

Sam smiled at him. "I guess I haven't either really, but he's got so much more going on."

"He must have had some kind of martial arts or something," Dave said, "especially if your dad didn't even leave a mark."

"I never even thought to ask him about that," Blaine admitted. "All I worried about was that Mom said that she'd stay with us 'til she got the protection order from the courts. She already went to her lawyer and got the police reports, so she just has to wait for the courts to open on Monday to get the orders signed."

"Well that's good at least," Kurt said. "I'm glad you talked her into staying with you guys until it gets sorted."

* * *

><p>The four sat and talked about lighter topics over drinks for a while more before Sam went and got them cake and pie to end their evening. Once Dave finished his pie he reached over and grasped Sam's leg under the table.<p>

"I've got to head back," Dave said. "I promised Sally and Pam I'd be back to help Pam close up. Sally has a big date and she wants to go ahead and leave. I don't like leaving Pam alone to close up anyway."

Sam smiled at him. "I'll be ready to go once we get all cleaned up. You want me to bring you a drink when I come out."

"Sure," Dave said as he nodded. He winked at Sam as he gave his leg a squeeze under the table and Sam winked back. Blaine smiled and stifled a chuckle as he and Kurt waved a goodbye as Dave left.

Sam went back to work waiting tables as Blaine and Kurt finished their coffee. Soon they were done and Blaine ordered a couple of salads to take home to Dan and his mom. He and Kurt stood and hugged and shared a kiss before Kurt excused himself to head home as Blaine waited for the salads.

Sam smiled and waved at Kurt as he waited on a couple in the front of the room. "Some people," the lady said as Kurt walked by.

"I'll be right back with your pies folks," Sam said as he went to the back.

Finn walked in and walked back to Blaine's table.

"Hey Bro, what are you doing here?" Blaine said smiling as Finn walked up.

"Rachel and Mercedes were doing some shopping and I managed to get permission to sneak away while they looked for some ... girl stuff," Finn said with a grin. "I figured I'd see if you guys were still here and get a drink with you."

"Well you just missed Kurt," Blaine said pointing toward the door.

"I know," Finn said. "I saw him on my way out."

"Oh, cool," Blaine said. "Well I'm waiting for some stuff so I'll be glad to have another cup of coffee or whatever with you."

"Cool," Finn said.

Sam came out with the slices of pie for the couple at the front of the room. "Did you want coffee or a Coke Finn?" Sam asked as he passed.

"Coke would be great," Finn said.

"Coming right up," Sam said. He then took the pie to the other table.

"Right here in the restaurant is just too much," the woman said as Sam placed the plates down in front of them.

"It's alright dear," he husband said.

"You should be able to go out and not have to worry about stuff like that happening right in front of you," she said.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He understood the gist of their conversation but he knew better than to get involved, lest he lose his job. "Can I get you folks anything else?"

"No thank you son," the husband said. "You even waited on us through your break."

Sam nodded and began to leave.

"They just shouldn't be able to do that stuff in public," she said.

"Here you go dude," said one of the ladies who were seated a couple of tables over. "We just wanted to make sure you got your tip." They handed him a few dollars.

"Thanks," Sam said surprised.

"We just wanted to make sure you got it," the other said. The two young ladies kissed each other right there in front of the couple then, with a wink to Sam, the two left as the woman at the table stared in shock.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he slowly walked toward the back.

"Well I never!" the lady said. "I'll be in the car!" She got up and stormed out.

The husband sighed and caught Sam's attention as he handed Finn his coke. Sam walked over to him. "Could I get a to-go box for these and the check?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam said. "I'm sorry if you had a bad evening."

"No, she's just got a ... thing," the man said.

Sam nodded and jogged back to get the box and check. Sam returned with the things and placed the pies into the box as the man retrieved the money from his wallet.

"There you go kid," the man said handing him the money. "Go ahead and keep the change."

"Thank you sir," Sam said.

The man was hesitant as he stood up. "I'm sorry about what my wife said about your friends."

Sam looked at him. He really didn't want to call attention to the situation since it was as much his situation as Blaine and Kurt's. "It's okay sir."

The man shook his head, took his box and left.

Sam slowly walked toward the back of the mostly deserted room as one of the girls from before came in. "Sorry, I forgot my purse," she said as she went to her table and grabbed it.

"Uh, thank you for earlier," Sam said as she waved at him.

"Not a problem," she said grinning.

"I didn't know there were that many of us around," he said.

"Oh, both of us are straight," she said, "but neither of us can stand bigots."

"Oh... I ... uh didn't realize," Sam said.

"It's okay," she said smiling. "Though if either of your friends or you wanted to check and make sure, the offer is open." She winked at Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows went up as Finn smirked before sipping his coke.

"Uh ... I... Believe me," Sam said, "if I weren't already involved, you would definitely be at the top of my list."

She smiled and winked at him then walked back out.

Sam stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he was called to the back. He came back with Blaine's salads. "Here you go, man," he said handing Blaine the bag.

"Thanks, Sam," Blaine said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was just a little weird," Sam said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, I gotta get home," Blaine said. "I'll see you next week, huh."

Sam nodded at him.

"See ya later dude," Finn said. "We gotta hang sometime if I can get you away from that brother of mine."

"Well, you can try, but I'd say just to keep him in the plans, cause I doubt you'll get rid of him."

"True that," Finn said with a grin.

Blaine left with a wave.

Once the room emptied out, Sam cleaned up the other tables and came to sit beside Finn.

"You doin' okay, Sam?" Finn asked as Sam sat down and ran his fingers through his deep blond locks.

Sam looked over at him and sighed. "Yeah," he said with a shrug.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"It's just what happened earlier, I don't really think you'd understand."

"Well you can always try me," Finn said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess you got the gist of what was going on," Sam said.

"Yeah, the one lady was being a bitch because she didn't like the PDA," Finn said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It's two different things though, she was upset that Blaine and Kurt were doing it, but she could have been just as mad if Dave and I had done it, but we don't."

"Yeah, but that's your choice," Finn said.

"It's my choice," Sam said with a frown. "It's something my little bro said, I'm just as gay as Dave while I'm with him, but I take the easy way out. I hide it."

"But you shouldn't have to choose to hide it or reveal it," Finn told him. "Look, it took me some time to get used to Kurt being with Blaine, but Blaine's a really cool guy and they're more than great together. I ... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know. Dave's great and I've told him time after time that I wouldn't have it any other way," Sam said. "I mean I do feel bad hiding it sometimes, but I guess that's not the only thing."

"Then what?" Finn asked.

"It's weird, forget I brought it up," Sam said.

"You really look like this has you confused," Finn said examining the look on his face. "I mean I know I'm no expert, but at least try me."

Sam looked unsure, but decided to give it a try. "I just don't... Okay. I know I love Dave, no doubts." Finn nodded. "I think Kurt and Blaine are great together." Finn nodded again. Sam looked around, and then continued, "I think Dave is the hottest guy I've ever met, and I think Blaine is handsome enough and so are you for that matter..."

Finn shifted rather uncomfortably and looked at Sam carefully.

"No, you don't get it," Sam said quickly. "I think you guys are good looking, but you're not my type ... I don't really find you attractive at all." Sam sighed. "That came out wrong too." Sam took a deep breath. "I love Dave and I find him attractive, but I only get a rise out of him. In fact I don't get a rise from any other guy..."

Finn squinted and looked at him strangely. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sam shrugged. "I would think ... only ... I did get a rise earlier from that girl who was flirting with me earlier."

"Oh," Finn said.

Sam bowed his head and sighed.

"Well..." Finn said as he gave it some more thought. "It may be like you're gay while you're with Dave, but you're not. You're bi. You're attracted to Dave, but you still like girls." Sam shrugged. "Well, I love Rachel, but I still find swimsuit models attractive." Sam smiled at him and laughed. "I mean, we're still guys. You're red blooded and all, if a hot girl comes on to you, you're bound to get at least a little hot and bothered. I mean I'd never really want to explain it to Rachel, but I think she would understand, and I think Dave would too."

"It sounds kind of stupid when you put it like that," Sam said.

"No, I think it was an interesting question," Finn said thoughtfully. "I mean, you and I think hot model chicks are ... well hot. Makes you wonder if Blaine, Kurt and Dave get a rise when they think about male models and stuff."

Sam laughed again. "I wonder if I should ask if they have naughty thoughts about Derrick and Bryce."

"That's right you do know a couple personally," Finn said as he joined the laughter.

"Thanks Finn," Sam said. "I guess I needed a little perspective on that one. I needed someone to point out the obvious for me."

"Anytime Blondie," Finn said grinning. "I guess I should go see if Rachel and Mercedes are ready to go yet."

"Thanks man," Sam said.

"How much for the coke?" Finn asked.

"Nope," Sam said. "On the house for the talk."

"I can't do that," Finn said.

"Nah, I insist," Sam said. "If you see Dave in the lot, tell him I'll be out in a bit with his drink."

"Buying drinks for everybody?" Finn said with a grin.

"Nah, just for hot guys," Sam said with a wink.

Finn smiled and clapped him on the shoulder as he got up and headed for the door. Sam smiled back as he wiped the table and then headed for the back.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Well, it definitely turned out longer than I thought it would end up, but I'm fairly sure the typos are still in there. I can only hope that they didn't change the whole meaning of the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I love reviews, but reviews or not I hope that the next chapter won't be too far away. It definitely won't be at my usual several posts a week rate, but I'm hoping it won't be weeks before my next one either. Take care all!

D


	19. 19  Surprises

**Author's Note**:

Hello All. As I said last time, I've had a few medical problems that have me slowing down on my posting, but I'm trying to keep to my "post a chapter after so many readers" promise. Thanks for all of your great reviews and thanks for all of your well wishes. And of course, have a great weekend!

So, without further adieu ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**19 - Surprises**

* * *

><p>It was about mid-day on a Wednesday in late July. Dan was in his room looking over his notes for the final lecture of the series he was taking while Blaine sat in the living room decompressing with some TV after work as the doorbell rang. The bell was followed by a knock akin to "Shave and a Haircut".<p>

Blaine stood up, jogged over to the door, and opened it. His eyes grew wide as he stepped back stunned. "Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" He said as he looked from Derrick to Bryce.

"We just needed to talk to Danny," Derrick said with a smile and an air of nonchalance.

"You lose your phones?" Blaine said. He blinked then continued, "Sorry, shock. Come on in!"

"How's the arm?" Bryce asked as Blaine finished hugging Derrick and turned to him.

"It's getting there," Blaine said as he hugged him. He released him and continued, "I saw the doc Monday and she said I needed to leave the sling on another week or so, but that it was doing nicely." Blaine turned and yelled down the hall, "Dan! Company!"

"What, who is it?" Dan asked as he came down the hall. He stopped, looking stunned as he saw his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dumbass, we just needed to talk to you," Derrick said laughing.

"You both broke your phones at the same time?" Dan asked looking from one to the other.

Bryce snorted a laugh.

"We were in the neighborhood!" Derrick said as he rolled his eyes, grabbed Dan's arm, and dragged him back down the hall to his room.

"So, how are you holding up with the new living arrangements?" Bryce asked ushering Blaine back over to the sofa.

"I'm doing okay," Blaine said shrugging. "It took a while to really feel comfortable, but Dan's kind of shaping up to be the big brother that I think I needed since my dad's such a sorry excuse for ... anything."

Bryce nodded. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, but my da's always been supportive. I've heard Rick talk about him and Dan growing up and I've heard them together on the phone. I could get kind of jealous really easily."

"I don't have any either, so I guess we can both share with Derrick," Blaine said laughing.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" they heard Dan exclaim from down the hall, then they heard the door slam shut.

Bryce closed his eyes and laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head.

"Okay?" Blaine said looking down that direction and then back to Bryce. "I'm hoping by your reaction that's nothing to worry about."

"It's fine," Bryce said nodding. "We're just ... inviting him on a little trip."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"So how's it been working at the record store?" Bryce asked.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE WHAT?" Dan exclaimed.<p>

"Shh," Derrick said, kicking the door the rest of the way closed. "We want it to be real."

"But... Well what about next month?"

"We're still doing that," Derrick said. "This is just going through the motions to make it official and ... real." He shrugged. "We've been planning it since the beginning of the month when we found out we could. Bryce set the appointment at the beginning of the month, but we need witnesses and ... well, I really want you to be there ... with me. I'm sorry it's short notice, I kept waffling on it. Bryce finally put his foot down and just booked the tickets."

Dan stood speechless.

"I'm sorry, I should have planned it out better, it's not fair to you."

"I had one last lecture in the series Friday," Dan said shaking his head, "but ... fuck it, I've got the course credit and... Let me see about booking a flight."

Derrick produced three tickets to New York. "I told you, Bryce already took care of it. He knows me. Even though I was waffling he knew which side it was going to come down on." He smiled sheepishly.

"Let me grab some stuff." Dan said shaking his head and laughing.

Derrick smiled at him, then ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Danny!"

"How long a trip are we talking?" Dan asked once Derrick let him go. He grabbed a bag and placed it on the bed before going to his closet and searching through the selections.

"Our appointment is on Friday and you can stay the whole weekend if you want."

"You going formal or what?"

"Danny, I don't care if you come in just your boxers as long as you're with me."

Dan laughed. He finished grabbing a selection of various clothing and placed a pair of dress shoes in his bag then folded the clothes and placed them on top then zipped it. He entered the bathroom as Derrick sat on the corner of the bed bouncing his knee. There was a flush, the sound of running water and then later a zip as the water shut off. Dan came out and placed a shaving kit into a side pocket of his bag. After changing his shirt, donning and tying on his shoes, he grabbed his bag and followed Derrick out the door and down the hall.

As Derrick reached Blaine's room he casually glanced in. He suddenly stopped and backed up, Dan almost running into him. "Déjà vu!"

"Ya think?" Dan said laughing.

Once they reached the living room Derrick said, "Okay, big brother is in!"

"Figured as much," Bryce said smiling as he stood up.

"You're ... actually going with them?" Blaine said sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I think I can trust you not to burn the house down while I'm gone, can't I?" Dan said.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Be back ... Sunday?" Dan said with a shrug.

"I left the return open," Bryce said.

"No raucous parties or orgies while I'm gone," Dan said.

"I have to work Friday and Saturday anyway," Blaine said. "Okay ... have fun," Blaine said as they hugged him and left.

* * *

><p>"They just showed up on the door step and he just left with them," Kurt said as they sat at their table in the back of the Italian place later that night. "Just like that?"<p>

"Yeah, just like that," Blaine said shrugging.

"Okay, that's weird," Sam said before getting up to get them some more drinks.

"Well, were they excited ... upset ... worried?" Dave asked as Sam sat their drinks down and retook his seat.

"Well they were definitely happy," Blaine said. "I mean, Dan and Derrick were talking in his room so I was just talking to Bryce. I heard Dan yell and then the door slammed, but Bryce was laughing about it, so it can't have been too bad."

"Well what did he yell?" Dave asked.

"I think it was like, 'You're what?' and then one of them slammed the door," Blaine said.

"So that means Derrick must be up to something," Dave said.

"Has he mentioned anything to you," Sam asked him.

"No, though now that I think about it he has been really hyper," Dave said.

"How can you tell," Kurt said. "He always seems hyper."

"That's true," Dave said tipping his head. "He's seemed so hyper lately, though, that you could tell it in his texts."

"Great mystery, huh?" Sam said.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the day with Blaine on his day off Thursday. The two just lazed around, and Blaine even introduced him to his and Dan's habit of just sitting out and decompressing on the deck.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay giving up on it?" Blaine asked as they folded and put away their chairs.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, it's for the best," he said.

"But you seemed to have your heart set on it."

"There will be other royals, other plays..." Kurt said as they entered the house. "There's just been so much going on that I ... well I'm just not in the mood anymore."

Blaine frowned. "I just don't want it to be because of me or anything," Blaine said. "I mean, you've spent so much of your time worrying about me. My disappearing, then moving, the party and now my arm."

"Shh," Kurt said moving to place his arms around him. "It's not you, I told you, I just wasn't in the mood any longer."

"So what are you in the mood for then?" Blaine said tipping his head to the side.

"Right now?" Kurt said looking thoughtful. "A shower."

"Oh," Blaine said furrowing his brow.

"Well, I was thinking you might join me..." Kurt said rolling his eyes around and then bringing them back to look directly into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" he said with a grin.

"Really," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Dan said no parties and no orgies."

"I hear no music and Sam and Dave aren't coming over until after work," Kurt said. "It's just good clean fun ... but if you aren't in the mood..."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Blaine, said tipping his head.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him into his bathroom, then started the shower, adjusting the temperature to just where Blaine liked it. Blaine started to get undressed, but Kurt stopped him.

"You're still injured," Kurt said frowning.

Blaine looked at him and smiled.

Kurt carefully removed Blaine's arm from the sling and then began to unbutton his shirt. When he was done and the shirt was in the hamper he began on Blaine's shorts. With Blaine down to his boxer briefs, Kurt began disrobing himself. First his shirt and then he slowly began on his pants.

Blaine drew back and admired. Most of their times together they'd felt the pressure of time. The need to rush before getting caught or the overwhelming lust bidding them to hurry to the deed, this time though, they were alone. No pressure, no demands, it was just the two of them. Blaine watched Kurt's muscles move beneath his skin. His lithe arms stretching as he loosed his pants and let them drop. The ripples in his back as he leaned over to pick them up and then removed his tank top, then his toned tummy, and perfectly formed chest as he stood and tossed it aside. Blaine licked his lips unconsciously as Kurt turned to him now dressed in only his own boxer briefs.

"What?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine shook his head. "You're ... beautiful," Blaine said sounding a bit sappier than he had meant to.

Kurt smiled at him. "You are too," Kurt said stepping forward and running his hands around Blaine's waist.

Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt's hands brushed his sides. He stared into Kurt's blue eyes as Kurt took hold of his waistband and lowered his underwear.

"Alright, in," Kurt said giving Blaine a little smack on the hip. Blaine stepped in with a giggle, as Kurt shucked off his own underwear and then followed him.

Kurt was an absolute gentleman as he bathed his love, tenderly seeing to his every need. He washed hair, with careful attention to massaging Blaine's scalp. Then came the back along with another massage, all the while carefully avoiding anything that might hurt his shoulder. The shoulder itself, along with the armpit on its reverse was meticulously and painlessly seen to.

Blaine smiled as Kurt saw to his legs and hips and then very gently and thoroughly cleaned his scrotum and penis. It wasn't sexual, but sensual as Blaine finally thought he'd understood the difference. He didn't find himself as much horny, as comfortable and loved from all the careful attention to detail.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Now just wrap the towel around yourself and I'll be right out after I finish up."

Blaine found himself just staring as he was drawn back from his reverie. He was almost too comfortable to move. Kurt had already moved him from beneath the stream of water and had toweled him off for the most part.

"Well, go ahead then," Kurt, said smiling at him.

Blaine stepped out of the shower. "You don't want me to..." he said.

"You're arm's still not healed," Kurt told him. "Just wrap your towel around your waist and I'll join you in your room in a minute."

Blaine found himself looking at the curtain as Kurt closed it. He wasn't sure if he was being turned down or what... He decided to go with his first feeling, however, which was extreme comfort. Therefore, he walked into his room, seated himself on the bed, and waited.

It wasn't long before Kurt was done and he entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist while he toweled his hair with another. He slowly crossed the room and joined Blaine on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked him smiling.

"Splendid," Blaine said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Yes, of course, why?"

"I just ... you didn't ... I mean," Blaine rambled. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"There was something I wanted to ask you," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt came over to kneel in front of him. Blaine raised his eyebrows. Kurt reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled the box of condoms from inside.

"I... Dan said I should get those, for just in case," Blaine said blushing.

"I know," Kurt said. "That sounds like him. I was just wondering ... just in case ... what?"

Blaine leaned his head to the side. "Just in case we decide to take things ... further." He shrugged.

"Are you ready to?" Kurt asked looking him in the eyes.

"I ... if you are ... I mean," he deflated. "I'm not really sure if we can at the moment; I mean my arms not exactly 100% yet and..."

"I've actually been giving it some thought," Kurt said. "Like Derrick and Dan said, I looked it up to find out the best way to ... proceed."

Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"I want you to make love to me Blaine." He took Blaine's hand.

"I ... I don't know," Blaine said. "It's a big step. I mean there's no going back and ... I'm scared, I don't want to hurt you."

"Scared of what," Kurt asked sitting beside him again. "Do you not love me enough to...?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "It is a big step in our relationship, but... I really don't want to hurt you, as in physically."

"Oh!" Kurt laughed. "Like I said ... I've been giving that some thought and preparing. I looked it up and found out that I should ... be on top, so that I can guide things and ... go at my own pace so that it doesn't hurt as bad."

"As bad," Blaine said with a frown.

"I've also been preparing in other ways..." Blaine looked at him curiously. "They also recommended stretching ... so ... I've been stretching while I showered."

Blaine opened his mouth and then thought about it and closed it. His eyebrows went up. "You really have been thinking about this..."

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "I love you, and I want to go further ... with you. I want you to be my first."

Blaine considered for a few moments. "If we do ... I need you to promise me, like you did in New York. If it hurts you, you have to tell me and we'll stop."

Kurt smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him. "Of course, baby," he said as they parted. "You have to make me the same promise though, I know your arm is feeling better, but it's still not completely back to normal. If it hurts you tell me, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Just lie back and let me handle things," Kurt said smiling at him.

Blaine swung himself around on the bed to rest his head on the pillow. Kurt then loosened the towel and let it fall to Blaine's sides as he bent down to kiss first Blaine's thighs and then his hipbone.

Kurt leaned in and nuzzled Blaine's scrotum, breathing in the clean yet manly scent. Blaine's eyes rolled back as he moaned. Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's thighs, and then took hold of Blaine's sac as he licked up the underside of his quickly stiffening member. Blaine swallowed as Kurt proceeded to lick up, his tummy, briefly delving into his navel, before continuing up his abs to his chest. Kurt licked each nipple in turn, as Blaine writhed beneath him, and then kissed up his throat before coming to his lips.

They had been practicing this part the most of all. A tongue slipped between the lips of the other just teasingly, and then light nibbles on the bottom lip, followed by a teasing bite and tug. They both smiled as they playfully bit at one another, their eyes smoldering.

Kurt reversed and kissed back down Blaine's chest, dusting lightly over the scant hairs as he moved. Blaine's eyes rolled back again as the fleeting touches fired all of his nerve endings, his erection throbbing as Kurt reached it once more.

Kurt playfully licked at the bead of pre-cum that was waiting for him, and then reached for the box of condoms and the lube. He sat on Blaine's thighs as he opened the box and pulled one out. He looked at the instructions on the back of the box, and giggled at the inanity of the situation.

Blaine started to ask him if he were okay, until he opened his eyes and saw him. Instead, he just smiled up at him.

Kurt tore open the packet and examined the rolled piece of latex. Deciding on the "correct side", he squeezed the tip, placed it on the end of Blaine's erection, and began to unroll it. Blaine shuddered at the sensation, gaining a smile from Kurt.

Kurt removed his own towel and took up the tube, opening its cap. He squeezed some onto his fingers and repeated what he'd done in the shower for the past several days. Once he was satisfied that he'd been generous enough, he once again moved to straddle Blaine's thighs.

Blaine watched him nervously as he began to squeeze the lube onto the tip of his manhood and shuddered slightly as the cold gel slowly surrounded the hood of his penis. "Be sure you use enough," Blaine said.

"Shh," Kurt said. "Just relax." Blaine swallowed hard.

Kurt laid the tube aside and moved forward. He reached behind himself and took hold of Blaine's shaft trying to line it up. Moving around until he felt that it was in the right place, he then started to move down on it.

Blaine tensed and froze.

"Ungh," Kurt groaned.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quickly.

"You keep moving away," Kurt said. "Just relax baby."

Blaine consciously blew out a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding and tried to relax. Then he felt it. He shuddered as the head of his penis pushed past Kurt's sphincter. It took everything within him to resist pushing further into the warm tightness.

Kurt let out sound, a mixture of a groan of pain and a moan of ecstasy. He slid down farther and froze, a sharp hiss of pain escaping him.

Blaine tensed up again. "Are you okay?"

"I think ... I just underestimated how big you actually are," Kurt said smiling.

"Please stop if it hurts," Blaine said.

"No, it's fine, it was just a little bit, at first," Kurt told him. "Just relax. It's okay."

Kurt sank further and Blaine shuddered as he felt his entire shaft enveloped in the warm confines. Kurt came to rest on Blaine's hips and sat frozen as he allowed himself to adjust. He tentatively rose and then brought himself back down, then eventually set up a smooth rhythm.

Blaine shuddered and moaned. His will power was gone as he began to meet Kurt's rhythm with his own thrusts. They were both reduced to moaning until Blaine shifted. On Blaine's next thrust, Kurt gasped. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"Did I hurt you?" Blaine said freezing.

"Oh, hell no!" Kurt said. "Do that again!"

Blaine thrust again and on his second thrust, he managed to hit the same spot. Kurt screamed in ecstasy. They were on autopilot until suddenly Kurt screamed a low, deep animalistic scream.

Blaine felt the muscles spasm around his shaft as Kurt erupted, sending volley after volley of semen across Blaine's stomach and chest. The sensation sent shockwaves through Blaine and soon he too screamed his orgasm. He bucked up into Kurt as he filled the condom, his back and knees arching from the bed.

Finally spent, Blaine collapsed back onto the bed as Kurt gently fell on top of him. They stayed like that for some time, their breaths ragged. Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt prompting Kurt to smile and lean up long enough to find Blaine's lips and kiss him back deeply.

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt said as he slid over to lie beside Blaine. He felt a great sense of emptiness, and he groaned as Blaine slid free. "That was amazing," he said between pants.

Blaine smiled and looked over at him. He looked back to the ceiling and managed between heavy breaths, "I think that's one for when Dan's not home."

"Hmm?" Kurt said in a blissful haze.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're both screamers."

The two then started giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Well I hope you all enjoyed that one. Worth the wait I hope. ;) As always, let me know your opinions.

I've also noticed that we're still getting reads, reviews and favorites (Yea!) for "Loser Like Me", so welcome to all of you late comers. I hope you like this one just as well.

'Til next time everyone!


	20. 20  Realization

**Author's Note**:

Okay people, sorry it's taken so long, but here we go. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**20 - Realization**

* * *

><p>Friday night after work the boys gathered at Blaine's place for a movie which seemed to have become their weekly habit. Alone this night, however, the boys had separated, giving in to teenage desires more than anything else. Blaine and Kurt had retreated to Blaine's room giving Dave and Sam the living room to themselves.<p>

Blaine sat on his bed with his arm around Kurt as the two cuddled. "I still can't believe that Dan just dropped everything and left with those two," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Well, they are brothers," Kurt said. "And they are pretty close. I think D would probably drop anything for Derrick if he really needed it."

"They are close," Blaine said with a shrug. "It just seems a little out of character for him though. It had to have been pretty big for them to just drag him off to New York with them. I mean, impulsive is not his normal M.O."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Kurt said running his hand through Blaine's lightly gelled locks. "Didn't he even have one more lecture tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess whatever Derrick and Bryce wanted was more important," Blaine said with another shrug. Kurt's hand froze as he considered something. "You okay?" Blaine asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, he'd do anything for Derrick and Bryce..." Kurt said as he grabbed his phone and began tapping.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked.

"Oh ... My ... Gaga!" Kurt said sliding from the bed. "I know why he went!" Kurt exclaimed spinning to face him.

"What?" Blaine said confused.

Kurt was almost bouncing as his excitement grew. "I know why they got him. Why he left!"

"Okay," Blaine said.

Kurt reached down and grabbed Blaine's good hand and pulled him up, dragging him toward the front room. "I got it!" Kurt said running into the room with Blaine in tow.

Dave quickly coughed and rolled up onto the couch; covering his mouth as he sputtered. Sam grabbed a throw pillow from the couch, quickly covering his lap, and moving about uncomfortably as both of them turned deep shades of red.

"I got it!" Kurt exclaimed. "I know where they all went!"

"What?" Sam said before coughing. He shifted again uncomfortably.

"I know why Derrick and Bryce came and got D!" Kurt said bouncing.

"Why?" Dave managed, wiping his lips.

"They're getting married!" Kurt yelled.

Sam closed his eyes. "We already knew that Kurt," Sam stated shaking his head then adjusting the pillow on his lap.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" Blaine said before finally glancing down at the two.

"They're getting married for real!" Kurt said.

Blaine eyes grew wider, and then he blinked and looked up at Kurt as his eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean 'for real'?"

"New York just passed the law," Kurt said pointing at his phone. They can't actually get married here in Ohio, it's not legal. It would just be a ceremony ... a pretend one. They can get married for real in New York. They passed it earlier, but it just became legal at the end of this month."

Blaine grabbed the phone and looked at it. "Oh my God, he's right," Blaine said.

"What?" Dave asked jumping up jogging over to look himself. "Oh my God."

"Wow," Sam managed.

"I guess that explains why Dan never answered his phone today," Blaine said. He glanced down at Sam again. "Uhm... Great news, but I think Kurt and I are gonna head out and get some stuff for dinner. Some salad ... or something."

"What?" Kurt said. "We are?"

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding. "You have your keys, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you go ahead and start the car then?" Blaine said with an exaggeratedly wide smile.

"Okay..." He gave Blaine another look and then headed out the door for the car.

Dave looked at him strangely.

Blaine looked back at him. "You guys need some privacy," Blaine said with a sympathetic frown.

"I..." Dave started.

Blaine placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sorry," he said. "You guys can use my room... Stretch out." Sam shook his head to object, but Blaine continued. "You guys deserve it. You have no privacy. Sam you've got your little brother and sis at your place, and when you're alone at Dave's ... a little too obvious? You guys deserve to have some time together. And we ... did just interrupt you guys."

Sam blushed again, rolling his eyes as Dave closed his eyes and looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry and I don't think Kurt even noticed," Blaine said. "Please, we'll stay gone until you guys give us a call or a text. And use my room, it's ... so much better when you can take your time, stretch out and relax. Don't ask how I know," he added quickly. "It is though, so take it when you can get it. Please?"

Dave nodded and Blaine headed for the door.

"Oh my God," Sam said throwing his head against the back of the sofa and shaking it.

"Sorry baby," Dave said moving around to sit beside Sam again. "Talk about a mood killer, huh?"

Sam sighed.

"Well ... let's take him up on his offer," Dave said.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I'd feel weird. I mean, it's his room, his bed."

"Just to actually stretch out?" Dave said with a shrug. "He's right, it's been in the truck or just brief touches here or there. We can at least just lay down and stretch out. I'd love to just be able to stretch out and hold you."

"I guess," Sam said reluctantly.

Dave led him into Blaine's room and pulled him over to the bed.

"At least down to boxers?" Dave said. Sam gave him a questioning look. "Look, we never get to do it any other time. That's what he was saying."

"Okay," Sam said with a shrug. "Still feels kind of funny."

The two disrobed as far as their underwear and lay down on the bed. As Dave wrapped his arms around Sam he could still feel the tension. "I'm sorry babe," Dave said. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable. Blaine's right though, we never get to just relax, and I thought it would be nice if we could. I mean we haven't been able to do this since we were in New York. I was trying to make sure that you went first tonight but..."

"It's okay," Sam said. "Sometimes you're just not meant to go any further."

Dave sighed. "You almost never get to go farther," he said sadly.

"What?" Sam said.

Dave leaned in and kissed him. "You always make sure that I'm ... happy, and you never complain. You deserve to ... get something."

"It's fine," Sam said rubbing his cheek.

"No it's not," Dave said taking his hand. He kissed it. "You deserve more. I love you too much for you to take second seat."

"Really, it's fine," Sam said.

A phone rang across the room.

Dave's eyes closed and he bowed his head.

"Sometimes you're just not meant..." Sam started before Dave hushed him with a finger.

"That's not mine anyway," Dave said.

"It's not my ringtone either," Sam said beneath Dave's finger.

Dave sighed, then stood and walked over to Blaine's desk. He picked up Blaine's phone. "It says Dan," Dave said moving it to his ear. "Hello?"

"D...Dave?" Dan said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sorry," Dave said. "Sam and I were over for movie night. Blaine and Kurt just stepped out for something for the dinner they were making. Blaine must have left his phone."

"Oh, whew," Dan said. "You kind of scared me. Blaine had called several times during the day, but we were in an area where the phones had to be off. I was just getting back to him. Everything okay there."

"Yeah, we were kind of concerned when you just up and left and then he couldn't get hold of you."

"Nope, no problems here."

"Yeah, we kind of guessed that after a while. The ceremony go okay?" Dave asked with a smirk. Sam gave him a look from across the room, but Dave winked at him.

Dave could hear the grin in Dan's voice. "I figured it wouldn't take you guys long after you all put your heads together," Dan said. "Don't tell anyone. It's still supposed to be like a surprise, though to who, I'm not sure."

Dave grinned. "We won't tell anyone. Promise. Are you guys still coming back on Sunday?"

"Yeah, but my instructions to Blaine still stand, no parties and no orgies."

"Never!" Dave said laughing. "Hey, it's already the end of the month and they're ceremony here is supposed to be like in the next week or so. Are they staying once they get here, or are they going back home and flying back later?"

"I think the plan is for staying there, but I'll know more Sunday."

"Okay, well give our love to all."

"Will do," Dan said. "Let Blaine know I called when he gets back. Tell him the phone's on now if he needs anything. Sorry if you guys were worried."

"Less so tonight once we finally figured it out."

"It took you guys that long?"

"Well we've been busy, all of us had to work, so we were late thinking about it," Dave said laughing.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. You two have fun while Blaine and Kurt are out."

Again, Dave couldn't miss the grin in Dan's voice as he said the last part. His mouth dropped, but then spread into a smile. "We love you too," Dave said with a grin then the two hung up.

"What?" Sam said as Dave turned to him smiling.

"He said to have fun," Dave said.

"Oh, God! Even Mr. D knows?"

"I'm sure he was just joking," Dave said.

"But we were ... or at least supposed to be," Sam said before throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Hey, why can't you just relax and let yourself be happy?" Dave asked kneeling down beside him.

Sam leaned up and looked at him. "I just..." Sam started with a shrug.

Dave crawled in beside him, snuggling up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "Sam you are so much more than you give yourself credit for," Dave told him. "You are such a great brother for Stevie and Stacy. You make them happy all the time and you kept them both going through that time when you guys lost your house. You're funny as hell; hell, if you do Herbert one more time I'm gonna piss my pants."

"Well ssonny," Sam said with Herbert's characteristic whistle.

"Not kidding dude I'll piss all over you," Dave said grinding his boxers a little closer, "and Blaine's bed."

Sam laughed and stopped.

"You are one of the brightest guys I've ever met, not to mention the best boyfriend a guy could ask for."

"Uh, first off I failed, I'm still a junior, mister senior, and you have no basis for how good a boyfriend I am."

"Yeah, well I'm just as qualified as you are for how good a boyfriend you are, and you're only a junior by a couple of credits. You could have made up those classes over the summer if you didn't decide to work instead. Hey you pulled all of your grades up but those few after we came back from New York, and that was some feat."

"I'm still not..."

"Dude, you just read that 'Physics of Star Trek' book didn't you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing, Sam," Dave said. "That book wasn't a Star Trek episode; it was hard science, not television. The guy was explaining why the things on Star Trek worked or didn't. And you got it ... got most of it. I still remember that night you asked Mr. D about that one thing, you floored all of us 'cause you actually stumped him and made him go look it up to make sure he was right."

"Yeah but..."

Dave sighed. "Alright you're not going to listen to me." Sam shook his head in front of Dave. "Hey, talking about Star Trek reminds me, Stevie asked me about those fighters from Battlestar Galactica the other day ... the cobras?"

"You mean the Vipers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, those," Dave said. "What was it about them that was so great? Uh ... the new ones, not the old ones where you said they used the same footage over and over."

"What? Do you mean the reaction control thrusters? Where you can actually see the little jets that made them pitch and yaw?"

"Yeah it might have been that," Dave said nodding.

"Well that is like one of the most spectacular things about those, I mean the only better point control I've seen was on Babylon 5 cause you could not only see the RCS thrusters, but the ships would all still move about their center of gravity as th..."

Dave placed his hand over Sam's mouth with a grin. "I think you just proved my point." He felt Sam grin under his hand. "It might be science fiction for the most part, but you get the real science behind it. Even Mr. D says so, and he is a scientist. Why do you think he got us to work together? You know your stuff."

Sam deflated in his arms.

"I love you, you big dolt," Dave said. "I want to share things with you, but you need to just let yourself enjoy them." Dave removed his hand from Sam's mouth and dusted his hand over his chest.

"You just don't know everything about my past; I'm not used to things going my way."

"Sam, I don't need to know all about your past. I'll definitely listen to anything you want to tell me, but I don't have to know anymore than the fact that I love you, and I want you to be happy. And you can be, regardless of anything else."

Sam leaned back and rubbed his cheek against Dave's. He felt the light stubble as it raked against his cheek. Dave's hand brushed across his abs and found the scant trail of hair there and followed it down to his boxers, tracing the waistband. "I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Dave said turning and kissing his cheek.

Sam smiled as he felt Dave's erection press into his back. "I can tell," Sam said with a grin.

"I can tell too, Mister Smarty-Pants," Dave said brushing his hand across Sam's growing erection. "Where were we again?"

"I don't think we can do that from this position," Sam said with a grin.

"No, but we can do something that we haven't done since that day in the hotel room," Dave said. He pushed his knee up between Sam's leg allowing the hairs to brush and mingle as his knee brushed his ball sac.

Sam groaned, rolling his head around. He leaned forward as Dave kissed the back of his neck, much easier now with his hair shorter.

Dave reached down and slid his hand into Sam's waistband and took hold of his shaft, causing Sam to groan again as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Sam could feel the light hairs from Dave's chest brushing against his back as he moved and flexed above him. Then he felt the coolness of the surrounding air as Dave pushed his boxers down with his free hand, causing Sam to moan. Dave started stroking as Sam writhed above him.

Dave moaned as Sam closed his legs around his knee the next time he pushed it through. Their movements soon allowed Dave's own manhood to break free of his boxers and it found its way between Sam's thighs.

Sam gasped as he felt Dave's tip rake across his balls. "Oh God!" Sam said closing his legs around it. "Dave I..."

They both writhed as conscious thought gave way to passion and wanting. The contact across their entire body overriding any other thought. Each of them had pleasured the other by hand and even by mouth, but the sensation of full body contact was mind-blowing.

Sam's breaths became pants as he squirmed, and soon he gasped as his balls drew up tight to his shaft. He let out a choked scream as he orgasmed, rope after rope of semen covering his stomach and chest.

After a few more unconscious thrusts Dave grunted as he arched from the bed, taking Sam with him. His own orgasm hit as his shaft delivered his own load between Sam's legs, coating Sam's shaft and balls.

Once they were both done, they lay there spent. Dave leaned forward and kissed Sam's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Aside from never wanting to move?" Sam said smiling. "I need to listen to my boyfriend more often."

"Sounds like the smartest thing you've ever said," Dave said smiling at him.

Sam touched his stomach, his fingers coming up coated. Then he moved his hips and grimaced. "I think I need a shower," Sam said frowning. Blaine's phone rang again from his desk. "Oh man, perfect timing."

"I'll check, it might be Mr. D again," Dave said. Sam rolled over slightly allowing Dave to roll from beneath him. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned himself up quickly before walking over to grab the phone. "Kurt?" Dave said looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Dave?" Blaine said. "I'm..." Blaine said then sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't find my phone, I was just afraid I'd dropped it in the store somewhere. Sorry if I interrupted ... again."

"No... We were done," Dave said with a grin. "Though I think Sam could use a shower."

Sam gave him a look from the bed as Dave smiled at him wickedly.

"Too much information," Blaine said laughing. "Tell him he knows where it is and there are towels in the closet, unlike the rest of us. We'll be home soon then."

"Okay, see you when you get here," Dave said.

"Glad you guys finally got to have some alone time," Blaine said.

"You and us both," Dave said with a smile before he hung up the phone. He walked back over to the bed.

"Do you have to let everyone know?" Sam asked.

"Not everyone," Dave said grinning, before he leaned down and kissed Sam. "He just said he was glad that we had some alone time." Sam rolled his eyes. "He also said to go ahead have at the shower; you know where it and the towels are."

"Well that part's good," Sam said. "You know, I have to admit that it's much easier to clean up when we don't get comfortable."

"Well, I'll just let you decide which one you like the best," Dave said smiling at him.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "I think I'll deal with the cleanup," Sam said leaning up to kiss him. He then snatched his boxers and, wiping at his chest, he tossed them at Dave. "You made at least half of it!" he shouted before he jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"You are so gonna regret that!" Dave said running after him.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Okay, never say I'm not good to y'all! Two "good" chapters in a row, at least MOST of you should be happy. :P

Hope to hear from you all!


	21. 21  Brothers

**Author's Note**:

Okay, first I must say, THANK YOU, to all those who left reviews for the last chapter. Also an extra special, THANK YOU, to all those who have just joined us since going back and reading **Loser Like Me**! So glad that the previous story still has the ... okay, "balls" ... to keep going! ;)

Second, I have to say, "I hate unsigned reviews!" I know sometimes it's an accident, especially if you're reading on something other than your own computer. (Phone, tablet, laptop, borrowed machine, etc.) Sometimes you can't help it, and I'd never turn them off because I truly want to hear from all of you. BUT it impedes my ability to get back to you, and all of you have left me reviews know that I'm too much of a smart ass not to get back to you! :P

So - _Review_: _2011-09-04 . chapter 20_

-{_"There are towels in the closet, unlike the rest of us..." *gigglesnort*_

-{_That has to be one of the best lines ever._

Yes, you're absolutely right, and it just sounds like something Blaine (or Darren) would come up with! :)

Also, the word "*gigglesnort*" has now become the best review I think I've ever heard, so I think we're even! [thumbs up] LMFAO

Since this week's (US) episode brings us full circle back to New York, I figured it only fitting that this chapter does the same for our little group of guys.

Okay, enough from me, I know you're anxious ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**21 - Brothers**

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up to the club entrance and the three men climbed out and headed for the door. The beat of The Weather Girls "It's Raining Men" wafting through the doors already had them swaying as they moved closer to the entrance. Unlike other clubs in the city the line wasn't incredibly long so they were inside in a matter of minutes and they gathered around one of the tall tables along the side of the dance floor.<p>

"Wanna dance baby?" Derrick asked.

"Do you have to ask twice?" Bryce said smiling.

"Let's go!" Derrick said grabbing his hand.

"You be okay here, Dan?" Bryce asked, holding fast as Derrick tugged his hand.

Dan gave him a look. "Go! You guys enjoy."

Bryce smiled at him and then followed Derrick to the dance floor.

One of the scantily clad male servers came over and asked Dan if he'd care to order, so he asked for a frozen margarita. The server smiled and brought it back shortly.

Dan smiled as he watched his "brothers" dance. Lady Gaga's, "On the Edge of Glory" began and both of them were cutting loose. He had to admit that they were both good and he grinned, then as he looked around he wondered briefly if it was prejudicial to think that gay guys were good dancers in general. In the end he decided to just limit it to those he knew.

"Excuse me," a stranger said as he walked up to him. "Could I buy you a drink?"

"I'm still good," Dan said indicating his only half empty drink. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Sorry, only opening line I could think of," the stranger said.

"That's okay," Dan said grinning. "Let me save you some time though, I'm straight so..."

"Oh God I'm sorry," the stranger said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"No, it's okay, it is a gay club," Dan said.

The guy shook his head. "A hundred or more guys in here and I hit on the straight one!"

Dan laughed. "It's okay, perfectly honest mistake. I'm here with my brother and his ... new husband."

"Wow!" he said. "I mean I knew they passed it, but I didn't even imagine I'd meet anybody who'd gone through it while I was in town."

"The name's Dan," Dan said offering a hand.

"I'm Kevin," the stranger said. "I'm from out of town on business, so I figured I'd try out the scene while I was here."

"Don't blame you there," Dan said. "From what I understand you came to the right place. I'm just in town for their ceremony, but I hear this is the place to be."

The song ended and Bryce and Derrick returned to the table, both of them sweating and slightly winded.

"Everything okay?" Bryce asked as they rejoined Dan.

"Yeah, fine," Dan said. "Guys, this is Kevin."

"Nice to meet you," Derrick said suspiciously.

"It's okay guys," Dan said. "He thought your brother was cute, but your brother had to turn him down since he wasn't exactly what he was looking for." Kevin blushed. "I told you, it's okay. What else would you expect in a gay club?"

"If you're uncomfortable, Dan, we can leave," Bryce said.

"Bryce, I'm a big boy," Dan said. "One, I can take care of myself, and two, I can handle being hit on ... especially by someone as cute as Kevin."

Kevin blushed again as Bryce gave Dan a strange look.

"Cock tease," Derrick said glaring at Dan.

"No teasing involved," Dan said. "I told him upfront that I wasn't his type."

"He did," Kevin said nodding. "He didn't even wait for me to buy him a drink first."

Bryce laughed. "So, Kevin, are you looking for fun and friends or something deeper?"

"Well, I'd like something deeper like you and your ... husband," Kevin said, "but considering the fact that I'm from out of town and just here for a few days, fun and friends is about all I'm going to get."

Bryce smiled broadly. "Good answer! Hey, baby, Jai's over there with some of the other guys, why don't you go introduce them."

"Sure," Derrick said. "Jai's cool, he loves to party, but not in a one night stand kind of way. You guys'll have fun." Derrick winked at him.

"Nice meeting you Kevin," Dan said.

"Nice to meet you too, Dan," Kevin said. "Congrats on your wedding you two."

"Thanks man," Bryce said as Kevin followed Derrick across the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bryce said after they left. "I mean, this isn't your scene. We didn't need to drag you along, at least we could have gone somewhere more ... mixed."

Dan laughed. "It's okay, Bryce. This is your night, for God's sake you guys just got married, it's time for you guys to celebrate. I'm fine."

Bryce gave him another unsure look as Derrick rejoined them. Then the two headed back for the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Later that night the three entered the studio apartment.<p>

"I think I need a shower after all that dancing," Bryce said.

"You definitely do," Derrick said smiling at him.

"You be okay for a few Dan?" Bryce asked still feeling like the host in his apartment, though it was now technically, and officially, both his and Derrick's.

"Sure," Dan said. "You go ahead."

"There are drinks in the fridge if you want anything," Bryce said.

"Thanks man," Dan said.

Bryce made his way into the bathroom as Dan sat on the couch. He thought a minute and then walked over and grabbed his bag and brought it over. Dan took out the new iPad the boys had given him and pulled up his email. A few moments later he noticed Derrick slip into the bathroom, so he rolled his eyes and pulled out his ear buds.

Dan smiled at himself as it dawned on him that Bryce had left the internet and security information preloaded in the pad as he had connected right away. "_He must have done it when he preloaded the pictures and stuff from the field trip_," Dan thought to himself as he smiled.

Dan sat there browsing through his email when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it before popping an earphone out and placing it at his ear.

"Hey, Blaine, is everything going okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, Dan," Blaine said. "I was just checking in with you. Dave said you called earlier."

"Yeah I was just getting back to you; I'd seen where you called me several times today."

"Oh, no, you just disappeared on us and I got a little worried. Then we kind of figured out what was going on so it wasn't as bad."

"Yeah, like I told Dave, I figured you guys would figure it out."

"Well, actually it was Kurt; he got it before the rest of us."

"Give him my congratulations then."

"I will. I'll see you guys Sunday, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be home then."

"Okay, give everyone a hug for me."

"I think Derrick is way ahead of you on that..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Dan said, his eyes rolling as he shook his head.

"Okay, see you Sunday."

"See ya, Blaine," Dan said then hung up. He waited about a second, then quickly put his ear bud back in and turned the MP3's back on.

* * *

><p>Bryce stood under the spray of water as he let it soak his sore muscles. Dancing was fun, but it also hurt if you hadn't done it for a while. Tonight was one occasion that he'd let it all cut loose. He was married after all. He thought he had grown used to the idea, but somehow the actual reality was still trying to sink in.<p>

He smiled at himself as he remembered the judge's chambers. Derrick's goofy grin, Dan's proud one and even Chelle's and her partner's looks of awe. Derrick was nearly bouncing as he waited for his turn to say the vows, so Bryce couldn't wait to see Derrick's reaction with all of their family and friends gathered round.

Bryce thought he registered a cool waft of air in the room, but dismissed it when he no longer felt it. He reversed his decision, however, when he felt the hands on his back as they snaked around and under his arms and took hold of his pecs.

"Your brother is just outside," Bryce said grinning.

"He said it himself, he's a big boy," Derrick said. He moved closer and breathed in Bryce's ear. "It is our wedding night."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Ricky, he's right outside. I already feel bad enough dragging him along to a gay club."

"Danny can take care of himself," Derrick said. His hand slowly slid from Bryce's pecs to his abs before one snuck down to his manhood.

Derrick's hand slid back and forth on the semi flaccid member before he ran his finger around then underneath Bryce's foreskin. "Have I ever told you how much I like your little something extra?" Derrick said in his ear before kissing his neck.

"A time or two," Bryce said with a chuckle. "We still shouldn't..."

"All you have to do ... is tell me no..." Derrick said as he turned him and pressed him against the tile.

"Rick..." Bryce managed just before Derrick took him in his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he moaned.

Derrick smiled around Bryce's shaft as he felt him melt before him.

Bryce's hands unconsciously moved to Derrick hair as he began leading his motions. "Oh my God, Rick."

Derrick smiled again as he reached up and grabbed their bottle of lotion. He squeezed some onto his fingers and reached up to begin rubbing it into Bryce's sphincter.

Bryce gasped and then moaned as he spread his legs to allow Derrick better access. He pulled at Derrick's hair and bade him to release his cock. Derrick did so and Bryce spun around and braced his hands against the tiles.

Derrick rubbed the lotion into his cock and then quickly pressed forward into Bryce. Bryce screamed as he pushed himself back onto Derrick. Derrick took hold of Bryce's shoulders as he began to set up a rhythm of thrusts. His hand then glided down Bryce's sides before taking hold of his hips.

Each of them matched the other's movements as Derrick slowly reached around to take Bryce's shaft into his hand. Bryce leaned back against Derrick as they moaned together.

Between Derrick's thrusts and his hand on his cock, Bryce lost himself. Before long he felt his whole body began to tense and then he felt the ultimate release as he came. He screamed as his cock exploded, semen coating the wall of the shower.

After a few more thrusts Derrick felt his own release as he too came, emptying himself into Bryce. Bryce shuddered as he felt it, and then leaned back on Derrick's shoulder. Derrick nuzzled him and kissed his neck.

"God I love you," Bryce said.

"I know," Derrick said grinning wickedly.

Bryce rolled his head to the side and glared at him. "If we've scarred your brother, you're not getting any more until ... I'll think about it and let you know."

"Come on, you know you love me ... and it," Derrick said grinning again.

"Clean yourself up and get out of here!" Bryce said.

"Not 'til you say you love me, and it."

Bryce squinted at him. "I do love you..." he paused and sighed, "and it. Why else do you think I married your smart ass?"

Derrick grinned at him and then began to clean himself up. "I love you too," Derrick said kissing him deeply before climbing out of the shower.

Bryce shook his head as he smiled and began cleaning himself once more.

* * *

><p>Exiting the bathroom, Derrick slid on a pair of underwear and some pants and headed over to the living area of the apartment. He grinned as he walked up behind the couch. "Hey sorry if we bothered you," he said toward Dan.<p>

There was no response.

"If we bothered you while we were in the shower there, I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't too graphic."

Still there was no response.

"Are you still alive?" Derrick asked sitting down beside Dan and flicking his wet hair at him.

Dan wiped the water droplets from the side of his face and finally looked over at him. He pulled the ear buds from his ears. "Sorry, had my phones in, did you say something?" Dan said arching an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Derrick said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I take it you guys had fun," Dan said grinning.

"Not as much as if you had heard us," Derrick said sounding sullen.

"I saw you head in there, why do you think I put ear phones in?"

"You're no fun!"

Dan gave him a pleased smile.

Bryce came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked over at the two. "Everything okay?"

"Yup, just disappointing my little brother," Dan said as Derrick glared at him.

"I hope we didn't..." Bryce said.

"We didn't," Derrick said. "The asshole put his ear buds in. He missed the whole show."

Bryce sighed and rolled his eyes as he searched his drawer for clothes.

Bryce finished getting dressed then brought over a shirt for Derrick. "Anyone for food?" he asked joining them on the couch.

Dan looked at his watch then shrugged. "Forgot, we're in the Big Apple, nothing closes here."

Bryce nodded. "How about Greek?"

"Fine by me," Dan said.

"He's the guest," Derrick said, still sounding a little sullen.

"Well I want Greek and you got to choose the club," Bryce said as Dan grinned at the two. Bryce trotted over and got a set of menus from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Do you guys ever cook?" Dan asked laughing.

"No," Derrick said plainly.

Bryce smacked him as he sat back down. "I do!" he said. "There just isn't much use stocking the pantry or buying groceries if you're just going to be here a day or two."

Dan shrugged then nodded in agreement.

"We do keep a fridge full of sodas and beers and such though," Derrick said proudly.

"I noticed," Dan said.

"Yeah, well they don't go bad as fast as produce," Bryce said nudging Derrick with his elbow.

Dan laughed. "Bryce, I know you're not lushes."

"I just..." Bryce started, and then shook his head. "Any idea what you want?"

"Just let me have a look," Dan said as he took the menu.

* * *

><p>The three of them had a nice had a nice meal. Dan not only enjoyed the playful banter between his two new brothers, but the meal delivery at one in the morning as well; one definite thing that New York had over Ohio. After their meal they all decided to turn in for the night before packing the next day.<p>

During the night Dan awoke and headed for the rest room. Once he'd finished and washed up, he turned off the light and exited the room. He took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light that Bryce had left on in the kitchen so that he could see in the foreign location. Once they became accustomed he headed back for his bed on the couch. He paused briefly by the bed and grinned.

Bryce laid curled up on his left side as Derrick laid next to him all stretched out on his stomach with his arm tossed over Bryce's side. Dan heard a soft snore from Derrick as he looked down to see Bryce's hand gently draped over Derrick's arm, caressing it.

Dan smiled as he took in the image. He then carefully took hold of the sheet, which Derrick had somehow managed to pull from Bryce during his flailing. Dan pulled the sheet up to recover the two.

Bryce stirred and moaned as his head lifted and waited for his eyes to focus. There was a brief moment of shock, followed quickly by recognition and a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Dan whispered. "Seems Derrick's still a blanket hog."

Bryce smiled and nodded. "Y'alright?" he whispered back.

"Just heading back from the toilet and noticed you uncovered."

Bryce gently lifted Derrick's arm from across him and sat up, tucking the sheet back around him.

"Don't get up on my account," Dan said quietly.

Bryce shook his head, and then nodded toward Derrick. "Rick can sleep through an earthquake. Actually, he 'as slept through one." He shrugged.

Dan laughed quietly as he nodded. The light lilt of Bryce's true Scots accent peeking through also made him smile.

"Would ya like some tea?" Bryce asked him, rising and heading for the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" Dan said and then followed him over.

"I've got Earl Grey an' an English Breakfast blend," Bryce said checking the cabinet.

Dan pulled his mouth to the side. "I guess we'd better make it Earl Grey, there's no telling what kind of stimulants they put in the breakfast stuff."

"Good point," Bryce said winking. He pulled out two mugs and placed the tea bags in, before filling each from the instant hot water tap. "Why don't we sit on the couch? These stools aren't that comfortable in your shorts."

Dan laughed and followed as Bryce as he placed the mugs, sugar, creamer and lemon on a tray and led the way over.

After they'd sat down they each dunked their tea bags, lifted them and then placing them aside on a napkin, fixed their mugs to their liking and took sips.

Dan looked at Bryce carefully before he spoke. "Are you doing okay?"

"What? Sure," Bryce said quickly.

"Well, you did just get married today, and instead of being in bed with your husband, you're sitting with me on the couch mostly naked at four in the morning." Dan smirked at him before taking another sip and then placing the mug back on the tray.

Bryce chuckled. "Sorry," he said before taking another sip and doing likewise. "I'm still on L.A. time, so it's not actually that late for me. And I'm used to being mostly undressed, but I can grab a robe if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I just found it a bit interesting." Dan straightened his back and rocked his head slightly as he continued, "I'm man enough, and comfortable enough with my masculinity to be in the room with men more beautiful than myself."

Bryce laughed. "Men more beautiful my ass, you look like a slightly older version of Rick. And I do mean slightly."

"Yeah, right!"

"No really," Bryce said. "It freaked me out a little when I first met you."

Dan laughed. "All kidding aside, are you really doing okay?" Dan asked. "You guys just took a huge step today. I mean, there wasn't a crowd around, like there will be in a week or so, but still..."

"Yeah," Bryce said as Dan took another sip. "I mean, I'm still kind of getting used to it. It's our apartment, our house, our ... everything now, not mine or his. Rick and I have been together for a while now, though, so today just kind of made it official. I am still getting used to it, but us together isn't that big a deal."

Dan nodded and sat his cup back down.

"Honestly, it's you," Bryce said.

Dan looked at him quizzically.

Bryce had a slightly exasperated look to him. "That didn't exactly come out right," Bryce said then sighed. "I've had boyfriends, I've been with Rick a while now, but I've never really had a brother."

"Oh," Dan said smiling.

"That didn't exactly come out right either," Bryce said rolling his eyes. "I'm an only child, and quite frankly, yours and Rick's relationship sort of intimidates me."

Dan smiled and shook his head, but Bryce stopped him with a hand before he could say anything.

"I've heard you two together on the phone, and I've sit for hours listening to his stories about you." Dan arched an eyebrow. "Not at one time," Bryce continued quickly causing Dan to laugh. "It's just, I know you two are close, closer than even most other brothers I've met. I just don't know exactly where it ends and," he shook his head, "God knows I don't want to come between it, but I do want to be part of it."

Dan smiled at him.

"Not exactly 'you listening to us go at it in the shower' close, but..."

Dan burst out laughing, and then covered his mouth remembering Derrick in the bed. "That's not a normal brother thing," Dan finally said once he'd calmed down. "That was Derrick's sick sense of humor." Bryce tipped his head and spread his arms in an "obviously" stance. "He was just trying to see how far he could push us. I put my ear buds in as soon as I saw him sneak in."

"Oh, thank God!" Bryce said. "You know, I actually had to curl up in a second sheet at your folks place to keep him from trying anything while we were there?"

Dan laughed. "That's why Mom was mumbling to herself when she washed the linens that week after you guys left."

"Probably," Bryce said smiling.

"Listen," Dan said, placing his hand on Bryce's shoulder. "You are right; Derrick and I are close, close enough that I trust him. If he loves you enough to open his heart to you, to give himself to you entirely, I know you're worthy of anything that I might be able to add."

Bryce smiled at him sideways.

"What you guys did today just added an exclamation point," Dan said shaking his head. "To me ... well it wasn't when I first met you, behind the plant." It was Bryce's turn to laugh and catch himself. "It was backstage at the meet and greet when you said he told you to call him Ricky."

Bryce looked at him questioningly.

"I used to call him that to bug the hell out of him," Dan said smiling. Bryce wrinkled his eyebrows above his twinkling blue eyes. "He absolutely hated it. I have a feeling though, that whatever irritating connotation it held coming from me, absolutely evaporated once he heard you say it with that beautiful Scots brae of yours."

Bryce smiled broadly. "I..."

"You are my brother, I didn't have much choice in the matter, but I don't care about that." They both laughed. "All I have to know is that you two are happier together than I've ever seen two people, and that's all I need to know."

There was no obvious impulse from one or the other as they both came together in an embrace. The firm, warm embrace of two brothers. Across the room, in the bed Derrick stirred, his right hand moved slightly and then in a searching motion as he sensed the absence in the bed. His head popped up and he tried to focus against the light from the kitchen. Slowly he rose and slumped toward the couch.

"Umm, is there a reason you're in your briefs hugging my also only in briefs brother on the couch instead of in bed with me?" Derrick asked leaning on the back of the couch.

The other two broke apart and looked at him. Dan shrugged. "Well I did warn you that Bryce was probably the one guy who could make me switch teams." Derrick squinted at him. "I wasn't completely honest earlier either. Blaine called just after you snuck into the bathroom, so my MP3 player wasn't on the ... whole time. I heard enough to get the gist..." He arched an eyebrow, his blue-grey eyes looking away.

"Well ... he does look an awful lot like what you probably will in a few years," Bryce added. "I was curious as to what I was gettin' into..."

Derrick's eyebrow went up, and then suddenly he clambered over the back of the couch. Dan just managed to scoot out of the way as Derrick came to land in Bryce's lap. "Mine! Told you before, get yer own Scotsman!"

Both of them laughed at him, and then squeezed him in a hug.

"No problem Ricky, you're safe," Dan said ruffling his hair.

"Definitely," Bryce said before kissing him deeply as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep," Dan said. "After all, we are travelling tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," Derrick said before chugging from one of their mugs. "Ungh," he said. "I forgot, both of you drink tea!"

"Well maybe you should keep things out of your mouth," Bryce said grinning.

"Speaking of which, warn me if I need my ear buds back in," Dan said. Derrick grinned devilishly. "Oh and double sheets was it at my place?"

Bryce nodded.

"No sheets!" Derrick said quickly.

"We'll see," Bryce said as he and Dan shared a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

By the way, it just occurred to me that quite by accident it seems Chapter 21 of **Rise Above** and Chapter 21 of **Loser Like Me** are both entitled "Brothers". No big deal, but it just struck me as amusing since I hadn't actually looked at the titles until I noted some one "favorite" **LLM**. :)

Later, hope to hear from you!


	22. 22  Busted

**Author's Note**:

Okay, two things. First, I'll admit that this is not my best work. This chapter is a little disjointed, but hey, it's how it came out. Any fellow authors can tell you, sometimes the story writes itself, and sometimes it just screams itself into your ear. Well that was the case with this one; it's where they were all headed.

Second, you've got the real deal Tuesday night, so let's all hope that it lives up to the hype. Well there wasn't a lot of hype, so ... let's just hope it's good. [crosses fingers]

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**22 - Busted**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning Blaine drove over to the Hudson-Hummel house to pick up Kurt for a shopping trip. Carole welcomed him and had him come in to sit on the couch to wait for Kurt, who had gone with Burt to get oil and new wiper blades for his car. While he waited, Finn came bounding down the stairs.<p>

"Oh, hey, man," Finn, said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Finn," Blaine said. "Oh, hey, Mr. D is coming home with Derrick and Bryce tomorrow. We were planning a little party thing and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"A party?" Finn asked.

"Well, nothing big, just a little get together," Blaine said. "I just kinda feel like we tend to leave you out. I mean we're together all the time, but... Well."

"I get ya," Finn said with a little laugh. He shrugged. "Sure, I'd love to. It'll give me a chance to see how you guys get along."

Blaine laughed. "I'll wager we get along pretty much like you and Rachel."

"Yeah, well that's been off and on lately," Finn said with a frown.

"I thought you guys were doing alright," Blaine said. He patted the sofa beside him and Finn came around to sit on the other end.

"It's just that it's senior year, so it's all going to be over this year," Finn said. "I mean, she has her path all mapped out. She's going to graduate, move to New York, go to college, and become a singer slash actress and ultimately super famous. Me, I don't even know if I'm going to make it into college, or if I do, where it'll be."

"Don't talk like that," Blaine said. "Of course you'll make it in."

"You know I want to go, and I'll do my damnedest, but I'm nowhere near a shoe in like you and Kurt or Rachel. I mean with your talent, you guys could get a scholarship anywhere you want, but me. I'm going to have to take what I get. And then there's the question of whether Rachel will even want to stay with me."

"Well I'm sure that it's more than just your boyish good looks that she's attracted to," Blaine said laughing.

"Yeah, like what?" Finn said with a snort.

"Well I'm sure she'll miss the other perks she gets from the captain of the football team," Blaine said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah, like I said, like what?" Finn said.

"You guys haven't..." Blaine trailed off. He lowered his voice. "I thought Kurt said you'd..." He gestured with his hand.

Finn flushed, a deep red hue coming to his cheeks. "I ... uh... I have, but Rachel hasn't."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Finn said. "I'm not proud of it, but I still need to own it. It was while we were broken up. I thought she was going to ... so ... I did."

"Oh," Blaine said. "I guess I just thought that a big jock like you would be ... getting it all the time."

Finn laughed. "No. It was just the one time. Like I said I'm not proud of it, but hey, what are you going to do? What about you and Kurt?"

It was Blaine's turn to flush. "Well, we um..."

"Oh my God! You have?" Finn managed before his jaw dropped.

"Baby! How's my favorite man?" Kurt said from the doorway. "Who has what?"

"You dog you," Finn said quietly, smiling at him.

Kurt looked carefully from Finn to Blaine, searching for some clue to the subject; Blaine's mouth was moving however, no noise was coming out.

"Where's dad?" Finn asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"He's in the driveway changing out my wiper blades," Kurt said. "Now what exactly are we talking about?"

"It's my fault," Finn said.

"No, I brought it up," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt said becoming impatient.

"That you're not a..." Finn started.

"That we've..." Blaine said tipping his head.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "You're discussing our sex life with my stepbrother?"

"No!" Blaine said.

"Not at all!" Finn said.

"Well what then, pray tell," Kurt said.

"We were talking about him and Rachel," Blaine said. "I just got a little too nosy for my own good. I said I didn't think he was a ... virgin," the word came out almost under his breath, "and he told me he wasn't, but it wasn't with Rachel... Like I said, I was too nosy."

"While we were on the subject, I asked him," Finn said. "He was a complete gentleman though, he didn't say a thing. I just guessed and then you came in."

Kurt sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, he really was a gentleman," Finn said. "He didn't say a word. Really. And I'm not going to say anything, trust me, Bro."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "It was an innocent conversation I guess." He reached over and cupped the side of Blaine's face.

"Sorry, Babe," Blaine said frowning.

"Uh, hey, could I ask you guys something?" Finn asked solemnly.

"Sure," they both said.

"Well, it's just..." Finn started, he scratched the side of his face. "I ... when I did it, I didn't really ... well, feel anything. Well, I mean I felt it, just like anytime you ... do it yourself, but I didn't feel any different. I was just wondering ... is it different when you..."

"Love each other?" Kurt offered.

"Well ... yeah."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, and then smiled. They both nodded, smiling.

"Well, not that either of us have done it a different way..." Blaine said.

"But, it definitely feels better than just doing it yourself," Kurt said.

Finn smiled at them both, and then nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt, Dave and Sam congregated at Blaine's place to complete their plans for Dan's homecoming with Derrick and Bryce. Things were all set for a miniature version of the July Fourth Gala that they'd had before.<p>

"Finn said that he'd ask the Berry's if we could borrow one of their picnic tables for overflow," Kurt said.

"I know we said nothing as big as the last time," Dave said.

"Yeah, just the stuff we already have in the freezer this time," Sam added.

Blaine reached for the pad on the coffee table with his left hand and squinted. "Umm, and no volley ball this time," he said looking up at the others.

Kurt looked at him as he saw his out stretched arm. "No, definitely no dangerous sports," he said.

Dave and Sam chuckled.

Their plans done as far as they could get them, they settled back and started in on the movies they had each brought.

While Blaine sat there, he registered the incessant whine. It was obnoxious, bordering on shrill. It started again. "_What the hell?_" Blaine said. It started yet again. "_There it is again,_" he said. "_What the hell is that?_"

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He sensed the crick in his neck as he lifted it and slowly focused. The noise sounded again, this time it made more sense, the haze of sleep gone. "_Phone ... Kurt's phone._"

He reached out and picked it up. Looking at it reality flooded back. Kurt's phone ... his house ... one a.m. ... "Dad" on the caller ID... "Oh my God! Kurt! Kurt!" he said reaching over and shaking him. "Kurt ... phone ... your dad!"

"Huh? What?" Kurt managed.

"Kurt, it's your dad. It's one a.m." Blaine said.

The other two boys stirred on the other end of the couch. Dave's head rose from its perch on Sam's shoulder, as he wiped at the slight trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth before trying to focus on the commotion.

Sam moaned as he tried to adjust positions, getting mildly irate as he realized that something, namely Dave, was atop him preventing him from moving.

"What," Kurt said again, finally taking the phone from Blaine. "Oh, Gaga!" Kurt took the phone and finally remembered how to turn it on. "Hello, Dad?" he managed. "Yeah, yeah ... we fell asleep. I'll be right home. ... What? Yeah all of us." He looked confused, and then said, "Yeah, just a minute." He turned to Blaine, "He wants to talk to you."

"What?" Blaine said shocked. Kurt held out the phone to him and Blaine took it. "Yes sir, Mr. Hummel. ... Yeah, we're all here. Sam and Dave are on the other end of the couch, we were watching a movie and just... Okay." He turned to Kurt, "He wants you again."

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Yes, sir. ... Yes sir, I will. Okay, bye. Love you." Kurt hung up, looking at Blaine strangely.

"What did he say?" Blaine said.

"He said, 'See you tomorrow, get some real sleep'," Kurt said looking at him strangely.

"Give me that," Blaine said grabbing the phone. He hit redial.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Burt said.

"It's me, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. "Did you really just tell Kurt to stay over?"

"Yeah," Burt said.

"I ... I just wanted to make sure, I didn't want him to get into trouble," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Burt said. "You're both good kids, plus Sam and Dave are there and it's foggy as all get out tonight. I'd feel better with you all staying put than trying to make it home while you're sleepy and can't see."

"I ... okay, it was just a little of a shock," Blaine said.

"Tell Sam and Dave to let their folks know, but I'm fairly sure they'll feel the same way," Burt said. "You boys get some sleep okay."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said.

"Thank you, for wanting to make sure that Kurt wasn't in trouble,"  
>Burt said. "That's one of the main reasons I don't have a problem with you all staying together. Love you both." He hung up.<p>

Kurt looked at the strange look on Blaine's face. "Are you alright?"

Blaine's shoulders picked up, his eyebrows making strange movements. "He said, 'Love you both.'"

Kurt's eyebrows went up, as he looked shocked, even Dave spun around though he was still groggy.

"He said for you guys to call your rents," Blaine said. "He also said they'd probably want you to stay here because it's really foggy out tonight."

Dave nodded.

Sam sat up rather unsteadily. "I've gotta..." He pointed down the hall. "Be right back." He stood and hobbled down the hall.

Dave pulled out his phone and dialed. "Yeah, hi Dad. Sorry, we fell asleep watching a movie. ... Well, yeah. ... Yeah, they're here too. ... Are you sure? I mean I don't want to get anyone in trouble. ... Well, I..." He gave Blaine and Kurt a strange look. "Sure, love you too. See ya."

Sam rounded the corner of the hall with the phone to his ear. "Are you sure? ... Yeah he would. ... No, we wouldn't..."

Dave gave him a questioning look.

"Okay, I'll tell him. ... I will," Sam, said grinning, and then he hung up. He leaned down and kissed Dave.

Dave leaned back with a simultaneously pleased and curious look.

"That's from my Mom," Sam said. "And me."

"Okay?" Dave said.

"Well what did they say?" Blaine asked looking from one to the other.

"Basically the same as Mr. Hummel," Dave said. "It's bad outside so stay put it's safer."

"Yeah, my Mom said she didn't want Dave to drive me home through it and then to try to drive himself home," Sam said, "especially if he's already sleepy."

"I'm not sure, but I think someone's been talking to one another," Dave said grinning.

"She also said to tell you thank you for letting us sleep over," Sam said grinning.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah well, anytime as long as Dan's not here. If he was we'd have to okay it with him first, but as long as your rents said okay, I doubt he'd have a problem either."

"Well you heard them," Blaine said. "We've already got sheets on the bed in the guest room; we'll just have to make sure you have enough blankets and stuff." He led them down the hall to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Early Sunday morning the front door opened, a man carried the bags in and sat them beside the door. He closed the door and looked around, nothing appearing out of place he shrugged. He silently lifted one of the bags and headed down the hall for the door at its end.<p>

After he'd past, the first door along the hall opened and a young man walked out. He groggily tugged at his boxer briefs trying to adjust them to his body as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

At the end of the hall, the door opened and the man walked out. He paused at the door beside him; it was slightly ajar so he peered in. Inside on the bed he saw the two forms. The blonde lay on his left side facing away from him as the slightly burlier one faced him, their heads together almost touching.

He arched an eyebrow as he quietly moved to the other door. This one was already opened so he again peeked in. The side closer to him was pulled down and vacant as the thin frame of the remaining occupant turned and adjusted in the bed, snuggling into the pillow.

He drew back and leaned on the wall opposite the bathroom as he heard a flush and then the water in the sink. The water shut off and then the sound of the fan ceased and the door opened.

The young man walked past him, giving him a nod of recognition before reentering the bedroom. The man's head tipped as he squinted and smiled crookedly.

Two more steps and the young man froze. A flood of waking crashed in on him as he blinked then turned quickly. He stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed. "You're home!" Blaine said in hushed tones. He looked around. "But where's... You're not..." He paused and rubbed his eyes. He reopened them to meet Dan's questioning raised eyebrow. "This isn't what it looks like," he eventually said.

Dan nodded. "Obviously."

Blaine sighed. "You guys weren't supposed to be home until later today."

"We were bored and caught the redeye instead of waiting," Dan said simply.

"Well we were planning a little something to surprise you," Blaine said.

Dan looked from one room to the other. "You certainly managed that one."

"Not like that!" Blaine said frowning. "We had permission. Mr. Hummel called and told them to stay."

Dan tipped his head. "All of them?"

Blaine sighed again. "He told Kurt, the others called their folks. It's all kosher!"

Dan finally broke and gave him a chuckle.

"Some surprise huh?" Blaine said.

"Oh, it was surprising alright," Dan said.

"Where are Derrick and Bryce?" Blaine asked.

"We grabbed some breakfast for the four of us," Dan said. Blaine frowned. "When we got here and saw Kurt's car and Dave's truck, though, they dropped off their bags and went back out to get some more."

"Oh," Blaine said. "They didn't have to do that."

"Sort of double surprise thing going there," Dan said.

A sleepy Sam walked out of the guest room and nodded at the other two as he entered the bathroom. The light came from beneath the closed door as the fan started. The sound of a water trickling started, and then abruptly stopped. There was a, "Shit!", and then it restarted.

Both men laughed.

"Not funny!" Sam said from behind the door.

The front door opened and Derrick and Bryce came in carrying bags from the store.

"Figure out who was having the slumber party?" Bryce asked smiling.

"There were apparently two going on," Dan said.

Sam finished in the bathroom and exited.

"Now this is the way I love to start a vacation!" Derrick said. "Any place where you are met by gorgeous hunks in just their underwear is definitely my kinda place!"

"Might want to okay that with your husband now," Dan suggested rolling his eyes.

"Well it beats being welcomed by Frau Blücher," Bryce said shrugging. Sam neighed like a horse. "Good one!" Bryce said smiling at him.

Blaine looked at him strangely.

"Never mind," Sam said as Dan and Bryce laughed.

* * *

><p>Later the seven of them sat around the dining room table in various stages of dress. They shared muffins and fruit as they all laughed.<p>

"Well you sort of trumped our surprise," Dave said before popping a strawberry in his mouth.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I won't complain about anything that lets us spend more time together; as long as the two of you don't consider hanging with us cramping your style that is."

"No, you guys are all right," Bryce said adding butter to his muffin. "It'll give Derrick time to be around his peers."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Derrick said as he paused from the orange he was peeling.

"Well what plans did we ruin?" Dan asked.

"Nothing big," Blaine said. "Finn's coming over to round out our eight and give you another straight male to relate to."

Dan grinned. "About time I get some consideration," he said.

"Well we sort of felt like we were leaving him out too," Kurt said.

Dan nodded.

* * *

><p>"You got plans today big guy?" Burt asked as Finn entered the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be borrowing one of the Berry's picnic tables and spending the day at Blaine's," Finn said. "They're doing a homecoming for Mr. D and the guys."

"Oh, that's nice honey," Carole said.

"Hey, where is Kurt?" Finn asked. "I figured he be up and at 'em by now. Don't tell me he's already gone."

"Oh, he spent the night," Burt said.

"With Blaine?" Finn said shocked as he stared from one parent to the other.

"Not alone," Burt said. "The other boys were there too, besides the weather was horrible last night."

"But still ... together?" Finn said.

"Honey, Dave and Sam were there too," Carole said. "And no matter how adventurous those boys might be, they're a long way from orgy territory."

Finn froze as the words sank in. His eyes grew wide as his mouth drew up and he looked from his mother to Burt. Slowly he began backing out of the kitchen, and then the two heard the front door.

Carole smirked as Burt looked over at her. "Do I know my son or what?"

"That was evil," Burt, said squinting at her. "But funny as hell." He walked over and kissed her as they hugged. "Finn's reaction, not the idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

All right, like I said, I know this one wasn't my best, but bear with me. Make sure to let me know what you think, good or bad. Until the next!


	23. 23  Enough

**Author's Note**:

Okay, I finished just in time for the second episode, whew. You guys are really impressing me as well. I used to have 90 to 100 readers per chapter in the week it took me to post the next one, but now it's closer to 100 to 120 readers. WOW! Thanks to all of you. Now if we could just get a few more reviews on the post I'd be in "hawg heaven" as Ittlebitz and I would say. I know school's starting back and everyone's busy, but come on, you can give me a bit more than this! :)

Okay, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**23 - Enough**

* * *

><p>When Finn got to Dan and Blaine's house, he parked in the drive and headed for the front door. Ringing the bell, he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for someone to answer. As the door opened, Finn turned, expecting to find Blaine or one of the other boys, but was met by Dan.<p>

"Mr. D!" Finn said. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until later."

"So did they," Dan said smiling.

"They weren't all in bed were they?" Finn said with a strange look on his face.

"Well they were when we got here," Dan said curiously.

"Together?" Finn said shocked.

"Well yeah, I think that was probably sort of a given since they had permission," Dan said.

Finn shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked.

"You don't have a problem with an orgy?" Finn said looking concerned.

Dan arched an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Blaine and Kurt were in his room and Dave and Sam were in the guest room, they all at least had their boxers on and they were all asleep. Where'd we get orgy from?"

"Oh, whew," Finn said as he looked visibly relieved. "Sorry, something my mom said before I left. It just gave me a bad brain picture."

Dan nodded. "Okay, you had me scared there for a second," he said.

"Me too," Finn said.

Dan chuckled. "Come on in, everyone's in the dining room having breakfast. Come grab yourself some."

"Okay," Finn said as Dan stepped aside to let him pass.

Finn was greeted by a veritable chorus of "hey man", "sup dude" and "how's it going bro" as he entered. He waved at them all as Blaine used his foot to slide out the chair next to him for him to sit in.

"Did you have any problems getting the table?" Blaine asked Finn as he sat down.

"Naw," Finn said. "Rachel's dads helped me load it up."

"Cool," Blaine said.

"Here you go Finn," Kurt said offering him a plate and sliding the fruit and muffins closer to him.

"Thanks, bro," Finn said smiling at him. "I take it your surprise got ... surprised?"

"Umm, yeah," Blaine said.

"And next time they do it, I'm not cleaning up the bathroom," Sam said.

Starting to laugh, Blaine snorted his juice through his nose and ended up sputtering, soaking the front of his shirt.

"We said sorry," Dan said as he handed Blaine a handful of napkins.

"If I knew it was that easy to get him, I'd have said something sooner," Sam said grinning.

Blaine glared at him. "Guess I'm going to change now," he said as he got up unbuttoning his already half-buttoned shirt. As he reached the door, he removed it, tossed it into Sam's face, and ran for his room.

Sam sat there with the shirt draped over his face. "I guess I deserved that?" he said as he pulled it off.

"Kinda," Dave said.

"Swizerland," Finn said as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Let me take that to him," Kurt said.

"Any excuse to see him shirtless?" Derrick said grinning.

"Seen him shirtless," Kurt said. "See him shirtless, don't need to gawk." He tipped his head curtly as he left the room.

Finn arched an eyebrow and shoved a piece of muffin in his mouth.

Dan chuckled and moved over to sit beside Finn. He leaned closer to his ear and said, "One straight brother to another, you accept half, you ignore half and above all, you never let them know they get to you."

Finn nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Later, the guys all headed out to the deck. The idea of any sort of party, formal or informal was tossed out the window, replaced by a simple guys' day. The actual definition of guys' day, however, wasn't all that specific.<p>

There were drinks, non-alcoholic of course at Dan and Bryce's insistence. Interestingly enough, at the suggestion of alcohol Sam and Blaine shared a look and then grimaced, which was met with arched eyebrows from Kurt and Finn but not another word was uttered, though Dave did give them all a strange look.

After some time a guys day during the summer became a bit clearer as the need to blow off steam and compete reared its head.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to play volleyball?" Dan asked. "I mean the net's still up..."

"Very sure," both Blaine and Kurt said very quickly.

Dan laughed. "Okay, then how about basketball?" he said. He was met with a chorus of okay's and cool's. He took out his keys and tossed them to Blaine, "You move the van back and I'll have a look for the ball."

Blaine smiled and trotted for the van as Dan headed for the garage. After a minute or so, Dan came back out with a basketball and a pump. He inserted the needle into the ball and pumped it up farther. He dribbled it a few times to make sure it was filled suitable, and then passed it to Finn.

"Thanks Mr. D!" Finn said as he began dribbling.

Dan nodded, placed the pump back into the garage and headed back up onto the deck. "Gonna join them?" Dan asked Kurt.

"I make a better cheerleader than a sweaty grimy player," Kurt said. "Besides they're already balanced."

Dan smiled and nodded then joined the other two adults.

The four of them sat and watched, cheering for both sides and offering encouragement here and there. Soon, the heat of the day prompted shirts to come off. First went Finn's and then Blaine's, they started to play again, but Dave called time.

"What's up dude?" Finn asked.

Dave looked over at Sam. "I was just remembering the last time," Dave said. "Go on and take it off now, I'm not getting hit in the head again."

Sam looked at him with a smirk. The smirk grew into a grin as he walked over to him. Sam pulled off his shirt and leaned over to him, with a mock pout he said, "Sorry, it won't happen again ... intentionally anyway." He then pecked him on the cheek with another grin.

"Love you," Dave said.

"I love you too," Sam said.

Their shirts were tossed and draped over the deck rails, and then they continued the game.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of play, the boys finally tired of it. They all headed back up onto the deck to sit down. With a shortage of chairs, Kurt and Blaine as well as Derrick and Bryce shared two of the loungers. Dan started passing around drinks as Derrick and Bryce removed their shirts. Bryce reached into his bag, grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, and slathered it on. Once he was done, he began to rub some into Derrick's skin.<p>

"You doing okay baby?" Kurt asked Blaine as he leaned back against him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine, said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kurt said.

"It's just a little funny," Blaine said. "I mean even a year ago I never would have thought I'd be sitting here with friends and the guy I love ... not to mention sitting here on my back deck watching two topless male models coating each other with lotion."

Bryce and Derrick smirked before Bryce picked up his shirt and threw it at Blaine.

"That was funny," Dave said. "But he's right, it is a little surreal. I wouldn't in a million year have thought I could admit I was gay, much less be sitting here with my boyfriend." He reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. "And two male models? Any gay boys wet dream."

Dan snorted a laugh. "I would have thought that the supermodel awe would have rubbed off after your met them up close," Dan said.

"I don't know," Dave said. "There is a reason they get paid for it." He tipped his head aside. "I get what you mean when you say the 'super' wears off of the model though..."

Derrick glared at him.

"Trust me, sleeping with him ... or them for that matter is not all that it's cracked up to be," Dan said grinning.

"You've never actually slept with me," Bryce said as he leaned back in the chair pulling Derrick back onto him. "We were just naked on the couch, but I know what you mean about sleeping with Ricky." He smirked as Derrick glared back at him and playfully elbowed him in the ribs."

"Naked on the couch," Blaine said with an impressed look and an arched eyebrow.

"Do tell," Kurt said leaning on his shoulder.

"Please don't!" Finn said from the other side of the deck.

"We were just talking smart ass," Dan said narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"Un huh," Blaine said grinning.

* * *

><p>As the day wore on, they all ate sandwiches, fruit and chips. With the heat of the day, no one felt like lighting the grill. Once they were done eating, they mulled around the deck dancing to tunes from the stereo and enjoying drinks. An old NSYNC song came on and Derrick perked up.<p>

"I remember this one!" he said. "You used to use it to practice sparing with your staff."

"What?" Kurt said surprised.

"I was a military brat," Dan said. "Martial arts were one of our better electives, especially in Korea."

"Yeah, he used to spar with the training dummy or me to this one all the time," Derrick said. "Think you can still do it?"

"I don't know," Dan said with a shrug.

"Martial arts explain how you took my father out that night," Blaine said.

"I didn't 'take him out' ... I escorted him out," Dan said.

"Whichever," Blaine said smirking.

"Come on, bet you can't take me now that I'm as tall as you are," Derrick said. He grabbed one of the tiki torch poles and tossed it to Dan.

"I said no," Dan said, but Derrick wouldn't hear it. Derrick smacked his pole at Dan's hands and Dan blocked it. Dan backed down the steps as Derrick swatted at him again.

"Derrick, enough, not in front of the kids," Dan said laughing as he again blocked.

"Afraid big bad teacher's gonna get owned?" Derrick said teasingly as he spun the pole.

"Not exactly," Dan said, sidestepping another blow.

"Afraid I'll win for once?" Derrick said wiggling his eyebrows as he gave the pole another flourish.

"Not that either," Dan said deflecting the next thrust.

"Just don't wanna get beat by your baby brother, huh?" Derrick chided again as he brought the pole crashing down. It connected with Dan's pole as he blocked and the one in Dan's hands splintered with a sickening crack.

"Ricky, be nice!" Bryce yelled from the deck.

"Don't worry that pole already had a crack in it," Dan said.

"Does this mean I'm gonna win!" Derrick yelled simultaneously surprised and pleased. He brandished the pole like a sword and approached Dan. "Give, come on!"

Dan squinted at him and then turned ran for the back of the garage with Derrick hot on his heels. They all heard the sound of several knocks and when Derrick rounded the corner, he found ... no one.

"Hey where'd you go?" Derrick said lowering the pole. "And that's cute tossing the ladder over the fence. I'm not going to get it for you." He moved back around to the side of the garage.

"Wouldn't ask you to," Dan said from above him on the garage roof.

The others started laughing.

"Alright, get down old man before you break your neck," Derrick said. "Mom and Dad would kill me if you were in traction for my wedding."

Dan rolled his eyes. The familiar tones of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" came from the stereo on the deck.

"Hey turn that up would you?" Dan said and Dave obliged.

"Come on Danny," Derrick said, "Mom and Dad will skin us both. We'll just call it a draw."

"A draw?" Dan said. "I've got one word for you smart ass..."

"Yeah?" Derrick said.

"Run," Dan said.

"Huh?" Derrick said.

"I said ... run," Dan said.

Derrick looked at him strangely, and then watched as Dan stepped off the garage roof. Derrick's eyes grew as he expected Dan to come crashing down in a heap, Dan however, tucked and rolled coming up running. It took half a beat but then Derrick tossed the pole aside and took off running across the yard with Dan hot on his heels.

"Oh shit," Bryce said laughing.

Derrick ducked under the volleyball net at a full run followed by Dan who threw himself beneath it, tumbling and again coming up running. Across the yard, Derrick slammed into the wooden fence and turned to run down the path at its end toward the playground.

The others looked on as Dan jumped toward the fence, his foot landing securely on one of the beams and turning himself to end up running down the path behind Derrick.

"Holy crap," Sam said as they watched from the deck.

Derrick rounded the large tree with the V-shaped trunk, grabbing it to steady himself as he looked back to see Dan still on his heels. As he continued running, behind him Dan hit the tree at a full run, propelling himself through the tree's trunk as if vaulting a hurdle.

"Fuck!" Derrick screamed as he hit the sand of the playground. Spying the half sphere of the monkey bars, he ran over and climbed in, thinking himself relatively safe within its confines. He chanced to stop and breathe as he looked back at Dan.

Dan was still running full tilt and showed no sign of stopping. Derrick began to climb out the other side as Dan launched himself head first into the hemisphere and rolled back to his feet. He jumped up, pulled himself onto the top of the bars, and sat there looking at Derrick as he stood on top of the sliding board.

"Problem?" Dan said.

"What the fuck?" Derrick said.

Dan shrugged.

Derrick slid down the slide's ladder as Dan leaped and spun sideways from the top of the monkey bars; to land at the foot of the slide, then ran up it to stand on top as Derrick had.

"Damn!" Dave said under his breath.

"What the hell?" Finn said as they all vied for better views.

Derrick paced behind the swings trying to figure his next move, but didn't have much time to plan as Dan did a flip off the top of the slide to land on the other side of the swings.

Derrick sped toward the uneven bars beyond the slide as Dan once again bolted. He headed first in the direction where Derrick had stood, but grabbed hold of one of the legs of the swing set to swing himself toward Derrick.

Derrick ducked under the bars, then came around, and headed back toward the house. Dan caught the movement from the corner of his eye as he swung from bar to bar like an ape. At the other side he built momentum and did a back flip off the bar bouncing off one of the half-buried tires and springing in the direction Derrick had gone.

Derrick ran between the teeter-totters and set them rocking. The action had no actual effect, but made him feel more as if he was providing an obstacle. Dan on the other hand, just ran between them and leapt over the fulcrum bar.

Derrick ran back through the stand of trees and reentered the back yard. "A little help?" he screamed.

"Don't think so," Bryce yelled. "You're on your own for this one!" The other boys nodded from the deck.

Derrick headed for the garage as Dan entered the yard running his direction. Derrick did his best to skid to a stop at the garage wall narrowly missing running directly into it, the slowdown gave Dan time to catch up, but Derrick ran toward the deck.

"Guys, seriously, help!" Derrick said running past them.

"You started it," Blaine said.

Derrick hoped that the garage maneuver would slow Dan down, but Dan had another plan. Still running at full tilt Dan ran up the wall and did a spinning twist off of it leaving himself facing the direction that Derrick had run and only slightly hindering his momentum.

Derrick ended up on the patio, pacing again like a caged animal unsure which way to go. Dan altered course slightly and ran toward the fence, effectively cutting of Derrick's escape route. He again launched himself off of one of the fence posts coming to land facing in Derrick's direction. Derrick saw him and started for the deck. Dan smiled and vaulted himself across the picnic table appearing to bound across it like one of the great apes.

Derrick made it to the deck and collapsed as he reached the top of the steps. "I GIVE!" he yelled falling onto his back on the deck at the other's feet.

Dan began to slow and ended up jumping up onto the deck rail and perching like an owl above him.

"No fair!" Derrick yelled. "You're not even winded!"

Dan shrugged. "Told you, I run two or three times a week."

Blaine and Bryce looked over at him.

"You ... run?" Blaine said.

Bryce's eyebrows went up as he grinned. "Parkour?"

Dan smiled at him and shrugged.

"Par what?" Derrick said from the deck.

"He free runs!" Bryce said laughing. He thought about it a bit more. "Oh my God, you must love that! As a physicist ... all the momentum, angles and force, either maintaining momentum to keep going or killing it to stop. Absolutely wicked!"

"Asshole!" Derrick said sitting up. "There isn't even a ladder is there."

Dan shook his head.

"But the Frisbee?" Sam said.

"The wall and fence are at right angles," Dan said shrugging.

"But how did you get down?" Sam said.

"He probably jumped just like he did today," Bryce said. "He killed the momentum instead of rolling it forward to run."

Dan nodded. "I couldn't jump off the roof in front of the kids so I did it behind the van."

"Shit," Dave said.

"You have got to take me!" Bryce said. "I mean I've gone rock climbing and all sorts of stuff, but ... whoa!"

"Is that your climbing kit in that photo spread you did?" Dan asked.

Bryce thought about it a minute. "Oh, yeah! I told them I'd do the shoot if I really got to climb the wall. They made me do the pics first for some reason." The two laughed.

"I'll take you over to the gym with me before you guys head home," Dan said. "They have stand-ins for most of the vaults and leaps, plus pads in case you don't nail it first time."

"Cool!" Bryce said.

"He warned me," Derrick said. "I didn't take him serious."

"What," they all said.

"He's trying to take my husband, already!" Derrick said.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

All right, this is a first attempt at pure action. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow at the end there. There is so much more to these characters in my head than I actually know how to put out onto 'paper'. In addition, yes there are actual pictures and photo shoots that are out there that the characters keep referring to, so yes, I am cheating a bit; it's not all coming directly from my head.

As always, leave a review, whether you love it or hate it, let me know.


	24. 24  Tradition

**Author's Note**:

Okay, I'm sorry this installment took so long to get to you; I was having a bit of "writers' muddle", which is related to "writers' block", but just a tad off. This should be just in time though, considering the fact that the show is on hiatus due to Fox's need to satiate people's sports desires... Okay, sorry, no feelings about the ALS playoff games, I'm a Georgia boy - GO BRAVES! - and they 1) didn't make the playoffs and 2) they're in the National League not the American, so... [shrug]

There isn't much by way of action or dilemma in this installment, I'd almost call this one fluff, but as I said, it should tide you over during the hiatus.

Well then, enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**24 - Tradition**

* * *

><p>"Hey man, what's up?" Blaine said as he entered the room.<p>

"Not much, just having some tea," Bryce said as he pointed to his cup on the peninsula counter.

"You and Dan, huh?" Blaine said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Tea drinkers," Blaine said.

"Ah, yeah," Bryce said grinning at him.

"Where are the brothers anyway?" Blaine asked, leaning on the end of the peninsula.

"Rick wanted Dan to take him over to a friend's house to deliver his invitation personally," Bryce said. "I think he's a police officer that he went to school with."

"That's probably Officer Jim," Blaine said. "He's the one who came over when my dad went ... bat-nutty."

Bryce shrugged and nodded. "How are you holding up with all that shit?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, I know it's not my fault," he said tipping his head to the side.

"That's good at least," Bryce said. "You know I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I'm just glad you're doing okay with it."

"Yeah, it took a lot of talking with Mom and Dan, but I finally get it," Blaine said. "As Mom put it, if I didn't have the 'problem' that he can't deal with, I wouldn't be me."

Bryce smiled at him. "Heard that one before, and at about your age." Bryce stood and gave him a brief hug. "It's not always in the family, but it seems we all go through something similar. Want some coffee?"

"Oh, sit down," Blaine said, rounding the counter into the kitchen. "I live here, you're the guest remember?"

Bryce laughed as he sat down. "I've been a loner for the most part since I left my parent's house when I was about your age, so I'm used to being the host or fending for myself."

"Well here, you're the groom," Blaine thought for a second as he placed the flavor pack into the coffee dispenser. "Well one of them anyway." They both laughed as he placed his cup beneath it. "I know you guys are technically already married, but how are you holding up? You excited yet?"

"Actually, yeah," Bryce said smiling. "It's like I told Dan, it's not really about Rick and I, we've been going out and living together for a while now, it's about our families and getting to share the moment. Most of my family, I haven't seen for ... damn, also since I was about your age."

"Really?" Blaine asked as Bryce took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, most of them are still over in Scotland, remember?" Bryce said. "I've seen some of my aunts and uncles when they've come over on vacation and such, and I've been over there on photo shoots and such and the younger ones have visited me in London and stuff, but you don't get out in the boonies where I'm from often."

"Wow, I've never really thought of a foreign country as having 'the boonies'," Blaine said with a chuckle as he stirred his coffee.

"Yeah, well you've never seen where we're from either," Bryce said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Oh, hey, you know Kurt wore a kilt to Prom last year, right?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, Dan mentioned it," Bryce said.

"Well he'd really love it if he could wear it to your ceremony," Blaine told him with a hopeful look.

Bryce tipped his head and shrugged. "Well, tell him to bring it over with him tonight and we'll have a look and see if we have room for it in the spectacle." Bryce widened his eyes and bobbled his head in a comically officious manner and the two laughed.

"Thanks man, I'm sure he'll love it."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the attempt at a welcome yesterday," Derrick said.<p>

"Oh, it was nothing," Kurt said. "Nothing like we wanted anyway. I think we had a pretty good time though."

"That much is true," Bryce said. "It was cool just to relax and just be one of the guys. You know we try stuff, just like at that club in New York when we first met, but there's always someone or something to look out for. I think you got ass end of that one Blaine." Bryce gave him a doleful look.

"Hey none of that," Blaine said. "Over and done with and under the bridge... I got a hell of a lot more out of it than any bad shit I got from it so I'm not really complaining."

"Yeah, if anyone should complain it should be me," Dan said. "I had one younger brother and a house to myself, and now I have a housemate and two ... no, let's see, three ... well four ... am I up to seven younger brothers, or do we just count the others as semi-permanent house guests..."

"Are you saying the guys and I can move in?" Kurt asked with a bright smile.

"Well, except for Finn, don't you guys already spend most of your time here anyway?" Dan said tipping his head and smiling coyly.

"Only on his days off," Kurt said rolling his eyes around blinking demurely.

"I rest my case," Dan said.

"Oh, hey baby, why don't you go put on your kilt so the guys can give it a once over," Blaine asked Kurt.

"Anything to get out of the line of fire?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and then watched as Kurt trotted off.

Dan grinned. "Bring on Gay-Braveheart," he said laughing.

"What?" Bryce asked chuckling.

"That was Finn's name for the outfit wasn't it?" Dan asked.

"Uh, yup," Blaine said with a nod.

Bryce and Derrick laughed. "Okay this one I've got to see," said Derrick.

They all waited and soon Kurt reemerged from Blaine's room wearing his Prom outfit. Bryce took in the sight. It started wonderfully as he went from head to toe. The Prince Charlie jacket and waistcoat were masterfully tailored, and then he scanned the kilt and winced, jumping to the leggings and boots. His eyebrows went up as he nodded.

"Oh, you must simply wait for the pièce de résistance," Kurt said. He turned from them then donned the Prom Queen's crown and held up the scepter as he spun for them. "Ta-da!"

Bryce grimaced as imperceptibly as he could manage. "Umm," he said as he managed to maintain a solemn face. "Looks great Kurt, we'll ... we'll get back to you when we decide whether anyone besides me will be wearing one. Okay?"

Derrick arched an eyebrow as he turned to look at him. An unspoken "what the hell" was exchanged.

"Well of course the crown and scepter won't be coming," Kurt added with a smile. The one he wore when he was uncomfortable or unsure.

"Yeah, it's great," Bryce, said grabbing his glass as he stood. "Like I said, we'll let you know when we decide," he told him smiling as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'll ... help you get changed," Blaine said with a wrinkled brow and a quick look to Bryce as he escorted Kurt back to his room.

"He hated it!" Kurt said as they entered Blaine's bedroom and closed the door.

"No, of course not, babe," Blaine said as he stroked his shoulder.

"Yes, he did," Kurt, said glaring at him. "He was just too nice to say it."

"I'm sure it was something else," Blaine said. "Bryce isn't that type of guy. I mean..."

"No, he is that type of guy," Kurt said. "Derrick is the one who always tells it like it is ... Bryce is the one who won't say anything to hurt your feelings." Kurt tipped his head and glared at him.

"Okay, you got me there," Blaine said. "I'm sure it's something else though."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he flopped onto the bed with sigh.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Derrick said as he and Dan followed Bryce into the kitchen.<p>

Bryce placed his glass on the counter and lowered his head, massaging the area between his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's gonna wear a kilt?" Dan said. "I'm not a Scot and even I know that most of your male family will be wearing kilts."

"He has a great tailor," Bryce offered as he leaned his elbow on the counter and rubbed his forehead.

"Should be, he did it all himself," Dan said.

"Oh God!" Bryce said. "I feel terrible." He scratched at his scalp with both hands as he turned and leaned back against the counter. "It was all great ... but that's not a kilt..."

"Wha ... huh?" Derrick said.

"I love him to death, and he's really got a great eye, especially if he did that all himself," Bryce said. "If I let him wear that to meet my family though ... they'll all hurt his feelings without meaning to."

"Well, if there's something wrong, just tell him," Dan said.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Bryce said.

"Uh, I'm no master of child rearing or anything like that, but I think you're a little late on that one," Derrick said.

Dan tipped his head and nodded.

Bryce sighed. "Shit!" He ran his hands through his brown locks. "I am such an idiot!"

"No, you're trying," Dan said. "It is the thought that counts. Just tell him what's wrong. He'll thank you for trying to set him right. I mean, it is your tradition that he's trying to emulate. Just show him how to do it right, and he'll thank you for it in the end."

Bryce sighed again and looked over at him. "How did you get so good with kids?"

"I inherited one and I get ... twenty or thirty for an hour or so, five or six hours a day like eight or nine months out of the year," Dan said. "You adapt or die..."

Bryce snorted a laugh then clapped him on the shoulder. "Be back in a few."

The brothers nodded as he walked down the hall.

Bryce paused at Blaine's door and took a deep breath. Summoning what will he could, he knocked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said opening the door.

"Could I talk to Kurt a minute?" Bryce asked.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and registered the shrug. "Sure," Blaine said stepping aside. "I'll ... leave you two alone." Blaine received a mildly flustered look from Kurt as he paused from buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Did you need something?" Kurt asked rather curtly as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Actually, yeah," Bryce said. "I need to apologize to you."

"Why?" Kurt asked as nonchalantly as possible, still refraining from looking at him.

"You know why," Bryce said. "I didn't handle that at all well."

"Really, I didn't notice," Kurt said adjusting his clothes in Blaine's full-length mirror.

"Okay, drop it, I live with Derrick, remember."

Kurt sighed and plopped down on the end of the bed with a huff.

"Look, over all, that outfit was masterfully done," Bryce said. "Dan told me you did it all yourself. Here, in the sticks of Ohio." Kurt nodded. "I don't know where you found that Prince Charlie and waistcoat, but if you tailored it yourself, that was done better than most of the seamstresses on the shoots I've been to. And if you're the one that found the leggings and boots, you need to be a picker or go into fashion; they were absolutely perfect with it."

Kurt hazarded a proud smile, and then let it die. "But?"

"But, that ... isn't ... a kilt," Bryce said simply.

Kurt inhaled sharply and sat there looking confused. "It's a pleated skirt worn by a man..."

"Yeah," Bryce said.

Kurt shook his head and shrugged.

"It's not a kilt, it's a skirt." Kurt still looked at him in confusion. Bryce considered a moment, and then said, "Okay ... got an idea. Why don't you join the others and I'll be right out there."

Kurt shrugged and agreed. He walked to the living room as Bryce entered his room.

The others questioned Kurt as he came out and sat down, but he just shrugged and sat down beside Blaine.

A short time later Bryce came out a different man, well certainly a differently dressed man. The four of them perked up as they took him in. He wore a dark green long-sleeve shirt, which laced at the top with leather cord, over which he wore a deep brown leather vest. His legs were covered with long, olive green socks that were folded over just below the knees atop a worn looking pair of brown leather boots that came just above his ankles. Between those, he wore a kilt. A plaid of muted browns, greens, and grays with a few hints of a muted blue and white sprinkled here and there. A leather pouch centered on his waist, a dark pin in the shape of a braid topped with a three-pointed Celtic knot pinned at the bottom of the kilt near his right knee and the handle of a small knife protruding from the outside of his right sock completed the outfit.

"Wow," Dan said.

Bryce shrugged. "I figured it would be easier to show you the difference."

"It looks spectacular!" Kurt said. "But I still don't think I get it. I know that one's more casual and the one I ... tried to wear was more formal, like a tux, but it's still a pleated skirt worn by a man isn't it."

Bryce held up a finger then he spun in place as Kurt had done if not faster. The hem of his kilt lifted all of about an inch in the front as he spun and only slightly more in the rear, where Kurt's flew all about him as he spun.

"It ... doesn't fly when you spin?" Blaine offered.

Bryce shrugged and nodded. "You properly wear a kilt in a certain manner, and if your kilt flew like the skirt you were wearing ... you'd advertise all of what you have to offer..."

The four of them thought about it and began to snigger.

"I see ... so it was just the flying bit," Kurt said.

"Um, yeah basically," Bryce said with a nod. "I mean, there are rules about which plaids you can wear, the one you used was one that designers use all the time though so that was okay, it's mainly the weight. I mean the front may only be a few layers of material, that's part of why you use the sporran and the pin," he touched the leather pouch around his waist, "but the pleats in the back, there's eight yards of material in this thing. It's a little heavy to fly."

"Well if that's all it was, why didn't you just say so?" Kurt said.

"No brothers or sisters?" Bryce said hopefully with a shrug. The others laughed. He came over to kneel in front of Kurt. "Look, I tell you what. I have a cousin whose girlfriend works with a kilt fitter. They're coming over for the ceremony. How about I give them a call and have them bring over the real thing for you?"

"What, no," Kurt said. "I can't let you do that."

Bryce thought about it for a moment then said, "No, I insist. You are the only one who's expressed this much interest in my family's traditions, it seems only fitting that you get to participate if you want to."

"Hey, no fair," Derrick said. He pointed at Bryce. "I asked you if I could wear one already and you said no."

"No, I said you couldn't wear my clan's tartan to the ceremony because you weren't technically a member of the clan yet," Bryce said. "After we get hitched, field's wide open ... after you ask Grand-Da."

"I seriously have to ask Grand-Da?" Derrick said.

"Yup, clan elder," Bryce said.

Dan bit his lip to keep from laughing outright.

"Okay, I'll accept that," Derrick said. "But I do have one more question for you."

"What?" Bryce said.

"Are you really wearing that in the proper manner?" Derrick said with a mild grin and the flutter of his eyelids.

Bryce clicked his teeth with his tongue. "Left myself open for that one didn't I?" The other three nodded with grins. "How about I let you check for yourself later?"

"I think I can handle that," Derrick said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"After we're all in bed," Dan said. "Please?"

"I'll try to wait..." Derrick said grinning.

* * *

><p>The big day was fast approaching. All of the arrangements were made and Bryce, Derrick and the Deen's were putting Bryce's family up in nearby hotels as they arrived. His mom, dad and grandfather arrived first so they could meet the Deen family properly before the ceremony.<p>

They fell in love with one another instantly on their first meeting. Mrs. Deen was somewhat concerned that Derrick would find it hard to find someone to put up with his ... "eccentricities" ... as she put it. Her fears were instantly allayed, however, as she met her new in-laws, especially Grand-Da. He was a spry and jolly old soul with, grey-white whiskers and a razor whit that could give Derrick a run for his money any day of the week. He entered the house wearing a worn old kilt in a pattern much the same as the one Bryce had worn, tattered hiking boots and a sweater. His gnarled walking stick completed the overall look.

"I thought Derrick was joking when he said St Nick on crack," Dan whispered to Bryce the day they first met. "He wasn't far off though was he?"

"Nope," Bryce said as he shook his head, his eyes wide.

The three of them found it amusing as one of the two grooms had to be present to translate for the families on the first two day. By the end of day three, however, translations were only required for the Elder Forbes. Dan was even pleased that he was getting all but the most obscure references that came from Grand-Da.

* * *

><p>By the first weekend in August, two of Delaware, Ohio's local hotels contained tartan plaid for as far as the eye could see. Most of it was the familiar blue, green and brown of the Forbes Clan tartans, but there were a few others as family friends joined them.<p>

On Saturday, Bryce entered Dan's place with his cousin and his girlfriend in tow. "Kurt, y'haur?" he called.

"I am if you just asked if I was here," Kurt said tentatively.

"Sorry, bin wit' th' fowks to long," Bryce said. "Takes a wee bit longer to turn it off."

The boys both laughed.

"This is my cousin Jamie and his girlfriend Zoe," Bryce said pointing from one to the other. "They brought your kilt for you."

"What?" Kurt said jumping up. "Wow, I can't wait!"

Bryce laughed as Kurt practically bounced. "Come on, we'll show you how to put it on." The three of them headed down the hall which left Blaine alone with Zoe.

"Um, hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said offering his hand.

"Zoe," she said. "Quite pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise," Blaine said.

"Tis me first visit to the states, so I'm tryin' to take ever'thin' in," she told him.

Blaine laughed. "Well we don't have much by way of spectacular or memorable sights, but you should get a great view of plain ordinary Americana," he said as he ushered her further into the living room to sit down.

Down the hall in the guest room Jamie hung the oversized garment bag on a hook and began unzipping it as Bryce grabbed his own bag and removed the hangers with his outfit on them.

Bryce began to undress, and after a bit of contemplation Kurt began to do likewise. Bryce was in model-mode and seemed to have no problems at all stripping, no matter who was in the room, though Kurt was a bit more reserved.

Kurt grinned as he realized that Bryce was almost as bouncy as he was, it was as if he were getting to share a toy with him. He fought a giggle as he let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding when Bryce stopped before removing his boxer briefs. Kurt understood the "proper" way of wearing the garment, as Bryce had put it, but he wasn't entirely sure about "advertising his goods" to anyone but Blaine at the current time.

Jamie handed Kurt the white shirt from the garment bag as Bryce took out his own green one. As he pulled it on, Kurt noticed the length. "Is this a shirt or a night gown?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Well you know how you're 'supposed' to wear the kilt?" Bryce said.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said nodding with a bit of a blush.

"The long shirt tail can make it a bit more ... comfortable, if ya have that desire," Bryce said with a wink.

"Dinnae worry abit it mate," Jamie said. "Most of us yoong folk dinnae go that far. A lass does appreciate a surprise now an' again, especially if they're colorful." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt laughed as he thought of the possibilities.

"Now these shirts are called Jacobites," Bryce said. "I think they look a little more like pirate shirts." Kurt laughed. "You already have the dress shirt and the Prince Charlie and they both looked great on you, so I figured we'd get you something else so you had two looks to choose from. You can really dress up like you're wearing a tux, or dress down a bit, but still look hot for yer man."

Kurt smile back at him.

"I also had them bring you some hose and ghillie brogues. The fancy name for these," Bryce said, holding up the shoes with extremely long laces. "I got them just in case, and I'll show you how you put them on, but personally, I loved your leggings and boots. So I'll leave that bit up to you. As you saw the other night, I prefer a nice comfy pair of boots m' self too."

Kurt grinned at the complement, and then watched as Bryce slid on his own pair of hose and added the garters and flashes, then he folded the socks just so below his knees and Kurt did the same. Bryce then slid on the shoes and laced them. Kurt tried to put his on the way Bryce showed him, and managed finally to tie the long laces, winding them around his ankles and lacing them correctly just about the middle of his shin in only two tries.

Next was the kilt. It was predominately shades of blue with red, white and a few green accents. "Red, white and blue?" Kurt said. "Trying to say something?"

"Actually it's the perfect tartan for any American," Bryce said grinning. "It's called the American National Tartan, fully registered with the official Tartan Authority and any American can wear it. No need to research your family tree." He winked at him.

Bryce went about showing him how to put it on. Where Kurt's version was mainly Velcro and a few ties here or there, the heavy "real deal" kilt had three genuine buckles made of actual leather. Jamie helped him to straighten the lines on the front of the kilt as he adjusted it for comfort.

"I never realized it was this complicated," Kurt said.

"It's not really," Bryce said. "It's just three buckles, but it does help to have someone help you keep the pattern straight until you get used to doing it yourself. I'm pretty sure Blaine won't mind helping you into it."

"Or out of it I'll wager," Jamie said with a smirk. Kurt gave him a shocked look. "Why do you think I've a lass who works at a kilt fitters? I can put the bloody thing on by m'self!"

Kurt laughed despite himself. "Okay, okay, let's get done before I split a side."

"Okay, only two things left for the kilt," Bryce, said. "This is your sporran. For one thing, most kilts don't have pockets, so this is like the coolest and most ancient version of a male fanny pack you'll find ... only you wear it in front." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the fanny pack comment, but listened intently. "In addition to holding your junk, they also weigh down the apron so you're less likely to ... 'advertise the goods'. That's why it practically sits ... on your junk." Another laugh sprang from the other two. "These are like semi-formal ones; they have a bit of leather and a bit of fur, but nothing too flashy. It's just dressy enough, but not too gaudy, so you can wear it most anywhere." Kurt nodded.

"After you fasten the chains to the back of the sporran, you wrap them around back and fasten it just like a belt, only backwards," Bryce said. "If it makes it easier, just turn it around the front and fasten it and then turn it back around. Then you can hook the chains over the buckles on the side, they'll help hold it up for you."

Kurt nimbly fastened the clasp at the back and then began to align it to the vertical stripes of the plaid before hooking the chain over the buckles at the sides.

"Perfect," Jamie told him.

"I see what you mean about the weight ... and about where it's sitting," Kurt said grinning.

Jamie gave him a wink.

"Okay, last part is the kilt pin," Bryce said. He fastened his familiar dark braided one and then took the small box that Jaime handed him. "I wasn't really sure which one would suit you best, and then I thought of you and Blaine and when I caught this one on their web site I just knew it would fit. It's not exactly Scots, but it's still in the Celt family."

He opened the box and presented the pin to Kurt. The pin, at the bottom looked like a pewter version of Bryce's dark braided one, but the top of the braid ended in an Irish Claddagh.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said.

"Thinking of you and Blaine, the symbolism seemed to fit," Bryce said.

"Friendship, love, and loyalty," Kurt said. "Yeah, I guess it does." Kurt reached over and hugged him.

Bryce took the pin and placed it on the front of the kilt. "Now it only goes through the front one," Bryce told him. "It's just there to keep it from flapping in the breeze."

Kurt gave them a twirl of the finished product and true to form, not a flourish at all. It was actually so thick and bulky that he almost felt as if he were actually wearing pants.

"Okay, to finish your ensemble," Bryce said. "We got you this vest." It was a beautiful black leather one that completed the pirate king motif. "Now you have two complete looks, and I think that one would look awesome at the ceremony. Hell all you need is a rapier or some other foil and you could be the honor guard."

"All we need is a piper an' a haggis!" Jamie bellowed.

"Ach, you know Aunt June brought at least two wit' 'er," Bryce said. "All we have to do is ask Uncle Hamish to pipe it in; you know he brought 'is with 'im."

"Okay, I have no idea what either of you just said," Kurt said, "but I'm going to show Blaine." He trotted toward the front of the house.

When he entered the living room, both Blaine and Zoe stood up.

"Ta da!" Kurt said.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Blaine said. "The blue even makes your eyes pop, babe."

"I didn't even think of that," Kurt said laughing.

"Well Zoe," Bryce said, "you're the one workin' at the kilt fitters, so you see them in all shapes and forms. What's the verdict?"

Zoe stepped over to take him in more closely, and then she had him turn for her. "I think it's absolutely fabulous. Yer man's right too, she brings out yer eyes."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear.

"Um, there is a right way to wear those," Blain said grinning. "Do I get to check later?"

"Well the boys and I discussed that earlier," Kurt said with a smirk. "I'll let you know about that later." Bryce and Jamie both winked at him.

Looking at the exchange, Blaine grinned. He figured he was probably in for a huge treat later.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

Okay, as I said, this chapter didn't have much by way of action, but it does help to move the story along. It was a wee bit heavy in the detail department, but it is a chapter about friends helping each other to understand cultural differences. Be sure to leave your comments and reviews. As I said before they are the grease that keep the mental gears turning. (Okay, last time I said lube for posting, but this way sounds nicer - though the prior is probably more accurate... [looks about innocently] )

Next installment, the wedding begins!


	25. 25  Open My Eyes

**Author's Note**:

As you know, I managed to cut the last edition down in order to get it posted. No such luck with this one I'm afraid - cutting it down, not posting it. Since I'm sorry to say this installment of the saga is coming to a close, I don't think you'll mind reading it all together. As promised this chapter contains the wedding, so put on your Sunday best or just your most comfy sweats, and join us for the ceremony. I hope you all have a blast!

Enough from me ... on with the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**25 - Open My Eyes**

* * *

><p>The auspicious day had arrived: August 8, 2011. Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes at Derrick's explanation of the date being something about numerology, but Bryce had pulled him aside and filled him in.<p>

"Look, our birthdays are both on the eighth," Bryce said, "his in April and mine in March, and August makes it 8-8-11. He even pointed out that for eleven months out of the year we're the same age. Plus, it doesn't hurt that an eight turned on the side means infinity either, which is just about as long as I hope this lasts. One infinity, not two since I don't think there is such a thing."

Dan couldn't help but laugh. Bryce just seemed like the other half of the prefect pair for Derrick. He knew is brother was brilliant in his own way, but Bryce just seemed the fill in all the gaps and make them the perfect couple.

He noticed it in Blaine and Kurt as well. It could seem like they were the "Odd Couple" at first glance, but this was nowhere near the case. Yes, Blaine seemed a bit more masculine in his actions most times, and Kurt was a touch more effeminate in the way he spoke, but they were both boys through and through, just as he knew his brother to be. They both liked music, and in glee, it leaned a bit toward musical theatre, but he knew that he heard plenty of other genres coming from Blaine's room or their ear plugs as he asked them to turn them down as not to hurt their hearing. A teacher/parent hang-up there. The more he thought of all those whom he knew who "played for the other team", the more he knew that certain other attitudes about them were wrong. Completely.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that though. His brother was currently trying to wear a hole in the carpet of his guest room. Derrick had stayed with him so as not to tempt the old wives tale about seeing the bride before the wedding.

"You know technically, neither of you are brides, so that really can't do any harm," Blaine pointed out.

"We're not taking any chances," Derrick said shaking his head. "Either we're both grooms or we're both brides, whichever way you want to look at it ... and we're not taking any chances in either case.

Dan and Blaine had both laughed, especially when Derrick spent most of the night talking to Bryce on his cell phone anyway.

"Would you calm down," Dan said catching Derrick on his next circuit.

"I am calm, what would make you think otherwise?" Derrick said looking at him wide eyed.

Dan sighed and tipped his head before shaking it resignedly. "Okay, you're dressed, I'm dressed and Blaine's dressed so we can go if you're ready."

"Blaine's coming with us?" Derrick said.

"We discussed this last night," Dan said. "He's our ... we'll my designated driver. You guys are leaving in a limo, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Derrick said.

Dan shook his head and led Derrick out of the room. "Blaine, you ready?"

"Okay, they're ready," Blaine, said into his cell. "I'll see you guys when you get there. ... Yep, me too. Love you, babe." He clicked the phone off and put it in his pocket. "Yep, all ready."

Dan smiled at him. "Okay, let's head out."

"You've got GPS to get us home right?" Blaine said.

"I've got an app on my phone," Dan said. "It even gives you turn by turn directions. I'll show you how to use it when we get in the car. I don't need it on the way, but I want to make sure you know how to use it just in case I end up plastered again."

Blaine grinned at the thought of the night he helped Dan to bed.

"Okay, let's go and don't forget to lock the door," Dan said and they all piled out the door and into the car.

* * *

><p>Dan drove them to the vineyard they had chosen for the wedding. It was about halfway between Lima and Delaware, but slightly closer to Delaware, which is where they had put up all the guests. The vineyard had a beautiful garden with a gazebo, which was just perfect for the ceremony, and a large hall more than adequate for the reception. They also had a second venue inside for the ceremony, just in case it rained.<p>

The guys arrived and Dan and Blaine led Derrick to the area where the rest of the Deen family was located, both being extra careful that there would be no meeting of the grooms.

"Are you doing okay?" Dan asked as they entered the room and closed the door.

"Yeah fine," Derrick answered a bit too quickly for Dan's liking.

"Are you sure?" Dan said.

Derrick developed a look of extreme apprehension. "The ring ... where's the ring?"

"I've got it," Dan said reaching in his pocket and producing the small velvet covered box. "And the..."

"The box! The other box, the one for Bryce?" Derrick said quickly.

"I was about to say it's right here," Dan said pulling the beautifully wrapped rectangular box from the other pocket.

"I need to give that to Bryce," Derrick said.

"What about not seeing the groom before the wedding?" Blaine asked.

"I meant to give it to him before he left," Derrick said, "but I forgot."

"We can get you over there," Dan said, "but what are you going to do, close your eyes the whole way?"

"I've got an idea," Blaine said. He reached into the interior pocket of his blazer and produced his red and blue Warbler tie.

"Ah, the lucky tie!" Dan said laughing.

"Never a performance without it!" Blaine said grinning from ear to ear.

Dan tied the tie around Derrick's head, careful to obscure his vision. "Oh, hey, Dad," he said gaining his father's attention. "We're taking the groom to talk to the other groom."

"But what about the..." Dan stepped aside and pointed to the tie. "Ah, I see ... and he doesn't."

"Shut up!" Derrick said as they all laughed and he groped around.

Dan and Blaine carefully led Bryce over to the Forbes encampment. Dan smiled as he saw all the tartan. Bryce had told him that only men could wear a kilt, but anyone could wear the family tartan. He marveled at the way all of the ladies had woven it into their outfits. Some of them wore it draped over a shoulder, pinned in place with a brooch, or wrapped around themselves as a sash. Others, he noticed, had chosen wear it as a plain straight skirt or to have it intricately added as pleats in their solidly colored dresses to spectacular effect. A splash of vivid color caught the eye each time they took a step.

"You're no' s'posed to be haur, mate," Jamie said as came over to them.

"We know, that's the reason for the blindfold," Blaine said smiling. "He insisted though."

"Is there anywhere they could talk without seeing each other?" Dan asked.

"Sure, I think somethin' can be arranged," Jamie said with a grin.

Jamie led them over to the room where Bryce was. He knocked on the door and told them to make sure that Bryce was behind the door and facing away so they couldn't see one another. He then led Derrick over to the door.

"Um, wasn't it your idea that we shouldn't see one another before the ceremony?" Bryce asked from his side of the door.

"Yes," Derrick said. "You know me though; I got this for you, but I forgot to give it to you before you left." He offered the wrapped box around the doorway.

"Oh wait," someone yelled, from the other side of the room. Tyler trotted over with his camera. "There's no way we can miss this one."

"Tyler?" Derrick said.

"Of course," Tyler said. "You know that Chelle and I wouldn't miss this chance. We almost came to blows until Bryce's mom offered us a coin. I got Bryce and Chelle got you."

They all laughed, and then Tyler moved the door over more to better align the shots, making sure that they still couldn't see one another. Tyler shot a couple of pictures of the overall situation and the manner in which Derrick had been brought over, and then had Derrick remove the tie so he could get both of their faces.

After Tyler got a few "wedding photo" shots of them reaching around the door and just touching hands, he got several more of Derrick handing the gift around the door.

"Did you want me to open it now?" Bryce asked.

"Of course, that's why we did all of this," Derrick said with a chuckle.

Bryce untied the bow and then peeled back the paper. Opening the box he said, "Oh my God, it's beautiful."

"Something old and something new?" Derrick said. "And I do know what an eight on its side means."

Bryce smiled broadly, as he took out the silver kilt pin. A gleaming arc looped around three times forming two overlapping interlocking figure eights. In this case, however, they were both on their sides - infinity, doubled.

"As long as we want it to last?" Bryce said as tears fell from his eyes.

"At least," Derrick said as he too began to tear up. "I love you; I'll see you out there in a few."

"Love you too, Ricky," Bryce said.

Blaine looked at Derrick with awe, another gay man, who was happily and wholly, head over heels in love with his partner, and was about to make him his husband ... for life. He smiled as he led Derrick back through the Forbes camp.

Dan leaned in the doorway. "I'm not under the same restriction am I?" he asked.

"Of course not," Bryce said smiling and wiping at his eyes.

Dan entered shaking his hand. "I just wanted to see the payload," Dan said grinning. Bryce held it up for him and he shook his head. "He never ceases to amaze me."

"Me either," Bryce said. "I think that's why we're becoming brothers now."

Dan smiled then leaned over and hugged him. "We'll see you in a few."

"You too," Bryce said as Dan left.

On their way out Derrick and Blaine were stopped by Bryce's mother. The darts of their green and blue family tartan furled out from the bottom of her cream-colored dress as she walked toward them. Blaine noted the splashes of the tartan around the cuffs and inside of her short jacket as well.

"Hello, Mum," Derrick said. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but..."

"Tis okay," she said. "Saves me the trouble of findin' you. I have somethin' for you."

"Oh you didn't need to do that," Derrick said.

"No, I did," she told him. "You know the tradition: 'Ave somethin' old, an' somethin' new, wit' somethin' borrowed, an' somethin' blue, an' nae forgit the sixpence in 'er shoe." Derrick and Blaine both smiled at the poem.

"Now I know that neither of you are the bride, but this six pence 'as been passed down in my family from mother to daughter t'ru out th' years. Now, we only have Bryce and no daughters, and his Grand-Da 'as given 'im 'is old dress sporran to wear, so he 'as the auld part covered. We gave 'im a brand new one for 'is shoe, so I'd like you to have this one. It's something very old and I want you both to have it, to pass on to your daughter some day."

Derrick smiled broadly and hugged her. "Thanks mum," he said in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to save that for the groom?" Dan said as he approached the three.

"Shut it you!" she said to him. "I can hug my son anytime I want to."

"Of course you can," Dan said, "but we do need to get him back to the other side of the building so we can get the deed done."

"True that, so off wit' ye," she said as she waved.

Once they'd reached the other camp, they found Chelle snapping away at the other members of the wedding party.

"There you are," she said. "We need pictures with the groom."

"I hear mum saved you from killing Tyler," Derrick told her.

"Yep, those six pence really are lucky," she told him smiling. Derrick produced it and rubbed it between his finger and thumb. "Oh my, we have got to get a shot of that going in your shoe!"

* * *

><p>The moment had arrived. All of the guests were escorted out to their seats. Most of the New Directions were there and took up an entire row by themselves. Kurt looked superb in his new kilt and received nods and compliments from all, even several of the visitors from Scotland herself. Blaine hugged him and kissed him, telling him how proud he was of him.<p>

"Lookout Braveheart, Kurt's on the way!" Puck said.

"Told ya didn't I?" Finn said.

"Damn boy, you better watch out," Lauren said. "I may be trading up!"

"Gotta fight me first," Blaine, said grinning.

The Hudson-Hummel's, Evans' and Karofsky's took up another row, with Mrs. Anderson, Will, Emma, Shannon and several more of McKinley's teachers filling the rest of the row.

Both grooms were escorted separately to gardens on opposite sides of the central gazebo, and then when the time came, a piper played a Scots wedding tune as they both walked out.

From one side walked Derrick, Dan, his best man, following him a pace or two behind. Both of them wore cutaways in shades of black and grey with green bow ties, which matched the green of the Forbes tartans. They were trailed by junior members of the extended Deen family, all wearing dresses and tuxes with similar colors.

From the other side came Bryce and his best man Nevin, a childhood best friend who became a pen pal when he moved, a confidant later and all around best mate throughout the years. Bryce wore a regulation doublet and waistcoat similar to the Prince Charlie Kurt had worn to Prom, but his was a bit smarter with a fancier tie and a fly plaid of his family tartan draped over his shoulder and pinned to his jacket with a silver brooch. The tartan itself was a more modern of the family's, with brighter blues and greens. They too were followed by junior members of the clan with dresses and kilts in the family plaids.

Once they met one another before the gazebo, the ceremony began, officiated by both the Deen family's minister and the Chieftain of the Forbes family. After all the ceremony was less a proper wedding than a joining of families.

All of the family and guests looked on as the two exchanged vows that they had written themselves. Tears were shed and hugs were exchanged even by the onlookers. A beautiful moment shared even by those who looked on from behind the bushes.

As the ceremony concluded, the minister intentionally skipped the part about pronouncing them man and wife, as no one had yet to decide exactly how to address that particular phrase, he did however say, "I now present the happy couple," which no one could have trouble with. The Chieftain stepped forward, welcoming Derrick to the clan, and told him from this day on he would be a Forbes and would have, "All the clan to guard your person."

The two stepped forward to share a kiss and amongst all the claps as Derrick stepped back Bryce had slipped his hands beneath his tux-coat and was sliding it off.

"Not right here!" Derrick said his eyes wide. Then, however, he noticed that his brother's hands were at his shoulders guiding the coat off. He looked at Bryce with question and then to Nevin behind him.

Once Dan had the coat Bryce reached down to pull the sgian dubh from beside his right knee. Derrick's eyes widened as he saw the gleaming blade. "You'll not need this one any longer," Bryce said as he sliced the buttons of the waistcoat away.

Derrick stood shocked as Dan yanked the grey vest off him from behind. Nevin produced a new waistcoat, handed to him from behind the gazebo flowers by the Chieftain. This one was grey at the back but the front was made of the Forbes family tartan.

"I thought I had to ask Grand-Da,?" Derrick said with a laugh.

"Grand-Da, what sa'es ye?" Bryce yelled over to him.

"Aye, son, put 'er on!" Grand-Da yelled back.

Everyone laughed and clapped as Bryce helped him to button the new waistcoat and Dan helped him to put his coat back on. The two then walked down the aisle arm and arm.

"We woods be honored if ye woods aw join us to th' stoatin close fur tatties an' neebs!" the Chieftain announced as the two made their way down the aisle.

"Dude, what'd he say?" Finn asked the others.

"Not a clue," Mike said.

"Hell if I know," Puck said.

"He said come join 'em for vittles in the dining room," Beiste said.

"You speak Scots coach?" Blaine asked.

"I speak vittles," Beiste said with a smile.

The adults laughed as the kids nodded.

* * *

><p>The wedding party and all their guests gathered in the hall for the reception. Once they all were seated, Bryce's father tapped his champagne flute with his wedding ring to get everyone's attention.<p>

"Now ordinarily this honor falls to the Chieftain or one o' the Elders of the clan," he said, "but as half of us are no' native to the lowlands, it falls to me so that you can understand at least half of what's to be said." He gained a chuckle from the room.

"It is an old Scots tradition to invite our other fair Chieftain to any grand gatherin' such as this, so I call your attention to yond door for the grand parade," he said pointing to the doors to his left.

Bryce smiled broadly from his seat at the center of the head table as Derrick shook his head. Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought he registered a roll of the eyes as well.

The double doors opened and three men marched in, the first, a Scots piper in full regalia entered, his pipes wailing a smart tune. He was followed by a second gentleman bearing a silver platter with a rather large odd-looking sausage like item atop it surrounded by sprigs of greenery, while the last bore an ornate Scots dirk in his outstretched hands. The three paraded the platter around the room and halted before the head table. Once the music ceased, the second gentleman presented the silver tray to those at the table and bowed courteously. He stepped back and the third of the men stepped forward and offered the dirk. The Chieftain of the Forbes Clan stepped forward to receive the dirk and nodded to Mr. Forbes to continue.

Mr. Forbes picked up a book, flipped it open to a book-marked page, and began to read:

Fair full your honest, jolly face,  
>Great Chieftain of the puddin-race!<br>Above them all ye take yer place,  
>stomach, tripe, or intestine:<br>well are you worthy of a grace  
>as lang as me arm.<p>

The groaning trencher there ye fill,  
>yer buttocks like a distant hill,<br>your pin would help to mend a mill  
>in time of need,<br>while thru your pores the dews distill  
>like amber bead.<p>

His knife see rustic Labour wipe,  
>and cut you up wit' ready slight,<br>trenching your gushing entrails bright,  
>like any ditch;<br>And then, O what a glorious sight,  
>warm steaming, rich!<p>

Then spoon for spoon, they stretch and strive:  
>Devil take the hindmost, on they drive,<br>till all their well swollen bellies by-and-by  
>are bent like drums;<br>Then old Master of the house, most like to burst,  
>'The Grace!' hums.<p>

Is there that over his French ragout,  
>or olio that would sicken a sow,<br>or fricassee would make her spew  
>with perfect disgust,<br>looks down with sneering, scornful view  
>on such a dinner?<p>

Poor devil! See him over his trash,  
>as feeble as a withered rush,<br>his thin legs a good whip-lash,  
>his fist a nit;<br>Through bloody flood or field to dash,  
>O how unfit.<p>

But mark the Rustic, haggis-fed,  
>the trembling earth resounds his tread,<br>clap in his ample fist a blade,  
>He'll make it whistle;<br>and legs, and arms, and heads will crop  
>like tops of thistle.<p>

You powers, who make mankind your care,  
>and dish them out their bill of fare,<br>Auld Scotland want no watery ware,  
>that splashes in small wooden dishes;<br>But if ye wish her grateful prayer,  
><strong>Give her a Haggis!<strong>

The majority of the Scots contingent joined him in the last line, as the Americans simply looked around surprised.

The Chieftain stepped forward and pulling the dirk from its scabbard, he stabbed the item on the platter and it all but exploded. The smooth lightly browned skin surrounding it ripped as a popped balloon and the stuffing fell out all about it.

Cheers, whoops and hollers abounded from the Scots in the room and several "ayes" could be heard as well. Many of the Americans in the room merely smiled and joined the clapping not truly sure of what had just transpired.

"Dudes, what just happened?" Finn leaned over and asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey, I live with Dan, not them," Blaine said.

"I'm not sure, but I believe we just witnessed the 'Parade of the Haggis'," Kurt said.

"I believe he's right," Rachel said.

"What's a ... Haggis?" Finn asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Rachel said. "But as I understand it, it's best not to ask."

* * *

><p>Food and drink went round the hall. Scots were nothing if not party people and they certainly knew how to do so. The New Direction members were seated at tables near the front of the room close the head table, only a few tables from it in fact. Rachel pointed out that usually the closer you sat to the head table the more importance you held.<p>

Blaine looked around and sure enough only Deen family relatives and a few others sat between them and the big table. Their table consisted of him and Kurt, Finn and Rachel, the boys' parents and his mom. The other New Directions, their parents and the teachers were seated a table or so back from them. The one Dave and Sam and their parents sat at was roughly as close as theirs was; but the tables where the rest were seated were still not as close as theirs were. He smiled to himself as he remembered Dan calling him "Bro" the night after the picnic; maybe he meant it.

The kids hadn't realized it at first, but they had all been seated so that they were all within sight of an adult, either a parent or a teacher.

"You guys did this on purpose, didn't you," Puckerman said as the waiters went round with bottles of champagne and brought others drinks from the bar.

"Of course they did," Santana said. "Parents and teachers are devious like that." She was met by smiles and nods from each of them.

"We all decided though that you guys could have one glass of champagne to toast the couple," Burt said as he waved the waiter over.

"Will it be okay to drive later?" Blaine asked as he held his hand over his glass. "I am the designated driver."

"Sure son, as long as you just have the one," Burt said smiling at him. Blaine looked at his mother and she nodded as well so he removed his hand and allowed the waiter to fill his glass.

All of their flutes were filled and Dan dipped his head quizzically in their direction. When the fathers nodded back, he stood and tapped his flute with his class ring to gain everyone's attention as Mr. Forbes had done.

"Traditionally it's up to the groom's best man to offer a toast to the happy couple," Dan said. "Well, since there are two grooms, they endeavored to make the choice a wee bit easier. They considered age, and since I'm about five years older than Nevin, the deed fell to me." Nevin held his glass up to him. "Needless to say since I speak in front of crowds almost every day for a living, I wasn't very pleased. So after that they decided to think of all of you, and since Nevin is native to merry old Scotland and his accent's a might thick for about half of you to follow, the deed again fell to me." Nevin again raised his glass to Dan and smiled. "So dear old mum had an idea," Dan raised and tipped his glass to Mrs. Forbes. "We took a sixpence from a shoe - not sure which - and flipped it." He took a deep breath and let it out in something similar to a sigh. "So, in the name of sanity and to prevent international incident, I gave up."

Everyone laughed.

"Derrick, I was there when you were born. I suffered at least a little through the years of crying when you were little ... and the years of whining when you were a teenager." Everyone chuckled. "I was there with you when you agonized about your first dates, and then your first boyfriends. I can say that I'm glad that stage is over. Not for the reasons you might imagine, though, not because I no longer want to hear about it, but because you've finally found happiness. I remember your expression the first time I saw you two together." The New Directions kids all laughed, gaining a glare from Derrick and smirks from both Dan and Bryce. "Believe me, I read more there than most could. I am so glad that you found a man who fills your heart and makes you whole." Derrick grinned from ear to ear as he took Bryce's hand and squeezed it.

"Bryce, I haven't known you as long as most here. I haven't even known you as long as Derrick. The man I've come to know in the short time I have known you however is a man I feel most grateful to count as a brother. I've seen you with Derrick and I see how the both of you light up. How you each make the other whole, and I'm so very glad that God, or whatever force it is that guides this universe, saw fit for the two of you to find one another." Bryce smiled at him as he surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eye.

Dan raised his flute and let the others join him. "May both happiness and love be a discovery in all your endeavors, wealth and good fortunes arise in your every enterprise, and shall you triumph above all challengers. Bryce and Derrick, may you both live a long and prosperous life ... together."

"Here, here," everyone said and each took a sip.

Bryce and Derrick both stood up and hugged him. "Love you both," Dan said. "And you're both welcome to come and stay anytime you get time off. I won't even double sheet the bed." They both smiled and laughed.

"As if that would stop us," Derrick said.

"Yeah, I know, Bryce has been the only one trying to keep you quiet," Dan, said rolling his eyes.

"I did try, honestly," Bryce, said smiling again.

"I know," Dan, said nodding.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was filled with dancing and carousing. There were pipers and other bands, some of which even tried playing American pop tunes with their pipes and drums, which had the kids howling.<p>

Into the evening Finn and Rachel approached the bandleader and told him that they would like to present a number for the lucky couple. At the end of the next set, he motioned for them and the kids stood up and gathered near the stage. The bandleader handed the microphone to Finn.

"Hi ... my name is Finn," he said. "We're all ... uh ... students of ... the brother of the groom ... well one of them. We wanted to contribute in at least some small way to the festivities. And, well, we don't really know any Scottish ... I mean Scots songs, and none of us can play the bagpipes so we had to go with something that didn't really need any instruments, so Puckerman found us this one, and ... well here goes."

Dan squinted a questioning look at Will, who was sitting between Emma and Shannon. Will merely looked back at him with a shrug.

The kids all hummed a chord to ready themselves and then began:

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair  
>And one could tell by how we walked that he drunk more than his share<br>He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet  
>Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street<br>Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
>He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street<em>

Will had an almost mortified look on his face even though he had nothing what so ever to do with the song. Everyone, however, began to clap and stomp their feet in time to the rhythm of the song.

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by  
>And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye<br>See young sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt<em>

Everyone, especially the Scots in the room joined in the chorus.

**_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_**  
><em>I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt<em>

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be  
>Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see<br>And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt  
>Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth<br>**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**  
>Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth<em>

_They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone  
>Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along<br>As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow  
>Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show<br>**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**  
>Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show<em>

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree  
>Behind a bush, he lift his kilt and gawks at what he sees<br>And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.  
>O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize<em>

Everyone joined in for the last few lines.

**_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh  
>O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first priiiiiiiize<em>**

The applause was uproarious as the group sat down.

A little while later Bryce and Derrick were walking around thanking everyone for coming. When they got to the kids and their families, they crouched down between them.

"Thanks guys, that was great," Derrick said.

"You don't think it was too much, do you?" Rachel asked. "The parents seemed to think it might be."

"Rachel, there is nothing more that will rouse a Scot as much as a good drinking song," Bryce said laughing. "It was perfect!" She smiled as Finn reached over and hugged her. "And I must say you look spectacular in your kilt my young gent," Bryce told Kurt.

"What can I say, I have a good tailor," Kurt said smiling from ear to ear.

"That he does," Blaine said.

"I must say I love the tartan over the shoulder, and that is a spectacular brooch," Kurt said of the silver swirls holding the plaid to his jacket.

"It's called a fly plaid," Bryce said smiling. "I'll have to make sure to find you one before your next Prom." He winked and Kurt grinned back at him.

The boys all went round introducing their parents to the couple.

"We've heard a lot about you," Trish said. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"You all have some special boys there," Derrick said. "Very well mannered, intelligent and compassionate."

"That they are," Max said as he cupped Sam on the shoulder.

"It's just nice to be able to see where they might end up one day," Julie said as she took Dave's hand. He smiled back at her.

"Hey guys, pose for a few pics?" Tyler said walking up to them.

"Hey Tyler!" Blaine said smiling at him.

"Hey, aren't you the one who 'kidnapped' my son and his friends in New York," Burt said.

Tyler's eyebrow went up. "Actually, that was Matt and Colton," Tyler said looking to Derrick and Bryce.

"It was your idea though, right?" Burt said.

"It made for some great shots though," Tyler said with a feeble laugh.

"With a gun..." Burt said as he squinted his eyes at him.

"I'm gonna leave these shots for Chelle!" Tyler said tipping his head to Derrick and Bryce and quickly heading the other direction.

The boys all laughed.

"You know he is a world famous photographer," Kurt said.

"With a gun," Burt said glaring at him.

"It was a fake," Blaine offered.

"You didn't know that kiddo," Burt said. Blaine tipped his head and raised his hands in submission.

"Tyler said I needed to come over here to snap a few shots," Chelle said confused.

They all shared a laugh again.

"Hey lady," Dave said.

"We'll if it isn't both my favorite couples and favorite models all in one place," Chelle said.

"Awe, shucks, you shouldn't say such things in front of the others," Derrick said as Dave and Sam got up and hugged her.

"I wasn't talking about you," she said as she patted Sam and Dave on the shoulders. They both smiled as Derrick's jaw dropped in mock surprise.

"So you're the one that made our boy look so good," Anne said.

"Oh I can't take any credit for that," Chelle said. "He looks great on his own; you just have to know how to get him out of the shell so you can see it." Sam blushed a deep crimson. "See what I mean, that color doesn't do so well in print."

They shared another laugh.

"Okay, lets snap a few pics of you guys with the grooms," Chelle said.

They each took turns posing. It was one thing to have pictures done with a wedding photographer, but with a world-renowned fashion photographer, it was something special indeed. Chelle knew exactly the looks she wanted and exactly the looks that would make the dress or suit they wore look its best.

In addition to standard wedding shots, Chelle got "family photos" of the kids and their families and teachers. The grooms wanted mementos of more than just their big day. As Bryce was famous for saying, it was less about them, and more about their families both their close, blood related ones, and their extended ones and the boys had definitely become that.

Outside on the patio a man stood watching the festivities. He especially watched the grooms' interactions with the kids and the boys' interaction with their parents. A waiter stopped as he headed back into the hall.

"Would you care for a drink, sir?" the waiter asked offering him one from the tray he carried.

"No thank you, I'm not staying," the man said adjusting his slightly disheveled suit coat.

As the waiter nodded and continued into the hall, the man took one last look and turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>

First, let me say I am not a Scot, we'll entirely, I do have some family from there but nowhere near what Bryce has, so this is an approximation of what it might be like. Forgive me if you are a true Scot, I hope I dinnae cock it up too badly. Leave me a review and let me know how you think it went.

I also am married - sorry to disappoint some of you, and I'm straight - sorry to disappoint others of you, so I have been through it myself, but I have no idea how one would handle a 'gay' marriage. As I did say, it can't be done here in Ohio, but it can be done in New York, which is why the boys shared the real deal over that weekend with the justice of the peace and this ceremony was one for their families and friends. So, I hope you weren't disappointed. Leave me a review and let me know how you think it went.

I was also delighted to see that **Loser Like Me** is still getting beaucoup readers. I am glad and thankful for all of the new readers who have gotten a taste from **Rise Above** and liked it enough to go back and read the first one as well. You know, I used to try to space my posts out by the time it took to reach a hundred readers, which usually took around a week. The last chapter was posted on a Sunday and by Tuesday, we've have over a hundred readers. That's just three days! Hat's off to you guys for adoring the story that much, and hat's off to me for writing a story that you admire so much, but don't expect a post every two or three days. I'm not that good! Either way, leave me a review and let me know what you think.

The overall gist: Leave me a review and let me know how you like it!


	26. 26  That I May See

**Author's Note**:

Here we go, the wedding is over and schools getting ready to start back. While I'm here, did anyone notice the guy behind the bushes? I caught a glimpse, but not well enough to tell who it was. [shrug]

Okay, enough from me ... let's finish the show!

Don't know anything, don't know anyone, and certainly don't own anything. (I wish though!) Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, etc.

**26 - That I May See**

* * *

><p>It was the week following the wedding. Bryce and Derrick had already left and Dan had gone to his parents' place to help pack up their wedding gifts to send them out to them in LA. Blaine had decided to have the boys over for a decompression session after the ceremony.<p>

"Well, I don't care, I thought it went pretty well," Dave said. "I mean, everyone loved it, especially Bryce's family so..."

"Yeah, he's right," Sam, said. "As long as Bryce and his family liked it, I'm gonna call it a win."

"I know," Finn said. "Rachel just keeps waffling on it. You know if even one of the adults says something she just goes to pieces, doubting herself left and right." He shook his head. "You know, I love her to death, and I know she's talented as hell, but her skin seems pretty thin to really go into show business. I mean, I know she can do it, but I'm beginning to wonder if she does."

"I should tell," Kurt, said shaking a finger at him.

"Come on, bro, you know I'm right," Finn said.

Kurt shrugged and nodded. "Yes, she is far too critical of herself."

"I'm with Dave and Sam," Blaine said. "I mean the song was for Bryce and Derrick and as long as they liked it, so I'm gonna say it was a success."

"Exactly," Dave said.

"Well, how about that party?" Finn said. "I thought it was pretty cool. It was neat seeing all of those colorful tartans and them marching in with that haggis stuff was pretty cool, even if the stuff was rank."

"Yeah, well you didn't say much until after you found out what it actually was," Dave said.

"Rachel did tell you that it was best not to ask," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll intestine is not my all time favorite of foods," Finn said with a frown.

"I don't know, chittlin's ain't too bad," Sam said, "as long as you 'cook the shit out of them' as my Aunt Peggy would say."

"And I kiss that mouth," Dave said looking at him and sneering.

"You never complained about it before," Sam said giving him an impish look.

"It's not intestines anyway," Blaine said. "That's just the 'wrapper' it's really just sausage and oatmeal."

"Um, hmm," Kurt said. "What kind of sausage though?"

"I don't care, I liked it especially when you mixed it with the potatoes and neeps," Blaine said. "And with that gravy, it was pretty good."

"That's another thing," Dave said. "Those were not turnips."

"No, they were more like rutabagas," Sam said.

"Well that's easy," Blaine said. "Bryce said they called them different things. They are more like what we call rutabagas."

"Told ya," Sam said.

"Yeah, well you are Pinoy, so you like foreign food anyway," Kurt said.

"Technically, it's not foreign food though is it?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"No, dear, it's not," Kurt said. "It's home cooking, I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed him.

"So are you staying for the movie Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I should go on over and see Rachel," he said. "But she'll just start asking about that performance and..." He sighed. "Yeah, I think I will."

The other boys laughed. "Welcome to the party, bro," Blaine said smiling.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Kurt said. "What was that web address to the site that they were making up for the wedding?"

"Uh, it was ht tp:/sites. google. com/site/deenforbeswedding/, but I don't know if it's finished yet or not."

"Thanks I just wanted to be able to check it later," Kurt said. "Bryce said he'd leave me some close up shots of the stuff he wore. Thanks man."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt's cell rang as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled it out and smiled as he looked at the ID. "Hey baby," he said as he clicked it on and held it to his ear.<p>

"Good morning gorgeous," Blaine said grinning.

"Now I like these good mornings," Kurt said smiling.

"Well, Dan just called and said he wasn't going to be back until later tonight," Blaine said. "And I just don't know what to do in this huge house all alone."

"You've been in that huge house all alone before," Kurt said sitting on a stool and kicking his leg.

"Yeah, but I have all these things that would make a spectacular brunch and no one to share them with. Can you think of anyone I could call?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, I was about to make myself something, but you're in luck. I haven't started yet, and I believe I'm available."

"You're sure Finn wouldn't be more appreciative?" Blaine asked grinning.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know, I could ask him."

Blaine grinned wider. "You know I'm kidding, I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Well ... I suppose you're in luck, I am available," Kurt said. "Besides, you missed Finn; he ate earlier and took the early shift at the garage."

"How's he doing there?" Blaine asked more seriously. "He seems like he likes it, does he?"

"Yeah, he seems pleased," Kurt, said. "I mean he's really good at it, and he and dad are getting along great."

"That's cool," Blaine said. "So are you coming over or not?"

"Let me think about it," Kurt said.

"Kurt ... babe," Blaine said with a pout.

"Oh, alright," Kurt said. "I'll be over in a few."

Blaine smiled. "Love you babe, see you when you get here."

* * *

><p>The two enjoyed a lovely brunch and then cleaned up the kitchen together.<p>

"I like this," Blaine said as they finished up.

"What?" Kurt asked as he put away the last dish.

"Just being together like this," Blaine said drying his hands on the dishtowel and the placing it across the sink to dry. "I mean it's like having our own place and ... I don't know."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. "I feel ever so domestic."

Blaine smiled at him and offered him his hand. Kurt took it and Blaine led him back to his room. The two lay down on the bed and began to cuddle.

"I'm going to miss this when school starts back," Blaine said.

"Well we can still cuddle," Kurt said.

"You know what I mean," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I do," Kurt, said. "We should still have at least some time together."

"Yeah," Blaine said then leaned over and kissed him.

"I might miss this," Kurt said between kisses.

"I'll try to make sure that you don't," Blaine said. He grinned as he started on the buttons of Kurt's shirt. "You're okay with this, right?"

Kurt leaned up and glared at him.

Blaine smiled at him as he continued on the buttons. He then began to kiss Kurt's chest. Once his shirt was opened fully Blaine took the time to lavish both his nipples before kissing his way down his belly. He let his tongue delve into Kurt's navel as he began on his pants.

Kurt just lay back on the pillow and let Blaine have his way with him. He writhed as Blaine opened his pants and then pulled down his briefs. Kurt moaned as Blaine removed his member, stroking it gently and lovingly. He then gasped as Blaine laved his balls and then licked his way up his shaft.

Blaine took Kurt in his mouth and felt Kurt lace his hands through his hair, playing with it lightly as Blaine slowly bobbed up and down on his shaft. Blaine rolled Kurt's balls gently between his fingers as Kurt moaned.

Soon, Kurt carefully pulled Blaine from his shaft. Blaine moaned. It came out almost a whine. "We'll get back to that," Kurt said. "But I want some first."

Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned up and began to unbutton his shirt. Kurt decided to go a bit faster than Blaine had and went straight from the shirt to the pants. Once Blaine was undone, Kurt pushed him over, guiding his pants and briefs down as he went over. Kurt crawled up him and began to kiss him deeply.

Blaine slid Kurt's pants and briefs over his hips and managed to slide them down and off his legs, also managing to remove his own in the process. Kurt moved down to his nipples and both licked and bit them. "You like that don't you baby?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I love it, just like I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt's only answer was to lean back down, nipping at each of them again. Blaine moaned as he writhed beneath him. His back arched off of the bed as he gave in to the feeling. Kurt moved down, kissing Blaine's abs, before making his way to his manhood. He gently caressed first his balls and then his shaft as he kissed his hipbone. Blaine gasped as Kurt took him in.

Kurt had grown so much more confident since the first time they'd been together in New York. From the young man who was almost in tears to a master who kept Blaine writing in ecstasy. There was no more tentative timidity; instead, it was replaced by the fearlessness of a man who knew what he wanted and knew how to get it.

"Kurt, oh God," Blaine said. "Kurt..."

"Hmm?" Kurt said, still with his mouth around Blaine's shaft.

"Oh, my God!" Blaine exclaimed. "Babe, wait..."

"Are you okay?" Kurt said finally stopping his ministrations.

"I wanted to ask you something," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "You wanted to ask something, now?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes, now," Blaine said with a chuckle. His face grew more serious. "You remember what we did earlier, going further?"

"You want to do that again?" Kurt said smiling. "I'm up for it."

"Actually, I was thinking of the other way around," Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Kurt said.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it," Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said. "I mean it wasn't without some pain."

"Well, you took it," Blaine said, "and didn't seem to mind too much."

Kurt nodded. "We have to go slow though," he said. Blaine nodded and leaned over to the night table and pulled out the condoms and lube. "Just let me do the work, okay baby," Kurt said and Blaine nodded at him.

Kurt pushed Blaine's farther leg up, and then opened the tube of lube. He took Blaine's member into his mouth and began bobbing as he began to massage around Blaine's sphincter. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he gave in to Kurt's attention. After a while, Kurt added some lube to his finger and gently began pressing against the opening. He felt Blaine's manhood throb and the rest of his muscles tense as his finger pushed inside. He froze a moment with his finger deep inside and waited for Blaine to relax before beginning to move his finger in and out.

Blaine moaned and Kurt added more lube and began moving two fingers about his opening, first in a circular motion around the hole and then teasingly pushing on it. Eventually he managed to push the two fingers in. Blaine had less of an adverse reaction this time so Kurt began to alternately move the fingers in and out and move them in a scissor motion, stretching his sphincter.

Blaine's hand found his way to Kurt's hair and slowly began running through it, begging him to take him in farther. Kurt eventually added more lube and slowly pushed in a third finger. This time instead of a bad reaction, Blaine groaned and pushed him down farther on his shaft. Kurt smiled around his shaft as he tried to widen his opening.

Kurt slid his fingers out and slid his mouth from Blaine's shaft, licking at the slit at the end as he did so. Blaine shuddered and he smiled. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. He rolled over and got up onto his knees. "Take me, please," Blaine, said his voice deep and husky.

Kurt grabbed out a condom and unrolled it onto his swollen shaft. He added a generous amount of lube and moved up behind Blaine. He quickly lined himself up with Blaine and pressed against him. He slowly began to press, hoping to go slow enough not to hurt him. Kurt was just beginning to feel himself enter when Blaine took the choice from him and shoved back impaling himself.

Blaine screamed as he felt himself stretch. "Baby are you okay?" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine moaned. "Oh, God," Blaine said as he panted. He stayed there for a few moments and then pulled himself back off and pushed back. Kurt froze allowing Blaine to set his own rhythm. Eventually the rhythm was set and Kurt began to thrust himself into Blaine. "Oh, God!" Blaine said as he moaned.

"Oh God you're so tight baby!" Kurt said.

"Harder!" Blaine said. He suddenly screamed as his back arched. "Oh my God!"

Kurt's first reaction was to stop and ask him if he were okay, but he suddenly realized what he had done. He then actively tried to repeat it and he did. Blaine screamed again as Kurt hit his prostrate once more. One of Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's hip as the other ran up his back.

"Oh, God babe," Blaine moaned. "Please don't stop!"

Kurt smiled as he continued his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer to release. "Baby ... I don't know ... how much longer..."

Blaine panted. "Just ... a little ... more."

Kurt managed once more to hit Blaine's prostrate and then it happened. Blaine screamed and Kurt felt his sphincter begin to spasm around him and he fell over the precipice. He too screamed as they both came together. They were locked together as they both shuddered. Blaine felt his arms and legs growing shaky and soon he collapsed onto his side pulling Kurt with him. Kurt landed on Blaine's side, as they both lay panting and sweating.

Kurt smiled as he ran his hand up Blaine's stomach and chest and felt the semen that coated it. "Did I do that?" Kurt said grinning.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. He pulled Kurt to him as he leaned down; they met in a passionate kiss. "Oh my God, babe, I have never felt anything like that before in my life." He then began to giggle.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," he said as he continued to giggle.

"No, tell me," Kurt said.

"Oh, sweet mystery of life at last I've found you!" Blaine sang with a German accent. "At last, I know the secret of it all!"

Kurt laughed smacking him in the arm. "Okay, I guess that's the way I felt too," Kurt said giggling.

"Shall we go take a shower?" Blaine asked.

"A few more minutes like this first?" Kurt said.

"Sure babe," Blaine said and he slid over a bit and let Kurt land on the mattress beside him, Blaine's arm wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the bell rang and Dan walked to answer the door. Opening it, he discovered Ed Anderson. He had a rather worn appearance about him, not slovenly, but unkempt and off his game.<p>

"Can I help you?" Dan said stepping outside the house and closing the door behind him.

Anderson breathed out and lowered his head, knowing the reason for the action. "I ... need to talk to my son," Anderson said without looking up.

"Is there a reason he'd want to see you?" Dan said.

"Not really," Anderson said. Dan examined him. In addition to the unkempt appearance, he seemed like he hadn't been getting much sleep. "Look I don't expect you to believe me, but ... I miss them."

"Them?" Dan asked.

Anderson sighed. "We've been married for twenty years, and he's been with us for eighteen of that," he said. "It's just not the same without them."

Dan wrinkled his brows and then one of his brow arched. "You certainly did seem to feel the same the last time we met."

"I..." Anderson paused. "I owe you an apology."

"It's not me who deserves the apology," Dan said.

"You do," Anderson said. "I said some very hurtful things, and they were all unfounded. You did nothing but take him in and make sure he was safe and healthy. Look, I don't expect him to forgive me. I don't really expect much at all, especially considering the way that I treated him, but I need to try." He sighed again. "At first I thought I just missed Trish, like I said, we've been together for twenty years, but it's more than that. I miss ... him. I miss hearing him humming and singing around the house, I miss the ballgames, hell I even miss getting dirty under the hood of that damn car."

Dan couldn't help but allow a half smile to escape.

"I know there's no way that I can get either of them back without making things right with him first," he said. "I'm not that stupid. I'm also not stupid enough to think that I could even broach the subject with her without talking to him first. I know I'm not ever going to make it up to him, he's never going to forgive me for the way I treated him..." He shook his head. "May I ask you a question?" he asked finally looking up.

Dan shrugged and nodded.

"Your brother, how did you take it when he told you?"

"I can't say that I was surprised," Dan said. "I saw the signs if you want to call it that."

"Did he dress differently than you?" Anderson asked. "Was he 'girly' or anything?"

"No, of course not," Dan said, resisting the urge to scoff. "He's still a guy just like me."

"I don't get it," Anderson said. "They're gay ... they're different..."

"My turn to ask you something," Dan said.

Anderson nodded.

"Have you ever talked to Blaine?" Dan asked.

"Of course I have," Anderson said confused.

"I mean have you ever asked him about being gay?" Dan said. Anderson stood, still confused. "Have you ever had a real honest to God sit down, and talked with him and asked him about it."

"I ... no. No, I guess not," he said. "It usually ends up going badly, I... I just really don't get it; he seems like a guy, a regular man's man ... guy. He likes ballgames; he loves working on that car. But he likes guys, wants to sleep with them ... but that's what women do."

"You really need to talk with him," Dan said. "And I mean with him. You need to figure out your questions, your ideas about what you think it is about being gay ... and ask him. Then listen to what he says."

"You and your brother are pretty close?" Anderson asked.

"Yes," Dan said nodding.

"I ... I followed Trish to your brother's ceremony," Anderson said. Dan's eyebrow again arched. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but I miss her. I ... hid in the bushes during the ceremony ... it was beautiful. So many people there to celebrate the two of them ... that were behind them ... that accepted them. I always figured we be laughing stocks when everyone found out."

"There'll always be people who won't take it well," Dan said, "but that's going to be true of anything. It could be the same if he fell in love with a girl of color or from a foreign country. There's always going to be someone who can't handle something. Did everyone in your family just accept it when they found out that Trish is Filipino?"

"Well no, not at first ... but they came to accept it."

Dan shrugged.

"At the reception all their friends seemed to have no problems with them?"

"Who, the boys?" Dan asked. Anderson nodded. "Of course not, they're their friends."

"And the other two boys at the table with their parents, they're gay too?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"All of their parents had no problem with them being gay?"

"Honestly, they had more problems with them before they knew they were gay," Dan told him.

Anderson wrinkled his brows as he tipped his head. The two stood there for a while silently as Anderson thought. "I know I have no right to ask, but do you think he'll see me?" Anderson asked.

"All I can do is ask him," Dan said. "He's not here right now though; he's out with his friends school shopping.

Anderson nodded.

"How about you give me your number and I'll speak to him and call you and let you know," Dan offered.

Anderson nodded and removed a business card from his wallet and handed it to him. "Thank you," he said.

Dan nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>The boys returned from shopping and we're all discussing their buys and supposing about their upcoming classes. There were the eventual queries of Dan about his class and what they could all expect and he let them know what they wanted to know. He even gave them some information about the way other teachers handled their classes.<p>

Later the boys all cooked dinner. Dan had to admit that he really enjoyed this part of the bargain, Blaine loved to cook and at least once a week he and the others made a meal. It was a long cry from his days of bachelor hood and nuking dinner. The boys also tended to clean up after themselves as well, a good meal and no responsibilities at all, a great deal for a bachelor.

Dan waited until the others had all gone and then joined Blaine on the couch.

"Hey, Blaine, can we talk?" Dan said turning toward him.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said. "Is this about our arrangement? You said that we may have to reexamine it when school started back."

"No," Dan said smiling at him. "It's a joy having you here, it's nothing like that."

Blaine smiled. "Okay, that's good. I think it's been pretty cool living here with you, too."

"Blaine," Dan started again and then paused to think about how he wanted to put it. "Blaine, your father stopped by today."

Blaine's face fell. "What? Why? I mean he didn't cause another problem did he?"

"No, nothing like that," Dan said. "He ... actually wanted to talk to you."

Blaine sat there for the longest time just thinking about it and Dan just sat and let him. "He just said he wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Dan said. "He seemed serious, if that means anything. He said he misses you and your mom."

Blaine laughed. "Fine time now, huh?"

"I told him that I'd let you know, and then let him know what you decided," Dan said. "Look, I know it's none of my business, any of it, but I do think that the two of you need to talk. Not by yourselves, I don't really want you out of reach in case it doesn't go well, but he really doesn't seem to get it. It might help to let him know the truth about how you feel especially if you're to have any kind of chance of ever having a relationship of any kind."

"I ... I'll think about it and let you know," Blaine said.

Dan nodded. "Well, I'm going to turn in. Take all the time you need, then just let me know what you decide. Okay?" He gently squeezed his shoulder and then got up.

Blaine nodded and waved a goodnight. He sat there for a while and then grabbed his keys and left.

A short time later, he stood at the Hudson-Hummel's front door. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Shortly, Burt came to the door. "Hey kiddo, Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine said nodding. "I know it's late, but I need to talk to Kurt for minute or two. It's kind of important."

"I can kind of tell that," Burt said with a compassionate smile. "You just saw him a little while ago and here you are." Burt stepped aside and let him enter. "Kurt, some to see you," he yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as he walked into the living room.

Kurt came jogging down the stairs. "Someone for me, this late?" he said entering the living room. "Blaine? Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked as he saw him.

"Yeah," Blaine said smiling weakly. "I just needed to talk for a few."

Kurt looked at his father, and then said, "Is it okay if we head up to my room?"

Burt shrugged, and then nodded. "Sure kiddo."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him up to his room. "Baby, what's going on?" Kurt asked as they entered the room and he closed the door.

"It's okay, I just needed to talk."

"Baby we were just together, and if you 'just needed to talk', you could have phoned," Kurt said. "Now what's going on?"

"Dan said my father stopped by today," Blaine said.

"Oh no, did he start another scene?" Kurt asked.

"No, he just ... he said he wanted to talk," Blaine said.

"Oh. Well, are you okay with that?" Kurt said.

"I don't know," Blaine said sitting on the side of the bed. Tears started to flow. "They left it up to me. He said he missed me, but ... he called me a faggot. Right to my face."

"Oh, Gaga, baby," Kurt said sitting beside him and hugging him.

"He called me a faggot, and he told me my mom wanted nothing to do with me ... but God help me ... I still love him," Blaine said. "He's my dad."

Kurt pulled him over and gently brushed his fingers through his hair. "I know baby."

"I miss him," Blaine said. "I don't even know why, but I do."

"You said it baby, he's your dad. I mean I don't know what I'd do if my dad weren't around. Saying what he did doesn't really garner any points, but I know what you mean."

"Dan said he left it up to me," he told Kurt. "It's in my court, just to tell him yes or no and he'd tell my father."

"Okay," Kurt said. "You know I'm behind you whatever you decide. Dan is a pretty good judge, I mean he nailed Bryce as a good find just meeting him that first few days, so I don't really think he'd have mentioned it if he didn't think it would be alright."

"That's true," Blaine, said wiping at the tears.

"Here," Kurt said as he reached over for a box of tissues.

"I just, I needed a second opinion," Blaine said. "And..."

"I know," Kurt, said hugging him close once more.

"I should go, it's late," Blaine said. "I wish I could stay and us just hold one another."

"I know, baby," Kurt told him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to you ... face to face. Actually, I think I really just needed to feel you." Blaine gave him a smile.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. "You can have that anytime," Kurt said smiling at him.

"I should go," Blaine said. "Thank you."

"You know you don't have to ask," Kurt said kissing him again.

Kurt led him down stairs and showed him out. He paused and leaned his head against the door before turning to walk back through the living room toward the stairs.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Burt asked from his chair in the living room. Carole also turned a questioning glance his way.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"He seemed upset," Carole said. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Kurt came in and sat on the end of the couch. "Yeah, his dad came by today while we were at the store. I guess Mr. D waited until after we left to tell him. He just wanted to talk."

"Well, we're behind him too honey, whatever his decision," Carole said.

"Yeah kid," Burt said. "Speaking as a parent, I'd have a hell of a time if anything happened and I didn't have you around. No matter how much of a headache you might seem to be..."

Kurt smiled at him and then stood and gave them both hugs. "Night guys. I'll be sure to tell him that you have his back too."

"We have his back?" Burt said.

"It's a good thing dear," Carole, said patting his forearm.

Kurt nodded and winked at him before heading back upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next day Dan sat in the living room, his feet on the coffee table as he went over lesson plans on the computer on his lap. Blaine came in and sat near him on the couch.<p>

"You doing okay?" Dan asked. "I heard you leave and come back last night. I figured you needed some time to think."

"Yeah," Blaine said smiling at him. "I just needed some time. I have a few questions though."

Dan hit save on his work and then set the computer to hibernate and put it on the table. He leaned forward, turning toward Blaine. "Okay, shoot."

"Kurt pointed out something that ... I think I just needed someone else to say," Blaine said. "You're a pretty good judge of character... When you talked to him ... my dad ... did he seem sincere?"

Dan nodded. "I know he said some really hurtful things to you, on more than one occasion, but yeah he seemed sincere when he came by. The best I can tell, he just doesn't get it. I mean, it could be that he was brought up in a different generation with different values and..."

"But Kurt's dad and all the other guys' parents were brought up then too, and they seem okay with them," Blaine said.

"I didn't say that's what it was, or that it was right," Dan said. "What he said to you was wrong and so damn uncalled for ... but talking to him... He just honestly doesn't seem to get it."

Blaine nodded. "Do you think I should give him a chance?"

"I can't tell you that one way or another," Dan said. "You've both got to be ready for it."

"Don't get me wrong, I know you can't tell me what to do here," Blaine said. "I just ... if I had my way it never would have happened in the first place. I was hoping against hope that someday he'd finally get it." Dan nodded. "You talked to him though. Do you really think that he'd listen?"

Dan smiled at him. "You know, that's what I told him."

"What?"

"I asked him if you'd ever talked and if he'd ever really listened," Dan said. "I actually told him that he should think of what he thinks he knows about what it's like and what it means to be gay, and about what he'd like to ask you and then actually ask you and listen to what you have to say."

Blaine smiled and then nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Call him ... if you would, please. If it's going to end, I won't let it be me."

Dan nodded. "I'll call him in a bit and see if he'd like to come over tonight?"

Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Dan went to get it. He opened the door and greeted Mr. Anderson. "Come on in," Dan said. "Blaine's in the living room." Anderson followed him into the living room and Blaine stood up.<p>

"Hello, Blaine," Anderson said.

"Hi dad," Blaine answered.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk," Dan said. "I'll be just down the hall if you need me Blaine." He looked at Blaine with a look that said volumes.

Blaine smiled and nodded at him. "Thanks Dan."

They waited until he left and then Blaine told his father to have a seat. They sat there for quite a while in silence.

"So ... umm," Blaine said.

"Blaine ... I'm sorry," Mr. Anderson said.

"You could have fooled me," Blaine said. He sighed. "Okay that was uncalled for. I promised myself I wouldn't do that."

"What?" Anderson said.

"I want to give us the chance," Blaine said. "I know you hate me but..."

"I don't," Anderson said.

"Don't what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't hate you," Anderson said. "I never did ... I ... I just hate what you became."

"What did I become?" Blaine asked. "Aren't I the same kid that you raised?"

Anderson sighed. "I hated what I thought you became. To me gay just isn't ... natural."

"I can't believe..." Blaine said. He took a deep breath. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to just freak out, I'm above that." He thought a moment and then continued. "Dan said that he suggested that you come up with what you think being gay is and then have me tell you what it's really like. How about we start there."

His father nodded and then started to tell Blaine how he felt and what he thought.

* * *

><p>Dan sat at his desk doing nothing in particular. He didn't want to get into anything should Blaine need him. He hoped that Blaine's meeting with his father would go well, but he knew their history and he remembered what happened the last time they'd met. "Hope for the best but plan for the worst," his mother always said.<p>

Eventually there was a knock at his partially closed door and Blaine poked his head in. "Come on in," Dan said. "How'd it go?"

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "It's going to take a while," he said, "but we managed not to kill each other and it didn't end in a yelling match."

Dan nodded. "So would you call a good one or a bad one?"

"All in all," Blaine said, "I think I'd call it ... okay."

Dan smiled. "I guess okay is better than nothing."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a little chuckle. He entered the room the rest of the way and sat on the side of the bed as Dan turned in his chair to face him. "He really did have some fucked up views of what it was like."

"I kind of figured as much," Dan said with a frown.

"I think I knew ... deep down," Blaine said. He just never seemed able to get that I could be gay and still be a ... regular guy." He shook his head. "You know, I think he might have had an easier time if I had been flaming." He let out a little laugh. "What do you think; do I make a better Albert or Agador?"

Dan thought for a second. "Oh..." he said as the reference finally registered. "Honestly, you remind me more of Val, but I'll say Armand considering the truth of the matter."

Blaine laughed. "Derrick has you trained well; most straight men wouldn't have gotten that one."

Dan bowed slightly.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"For what?" Dan asked.

Blaine shrugged. "For believing, for accepting, for understanding, for ... keeping me sane."

Dan smiled at him.

"I don't know what I'd have done had you not found me that night," Blaine said. "I was really ready to run." He brushed away a tear. "I don't know where I would have run," he laughed. "I'd have lost Kurt, my mom, the other guys ... this chance with my dad. I needed this break, this time to pull myself together so that I could rise above it. Get my head together. You really have been a brother to me," Blaine said, as he wiped at another tear. "I just ... thank you."

Dan stood and walked over to him. Blaine stood as well and Dan reached over and they hugged each other tightly.

Dan took a deep breath. "You're not Derrick ... thank God," Dan said with a smirk. "You're a little more tolerable." He winked at him. "I don't know what everyone would have done without you. You know it's like all those beautiful tartans, all the different colors woven into something that together is so much more beautiful than the threads themselves. Each of us is one of the colors in the weave and if any of us were missing, you might not miss it at first, but it just wouldn't be the same."

Blaine smiled. "That was sappy."

"Yeah, well I'm straight trying to live in a gay man's world. Give me a break!"

They both laughed.

"How about some dinner?" Dan asked.

"I could eat," Blaine, said nodding.

"Okay let's go," Dan, said ushering him out and down the hall.

"I'm cooking," Blaine said. "You can make the tea."

"What? You don't like my cooking?" Dan said scoffing.

Blaine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Let's just say ... you're a straight man, trying to live in a gay man's world."

It started slowly, and then they both burst out laughing.

Finally composing himself a bit Dan elbowed him. "We'll just see how well that lucky tie works the next time Kurt comes over."

"Hmm, I think we could experiment with a little exhibitionism..."

Dan's eyebrow arched as his head tipped. On second thought..."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Well, there it is. Not quite auspicious or riveting, but I think it will suffice. As I mentioned before, this is the end for Rise Above, but don't forget to set me to "Author Alert" so that you don't miss the start of the next in the series. It's already underway, though it's yet to receive a name.

Take care all, and I expect some reviews to let me know what you all think. If you don't, either you'll get more of the same or I'll go in a completely different direction.

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT! Or forever enjoy your X-Factor... :P

EDIT - Just adding the name for the sequel so you can keep your eye out for it: **Something Like You**. Don't forget to check it out!


End file.
